


Endless Possibilities

by Cata_Lina



Series: When the time comes [1]
Category: James McAvoy RPF, Marvel (Movies), Michael Fassbender RPF, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1960s Music, Angst and Humor, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Charles, Bromance, Charles Being Concerned, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Choose Your Own Ending, Clairvoyance, Consensual Sex, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Erik Being Cocky, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character In Command, Fic updated as often as possible, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Enemies, Friendship/Love, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Musical References, Mutant Reader, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Charles, POV Erik, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Past Violence, Protective Erik, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Strong Female Characters, Superpower Sex, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Romantic Tension, canon and non-canon events, different POVs, following the plot of the movie, just in some chapters tho, reassuring words, slow built relationship, yeah there are two OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 114,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cata_Lina/pseuds/Cata_Lina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a young female writer with the ability to look into the future. The moment you meet Charles and Erik you know you must go with them. You've seen a terrible future, so you want to make sure it won't come true.</p><p>The story takes place right after Sebastian Shaw attacks the CIA facilities and the group of mutants loses two of their team members. Before Cerebro was destroyed in the fight Charles had seen a young mutant woman, who he didn't contact before but could join them in this time of need. And so, Erik and Charles go after her while the mutant kids get used to live in Xavier's mansion. However...<br/>
They find <i>you</i> instead.</p>
<hr/><p>▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼</p>
<hr/><p>Starting from chapter 21, this fanfic will be separated into different stories according to your preferences; so you can choose between Erik's & Charles' routes.</p><p><b>Looking for a <span class="u">one-shot</span>?</b> Check these chapters:<br/>
Charles/you FLUFF: #17; 24; 35 & SMUT: #8; 22; 36; 38<br/>
Erik/you light teasing: #16 - Erik/you FLUFF: #28; 31; 37 & SMUT: #31; 34.<br/>
Erik/you/Charles and Erik/you light SMUT: #13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The eyes & the voice

Those were the most beautiful eyes you'd seen in your life. And, _Hell,_ you'd seen a lot of them in over two decades. A few thousands, very likely. And if multiplied by the uncountable scenarios  you had seen those other eyes in, and the endless possibilities each one of them held...

These are the most beautiful eyes you've _ever_ seen. Period.

So, when you raise your gaze from your notebook with your pen in one hand and a coffee cup in the other, and you realize those beautiful sky blue eyes are now looking at you from across the room..., you can't help but to blush and look back at them with a fascinated smile reflected in both your lips and gaze once you recover from the brief illusion of being in paradise. Because, as if those eyes weren't sky-like enough, they seem to transport you to Heaven when you look through them.

 

The young man stops talking to one of the waitresses; he politely thanks her; walks across the crowded café; and takes a seat a few steps away from you, beside another man. He seems very friendly when he talks with this man while sipping his tea and looking around. His dark brown hair over his pale face makes the perfect contrast to frame those beautiful, bright, blue eyes of his. The two men look disappointed for a while. Then, he smiles at his companion and points at your way..., or maybe at the waitress behind you. You immediately look away as if you hadn't been staring.

With all the noises and voices in the room, one probably could never guess what they are talking about. But, this time, you just know. Once you focus on somebody it is as if you magically knew what you should know from that person. It has always been this way, as if the universe gave you a hint about what you need to be aware of.

"Sorry, Erik, but since she's not working here today, I don't know where else we can find her. I've got reasons to believe she left her house, though. The waitress also told me she changed her shift this week, so we might find her here in a few days when she's supposed to come back." The man with the blue eyes explains as calmly as possible, yet not discouraged, in an evident British accent.

"I guess we have nothing else to do here, then. I don't know why we thought finding others would be easy... What was her mutation, again?" The other man says with a stern and disbelieving look. This man..., Erik, is taller, his hair color is a much lighter brown, and he oozes confidence like no one in the room. You could've said he's handsome if you hadn't alrrady fallen for the other man's lovely sky blue eyes. Wait, this Erik has pretty light eyes too, although they're not as fascinating. Not for the moment.

"I don't know. Although she might be in trouble. Apparently, her sudden absence has something to do with it..."

Erik looks at him, silent and more confused than curious.

"Don't worry, my friend. The waitress I spoke with doesn't know she's a mutant. In fact, none of her co-workers know either." The British man says, patting Erik's back. "From what I saw in their memories when I mentioned the girl we're after and from what I felt when I contacted her with Cerebro, she seems to be desperate to control her gift. She might think she can harm somebody with her powers, but it appears that her mutation is not dangerous enough to keep her from working here... If there's something I know, is that her gift is one I'm excited to know more about. We can help her, Erik!" He whispers this last part exited.

"Pease, tell me we're not wasting our time, Charles. Specially if we don't know whether she's coming back or not. And if we don't know where she is..." Erik complains at Charles.

 _"Charles_... _His name is Charles."_  You tell yourself. _"And they're talking about gifts and powers like mine, aren't they? They're looking for the young waitress who's not here, the punk one... Cath? Does she also have a gift? Did they just call it a mutation?"_    You  keep drinking your coffee trying not to let them know you can hear them.

"Silence. Someone heard us." Charles stops Erik and takes a quick look to everybody in the room.

 _"So, you know my name... Have we met before?"_  You can clearly hear a voice speaking these words in your head. Fantastic! You're not sure whether your mind is giving you another moment of inspiration and creativity for the novel you just were so avidly writing on your notebook or if you can hear an angel speaking to you, because this voice sounds divine.

 _"Well, that's definitely new. Usually people think they're losing their minds the first time they hear me. But, an angel? No, I don't think so. Thank you for the compliment, though."_ You hear the voice in your head and its exquisite quiet laughter.

 _"I-I don't think we've met."_    You think to the voice, looking everywhere just in case you can find its source. " _So..., I'm not crazy, and you are not and invention of my mind?"_ You try to ask to the angelical voice.

_"No, you're not crazy. I'm very real and definitely not and invention of your mind."_

_"Then, who are you!? Where...?"_ You look around and see the two men —whose conversation you were listening to a minute ago— still quiet in the table next to yours, and watching you. Charles is looking at you with his beautiful gaze again, but this time with a smile on his lips. Now you don't know what to do. The heavenly voice in your head is captivating but Charles' face is just delightful. 

If only you could pay attention to them both...

 _"You know my name... I'm Charles. Charles Xavier. My pleasure."_    The voice says as Charles closes his eyes widening his smile to you. Only then you notice the similarity of the angelical voice in your mind and the voice of the British guy next to Erik.

"No way..." You drop your pen.


	2. The best possible scenario

After the proper introductions are made, you sit at the table with both Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. Charles explains Erik you are the one who heard them and that it is fine given that you are a mutant too; although, he does not mention the angel misunderstanding.

You apologize for listening to their conversation. You tell them your name, and that you use to come to this café to read, listen to the lively crowd and, sometimes, to write too. You explain them you are a writer from another city living here for about a year now. As you know the waitress  they are after —a punk girl whose name is Catherina—, you offer your help to contact her because you had bumped into her a lot here in the café, in a few bars, and in other places you both frequent. All this piques Erik's curiosity and, now that you speak with him, he looks more relaxed to be in your presence.

"So..., you can get into somebody's mind to talk to them, without actually talking?" You, a bit skeptical, ask to Charles after a while. He and Erik laugh.

"Oh no, (y/n). It's far more than that. I can guarantee." Erik lightheartedly answers with glowing eyes and a full smile to you. Maybe now his features could be described as attractive or, better yet, fascinating. It is always nice to see people honestly smiling with their lips and eyes. You feel some relief knowing they couldn't be better, or at least happier.

"He's right. How do you think I knew you were eavesdropping? I'm a telepath. I can also read people's minds." Charles whisper to you with a modest voice.

If your mouth wasn't already ajar admiring Erik laughing and Charles' eyes, it would be wide open now. You blink a few times assimilating his words.

 _"And control them too!"_ Erik, still amused, thinks to Charles so you can't hear him.

 _"Don't let her know, not yet. You'll scare her. Why don't you show her your powers? Be gentle... and prudent."_ Charles asks him silently.

"Wow! That's amazing!" You suddenly shout out and those around you turn arround for a second to look at you. _"What else can you do, Charles? Come on, I promise I won't get mad at you. Hit me with your best shot. I promise, you won't regret it. I know I won't."_ You think eagerly and Charles chuckles as the angelical voice did a few minutes ago.

"That's not everything. I have powers too, but I can't show you here. Too many people..." Erik starts saying.

"Shall we go then?" You say standing up and placing some money on the table. "I can't wait to see them and show you mine!" You add taking your bag, pen and notebook and walking outside.

"Will she always be this cheerful, optimistic, over-confident and naive? She has only met us for like fifteen minutes and we haven't even told her about the recruitment, or explained why we're looking for the other mutant who works here!" Erik questions while the two men pay their bill and start walking next to you.

"I can tell she knows we're not a threat. Staying with us is a choice she already made even if we haven't officially ask her to come with us. She just knows what's best for her." Charles explains opening the door to Erik and smiling internally at the view of you with a calm face up to the skies; eyes closed in front of him; and your (h/c) hair dancing with the subtle wind as the last sun rays of the day stroke your skin. He could almost listen to the bliss of finally finding someone like her.  "Shall we go, (y/n)?"

You look at them and nod impatiently. Conviction radiates from your face.

"Where...?" Erik asks.

"To my/her apartment!" You and Charles say at the same time.

It is unusual for Charles to find that you don't mind he listens to your thoughts before you speak them out. It's even funnier that you're so excited about it; even inciting him to.

You look at each other and smile.

"Oh! This is going to be fun. You and your mind reading gift... I can't quite believe it yet." You say and you get in the back of the car as Charles holds the door open for you. You are so happy that you decide to try his ability a bit.

 _"Why do I have the feeling she can read your mind too, Charles? Or are you talking to each other in your minds? Do I have to remember you how rude it is to leave someone out of the conversation like this? For God's sake, she just willingly got into a car with two strangers! What did you tell her? Did you do something to her? Did you make her do and say all that?"_ Erik questions a bit annoyed while entering the car next to his friend.

"I might have looked a bit into her mind while sitting together inside, but I assure you it only was because I wanted to know if we could trust her and because she was practically begging for it after she knew what I can do. She might be thrilled, hopeful and confident, but she's not naive. She knows what she's doing and what is best for those around her. If this wasn't the best possible scenario for the three of us, you wouldn't be doing this, right (y/n)?" Charles speaks out loud ignoring half of Erik's words while driving the car to your apartment, scanning the route in your mind because you were thinking about it to him.

"That's right. You could say it's part of my gift. But I'm not telling you yet. Erik, could you please first show me your powers? Charles may have an idea of what I can do, but I'd rather to get to know you a bit more before I tell you more about me..."

_"See? She's anything but naive."_

Erik sighs when he listens to his friend in his mind and takes a deep breath. He wants to do something impressive, not just tossing a few coins in the air without touching them. Somehow he thinks you over-reacted to the idea of Charles' mind powers, and he doesn't want you to think his ability is just a mere useful mutation. Erik looks back at you from top to bottom not sure what to do. Not knowing what your powers are ain't helping either. Then, he looks around raising an eyebrow. When there are no cars or people at sight he smiles wickedly at you in the mirror from the front seat and he says giving Charles a wink:

"Ok. I got it. Charles, may I...?"

At that moment Erik clenches his fists and you feel how the car increases its speed a bit. You can see the muscles of his forearms tensing as the car starts levitating, still moving. You look down outside through the window and see how its wheels no longer touch the vehicle's shadow the evening sun projects on the street. The car runs a few inches above the road.

"Wow! Is that you, Erik!?" You ask amazed. "You can move big objects like racing cars!" You approach to his sit from behind and grab his shoulder forcing him to look at you. "Can you move anything?"

Charles tries to hide his laugh while recovering the control of the car, but you and Erik hear him anyway, making Erik frown.

"Only metallic structures and things with metal in them. But you must admit that's pretty impressive."  He confesses with flirty eyes as he sees your cheeks blushing a little once you notice how close you are.

"Oh. So..., what else can you do? Can you unhook my bra?" You speak softly, teasingly, and still holding Erik's shoulder.

"Done." Erik says, smirking. He can feel your hand squeezing his shoulder tighter and a surprised whine from you as you sense the hooks of your bra moving in your back. "What? She asked for it, Charles." Erik says defending himself when he receives a recriminatory look from his friend. "Do not tell me you're not amazed, (y/n)." He adds and winks at you.

You can't help but giggling nervously once you realize he has fastened your bra again as if nothing happened. You glance at the two men in front of you and soon the three of you are laughing out loud, ecstatic. When you look into their eyes, it soothes you to know you couldn't have made a better choice.

When you finally get to your apartment, you get out of the car before Charles or Erik open their doors.

"Now it's my turn." You say opening the building's main door and running upstairs. "Come, I'll show you!" Is the last thing the men hear from you, both still next to the car looking puzzled at each other.

"Is her power super-speed?" Charles jokes entering the building and looking up to see where you are stopping.

"I'm not sure if I like her cheerfulness..." Erik sighs closing the front door behind them. _"Or maybe it's that I just like her."_ He thinks to himself. This time, his friend doesn't hear him as he's too busy locating the number of your apartment in your mind.


	3. Your powers and your past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of car and bus accidents as well as a minor character's death. Nothing is described, but I vaguely refer to a particular premonition the main character had.

Truth be known, you never regretted any of the decisions  you made in your life. You may have doubted if you really wanted things as they turned out, but you were sure you had made the best decisions for everybody around you. The ability to know 'what could happen if', was a rare one among those with the gift of clairvoyance. Most of the so called 'gifted people' you had met and had claimed could 'see the future' were nothing but charlatans. And you had only heard of psychics who could see potential events or just hints of what certain actions may cause. Your gift was unique because of the magnitude of your power, particularly, given the fact that you could make out nearly every possible scenario if you concentrated enough.

So, when you were a child, you learned to trust your dreams and instincts better than the wisest piece of advice anybody could ever give to you. Even when they made no sense or seemed to be a bad choice in the short term, you went through your dreams trying to remember what you had seen and chosen the least harmful option or the one that meant everybody would get something from it. Only in rare occasions you put your preferences and desires before others, and that was because you knew that you would eventually regret going over somebody else, or because that choice was not actually the best for you all. Being egotistic may have implied getting slightly better; although most of the times it meant receiving the same, or worse. Being selfish never gave you the possibility of doing your best.

One could think you had it easy. But your life was far from that. Having dreams, both daydreams and nightmares about every possible option meant that you would see and live the worst possible scenarios as well as the good ones. And knowing how the course of events needed to go in order to see somebody (or everybody) dead or hurt, was something you had to live with since the very age of five. At a time you told your mother how the bus you were in could crash and explode. You gave her information about every passenger's chances to survive. Then, your whole family freaked out. They thought you were too young to think and talk about people dying and to give such precise details concerning very explicit painful injuries; even though you just wanted to calm your mother and tell her that no accident was likely to happen, because you knew she was a bit afraid of having a car or bus accident since she had been in one when she was little and his uncle had passed away with her in his arms.

As a result, you learned to look at the bright side, commenting only the pretty things with friends and family and advising them about how to have a happier life. This meant: not talking about what would happen if they didn't listen to you, and barely telling them what to avoid in order not to get injured or emotionally hurt. They accepted you had a 'gift'; yet they believed you were a perceptive, sensitive, and empathic person at most. But if you were too explicit with them, people started calling you _"witch"_ ; ignoring you; or putting you aside, as you were always right in the final result despite once in a while missing meaningless details in your visions.

However, when sleeping deeply, you were almost omniscient. If you could just remember everything once you woke up...! But you couldn't. Fortunately, you had a gift to imagine tales since you had basically experienced thousands of fictional realities. Hence, you were a writer. So, whenever you had some sort of prophetic vision about something and you were not sure either what it was or what to do with all the details, you wrote everything down. And, once in a while, you made a story out of _those_ dreams; and out of regular dreams, too.

It is in times like these that you thank yourself for compulsively taking notes of your weirdest dreams in your black leather notebook, as well for the matching emergency piece of luggage you keep by the entrance of your apartment. Today, you are going to need them both.


	4. The black leather notebook

You are busy searching for your precious black notebook in your shared apartment when Charles knocks at your open front door before coming inside with Erik.

"You could have told us it was the last apartment. And in the sixth storey for God's sake!" Charles claims breathing a bit faster than usual.

"Yeah... Well, it's a bit bigger than the others and my roommate and I really like the view." You replied getting into your bedroom.

"What's this?" Erik asks pointing to the black, leather luggage before them. _"And you're trying to convince me you didn't tell her about bringing her back to the mansion?"_ He thinks to Charles.

"That's for later." You tell them, going under your bed. "Here it is!" You hand them the black notebook, which Erik grabs and he starts reading from the marked page. "Do you want some tea, coffee...? No, of course, we just had some. A glass of water maybe?" You ask to Charles joking. Then, you give your room a last look before disappearing in the bathroom.

Charles gives his feet a rest in the small living room, breathing in and out slowly for a moment before mutely glancing at Erik's face. He listens to the words you wrote, in his friend's mind, as Erik reads the notebook.

"What's this notebook?" Erik looks in your direction, not sure of what he has on his hands.

"That, my friend, looks like some sort of diary. Am I right?" Charles talks to both of you. "Is that the one I saw in your head when you told me to 'hit you with my best shot' and read your mind back there in the café?" He ask with his beautiful eyes on you.

"Correct." You nod approaching to them and point some lines on the notebook Erik's holding. "As you can read in the final pages it describes two scenes, one where a girl takes a seat next to two strangers in a café and other where she does not. Who knew it was me!" You smile at them. "I recognized you both once you talked to me in the café. Now I have more than a few reasons to think I shouldn't just have taken a seat with you. That's what the baggage is for. I don't want to give the future a chance to throw us to the tragic ending depicted in the second scenario where I don't talk to you and certainly do not go with you to that big house of Charles. I have no intention to frighten you gentlemen, but I cannot let you go wherever you're going without me or Cath."

Erik looks at his friend with eyes wide open. Charles nods at the final sentence you verbalize.

"She's being honest". He mutters to Erik. "As she has been since we met her. I can see everything in her mind now. She has been there, and it will be far different with her help and the waitress we are looking after, Catherina. (y/n) doesn't know what Catherina can do with her powers, but I can certainly see (y/n)'s will be useful. She knows how to find her, but it won't be here. (y/n) has seen it. I have seen it too."

"So, she sees the future..." Erik mumbles more to himself than to Charles.

"I know I only wrote one of the best and worst possible scenarios of my vision. However, it's more like I see every possibility and future event, so I know which curse of action is convenient. Impressive, isn't it?" You smile at Erik taking back the notebook from his hands and putting it in your bag with the other belongings you took from the bathroom. Then you walk across the apartment to leave a note to your roommate on the fridge.

"I couldn't have said it better. Erik, she is coming with us." Charles states at both of you standing up. He grabs your luggage and walks outside.


	5. Your first time

On the way to Xavier mansion, Charles tries to explain you what's going on but you already have a general idea from the multiple dreams you had in the last month. Now you know who the man with the funny helmet is —Sebastian Shaw—, what he's up to, and why you had seen Erik and Charles fighting him next to other mutants in so many ways... You didn't know they were mutants, though. You cannot dream about things you don't understand or don't really know... You didn't know you were a mutant until a few hours ago. Maybe that's why you had seen these two men in your visions but didn't know they had super-powers. And even if you can't possibly remember everything you see in your dreams once you are fully awake, you are sure you have never had a dream about anybody's abilities before.

Charles also explains what being a mutant means, and he is constantly interrupted by Erik's comments about how humans are afraid of them..., of you, and what they are capable to do. You note there is a sad past you don't know about that is evidently frustrating Erik and it has to do with what he has gone through as a mutant. You need no powers to see it. You don't want to ask what happened to him, but you feel curious about it.

 _"It will take some time, but he will eventually let you know what happened."_   You hear Charles in your mind.

Only then you notice you had been talking out loud all the night since you left the apartment.

 _"It is rude not to let him know we are having a conversation of our own, you know? I can tell how much you like to talk like this, but let's save these moments for more private times, okay?"_ Charles thinks from the co-pilot seat where he has been since he changed places with Erik a few hours ago. " _Besides, it's quite obvious when we are talking in our minds, love. Your face gives you away."_ He adds without taking his eyes from Erik who has been talking for a while about the other mutants living in the mansion, how they found them and what their powers are.

You sigh surprised and nod. You had been smiling almost all day but right now you were also showing your teeth. So, you face Erik with the usual excited look and ask him: "So... How did you two meet? You already explained the 'CIA mutant division' thing you sort of work in, and that first encounter you had with Shaw... But, how did you got to be friends?"

 _"Don't push it, (y/n)... I'd be glad to tell you, but Erik might..."_ You can tell Charles fears your question may trigger some unwanted reaction in his friend. Maybe Charles' powers can also let you feel his worries, or it is your own power letting you know there is a worse way this conversation may end.

"Charles saved me." For your surprise, you hear Erik solemnly replying. "He saved me in so many ways that night when we first met and he took me out of the sea. If he hadn't got inside my mind like he did I would be dead by now."

You can see Charles' eyes glowing even brighter with his friend's words; and you can hear how Erik's breath calms by admitting this little truth to both of you. The gratitude in his statement is implied, yet, so vivid...

"I know." You say. "I can feel it now." And you can't really tell if this time you witness what your powers show you, the images Charles has chosen for you to see in his mind, or if you can actually feel through Erik's soul. Maybe it is all that, as it feels like experiencing Erik's whole life in one second.

This is the first time you get to see such a vivid experience from the past...

And it hurts.


	6. Old habits never die

Once you arrive to the mansion with the sunrise, you see everything you had dreamed of and more. What you can recall from your visions are just a few images of the entrance, Charles' study, a few rooms and the lake. This place is not just big as you had previously described it... It is huge!

You wonder what would Cath think about coming here with you and the other mutants. You are not her friend, but you know her enough to care. Now even more knowing she has powers like you and that she might be in trouble. You haven't dreamed about her again, though; so there's nothing you can do for her right now. Nothing but waiting for the moment you are supposed to bump into her again, as you two always do.

At the entrance hall you are welcomed by a gorgeous blonde girl about your age... Maybe. You can't really tell. She runs to Charles arms and they hug. Then, she turns to nod at Erik and you with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Raven. Charles' little sister." She introduces herself. "You must be these boys' new acquisition..." She clearly jokes. You know —because you have seen in one of your visions how cheerful she can be—, but 'these boys' she is talking about don't.

"Recruit?" Erik corrects her, hesitant.

"Friend, Raven. She's (y/n), our friend." If nobody has already thought of it yet, now Charles makes it clear.

"Welcome, I'm Hank." The pretty young men hiding behind his glasses says from the stairs. "Nice to meet you, (y/n)." You recognize him immediately not for what Erik said on your way here, but from the vision you remember Raven from, the one where Raven kisses him.

"Oh, thank you guys!" You say smiling at them both, happy to know what the future may have in store.

Then, you look back to 'the boys' you came with and you see how Charles' eyes and mouth open in astonishment. You realize you might have been so happy that you accidentally projected that last romantic thought into the telepath's mind.

 _"They will what!?"_  You hear him in your head.

You can't help but to think of the other _'happy endings'_  you have seen the young —future— couple in. Now that you have finally met the two of them, those once meaningless memories start making sense to you. Old habits never die, and you do enjoy thinking in the good possible outcomes. Then, you see Charles' overwhelmed face and you feel sorry for him.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that's going to happen, Charles." You say holding his hands and parting them from his head. You look at him in the eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes, and assure him: "Those are the possible scenarios I always see. They don't have to be the ones that get to occur. But if I dream about them, then I know there's something I can do to make those dreams likely to come true." You say stroking his hands with your thumbs without parting your eyes from his. "Do you want that future to be their future?"

Maybe you shouldn't have allowed him to have full access to your mind, even if you felt it was the right thing to do. It was his little sister after all.

"What did just happen?" Raven asks.

"(Y/n) has the ability to look into the future...; but, as you heard, what she sees doesn't have to come true..." Erik clarifies. "I can only assume she saw something bad and Charles read her mind..."

"No. It wasn't a bad future... Just one I hadn't thought of. Now that I saw it, it's not bad at all. Actually, it's a future I'd like to live in." Charles says holding your hands and smiling at you.

For a second, you can imagine him holding you against his chest and kissing your forehead. You aren't sure if that may have happened at that instant but didn't —like glimpsing a future that would now never be part of your present or past—, or if that can actually be a possibility for the two of you in a further future. Nevertheless, you felt Charles' gentle touch on your back, his inviting scent, his steady breath and heartbeat in your ears, as well as his tender lips on top of your head. Maybe it had something to do with Charles, like when you were in the car and felt what Erik felt... You've never doubted of your gift before. Maybe it's a feeling he's projecting in your mind. Maybe it's just your own yearning and not your ability. All you're certain of is that you've been blessed by finding someone who has a gift like yours. Charles. Someone you want to share your visions with, as you want him to share his thoughts with you. And you're not ashamed of thinking so, thus, you don't mind whether or not he was in your head at that moment. He's the first mutant you've known and you've never felt this way.

"Let us take you to your room, now." Charles speaks. He holds your hands as a few seconds ago you held his. _"You can take the room we had prepared in case Catherina decided to come with us"_. He thinks placing one hand on the small of your back, leading you upstairs.

"My pleasure." You say picking up your luggage and noticing everybody else following you.

"You can rest here." Raven says opening a door in the second story of the building. "I specially decorated the room. Do you like it?"

It is a modest sized but beautiful bedroom with two large windows and a bed under each one of them. The decorations are far more modern than the classic style of the mansion, yet not less charming. The furniture is what you would call art deco and both the curtains and bedclothes are of your favorite colors. This is way better than what you left in your apartment.

"Wow! Thank you, Raven. I love it!"

 _"Would you mind sharing this room with Catherina?"_   Charles wonders.

"I wouldn't mind sharing the room. And I don't think Catherina would mind sharing it with me." You say, but you're not really sure. Although, you hope so. You've never had a full vision of her, so you can't really tell even if you talk to each other in a friendly way whenever you two met.

"Ok, then. I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted. Sweet dreams, (y/n)! I know you're tired too. You can meet everybody else at the table tonight." Charles says leaving to his room. Everyone else say goodbye to you, and leave you to rest in your new bedroom.

You place your bag and the black leather suitcase on a side table next to one of the beds and you look around. You take your shoes off, close the windows, lock the door and undress before getting in bed. You've been awake for over 24 hours and by noon you'll have to be awake for another 12 hours. You did your best today and yesterday, so you can't wait to have a proper sleep even if it's still quite early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit 5/11/2017:** I like thinking part of [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYZJiTORzK4) is the dream my OFC had about Raven and Hank... Or at least the first half of that scene. I can totally picture Charles freaking out when reading my OFC's thoughts and seeing from minute 1:03 to 1:20 of the video ^u^


	7. Shatter  (Erik's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> About this chapter... I felt like writing about what's going on in Erik's mind, for a change...  
> Enjoy!

"I thought (y/n) was the last mutant we were going to recruit." Hank asks, walking with everybody else in the corridor.

"No, we didn't find that one. We found (y/n) instead." Charles says with a yawn.

"Wait. What? So, where did (y/n) come from? And who's Catherina, by the way?" Raven questions.

"Catherina was the girl we were supposed to bring here." Charles states; walking to his room. "But we lost track of her. Given the circumstances, we went to see if she was still where I found her the last time I could use Cerebro..., with the hope that she would join us... A few more mutants on our side would be helpful. But she was nowhere to be found."

"Fortunately, (y/n) just appeared in front of us and we couldn't say no to her. She's such a fascinating person with such extraordinary powers..." Says Erik next to the entrance of Charles' bedroom.

"Yes, yes. That trip wasn't worthless after all. Could we please speak of this in the afternoon? I really need some sleep right now. We drove all night to get back. Just thinking we might have to do this again to get Catherina tires me even more. I don't know how you, Erik, can look so refreshed after driving the last hours." Says Charles as he opens the door.

"Well, I did sleep for a few hours while you drove the car. Not like you that were too busy showing off your powers talking to (y/n) in her head." Erik teases.

"Well, it's not like I used my powers all the way back here. And I'm not ashamed of doing so. She likes it and we have fun speaking like that. Now, if you excuse me... I have to rest. See you all in a few hours. Goodbye." Charles says before closing the door of his room behind him.

"Was he really bragging about his powers? I mean, to her?" Raven asks walking back to the stairs with Erik and Hank.

"You should have seen him right after he met her." Erik replies, laughing. "He didn't stop for more than five minutes. I don't know who was happier, (y/n) with her permanent smile, or Charles with his glowing eyes. Although, (y/n) doesn't like to brag that much. She doesn't talk much about her visions, but allows Charles to see them in her head. I'm telling you, those two have just found each other and they won't stop testing their powers with one another."

"But her powers are pretty cool, don't you think?" Hank states. "I wonder how they work. Can she really see the future?"

"Yes, but it seems to be extenuating. Apparently (y/n) can see almost everything, both good and bad things. The sad and the happy endings or consequences of her actions... I don't know how she can be so cheerful all the time when her mind is constantly being bombarded with multiple visions, and she's still able to keep her feet on the ground. Especially now with Charles' thoughts in her head too!" Erik exclaims next to the stairs.

"Tell me about it!" Raven says going down the stairs with them. "I can't stand Charles' scolding in my mind. That's one of the reasons he stays out of my head."

Hank and Erik silently nod.

"Hey! What do you think (y/n) saw when she was here in the hall that made Charles react like that?" Hank suddenly asks.

"I don't know for sure, but then he asked me to keep an eye on you both." Erik answers in the hall. "Not that I'm going to comply with him, though." He adds with a wink at the pair of young mutants before heading to the big pond outside to practice with his powers.

 

Once Erik finds himself completely alone under a tree with the view of the calm mass of water and the mansion in front of him, he can finally focus on his thoughts and questions while leisurely moving three little metal balls in the air. He starts with how to get to Sebastian Shaw, thinking about what happened the last time they met, and what went wrong. Then, he thinks on the episode that took place three nights before, when he and Shaw didn't meet.

 _"If (y/n) was correct, there were multiples ways things could have ended up; and, for some reason, they turned out the way they did."_ He thinks. But those times he didn't get the chance to kill Shaw. _"How could it have ended up correctly if I failed!"_

The metal spheres above his head are spinning so fast, they look like one buzzing silver ring. He cannot allow himself being so obvious. As he notices this, he makes them stop and, after a few attempts, melts them into one smooth ball between his hands. He forces himself to calm down before tossing the metal orb in the air. He keeps it floating before his eyes so he can see the inverted reflection of his face on it, with the lines of his forehead and his brow frowned.

Three nights ago, Shaw and two of his followers appeared in the CIA complex where the young mutants were staying. They killed almost every human in the building and one of the young kids. Darwin. They also took Angel with them. Well, not precisely. She willingly left with Shaw and his group. He couldn't care less about the CIA people, but losing two of the kids he was supposed to work with... That was bitter. They weren't close or anything, but Erik had had some hope of not being alone after meeting Charles; and now that he's working and fighting next to him... Well, if you could call what they did in that Russian military retreat a fight.

Before they all came to Charles' place — _their_ place as Charles had made it clear—, Erik had made a point: They could avenge Darwin's death and be together. _'As an army against Shaw'_ , he had said at the moment; but he meant more than just that. And Charles had seen it in his mind, in his heart, as he had agreed immediately. So, here they were; together nevertheless. Hence, when the possibility of adding two skilled mutants to the team came, Erik took it. You and Catherina were now Erik's last chance of arming himself against his enemy, so he would finally have his revenge.

Erik exhales excited. He looks at the orb in front of him and smiles. After long minutes, he manages to shape it into a big, hollow, thin sphere that reflects his entire body; and so, he takes a look at himself.

 _"Is this what I really want?"_  He silently asks the distorted reflection. But it does not answer him.

He met Charles and Raven; Hank; Alex; Sean, also Darwin and Angel. And now, _you._ Was that a good thing? It certainly wasn't better than killing Shaw. No. But looking back, it wasn't worse either. He's still going to have his revenge. Just that this time he's got people standing beside him to help him to accomplish that goal. **They're going to help him.** Yes. Whether they participate directly or not. That's why he hasn't failed, he reasons. For once, there's somebody fighting next to him, supporting the same cause. For the first time, he's got what he can call _friends..._

He relaxes his features and looks again at the full mirror image that the metal orb shows him back.

He thinks on what he confessed in the car on the way here last night. If it wasn't for Charles, he wouldn't be here, and he would definitely not be alive. He would've failed then. He owes Charles more than the life he used to have, the one he would've lost had he died in the deeps of the sea. Erik owes his friend the new life he has given to him by getting inside his mind and revealing all those secrets they now share. He was right. Charles saved him in so many ways that night... And from that moment to this day Erik's life has been better than ever. And now, you are part of it.

He has known you for almost twelve hours, and he already feels like you know him for years. You act that way, so relaxed next to him... And he is 'the powerful mutant Magneto', as Raven had named him. You don't fear him. You are not distant, unlike the other mutants. He even played with the metal in your underwear and all you did was giggling. It's so odd, because in such a short time he's already attracted to your light-hearted attitude, and he's fascinated by your powers. He knows you feel the same way about him. And he likes that.

But..., the way you behave around Charles is disturbing. No one, **ever** , should be so happy knowing the secrets in one's mind aren't safe. But you seem so thrilled to know Charles can see through your mind that it scares him. You look confident, thankful, ecstatic. Not just with him, but in Charles presence too. And that couldn't annoy Erik more. Because Charles looks the same way when he's with you...

But so does he, doesn't he?

When Erik has been with you he has smiled, laughed and flirted with you. He is not even that happy next to Charles, Raven, or any of the other mutants he knows. You made him show the best of himself in half a day, in a single night. In his whole life, nobody has accomplished that much in so little time. Charles has shown him his good side, parts of himself that were better than what Erik usually shared with people around him..., but that was it. You, on the other hand, are capable of finding in him the beauty Erik believed he had lost forever from the moment his family was torn apart and he witnessed his mother's... murder.

Erik looks at the silver orb before him and violently tears it open in hundreds of floating metallic sheets at the aching memory that comes with the truth of that statement. He sighs.

"I like her." He speaks at full volume. _"I like her and I can't bear knowing Charles likes her too... And that she likes him back."_ Erik concludes, silently.

He plays with the leftover shrapnel in the air for long minutes, lost in his thoughts. You're amazing, yes. Your powers are beyond anything he could ever dream of. True. But what he cannot accept is the fact that he had barely acknowledged his affection for Charles, his admiration and gratitude for him... And, then, you came in and made him question his feelings.

 _"Does it mean I have feelings for Charles too?"_   He suddenly wonders and laughs at the idea of it. _"No. But I loved how he made me feel."_   He sighs. **_That_** is the difference between his feelings for Charles and those he has for you.

With a wave of his hands, Erik collects the metallic pieces in the air and morphs them back into the original three metallic balls he carried with him, despite the fact that it takes him far more time and effort than expected. He has accomplished so much with his powers this morning, and he is exhausted. He stands up checking his Nazi coin inside one of his pockets while returning to the mansion. Now he has cleared his mind, he can focus on finding and killing Shaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, do not kill me for slipping in a hint of Erik/Charles at the end of the chapter! It was just an innuendo... It's hard to ignore the implicit bromance between those two, you know. Especially with this fresh, young, inexperienced Erik who can hardly control his orbs :3


	8. Lost and forever gone  (Charles' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#fluff, #smut**
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains some graphic description of nudity and sex scenes. But just some. I mean, I've read more explicit and hardcore stuff. I had to balance things, you know (1st smut chapter and all), especially with a particular reader/Charles scene.

When Charles enters his bedroom he cannot stop thinking what he has gone through the last twelve hours. He locks the door behind him but does not go straight to bed.

 _"Will they actually end up as a couple?"_  He wonders; incapable to understand it, yet accepting it as a possibility. He smiles at the idea of Hunk and Raven as happy as he saw them in your head a few minutes ago.

After that, he thinks about the moment you met. Charles chuckles at the memory of you calling him an angel. How magnificent that, as if it was fate, the first words you and he shared were actually thoughts! He can't believe you yearn to communicate with him speaking with your mind. You have allowed him to enter yours without restrictions. One of his most concealed desires has been granted. He has never predicted having that chance with anyone, and you have consented as if it was the more natural thing to do after knowing about his powers. That scared him a little because he has never gone that far with anyone. But most of all..., Charles had never expected someone trusted him that much so easily...

He sighs and decides to take a bath before sleeping. He takes off his shoes next to the drawer and starts taking his clothes off on his way to the bathroom thinking of all the visions he has glimpsed in your mind but you are not fully aware of: A warm day on a beach surrounded by so many ships that you could not see the horizon. Confusion, anger, fear and explosions. The vision of a massive heat that would consume you..., or him..., or whoever experiencing the vision... An incalculable lost.

But there were no sounds, no smells. The images were all blurry. Unclear. Uncertain. Excluding this one in particular that caught his attention and it makes his skin crawl: He was doing this exact same thing, undressing and getting into the bathtub, except that he could not use his legs. He was as young as he was at this moment, but he was in a wheelchair.

" _Those visions don't have to come true if (y/n) isn't conscious about them. Right?_ "   He thinks to himself.

He shakes his head and focuses on the present. Charles opens his shirt and looks at the body-size mirror in front of him; he takes the remaining clothes off and studies his nude reflection. No scars. Just pale skin and subtle muscles standing. He _is_ standing on his feet. He focuses on his face and he cannot help but thinking of the way you were looking at him a moment earlier when you assured him there was no guarantee what you had seen was actually going to happen. He blinks and looks at his eyes in the mirror. His 'heavenly sky blue eyes' as he heard you calling them so many times in your mind when you thought he was not listening. You have seen something in them he was not capable to see on his own. To you, he knows, his eyes reflect those scenarios of his your powers have showed you, especially the good ones. No wonder why you always smiled at people when looking at them in the eye. But he didn't have that ability. To him, his eyes were just eyes.

Once in the bathtub, he is finally at ease feeling the warm water splashing against his skin. He would not admit his admiration for you and your mutation suggests he might be jealous. He shakes his head looking at his naked body. He is not ashamed of himself or his powers. He admits. But, he cannot get past the idea of thinking he finally found someone with a mutation as overwhelming as his own powers.

 _"(Y/n) is capable of seeing the futures. Plural!"_ He thinks fascinated.

He finds breath-taking the fact that through your mind he has access to plenty of your visions, even if once you wake up you cannot remember everything you dream about. And if Charles ever imagined his power was vast then yours is even greater, he believes. And a tempting idea crosses his mind: Together, the two of you could do such wonderful things!

With a smile on his face he grabs the soap with both hands to make some foam. He is excited to tell Moira about you. You'll love to meet each other. But that can wait until the afternoon. He feels his tired body imploring for some rest. And, as a result, he starts rubbing his arms, shoulders, neck and back, again and again, gradually soothing as the spume covers them. He continues with the rest of his body for a few minutes, trying not to think much. After a while, he puts some shampoo on his hand and starts massaging his skull.

"Ohgodyes...! Mmmn... Perfect." He moans to himself, quietly, as he closes his eyes.

As he leisurely places his fingers all over his temple pressing the right spots, relaxed and tired as he is, he does not realise his powers transport him to you. It is a very pleasant vision: He can see you in your room, asleep on bed, with your t-shit half up and an uncovered naked leg showing. He keeps rubbing his forehead with both hands, now noticing you summon him in your thoughts. It is not a desperate call, but a soft whine. Almost a whisper of his name. Still, he feels the urge to go to your bedroom and check on you. You are dreaming about him. He can tell so. He concentrates, trying to know what you are seeing.

 

You are alone in your room resting on the bed, partially covered and moving slowly from side to side. It looks like you are having a nightmare. You get exposed with your continuous movements. Moreover, the top and panties you wear hardly cover your body. You wake up from your dream at the sound of insisting knocking. You take a moment to remember where you are, and then you stand up.

"(Y/n), is everything all right?" You hear him from behind the door.

"Yes. Just a bad dream." You reply opening the door to Charles who has come all the way to your bedroom to check on you.

"Are you sure? I could hear you from my room. You were calling my name in your sleep." He says stepping inside and looking curious at your improvised _pyjamas._

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." You say scratching the back of your head feeling a bit awkward at the situation as you close the door behind him. Only now you notice your lack of clothes and... Was that a towel under his robe?

"Was it a bad dream about me?" Charles inquires concerned. He can tell. "Did I do anything to you? Did I hurt you?" He approaches to you as you take several steps back. "Or did _'I '_  get hurt?" He is very close to you, and you are now next to your bed.

You can only nod at him. You close your eyes and try not to think of your premonition, but you do. It was about Charles' death and it was terrible because you were right next to him when he was shot in his chest. All you could say then was " _I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I haven't even confessed you my feelings and I cannot lose you. No. Please, Charles. Please don't..."_ You were holding his bloodied body, sobbing, laying on a beach. His face, expressionless. The glow in his eyes, lost and gone. **Forever.**

You feel Charles' arms around you and the tender touch of his skin against yours. He has looked into your mind and he has seen that last part of your dream.

"Is that so, (y/n)?" He says looking down to you, but you are incapable to meet his gaze. "You cannot stand the idea of losing me, darling?" He asserts.

Damned _him;_ his gentle touch and his lovely British accent! There is nothing you can do against that mix. If you look up to his heavenly sky blue eyes, you know you will end up kissing those delicious crimson lips of his. So you keep looking at the floor, and you notice how close you both are. His foot is placed between your feet; you feel the contact of his leg all the way up to your inner thigh, and your thighbone pressing his half-hard... manhood. Damn it! No wonder why you feel this horny. The dream, his words, his touch, your libido... Does he even know what he's doing or how he's making you feel?

And then you hear his sweet chuckle next to your ear... That bastard has been checking your thoughts all along!

 _"Yes, I do. I didn't expect this to happen, but if you feel the same way I do..."_ He says in your head as he places three fingers under your chin, lifting it, meeting your gaze. _"... then nothing will keep me from expressing my affection and passion for you."_

When your eyes meet his, you know you are doomed, because, yes, they are the window to his soul. And his soul is just wonderful.

Before you can recover your breath, you feel how Charles captures you in his arms, so you respond seizing his back and kissing him. You were right. His lips are tasty as Hell.

He kisses you back gently, without hurry. But your mouth can't just stop there. You've been dreaming of this moment since you met him and could finally part your gaze from his to admire his face. Only then you were able to appreciate his body, to crave it. You know this is your chance not to get lost in his eyes again. So you deepen the kiss. He parts his lips to take air and you make your move. You can feel his heart beating faster as you explore the inside of his mouth. His tongue gives in to yours and he gasps as his lungs beg for air. You nibble his lower lip before pulling back looking at the swollen scarlet flesh, eager to savour his lips once more. Or twice.  Or just never ever stop...

 _"Greedy."_ He says in your head gazing you in astonishment and delight. _"But now it's my turn."_ He adds smirking as he pushes you on the bed.

He places himself on top of you, grips your hands above your head and starts kissing you insatiably. At first, he limits himself to your mouth. Then, he just caresses your lips with his. Next, he's stroking your jawbone with his nose, lips and teeth. You shudder at the feeling of his warm breath on your skin and the thought of how easily he took control.

When he gets to the crook of your neck, you gasp as he licks and sucks it with hunger. While he does so, he suddenly grabs your wrists with just one hand. With his free hand, he holds your upper body while he kisses you again without restraint. At this time, you're breathing loudly and fast as your heart beats even faster. You want your hands back so you can tease Charles in return since he's not touching where you want him to. He dares to remain in your abdomen and ribs when all you desire is him to pay attention to your boobs and, well, somewhere else...

"Patience, my love." The bastard whispers in your ear.

 _"Oh, Charles. Don't make me beg. Come on!"_ You ask him in your mind with a husky voice since you can hardly articulate a word with your busy mouth, which is either kissing or gasping for air.

He just smiles in response. You're not sure how much he's reading your mind, because he doesn't cease the teasing. Whenever you wish for one thing and you project it to him, he does something completely different, yet equally pleasant.

As you don't get your hands back, you hug him with your legs, rocking your hips at the rhythm of your heartbeats while stealing a kiss from his lips. If Charles was confident of his self-control, this makes him lose all his patience.

"Oh, fuck!" He mutters feeling the intimate contact of your bodies.

 _"Oh, sweetheart. I will..., if only you allow me."_ You think leering at him.

Only then he lets your hands go so he can stroke your chest trough the fabric of your t-shirt. You moan as your hands go to his hair and pull him to you with passion so you have his lips back on yours. He caresses your nipples, and he kisses you back.

 _"Oh, Charles. Fuck me already or I will... Take me before I take you."_ He can hear you voicing roughly in his mind. And you mean it.

As his hands are busy with your breasts, you use yours to open his robe. The view is exquisite. His broad pale torso above you and his arms descending to touch your own chest... You extend your hand to reach such a fine untainted canvas with a pair of delicate rose stems on it. Delicious. You contemplate at those sweet pinkish nipples of his as you lick your lips. When Charles hears you thinking so, he looks at you for a second, dazed. He blushes and pauses, evidently embarrassed. You take your chance to remove the robe and his partially wet towel from him, revealing an aroused naked Charles at your eyes.

"Delightful." You hear the word escaping from your lips. _"Yes... You are better than in my fantasies. Oh, Charles. I wonder how you have pictured me in yours."_   He hears your excited silky voice inside his head.

When you get not reaction from him, you embrace his face with your hands as tenderly as he held you so many times before. You kiss his cheekbones and temple over and over again projecting your devotion to him until he blinks and looks at you astonish, dubious.

 _"Do you want me to say it out loud, sweetheart?"_ You silently ask still affectionately holding his face with your hands.

He gulps wordless and vaguely nods.

 _"Then I will, my love."_ You smile at him with the same smile you had on your face the moment you met him. You don't restrain yourself from projecting into his mind affectionate words and explicit images of your desire for him.

"I love you, Charles. I always have, and I always will." You speak and you know he doesn't just listen, but he also catches a glimpse of what you're thinking.

He can see all the paths that led you both here, to each other's arms. He can see in your mind and face you don't regret anything that guided you to him.

 _"Oh, darling!"_  You hear him in your mind as he holds the back of your neck and his forehead meets yours. **"I love you too."** He admits. His sexy accent resounds in your bedroom and in your ears.

You pull him back on you, and he takes your clothes off. He doesn't take his eyes off your sweet (e/c) ones. You are in Heaven, and he can see himself in your eyes there with you. You kiss him softly on his eyelids, lips and chest. He holds you and looks at you rolling with him on the bed placing yourself on top. He doesn't stop you. He knew this would happen if he didn't take you sooner, you had warned him. Maybe he knows how much you want this and he is playing along. Or maybe he just wants you like this, and in every possible way.

You keep kissing him delicately, now on his knuckles, the palm of his hand, his forearm, shoulder and neck. You tangle your fingers with his in a tender gesture. He ogles you above him. You marvel at his beautiful eyes full of desire. After one brief moment, you are roughly kissing each other. You stop for a second and retreat a bit. He's mesmerized. You lick, suck and bite his chest, stomach, hip and inner thighs. You can see his length in front of you, harder than ever. You straddle him and kiss him passionately as the first kiss you gave him, and you hear him groan, thinking your name with passion. The view alone turns you on, but adding Charles' voice both in your ears and in your mind is just perfection. You start moving slowly above him, feeling his body against yours.

 _"Ah! (y/n), you feel wonderful. Let me get inside you, please. I can't wait much longer..."_ He silently says, panting and looking a bit troubled.

 _"Oh, sweetheart. Neither can I."_ You think back at him.

His manhood against your folds feels _marvellous_. You moan together as his tip stimulates your clit and his shaft rubs your slit. You kiss his chest again, stroking his nipples with your lips and tongue as you move your hips faster. Charles lets out a quiet cry you're not sure you hear or notice in your head. That's your cue. With one hand you place him in your entrance as you press his abdomen down with the other one. You insert him slowly into you as he grabs your thigh with one hand and your hip with the other one. You both gasp and whine once you move up and down on him. It feels amazing, it feels...

 

Charles opens his eyes and sees he is in his bathtub, alone. He still has his fingers on his forehead and shampoo on his hair. He is no longer in your bed with you, because it was all one of your dreams. Oh, but it felt so real. The problem now is that his body cannot tell the difference. He is, beyond doubt, aroused. And he hasn't even daydreamt about his own fantasies. That one was yours. Only that..., it was no fantasy... It was your vision of a possible future! And thinking of it only makes it harder.

After a few minutes, Charles takes a cold shower and goes to bed as soon as possible, hoping nothing would perturb him for the next hours. He still checks on your thoughts before he falls asleep, just to make sure you are ok. But you are. You rest in your improvised _pyjamas_ without any other vision disturbing your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noted I actually got to write about Charles 'fingering his brain', as James McAvoy likes to call it... xD Oh my... I blush just thinking about it.
> 
> As you may have noticed, I have a thing for this man's eyes and lips, as well as a desire to put my hands on his torso... But, well..., who doesn't!? And, yes..., there's a quite obvious explanation for Charles waiting a few minutes before taking that cold shower... IYKWIM ;)


	9. Lucky you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that (f/f) stands for your favorite food.  
> Enjoy!

As soon as you wake up, you open your black notebook and make brief notes of your most recent dreams. This morning routine usually doesn't take you more than fifteen minutes, today is no exception rather than it is four in the afternoon when your task is done. You have slept the last eight hours.

You take the notebook down and look up. The room Raven arranged for you and Cath feels empty with just two of your belongings on the table and you in bed. You wonder how would a girl, who would most likely be described as a juvenile delinquent, fit into such a refined location. You make an effort to recall when and where Catherina was supposed to bump into you and come to live in the mansion. _Soon_ , you feel the familiar hunch radiating from your heart. This week, presumably, or in a few days if you're lucky.

You first met her as a sweet eighteen-year-old welcoming waitress working in the café you frequented, but her kindness and manners were a facade she used to get better tips. The real Catherina —usually dressed in dark colors— is a pale, black-haired, tough girl with cold, piercing gaze who you regularly find at unpleasant underground bar concerts or drinking with bullies she calls her 'friends'. One particular midnight, you found her involved in an alley fight beating the hell out of a guy who had tried to have his way with one of her friends. But next morning —when she took your order and you asked if she was alright— there were no signs of the fight: No scars; no bruises, just pristine pastel skin on her fists and face. She looked as radiant and pretty as she always did when she smiled to customers in her waitress outfit. She's been friendlier to you since then, and not only when you were in her workplace.

After you take a shower and dress, you decide to leave your room and explore around. You end up going up since you've already met most of the first floor. As you wander through corridors and empty rooms, you find out everybody else's rooms were in the second and third stories. In the latter, there is also a messy room full of books, sheets and newspapers you could describe as an improvised library, which seems to be agent MacTaggert's office; then, another room that looks like some sort of science lab with old paintings hanging from the pinkish walls. 

_"Is that a harp at the end of the room?"_ You ask yourself, puzzled. 

You figure this is where Hank now works in and you keep investigating upstairs. Then, at the top of what looks like a tower, you peek through the window of a closed door and you discover an abandoned, dusty observatory. It's surreal to reside in such an immense 'house'.

You admire the view from one of the windows in the highest hall of the building. There is a vast light green field surrounded by a forest that extends to the horizon. And the evening light makes the landscape look beautiful.

You stay there appreciating the sunset for long minutes. Then, you notice you haven't eaten since you were in the car with Charles and Erik, at sunrise. You laugh when you feel your stomach growling. 

_"I guess I should eat something..."_ You resolve it's time to explore the first floor. 

On your way down to the kitchen, you see some old and new faces. Only Charles' and agent MacTaggert's ones are missing. You greet them all and introduce yourself when necessary. Apparently, everybody is heading to the same place as they join you one by one walking behind you. It's a bit awkward. Once in a while, you can hear them whispering, but whenever you turn around they just smile at you and make polite questions such as if you liked the 'house'; if you slept well, or if you'd like to do something special this evening.

Once you walk in the kitchen, it descends into chaos. The kids run to the table in the center and forget about politeness. You take some distance from them and grab some (f/f) from the fridge not having the chance to get close to the table until everyone has settled down. You don't mind the fuss really, so you take your time and calmly taste your (f/f) as you try to understand what is all the commotion about. The scene before you is quite fun, actually: grown-up people fighting over food like kids.

When you finally sit at the kitchen's table you don't expect to witness a floating can of beer crossing the room and landing on Erik's hand as he walks to you. Apparently, he has been avoiding the fight on the table too.

"You have to take precautions with these kids around." He says sitting down in front of you. "It's about time for Charles to come for his afternoon tea, so they fight over the best piece of cake he bought for him. Usually, he doesn't arrive here before the kids devour it." He gives you one of his prettiest mischievous smiles. "Do you want me to grab a piece for you before it's too late?"

"Eh... no, thank you." You answer a bit sad to know you would be taking Charles' share.

"It's ok. It's not as if he couldn't know what we're doing here. Besides, Hank always ends up offering him his loot." Erik drinks a sip of his beer.

"Which he usually refuses." Alex comes in, seated at your side eating his part of the booty. He looks like one of those troublemakers you use to see Cath with.

"We do this almost every day, and he always comes late." Raven intervenes with a piece of chocolate cake in her mouth, sitting _on_ the table next to Hank.

"Once Charles locks himself in his study with agent MacTaggert, he simply loses his notion of time." Hank innocently explains, and everybody laughs at what it sounds like.

"Yeah. More like payback for messing with our minds than punishment for not arriving on time." Sean sarcastically says next to Erik, who smirks when hearing this.

"As you can see, (y/n), you're welcome to join the club." Erik opens his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"Thank you, but I'll pass." You are well aware that if someone's mind has been infringed lately, it is certainly yours. But you cannot blame Charles since you asked for it, and as a result, you do not feel like taking revenge by eating his food.

"Are you sure, (y/n)? It's delicious" Raven points at the intact leftovers on the table. "May I have your portion, then?"

"Sure. You can have it."

"I get dibs on Erik's share! ...If you're not having any..., of course." Alex claims and then respectfully asks Erik.

As Alex and Raven make sure not to leave any piece of the cake, Charles finally arrives with agent MacTaggert. 'Moira', as she insists on being called. They greet you all and Erik hints everyone to leave the kitchen and give you some privacy, although you can hear them spying on you and chatting in the corridor.

Charles starts making some tea for the three of you while discussing something with Moira. You accept curious since he is the one preparing the infusion. He looks at her with fondness and she looks back at him with devotion. Once the water boils, Charles asks if you want something else with your tea before pouring it into three cups. As they sit at the table, the three of you talk for a while, even if this evening Moira is the talkative one. You answer a few questions and ask her a few more. As you have not dreamed about her, all you have is this first impression and what you were told about her last night on your way here. It seems she is a nice person.

You notice Charles looks uncomfortable whenever he talks to you or looks in your direction. Maybe you're just imagining things, but you think you can see his pale cheeks acquiring a peachy color. You prefer to believe Moira's closeness and the brew's steam have more to do with it than your presence. You wonder how long they have been in his study and if this afternoon they only shared CIA information. There is something between them you cannot decipher just yet.

A few minutes later, the rest of the mutants knock at the open door and ask to the three of you if you have something planned for the night because they want to celebrate your arrival at the mansion. You like the idea. Charles agrees mainly because, in truth, there has been no official welcome to any of them either; but he still warns you that everyone will be training the next day, without exception. Moira excuses saying she has to be at work early next morning in New York so she can't stay, but that she'll be back tomorrow at noon. Charles insists on going with her to make sure she arrives home safely. She refuses at first but eventually gives up in view of the fact that you and Erik are going in her way —in a trip to the nearest shop to buy provisions for the small party— so the two of you can easily bring Charles back home in the car if he accompanies her, even if just for a few minutes.

You do as agreed while the younger mutants stay to decorate and get the living room ready for the welcome party you are throwing tonight.

Charles and Moira get in the agent's car, and Erik and you get in a second car behind them. As Erik drives, you get lost in your thoughts. It is obvious Charles wants to spend some time alone with her, and this pretext is just perfect. You have seen how Charles and Moira look at each other. You think about them. They make a sweet couple, but you wonder why you cannot see them together in the futures when it is evident they really like each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Erik asks next to you to make some conversation.

"The reach of my power and why I can't picture evident futures... Why things end up the way they do..." You half-joke, half-say the truth.

"That's a bit too philosophical..." He jokes. "I thought you were more the practical kind of girl."

"Actually, I was wondering why agent MacTaggert isn't in my premonitions. It can only mean she's not in my future or that I can do nothing for her." You explain. "Odd enough, I can see you and Charles and the kids in plenty of them. And I just can't get it..., if Charles and Moira are so close right now, I should see her as well."

"Well, it's not like any of them had made a move, yet." He jokes with his eyes fixed on the car ahead. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you or your powers... Your powers are amazing. And you're perfect... Maybe there's really nothing you can do for her." Erik comforts you.

 _"Thank you... It was a beautiful thing what you said, Erik. Almost as beautiful as yourself. I really appreciate it... OhmyGodwhat'sthatsupposedtomean! No. It's fine. He's just a good friend and a beautiful person. That's all. He'sahandsomefriendwhohappenstosaywhatIneedtohearwhenIneedtohearit. Right? Oh, no. What'swrongwithme?!"_ You think grateful he can't hear it. You're too shy to speak such truths yet. Although, you feel comfortable enough around him to kindly place your hand on Erik's closest knee; trying to concentrate on appreciating the thoughtful words he pronounced. You both remain silent; lost in your thoughts and looking at the dim road in front of you.

It makes sense: Somehow a telepath doesn't seem like a good choice for a CIA agent. Who knows what kind of secrets Moira holds that could fall into wrong hands if Charles gets into her head. Your friends had already met another mind-reader mutant who used to work for Shaw and with the Soviets... Maybe it was a good thing that Moira and Charles didn't end up as a couple in your visions. You're thinking about the consequences of that fact national security-wise, of course.

"So... How often do you dream about us...? About me?" Erik jokingly asks to break the silence.

You remove your hand from his lap and frown at his impertinence for a second. But you cannot help laughing quietly when you meet his gaze and notice he has deliberately implied _you_ dreaming of _him_.

"Once in a while I have visions of people I'm surrounded by..." You can also play this game, you think to yourself. "But mostly, I have dreams about those who I have strong feelings for..., or people I'm interested in..." You vaguely answer. "Additionally, there are times when I dream about people I don't even know, but then it means my vision is something I cannot avoid. Like when I met you and Charles... So, yeah. You can say I've been dreaming a lot about you lately."

You deliberately do not specify whether you meant dreaming about Erik, or about him and Charles and the others. You can see Erik raising an eyebrow and sighing as a reaction. For the next minutes, the two of you switch between joking like this and remaining silent. It is not awkward when you do the latter. As you both keep looking at the night view of the road and the other car in the distance, it feels like you understand each other and have already said everything that needed to be said.

The moment Erik and you arrive at the first town that seems to have an open shop with what you need, you lose sight of Moira's car. But he drives for a few blocks as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Do you even know where we're going?" You ask him. You can tell he's lost.

"Not really." He smiles as confident as always, taking his eyes off the road for a second to meet yours. "This is the first time I'm here."

"I thought you were driving because you knew the town..." You sigh before finding an open store because you cannot believe how lightly he is taking it. "Look, there's still open, let's just park here."

You two walk inside and buy the supplies you need. Once you put everything in the car you remember you still have to find the place where you agreed to pick Charles up.

"Wait a second." You command Erik to stay in the car as you walk back into the store to ask for directions. That is what he gets for making you wander through an unknown place at night making you think he knows what he's doing.

When you reach the intersection where Charles is waiting for you both, you find your friend looking a little too miserable, given the circumstances you last saw him.

"Sorry, we got lost. First time in town and all..." You apologize. "How long have you been waiting for us?"

"Three? Four minutes?" He looks at his wristwatch as he gets in the car. "I just got here. Moira and I stopped for a talk a few blocks away..."

"What's wrong?" Erik asks as Charles stops talking. "You look terrible."

"Moira and I had an argument... I may or may not have got carried away; said some things... and done some more..." Your friend says with a gloomy voice from the seat behind you and Erik. "I saw in her mind she wanted me to! I don't know what I did wrong..."

"What happened?" You inquire concerned.

"I just told her I liked her and kissed her without her approval?" He frowns. "I wanted to surprise her. And I might have surprised her to excess..."

"Oh my... And you're the mind-reader!" Erik exclaims amused.

"How did she react? Is she alright?" You may not be fond of Moira, but you want to make sure she's fine. She's a big girl and all, but she could have taken Charles' actions the wrong way.

"She just made me get out of the car. She said she would be back tomorrow... I wonder if she would forgive me and forget this misunderstanding..." Charles wonders and sighs depressed.

"Well, she better. She's way into you to let something like this ruin your... friendship, or whatever you two have." Erik states.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it. You'll get over it!" You try to cheer him up. "What do you think if we forget about it tonight?"

"If you say so..." Charles says with a bit more enthusiasm as you pass by an open liquor store.

"Erik, wait! Look, there!" You point the only store open around as he stops the car.

"Didn't we get everything we needed?" He questions in the driver seat.

"Yeah, I think so. We can find the rest in the kitchen." Your friend says looking at the bags next to him in the back of the car.

"Don't you think we should go to the liquor store? We could use some alcohol, right Charles? But... What about the kids...?" You hesitate for a second.

"It won't hurt them to drink some beer. I say beer. Let's go buy some beer." Charles states with way too much enthusiasm opening the back door to walk to the store... And he's not even drunk yet.

"Somebody wants to drink his problems away and forget about what happened with a certain agent." Erik murmurs in your ear with a smirk before getting out of the car and going after Charles.

You giggle at the joke, but mostly at the closeness of his breath and lips. You feel your cheeks burning as you lower your eyes from his back to his pants and admire the way they tense and stretch with his stride. You're too focus on Erik's stunning body walking away to notice the familiar face staring at the other side of your window.

"(Y/n)! Is that you?" The teenager asks smiling with excitement. "How funny to find you here!" She admits with that cheerful expression she makes every time she bumps into you and whenever she's taking your order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Nice to meet you. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Please comment what you think of it and leave kudos. I haven't written in years, so it'll be fun to know what you guys expect from my first published fanfic.
> 
>  **Edit 5/11/2017:** I recently found [this deleted scenes from the movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2vu6Cug97g&t=34s) and now I imagine something like the first part of the video may have happened in the CIA complex; and that the last scene could have been what Charles saw in Moira's fantasies and he totally misinterpreted her thoughts and her feelings. Whatever, I just wanted to share that clip with you.
> 
> Have a nice day!  
>  ^u^


	10. New acquisition...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find Catherina and bring her to the mansion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would post a new chapter if I could finish it soon... And guess what. I did it sooner than expected, so here you have it:  
> New chapter because I felt like it!  
> See? This is what lovely comments make me do. So thank you "daydreamer_marvel" and everybody who left kudos! :)

Lucky you, indeed. When did you expect to meet Cath? In a week or a few days from today? Well, you do normally find her at the most unexpected places and times; and tonight is no exception. The teenager with short black wavy hair smiling next to your window is definitely her. You get out of the car to greet the girl and see her in the usual tight jeans, black jacket and maroon blouse that matches the color of her shoes and fingernails. She has those sparkling eyes of the shade of an acorn that welcome you whenever you two meet at the coffee house, and she wears the black eyeliner and crimson lipstick she uses whenever you see her somewhere else. Then, you notice she's carrying a rather big backpack with her. That's something new.

"Oh, dear! What are you doing here, Cath?" You ask as you hug each other in the street.

"Well, I took a few weeks from work. I came here with my boyfrie-. I mean my ex. We broke up this morning. Can you believe it? (Y/n), I'm so glad I found you! I didn't know anybody else here, and I had lost hope to find a place to spend the night..." She looks at the car and at the liquor store across the street. "So... What are you doing here with those two handsome men?"

"Eh... Those are friends of mine. We're having a small party in the house of one of them, and we came here to buy some supplies..." You suddenly remember the boys entered the shop without you, and you trust them not to buy the whole place. "You said you didn't have a place to spend the night?"

"Yeah, I did. The bus stop was like plan C if I didn't find an inn or a bar that's open all night..." She confesses casually rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Say no more, girl. You're coming with us!" You offer and open the trunk for her to put her backpack as she accepts delighted. "In fact, I was hoping to find you soon. I've been talking about you to the guys and they're eager to know you."

"Is that so?" Cath asks leaning against the car and crossing her arms. "Why would they be interested in me, I wonder." She doesn't look concerned, but interested.

"Cath, honey." You take a step closer to her. "They're like us. They have special powers too." You add before she has time to ask anything, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I have premonitions about the future, Erik can manipulate metal, and Charles reads minds..."

"Shit." Catherina states with wide eyes. For some reason, she believes you and doesn't look scared at all, just astonished. "No way, girl! I can protect myself from any harm and weapon!" She shouts excited grabbing you from your shoulders. "That's why you saw me fighting that bastard and then you found me with no scars next day! I can shield my fists when I punch people and protect my skin when being hit. Look." She jumps to gain some impulse and lands on one knee, like a professional wrestler, hitting the ground with her fist and cracking the concrete.

When she stands up again, her hand doesn't bleed. It is covered with a thin translucent film which looks like some sort of light, but solid... If that's possible. It reminds you of a big bubble on her hand, except that it was half a bubble floating all over her fist. As soon as it appeared surrounding her hand, it banishes.

"That's amazing." You voice looking at her hand and the mark in the street. "No wonder why you look so badass. You are! And you can take care of yourself in a fight... I wish I could show you what I can do, but I just have these dreams about things that are going to happen..." You and Cath chuckle. "You know? I had this strong feeling I was going to bump into you pretty soon." 

Suddenly, you hear the sound of glass bottles against each other and steps moving toward you. You look at the curious men you came with and then at Cath.

"Who's who...?" She asks in a whisper.

"Erik, Charles..." You pat their backs as you say their names, making them face the girl. "May I introduce you to the famous Catherina? I've just talked to her and she agreed to come with us." You pronounce with a pompous tone in your voice, seeing the stunned look on the guy's faces and the pretentious smile on hers.

"Oh my God, you found her." The telepath states relieved. He puts his bag in the car and extends his hand to shake Cath's. "Is this true, Catherina? I'm glad to finally meet you. Charles Xavier."

The girl smiles amused.

"Erik Lehnsherr. Pleased to meet you." The other man says holding her hand and kissing the air just above Cath's knuckles in a gesture that would make any girl blush. But she doesn't. She's too tough to fall for that.

Once in the car, you reveal the guys she already knows you all have powers. She's excited to know you all are mutants, and that something like what Charles explains is even possible. You talk a little about the life and powers each one of you have. She explains her power is to generate screens that can contain attacks like a super-effective armor. Cath describes her power to you all with a reference to a sci-fi concept:

"I guess you have heard of 'force fields'?" She asks. "If you ever read Isaac Asimov's work, you would be familiar with the idea of requiring some technology to protect the human race from the destructive and lethal consequences of an atomic war. Well, you'd understand that even if you haven't read science-fiction literature..." She continues as neither of you gets the reference. "In _'Breeds There a Man...?'_ it's described the possibility of using these 'force fields' as shields not built with strong materials but made of something else: Energy. But not the kind it's usually perceived in solid matter. No. The concept of 'force field' stands for the idea of concentrated energy in conditions we can't yet understand, but that can protect against objects and the energy radiating from an explosion, theoretically, even from an atomic one."

"That's a smart way to call it." Charles declares sitting before you in the car. "I like how it sounds and the concept itself."

"I must thank all the sci-fi I've read for that knowledge. If not, I wouldn't know a thing about my power or how to call it." Catherina explains. 

"Then, what would be the names for our mutations?" You wonder beside Cath.

"Well, the mind-reader here is a telepath. We all know." Says Erik, driving and pointing to Charles next to him.

"Does he have a name, like a fancy mutant name?" Cath asks.

"No. I don't need one. I'm just Charles. He's been called Magneto and (y/n) doesn't have a fancy name yet."

"Then Magneto-. Hmm. I like how it sounds, you know...? Since you have the power of magnetokinesis... And you, (y/n). You're a clairvoyant..." She names you both. "Shall we call you 'Clair', then?" She teases.

"Why don't you think of your own nickname?" You punch her shoulder joking, but you see some light between your hand and her upper body. You feel something that prevents you from touching her too. "What was that?"

"Oh my! That's her force field!" The mind-reader exclaims thrilled.

After that, she shows you one of those shields she can create and makes the bubble you previously saw once again on her hand. You're all amazed at that particular mutation of hers as Charles calls it. However, Cath modestly assures you she can do that as a reflex but, until a few months ago, she couldn't even voluntarily create full bubbles to contain small things. If she did, then it was only for a few minutes. She mentions that her powers are the reason behind her being victorious in most of her unusual fights. When she says so the two men look at each other and you laugh remembering what a badass punk she can be.

"You have no idea what kind of troublemaker I'm sneaking into your party, Charles." You warn him.

"Don't worry. I'll behave if you do." She warns them too.

The two of you keep talking on your way back to the mansion. Cath and you get even closer now that you know you're different. She tells you that since she almost quit her job a few weeks ago, she's been working 24/7 on expanding her force fields. Charles suggests that her powers may have something to do with his inability to mentally contact her previously, as well as you not dreaming often about her. And it makes sense. He encourages her to join the group to help her as she has great potential.

After you explain to her what she's getting into, she accepts if it means staying with her friend, and she glances at you as she says so. You give her a warm smile in return.

  


"We're back!" Charles announces opening the gate of the mansion and stepping in the main hall.

"It was about time." Alex complains coming close to take the groceries. "Oh, dear. And what a beauty comes with you, guys!" He exclaims glancing at Cath with appreciation. "Alex Summers. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extends his hand which Cath shakes raising her eyebrow mischievously.

"This is the guy I was talking about, Cath..." You explain her, ignoring how Alex follows you to meet the other guys in the living room. Once there, you introduce her to everybody else. "Guys, this is Catherina, a long time acquaintance and recent good friend of mine. She'll be staying with us and will be part of our team of mutants, or whatever it's called..."

"Hi..." She smiles and awkwardly waves one hand staring at everybody, particularly Alex.

"Welcome! So you are the Cath (y/n) was talking about...? I'm Raven." She approaches to hug the new girl.

"Nice to meet you... Hank McCoy." Hank follows Raven's example and greets her with a handshake. Then, he sits next to Raven.

"Sean Cassidy." He nods from afar and raises his glass. "Are you a mutant too?" He asks curious and walks to Cath to invite her to take a seat next to Raven and Hank.

They all chat, ask questions and make jokes. The guys seem happy to have another mutant joining the group.

"Where did you get her from?" Alex asks you in a whisper.

"I found Cath singing at some bar once, and we've been bumping into each other ever since." You explain. "Why? Do you like her?" You tease.

"Oh my god, (y/n). She's just my type." He drinks his whole glass in one gulp, anxious, and he leaves to join the rest.

Erik and Charles, one at each side of you, look at the scene from the door, amused and holding a drink in their hands. You freeze at the sudden feeling of one of their hands on your shoulder and another hand holding the small of your back. They have no idea what the other is doing. Or maybe they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like sci-fi, then maybe you'd like to read Asimov's story "Breeds There a Man...?" It's such a great work with interesting concepts and a curious/odd writing style. And it's one of the first references to 'force fields' in sci-fi. BTW, I would have loved to make a Star Trek reference in this chapter, but there's no way Cath would have known about it in the early 60s when this story takes place.


	11. Go Big or Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party night, part 1:
> 
> You and Erik get closer to each other. Charles makes a not-so-smart decision. He drinks his problems away as he thinks about what happened with Moira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you already read the title for this chapter? That's what you think when you're a drunk telepath with low self-esteem. 
> 
> _Sorry, Charles: you ain't going big tonight. You're drunk and going home. Oh. Wait a second. You're already there..._

 

You take Catherina into the mansion as Erik, Charles and Alex carry the groceries and the alcohol inside. Once you introduce her to the others, you stay away from the kids and decide to have a drink with Erik and Charles. Except that your drink and Erik's are considerably smaller. 

He smirks at you when noticing this.

"It seems it's going to be a long night." Erik purrs next to your ear looking at Charles. "And a fun night too, I bet." The closeness of his body makes you shiver.

Perhaps, it is just his seductive, low, velvet voice dancing all the way out of his throat and mouth, pleasingly stroking your neck and earlobe as if it was his tongue and lips before reaching to your ear. You make an effort not to let him know how easily he can perturb your usual calm and cheerful state.

"Mmm... Yeah." You say, unable to think something coherent. You stand still between the bar and the living room door appreciating the waves your pulse forms in your drink.

Out of the corner of your eye you can see how he leans against the side of the doorway as if he owned the place, watching the scene before him... Which is, mostly, _you_ from behind since Charles is right in front of you refilling his glass and the kids are at the other side of the room. When you realize he's probably looking at your butt, you take a few steps back and position yourself right next to him with the door at your back. This way he can no longer stare.

Erik chuckles when he sees this. "What was that? You couldn't stand another second away from me, Schatz?" He taunts beside you.

You're well aware he just called you _dear_ in German. You may not know many languages, but you're a writer and you know the basics. You choose to ignore it, otherwise you'll look too obvious around him.

"I was just trying to take a better look at how many glasses Charles can refill without splashing its content, dropping the glass, or the bottle..., or himself." You lie. But he quietly laughs, since you're amusing and there's no need to be loud from this short distance.

"Would you like to place a bet, (y/n)?" Erik whispers so your mutual friend won't listen. "To make things interesting, let's say...: Five drinks before splashing something with his liquor; ten, before dropping something; and twenty, before falling either down or asleep. Any other number and you win. But if I'm right with one of those numbers then we both win."

"And what do I win?" You ask curious. "Will you do anything I tell you to, as long as nobody gets hurt?" You suggest.

"Sure. But what happens if 'you' lose?" Erik inquires.

"I'd rather bet on owing the other a favor as long as we can freely refuse..."

"Then I'll have you to do as I please, only if you don't feel uncomfortable doing so." He proposes with a lovely smirk on his face.

"Still..., I'm not sure." You wonder.

"Come on, that's reasonable!" Erik says.

You really want to win the bet since it seems to be a piece of cake; but it also sounds a bit tricky. Charles could easily tip the scales in Erik's favor, given the fact he can read minds. That, if they plot against you. On the other hand, you could also make Charles interested in you winning this bet. You could use the agreement you both have as an advantage, and ask him to look into your mind; so he can find out on his own about the bet. You only need to find the right incentive to make him cooperate... Or maybe you just did. Something in your guts tells you Erik won't end up victorious.

"Ok, then. I'm in." You both shake hands as you accept. It'd be nice to know you can make him do something for you in the future. You'll think about that favor cautiously.

"Hey! Are you talking about me behind my back?" Charles asks walking next to the two of you. "That's not a very smart thing to do, you know?" He jokes.

"We said nothing you don't already know." Erik convincingly lies to him.

"If you say so, my friend." Charles earnestly states raising his glass to Erik and you while he rests against the door jamb at your other side.

Erik and you smile and nod at him. Then, the three of you look at the kids joking and chatting across the room as if nothing was going on.

 _"Charles, sweetheart... Would you do me one little favor?"_ You talk with your favorite telepath in each other's minds.

 _"Sure! Feel free to ask, darling."_   You can almost hear him delighted for calling him 'sweetheart'. You smile at his response: He called you 'darling'!

Suddenly, you feel Charles' hand on your shoulder holding you in a hug at the exact moment Erik seizes the small of your back. For a second you don't know what to do, or why it feels so awkward. But since it looks like the men have no idea what the other is doing, you just extend your arms over their shoulders to bring them closer and cuddle with them. Suddenly, it turns into a warm friendly hug as the three of you look at the kids eagerly talking to each other.

 _"I swear tonight I'll drink with you if you look into my mind right now."_ You project the recent conversation you had with Erik in Charles' mind.

Charles raises an eyebrow as he sees what you're thinking of: Cheating. He sighs and shakes his head. _"I never expected this pair of friends to have such low morals..."_ He thinks to himself as he gets the same petition from Erik.

 _"Now, you better make me win, man!"_ Erik informs his friend. _"Otherwise, you'll make me look like a fool in front of the lady here."_

Unfortunately, the only one looking like a fool will be Charles once he gets drunk. And he has every reason to do so.

   


 

Charles had fallen out with agent MacTaggert and that made him feel insecure. Very insecure. Usually, no woman could resist his bright eyes and sweet voice. All he had to do was to meet her gaze, blink a little more than usual, and purr some smart and flattering compliments while exaggerating his British accent a bit, and most women would fall at his feet. But Moira had been immune to his charm. He had tried twice, and both times he had failed. She had made it clear she didn't want to have any kind of relationship with him besides one limited strictly to working with him.

Tonight, all he had done was actually listening to his instincts and peering into her mind. He thought that as everything was so obvious then nothing could go wrong. Except that everything did. He had blown up his opportunity with her in the most outstanding way. And he couldn't understand why. She had always looked at him with mesmerized eyes; she had laughed at every one of his jokes; she had blushed whenever he praised her; she had flirted with him more than once when they were with others, and pretty often when it was just the two of them... Or that he believed.

He had played that moment over and over in his mind: She pulled over, leaned on his way, and thought how much she would like to devour his lips as she said goodbye aiming to kiss his cheek. **For God's sake she had thought of it!** She _did wish_ his lips to meet with hers, and she _did crave_ to kiss him. So..., what if he had granted Moira that one desire of hers? Why did she get so mad once he did to her what she wanted to do with him? She even pictured the way their lips would have moved, and how their tongues would have danced together. Moreover... He had succeeded to imitate her vision to perfection! Then... _Why, Heavens?_ **Why!?**

The worse part wasn't been rejected, but what he had done to her. Instead of accepting the necessary slap such behavior of his demanded, he used his power to calm her down and make her accept his apologize; even if she didn't want to listen to him and all she wanted to do was hitting him. He could have made Moira forget about the whole thing; but at that moment he felt it would have been too much. Now, he regrets. Maybe if he had done it, he wouldn't feel this miserable and she wouldn't have felt used. 'Go big or go home' was the saying? Nevertheless, he had used his powers on her; and not erasing her memory didn't make him more worthy of her forgiveness.

  


He looks at the people sited next to him, and he sees everybody having fun. The new girls are adapting well to the other kids and (y/n) seems happy to be here; even more now that her friend is with her. If only he could feel that cheerful... 

He looks at the empty glass on his hand and goes to the improvised bar to refill it. He knows alcohol is never the answer; but _"hey, it's a solution!"_ He thinks laughing to himself, amused. 

God, that is an awful pun, but he's drunk enough to believe it isn't. He already had his first three or four cocktails with you since it was your idea to forget about what happened with Moira and have some fun drinking. You kept your promise; but the fun has taken its time to come. Heaven knows how many drinks he's had since then and what he's mixed, because he can easily feel that familiar dizziness and lack of inhibitions liquor causes. He has even started to have problems not to listen to what his friends are thinking here at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a new chapter? Then, shall I remind you the more you comment, the faster I upload? ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me! 


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party night, part 2: Everyone's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I'm gonna pretend being Charles and get inside everybody's head. This chapter's about each character's POV, even if it's just for a second... 
> 
> ...Except for Moira who's far away home, probably watching a romantic movie in her pajamas and eating ice cream. 
> 
> _Poor thing. Listen to me, Moira. You did nothing wrong. Ok, sweetheart? It's perfectly fine to tell the guy you have a crush on that you don't want him to kiss you, not in that way, or under those circumstances._
> 
> That piece of advice is for whoever who wants to take it ;) 
> 
> Finally, I strongly recommend you to listen to the songs as they're mentioned in this chapter. It will give you an idea of what the characters are feeling. This chapter's playlist includes some of my favorites late 50s & early 60s hits: ▶ [Ben E. King - Stand by me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTCfQ6Bb8QE) ▶ Freddy Cannon - Palisades Park ▶ [Little Eva - Loco Motion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKpVQm41f8Y) ▶ [Chuck Berry - Sweet Little Sixteen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFRuETcDJdk) ▶ [Kenny Ball and his Jazzmen - Midnight In Moscow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SD6qQWxMrM) ▶ [Chubby Checker - Let's Twist Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxQZQ86jJHg)
> 
> Now, to the story! (/ ^0^)/

_"Come on!"_ Raven thinks frustrated as she tries to find a way to make Hank dance with her. _"There's no way he doesn't know this song. 'Stand by me' has been on the radio for months! I bet if I get the girls to dance with the other guys then he'll dance with me..."_

Why is he always so shy? Wait.., is that it? No, sometimes Hank doesn't just realize she's flirting with him. He isn't like other guys, and she likes that. It only means she has to do something different to get his attention. If she has to hang around in the lab with him, then so be it. She doesn't mind, but now they are at a party. _Their_ welcome party. 

_"Come on, Hank! Please notice how the other girls and I just want to dance. What the hell is wrong with these guys? Why can't they make the first move and ask us to dance?"_

If the other guys were dancing then it would be obvious to Hank that he can dance with her. But they aren't even close to start subtly moving their feet with the music. What could she do, then? She doesn't want to go after Charles to start dancing with him, and she isn't confident enough to ask Erik. Fine. She would have to dance with (y/n) and Cath, then.

 

At the same time Hank meditates what to do with something he's working on: 

_"If I succeed to use the genetic information of her mutation... But how can I get all the equipments? I need to go back to my lab... Maybe if I ask agent Moira to solicit the CIA... No, they probably don't want to get involved with us after the mess we left behind. On the other hand, Charles may know how to get them..."_

Since he met Raven her smile has brighten something inside his chest. Hank feels he is actually interesting and attractive when he is with her. She doesn't judge him or his abilities. In her eyes, his mutation is just as amazing as hers. 

How can she even think so? His 'ability' is nothing compared to her shape-shifting powers. Oh, but her mutation! She's the key to change that, right? He believes he would give up anything just to get rid of those feet of his... But now that she's part of his life he isn't so sure. She really likes the idea of him being different; just like her. Maybe if he could do something for her appearance too, maybe she would still like him. They would be sharing a past, a history, something else that would make them be together, besides not being contempt with their appearance...

As he thinks all that, he doesn't realize Raven has her eyes on him and one hand on his shoulder... A shoulder which now she lets go to take a few steps closer to the other girls in the room.

 

'Palisades Park' is now playing and you can't resist dancing with Raven and Cath as the guys don't move fron their seats. They just admire the three of you moving rhythmically from afar. 

When you start thinking this will be a girls-only dance, Sean hits Alex and Hank's heads with his palms and tells them to go with him and step in. You see Raven walking over to dance with Hank, and Cath dancing with Sean. Alex looks at you asking for help and you understand that _'you have to make her dance with me'_ expression on his face, so you grab his hand and pull him over the improvised dance floor.

"You have to help me. I don't know how to dance the most recent radio hits. I can't remember the last time I picked up a girl at a party... I haven't gone to a party in a long time!" Alex whispers in your ear as  you dance with him. "What the hell is this now playing?"

"It's called 'Loco Motion'." You speak next to his ear. "Just dance with me for now and I'll make sure she dances with you."

"Thank you." He says as the two of you get closer to Sean and Cath.

"You're welcome. By the way, do you know how to dance the twist or rock n' roll music?" You ask Alex.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Stick with that and she'll dance with you. She loves it." You reassure him.

You can tell from the look in Catherina's face that she's no longer enjoying the music. She looks at everybody and speaks loud enough to make them listen to her over the song.

"Do you mind if I change the radio...?" Cath asks and, as everybody is fine with it, she does so. She can't stand  this song.

You step closer to Sean, so Alex goes next to her when she finds a R&B radio station playing swing and rock n' roll music. The talented Chuck Berry sounds though the speakers now and it seems to lighten Cath's face, who discreetly starts bouncing at the rhythm of 'Sweet Little Sixteen' as her arms and legs move on their own with the music. Alex needs no cue to hold her hands and start dancing with her, both twisting their legs and spinning like skilled dancers.

 

Alex Summers couldn't believe his luck. He was holding the hands of the girl he liked. For a few minutes he had succeeded to keep the rhythm and entertain her at the same time, and she was happy he did so. The time Alex spent in jail did not let him practice this kind of social interaction. But still, he wanted to impress Cath. Hells, she was attractive..., specially that rough attitude and mischievous look of hers mixed with the kind words and sweet gestures she gave to everyone as if they all were her best friends. If only he could look as calm as her, like he always did around everyone else. But tonight he wasn't so confident whenever Catherina was close. For God's sake what was he thinking! Did he really expect to get her attention just by dancing with her? When was the last time he danced to this music? No, those lonely moments isolated in his cell don't count. 

 _"Well... It's been a while since I last danced with a girl... OK, what can I do now?"_ He thinks to himself holding the small of Catherina's back as, when the music cues him to do so, he hints her to dance beside him approaching to each other and pulling back over and over again. _"Wow, I'm hugging her with one arm and she has her hand on my shoulder... We've never been this close. Ok, don't panic. You have this under control, just dance. Look at that lovely smile she's making... Yes, just spin her and swing like that. Yeah... Now I may try one of those bold moves..."_ He looks at her, grabbing her hands firmly as the fifth song they've danced is now ending.

"Do you trust me?" He asks her and she nods. "Then follow my lead."

He makes her spin so he faces her back and confidently hugs her torso with one hand to lift her, so her feet no longer touch the ground. In one smooth motion he tosses her in the air in an over-the-shoulder aerial trick. She lands safely behind him just when the song ends. Alex surprises everybody in the room  —except Cath who knew what he'd been doing. Everyone is clapping. And for a second even Cath does. He feels how she hugs him from behind thanking him for dancing with her. Just thinking what he did and how she's reacting makes him ecstatic. He can hear his heart beating faster in his chest, the same one Cath is still holding. Thanks God everyone thinks he's blushing because of all the dancing. Sure, it's just the dancing. Let's go with that.

 

Catherina may seem like the kind of tough girl who wouldn't dance much, but truth be known she loves this kind of music. Her mother lindy-hops often and her grandmother used to dance the Charleston, so using what they've taught her to dance and enjoy herself just feels natural to Cath. But lately she's been hanging out with her friends who like more that new tough underground music; and, currently, she's been focused on understanding her powers. Therefore, it's been quite a while since she last danced these songs with someone leading her so well.

"Thank you so much, Alex!" She says next to his ear hugging him once the song ends. "I haven't have all this fun in months!" She smiles at him, happy and grateful.

Who would have thought that all this would have happen the same day her ex broke up with her because he thought her power was creepy, but mostly because he couldn't stand she wasn't the lady-like waitress she pretended to be. Whatever. After all, she couldn't say she wasn't lucky to bump into you when she needed you most, finding out you were a mutant too, meeting your —also— mutant friends, joining them in such a promising project, and meeting this talented and handsome dancer... It might have started as a hideous day, but it had been one of the best ones she'd had so far.

 _"Oh, dear, what's this? I've heard this song before."_ She thinks. She really loves that jazzy sound that she hears right now: Kenny Ball's version of 'Midnight In Moscow'. _"How funny this song is so trendy these days..., given the tension with Russia."_ She meditates as she recognizes the song. It's a good song and the swing rhythm calls her to dance along. But she's too exhausted to keep up with Alex' pace, so she switches dance partners with you and she lindy-hops with Sean.

 

Erik is near one of the corners of the room observing the new mutants. His toes bouncing in his shoes at the soothing music as he drinks his cocktail. He wonders how his life has changed in the last few months: From hunting down ghosts from his past, to the now habitual peaceful way of spending his days. He doesn't really feel at ease living here, but it's the closest he's felt from home. He knows he can't relax completely until he achieves his life purpose, and the coin in his pocket makes him remember that. Tonight is just a brief paradise in the chaos his life has been so far. So he's determined to seize this opportunity.

 _"What is it, Schatz? What have you done to me (y/n)?"_ He wonders when he realize all this time he's been staring at your body swaying seductively. He hasn't made any move yet, nothing besides placing his hand on your lower back almost an hour ago. But the night is young and he's not going to stop just because you ignored him completely right after feeling his touch. He looks at you from afar as a falcon watches over his prey. He won't interrupt you while dancing with your friends. Not yet. So he walks in Charles' direction to refill his glass too, but something stops him.

 

Drunk Charles is so excited with what the radio is playing that he wants to join the party. But it would be rude to just step in and dance alone among the kids. He deduces —though, probably, it has more to do with all the drinks he had so far than actual rational thinking— the best way to do so is joining them with his own dance partner: Erik. He doesn't want to use his powers to convince his reluctant friend to dance to the rock n' roll music with him, so he tries a different approach:

 _"Hey! Erik, do you like this music?"_   He asks in Erik's mind once he notices him getting closer. "What do you say if we go there and join them? I want to dance..." He voices once his friend is close enough to hear him. "... _with you."_ He adds smirking. His friend freezes and growls.

"Charles..." Erik warns raising an eyebrow and giving him a murderous look. "Don't you dare."

But the telepath dares, grabbing the glass from his hand and placing it on the table. Charles is holding Erik's hands now and looking at him with supplicant puppy eyes. "Erik..." He insists.

"No, Charles. Just don't!" He can hear Erik's silent request besides his words. He's asking him not to make this any more awkward than it already is.

"I just want you to dance with me." He swings Erik's hands, playing with them, flirting and making the puppy eyes again. Perhaps..., the blinking and the British accent could work with men too... "Come on! Everybody has their dance partner. Look..."

"Don't make me." The man warns him shaking his head.

But everyone is looking at them, cheering. He hears how his friend sighs in front of him, defeated. Erik finally gives up and they twist together. He might or might not have used his powers on him.

 _"A little persuasion doesn't hurt."_   Charles thinks to himself happy he did as you all dance at the sound of 'Let's Twist Again'.

 

You can't believe what your eyes see as you dance next to Alex and the others: A carefree Erik and an evidently drunk Charles hand in hand approaching. Both men just seem to be having the time of their lives as they swing-out and twist on the dance floor. You've never seen them like this before, not even in your dreams..., that you remember. The scene is hilarious yet, somehow, lovely. They look so happy with each other that nobody dares to joke about them dancing together.

After a long while no one feels like dancing anymore. They're exhausted and so are you. You all rest on the couches and the chaise longue. Some of you grab a drink and, others, something to eat. You feel Charles —who's at your right— leaning in your direction to reach a bottle of scotch, but he falls on your lap and you look at him disapprovingly.

"Oh! Sorry, dear. Please, be a doll and reach that bottle for me..." He asks gently as he sits back.

"You're drunk, sweetheart. You shouldn't drink anymore..." You kindly pat his knee.

"No, I am not." He tries to sound solemn, but his drunk accent and silly smile with a frown just make him look adorable and funnier.

"Trust me. You are." You don't care about winning a stupid bet if it's at your friend's expense.

"I disagree. Besides, it's my house, so, my rules..."

"More like your castle..." Cath intervenes, sited at the other side of the telepath.

"Even if it's your house, I'm afraid you can't drink anymore." You are serious.

"Oh, but I can!" He tries to be serious too but he giggles.

"Raven? A little help over here, please? This is your house too, right?" You talk to the girl on the couch in front of you.

"(Y/n) is right, Charles. What you need is another cola." She mocks him.

"That's not fair!" He protests to Raven. "You know?" He's talking to you now. "I could so easily make you obey me..."

"Not even in your wildest dreams, sweetheart." You know there's not much he can do to you in this state.

"Right! _'I'_... always... bottom in... those." He talks to himself, meditative. He emphasizes the _I_ as he speaks, making an effort to sound eloquent.

Catherina spills her drink and chokes for a second at his words.

"What?" You couldn't hear him over the music and everyone else's chatting.

"I said that you were right and: Aye! All day... autumn's wind... blows?" He _quotes_ himself making a perfect poker face.

Cath hugs her abdomen laughing out of control for a moment beside him once she hears him. She tries to breath normally again as a tear rolls out her eye.

You can't tell if that was an answer or a question. Whatever, what he's saying doesn't make any sense. "Go to bed, Charles. You're drunk."

"Can I go to 'your' bed?" He purrs in his lovely accent looking into your eyes. Poor thing. He makes his best to flirt with you, but it only makes you miss the sober Charles.

"You cannot."

"Then I stay here." He crosses his arms and sinks in the sofa.

"Fine. Just behave and don't make a mess in your own house..." You warn him, but he's already sound asleep.

"I adore his sense of humor." Cath admits looking at the lovely peaceful face Charles makes when sleeping. "Congratulations, (y/n). He's a keeper." She raises her glass to you.

"Oh, shut up." You state. You're trying to remember how many drinks he had before falling asleep. "Fourteen!" You shout excited to the rendered speechless Erik in front of you as you point at the state of your mutual friend. Since the telepath didn't splash his drink on anything, or drop anything either, it means you won the bet: Erik owes you.

 

Later that night Sean proposes you all to make a toast to honor and remember Darwin. He and all the kids get a bit sentimental as they remember their friend is no longer with them. He even sees how Erik and you, the new girls who didn't witness his death, lower their heads in a gesture of respect. Sean remembers him, Armando, risking his life trying to protect his friends from Alex' attack against Shaw and how it didn't go as intended. If it had been his power the one Shaw had used against Darwin, Sean wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He admires Alex for not blaming himself for their friend's death. He thinks all this as they all —except for Charles who sleeps like a baby on the couch— wish Darwin the best, say beautiful things about him, and remember some funny moments they shared.

He expects it won't happen the same now that a clairvoyant and this girl with powerful shields have joined them. Maybe this time no one will die when you all confront Shaw and his followers.

_"I really hope so... And I hope Angel is doing well wherever she is now."_

Once they all have said something, _the new girls included_ , Sean changes the subject and asks everyone to go outside to show what they can do with their powers. He can't understand why they haven't done this yet. Erik is the first one to show off his powers by lifting every metallic object in the room before they step outside. Surprisingly enough, neither you or the new girl look amazed. Sean and the boys can't help but smirking amused because, for once, Erik doesn't get all the attention of the females around him.

Raven is next and shifts into every one of them as they walk through the hallway and get out of the mansion. This does amaze the new girls, both of them, since neither Cath or you had seen her using her ability. Sean and you make Raven know how much you all admire her acting skills which do not come with her powers but are a genuine talent of hers. Cath also agrees and soon everyone is praising Raven.

"Oh stop it, guys." Raven blushes at Sean's words as she transforms back into her usual blonde form.

"Oh, but don't do that!" Cath says. "You are even prettier in your mutant form." She flirtatiously winks at Raven and Sean glimpses them sharing a shy smile.

"Yeah! You should feel comfortable in your own skin, especially among us." You comment placing her arm over Raven's shoulder.

"I've been trying to make her understand that since we met..." Erik reproaches Raven. "Good luck trying to make her change her mind!" He adds, and Sean notes how Hank is now frowning.

"Honey..." Cath holds Raven's hands and looks into her eyes. "Trust me when I tell you what a smart, talented, attractive woman you are. And when I say attractive, I don't mean 'this' also good-looking shell you use to hide your true self." She points at Raven's body before hugging her tightly and encouraging you to do the same.

Everyone else looks at each other and back to you so affectionately snuggling. Sean tries not to feel so awkward at the closeness of you and the girls. He gulps at the attractive view the three of you offer.

Shortly afterwards, Sean remembers you all that Hank follows. Hank takes his shoes and socks off; he runs really fast to the nearest tree and he effortlessly jumps to its top. You and Catherina applaud at Hank's achievement making him smile when he lands.

"The same goes to you, Hank. Who knew behind those glasses was hiding a charming, bright, skilled man!" Cath beams at Hunk who reddens a bit when he  realizes everyone, Raven included, agrees with her.

"Stop the flirting, girl." You reprimand Cath. "They're together and there's no way you'll go out with any of them. I've seen it."

 _"What? I get why with Hank... But why would she want to go out with Raven too?"_ Sean thinks to himself. It seems he just missed something there.

"Just pointing out some truths, babe! Now, don't you make me look needy in front of our friends. It's not as if I'd screw any and everyone...," Cath complains at your words. "...but that I may like or fall for any kind... Ordinary people, blue and agile mutants alike." She says this last part aloud.

Everyone seems surprised at her words. Alex and Erik look at each other raising an eyebrow, interested, as they actually got what you and Cath meant.

There's a rather long silence which Sean breaks when he makes everyone remember what they came outside for. He really wants to see those force fields of Catherina in action. He also wonders what kind of things you can predict. So he's excited when he witnesses you using your gift to warn everybody that Alex and him should show their powers at the same time Cath contains them with her shields if they don't want to deal with Charles and Moira's scolding next morning. Hence, they do as they are told and what Sean learns is incredible: Catherina seems to be the only one who can prevent Alex and him from making a mess whenever the two of them use their powers.


	13. Work it on out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party night, part 3 of 3: It's sing-along time! Also, Charles is still drunk and flirty, so he plays with his powers (and you). Erik flirts with you and you just can't help it. Yes. Erik/reader smut is finally here! With some surprises ;) 
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it! A new extra long chapter. Sorry it took me all this time to post it. I could've posted it sooner as two different chapters..., but then you would've killed me if it had ended with a cliffhanger and no smut. 
> 
> BTW, here you have this chapter's "early 60s hits" playlist: 
> 
> ▶ [Brenda Lee - I'm sorry.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kh0Ky6vGoeM)
> 
> ▶ [Isley Brothers - Twist and Shout.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvOUcbg41ac)
> 
> Play the songs as they're mentioned. You're gonna love it ;) 

Once you all come back inside Charles wakes up and says he feels like singing. He's still drunk, but he looks better than a moment ago. It doesn't take much to convince the rest to continue the party and soon everyone agrees. You divide in two groups and get ready for a show. More than karaoke time it's like performing over what the radio plays as one of you tries to imitate the lead singer and the others dance like back-up singers. Charles' group starts with Brenda Lee's song 'I'm sorry':

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Charles sings with the softest and sweetest voice he could make. "That I was such a fool. I didn't know... love could be so cruel... Oh, yes."

Sean, Hank and Alex are behind him softly howling like chorus girls as they leisurely wave their arms from side to side and sway their bodies synchronized.

"You tell me... mistakes... are part of being young. But... that don't right... the wrong that's been done." The telepath fakes a sad voice and a depressed face as he lowers his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" The boys sing, slowly raising their right arm to Charles.

"I'm sorry." Charles answers them with a gloomy look.

"So sorry." The guys sing, tenderly, raising their left arm to Charles.

"So sorry." Charles repeats as he looks at the audience with his puppy eyes. "Please accept... my apology. But love is blind, and I was too blind... to see." He lowers his gaze and, when the song ends, he places his hand on his chest over his heart.

Everyone claps and Raven even whistles. It was priceless to witness them all like this. They put up a great show. You can't really tell if this song was meant for Moira, but you get to see what a good impression Charles can do. And you all are surprised at the really high notes Sean can actually sing.

Your group is next. Raven, you, Erik and Catherina —in that order— stand on the improvised stage and take turns to be the lead singer when singing —or should you say shouting?— a bold sort of underground version of 'Twist and Shout'. Catherina loves this song and she covers it with a deep rough voice that resembles the badass punk you know she can be. Erik and her do the more aggressive and tough parts of the singing and dancing while you and Raven do the chorus attempting to look sexy and cuter than them. Raven and you obey whenever Catherina and Erik command the two of you to _shake it, twist, shout_ and _work it on out_. It's like playing to be flirting with the other: Cath with Raven and Erik with you. The four of you perform passionately; enjoying every bit of it.

When it's Erik's turn, he starts singing next to you and everyone else repeats what he says. Every now and then you sing in a duet with him as Cath and Raven dance at each side of you and Erik. Sometimes, when he sings to you, he even holds you with one hand and you both bend over each other twisting your bodies. Whenever you do so, you can feel his hand against the small of your back. And when he isn't the one singing you perceive his hand firmly touching your hips even if he is not looking at you. It's breathtaking and you're glad you're not the only one singing, otherwise it would be obvious when you gasp at his touch.

When the song ends, you realize he wasn't just playing. Erik keeps looking at you with those hungry eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair. Oh. He looks so sexy when he does so. You can see his muscles tensing under his white shirt when he raises his arm. The rolled up fabric of his sleeve squeezes around his biceps in the same way you'd like to grip his arms and thighs. Suddenly, you remember the way you were looking at his firm ass a few hours ago outside the liquor store. Fuck. You crave for touching his entire body... You chuckle at the thought. What the hell was wrong with you! You just met this man a day ago and you already want to lay your hands on him?

He gives you a warm smile when he hears your soft laugh. You can't do anything at such view: The line of his lips curving up; the dimples that appear on his cheeks, and the wrinkles next to his eyes when honestly smiling with them in the way you love. You hear your own lungs gasping for air and you notice your mouth partly open. He winks at you and you feel your legs melting. You drop yourself in the nearest couch you find.

He sits right next to you and licks his upper lip before grabbing a snack which he puts in his mouth. Somehow you can't take your eyes off that gorgeous mouth of his. Oh dear. You want his tongue to run along your skin in the same way it savored his lip. Is he doing this on purpose?

His forehead, neck, and the small area of his chest you can see thanks to the few opened buttons of his shirt are glittering for the thin layer of sweat all that twisting and shouting has provoked. You inhale noisily in appreciation as he takes a sip of his drink and you become conscious of his Adam's apple as he swallows, which reminds you of another prominence of his you _long_ to stroke... Oh, fuck!

You shake your head; stand up, and walk to the other side of the living room with the intention of getting a drink. Something strong would do. You want to forget what you were just thinking. You can see from a prudent distance how the others keep doing impressions of singers and bands. When you are pouring the third glass of the night —because the light, almost alcohol-free cocktails you had with Charles do not really count—, you notice you are as tipsy as Charles was when you all were dancing.

Maybe drinking wasn't such a good idea. Besides, your mind tends to get even more sensitive when you're not sober. That's why you have more visions when asleep and not in full control of yourself. You take a deep breath and walk away from the alcohol source. You sit on a chaise longue that isn't very close to the others, but is still closer than the bar you just left. Your legs are curling on the seat, one arm resting on the back of the divan as your free hand holds what's left of your drink. You look around and thank God that nobody is watching you because the visions you are experiencing now are quite arousing. You know there's no high probabilities for them to come true given the perceptive state of your drunk mind. Whatever this premonition is, it was most likely triggered by your previous thoughts of Erik's hot body. It probably means nothing; so you endure it until it ends.

 

Erik has been obvious the whole evening. He didn't want to be too evident, but being bold and forward is his thing. He has made some presumptuous questions and jokes during the evening which you took really well. Sometimes, you even flirted back to him. And the moment the two of you just shared on the improvised stage was just magical. He had the opportunity to tease you and touch you as much as he wanted without anyone else noticing what he was doing. If only he had won that bet then he would've made you kiss him. Maybe he would've found a way to make you go into his bedroom since you share yours with the other girl. But he didn't. He lost.

 _"Verdammt!"_ He silently curses annoyed at his bad luck. And he isn't sure if you would be brave enough to give him a kiss or —even if just for tonight— to let him do the things he wants to do _with_ you. Or better yet, _to_ you.

Just thinking about it makes him horny. Despite you being behind him, out of the corner of his eye he can see the way you react to every motion of his body. So, on purpose, he acts sexier than he did before, when he was with you. He runs his hand through his hair and one lock falls over his forehead. He's about to fix his hair but a sexy gasp coming from you stops him. He notices how you bite your lower lip when he freezes his hand half way to his hair as he opens his mouth to inhale deeply and calm down after singing and dancing. His heart still beats faster than it should, but thinking of you doesn't help. He moves his raised arm to place it on the back of the sofa. He twists his body a bit to look for just a second at his reflection in the window, checking how he looks. His rebel lock of golden hair and his posture really make him look attractive. Maybe he should try this casual hair style more often, particularly if it has this effect on you.

He notices how you impatiently move on the divan with your eyes closed, so he changes the way he's seated —facing those singing in front of him and sitting right next to everyone else— to take a better look at you. As nobody is facing you and they're too entertained with Sean and Alex singing to notice you, Erik gets a private show as he's the only one with an unobstructed view to you.

You're biting your lip and breathing fast, but rhythmically. He sees your chest moving up and down as you do so. Chest... Yes. Let's say he's watching nothing but your chest. He also notices you're clenching your hands into fists and the way your face makes funny yet lovely gestures. In fact, you look quite pretty like this, troubled; with your redden cheeks, and frowning a bit right before gasping with your eyes closed... _"Mein Gott! She looks gorgeous when aroused..."_ He admits. Only then Erik becomes aware of your state as you cross your legs and press them tight against each other trying to silence a moan.

 _"Oh, this has to be something serious! (Y/n) must be experiencing one hell of an erotic premonition!"_ He thinks amused and he smirks. _"And judging from the way she's been acting the last minutes, this one is without a doubt an intimate vision of the two of us."_ He smiles.

Erik just nailed it. When he thinks about it he can't help to imagine himself with you, holding you in his arms; kissing you all over your body, and fucking you avidly with that mouth of his —the same one you've been staring all night—, just to make sweet love to you next. Oh, if only you could see the mischievous grin on Erik's face right now...

 

He was uncertain —also bored and really drunk, but he would never admit it anyway—, so he needed reassurance: He wanted to be sure he could still make women desire him. There was no one there who trusted him as much as you —except for Raven maybe, who was like his little sister so he couldn't do _that_ to _her_ —, so he decided to do _it_ with you.

True. He had just met you like thirty five hours ago, but you had said you wouldn't mind if he played with your mind, right? Maybe not those exact words, but close enough. You had asked for the best of his powers and that was what he now intended to show you. So it was ok, right? Right? Sure, why not? You asked for it.

There was something he felt in you the very moment he peered into your mind when he met you. Something unusual. You did trust him and you knew there was nothing he would do to you that you wouldn't either love, appreciate, understand or forgive. He didn't have to be cautious next to you. With you, he could just be himself. And, sometimes, that person wasn't the Charles everyone knew. So, he silently asks for your forgiveness in his mind and reaches to yours projecting his most concealed desires. Because, he thinks, if this morning you had a dream that was strong enough to make him see it without him expecting to, then it probably meant that it would be something that would take place in a near future. And, Heavens, he wanted the things he saw in that sexy dream to occur soon! So, his mind reasons it wouldn't hurt anybody to tease you a bit and play with your libido. Besides, he's drunk, and that's not the best state to make decisions.

It's not like Charles is only doing this because he's horny, but also because he wants to give you some sort of gift. So, somehow, he actually has good and selfless intentions too. He's the telepath in the house, after all, and the only reason he doesn't get inside everyone's head is because he doesn't really want to. But you're different and, actually, he would like to know what's in your head. Besides, his intoxicated mind doesn't find a better way to spend his time than projecting in your head this dirty imitation of a vision. If he was sober, the things he's making you see and feel would be quite different; as well as those staring in this fake premonition.

 

You step into Charles' study but he's not there. Erik closes the door behind the two of you and grins at you with a wicked look on his face that makes you hornier. He wears that white shirt you love because it marks his muscles and stretches every time he breathes in, which he does frequently given his aroused state. The bulge in his crotch gives him away.

"No one will find us here." He tells you getting closer to continue the make out session. "Since... Charles is out... Nobody... Will come." He says in between hot, short kisses. He seizes you by your hips and makes you walk backwards. All of a sudden Charles' desk behind you makes you stop, but Erik lifts you and places you on it, planting one long and zealous kiss on your lips.

He hints you to spread your legs open and position them at his sides. You don't hesitate, and obey. You just want to have access to that bulge under his pants which you've dreamed of. The combined feeling of his avid tongue exploring the inside of your mouth and his hardening manhood pressing against your sex drives you crazy. His keen touch feels delicious as his hands caress your thighs and butt pulling your mini skirt up to your hips. You allow him to push you delicately to lie on your back over the desk, creating a controlled chaos when the two of you push books and sheets aside. You can only moan when you do so as your mouth is still busy with his.

Once both of you draw back for a second, gasping for air; you leisurely lift your hands to his chest to touch his muscles under his shirt, feeling how he inhales and exhales excited looking down at you after playfully biting your lower lip. You can finally touch him the way you've always wanted. You hug him with your arms and legs once he starts making his way to your boobs. You wear a blouse which he doesn't have to take off to access to your bra. He just unbuttons it and places passionate kisses, from your mouth, all the way down to your belly. He lowers in front of you and takes a step back staring at you with his lustful eyes as you rest your weight on your elbows. Whatever you're about to do already feels kinky as you're doing it on somebody's else desk. He keeps your legs apart and lightly places his hands on your inner thighs, caressing them seductively. As you don't protest, he extend his hands and takes your panties off, throwing them somewhere. He smiles wider and licks his lips at the view before he starts licking yours.

"Oh dear..., Erik!" You mutter at the feeling of his tongue on your clit and soon descending to taste your slit. You close your eyes lost in his touch. You hold his head and grab him by his hair as you let a soft sexy whine resound in the room. His hands all over you feel amazing mixed with his mouth fucking you.

"You taste divine, (y/n)". He growls with desire looking at you before resuming.

He plays gently at first and then roughly, licking and sucking where you like it most. You make an effort to keep quiet as you don't want others to know what you're doing here with Erik. After a minute, he stops again —time you use to recover your breath— and your gaze meet. You see him licking his index and middle fingers as he smiles to you. You gasp as you both know what will come next.

"Oh, fuck!." You whisper closing your eyes lost in the feeling of his fingers fucking you as he licks and sucks your clit. You can hear his irregular breathing when you're not moaning and panting.

"Hush, my sweet (y/n)." He purrs still masturbating you. "As much as I love hearing you like this..." He leans on you and whispers to your ear with his velvet voice. "I'll have to ask you not to make a sound, otherwise we'll be heard."

"Please..." You moan, well aware his voice alone can make you wet. "Please, Erik, take me now." You beg him trying not to moan so loudly.

Suddenly, you hear steps in the corridor. You look at each other surprised as the study's door starts opening and Charles steps in.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" The British man asks noticing the two of you over his desk. His gaze goes from  yours to your underwear hanging from his desk lamp and he chuckles shaking his head while he closes the door behind him. He's not mad, neither he is surprised. You can't believe how earnest and polite he can be even in situations like these.

"You're just in time, my good friend. I need someone to take care of that lovely mouth of hers." Erik says asking his friend to hold his lover while he fucks you.

 _"What!"_ You think half way between panic and pleasure. Erik's fingers may feel wonderful but you can't stop thinking Charles is actually joining the two of you. Somehow you're the only one who doesn't see it as the most normal thing to do. But the sole idea of it makes you hornier, if that is even possible.

At the same time Charles walks over you and positions himself behind you at the other side of his desk, facing his friend, Erik starts thrusting faster and deeper. You just want to moan in ecstasy at the naughty look on his face and the feeling of your walls clenching around his fingers. But, before you can do anything, Charles steps from behind and twists your head, slightly, to kiss you passionately, silencing your moans.

"Ain't she gorgeous, Charles?" Erik playfully asks to his friend without taking his eyes off you panting under him.

"She's certainly one of a kind." The other man over you states with a mischievous smile on his face leering at you gasping on his desk.

As Charles holds your face tenderly, he pulls your bra down and plays with your exposed breast with his free hand. He squeezes one of your boobs and rubs your nipple at first. Then, he sucks it eagerly while his friend goes down on you once more. You feel Erik licking your clit again as he adds a third finger. You're about to come and you let them know voicing their names with a sweet, lustful, loud moan.

 

You open your eyes and force yourself not to moan as you did in your vision. You bring your glass to your lips and drink all what's left in it. That way the names of the two men you like in the room won't escape from your mouth. You become aware of your redden cheeks, the sweat on your face, your arousal and your wet panties in response to such shameless dream. You make an effort to breath slowly and calm your heartbeats, hoping no one in the room noticed you just had the most erotic of the premonitions you've ever experienced while awake.

What you don't know is that what you just experienced was no premonition but drunk Charles' —and your own drunk mind's— work. It all was a mental projection of his because Charles wanted to increase your arousal by taking advantage of your drunk mind. However, as he was drunk too, he wasn't completely focused and your horny mind played with both of you and made Erik the star instead of Charles, as he originally intended. But he realized at the last minute, so he made you think of him anyway during this 'vision' of yours. And that's how all of a sudden it turned into a threesome.

 _"Almost certainly_ _, it was just my over sensitive drunk mind catching even the less probable outcome, as I thought before..."_ You reason this vision is something you will definitely never forget, precisely because it will never take place. You know yourself and you know there's no way you can have a three-way with both your best friends... Besides, there's no way you'll have sex in Charles' study or on his desk!

You sigh in relief at the realization that your 'premonition' is not something likely to happen. You close your eyes and inhale trying to sober up. You thank whatever deity intervened and kept your mouth shut preventing to give yourself away. But when Erik turns for a second to face you on the couch in front of you, you notice he has the same wicked grin and hungry look on his face that he had in your vision. He smiles widely and winks at you before turning once again to pay attention to Cath and Raven singing before him. You don't know whether he knows or if he's just flirting with you again. You decide to ignore him and go to your room to freshen up before going to bed. You excuse yourself and say goodnight to everyone.

You don't get to see Charles' smile as you leave the room.

 

You're getting out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel when you hear a knock at the door. You open it without asking who it is because you assume it's Cath trying to get inside the bedroom she's supposed to share with you. Nevertheless, for your drunken self surprise, it is Erik. He looks anxious..., however, also excited.

"I know you said you were going to bed, but I had to tell you something before you did so... Well... Better said, I had to do something..." He says way too fast for your intoxicated mind to understand.

And before you could do anything he holds you by the small of your back and nape planting one hell of a passionate kiss on your lips. You can feel his tongue dominating yours and him nibbling your lower lip as he pulls back. He knows you're quite drunk and he doesn't want to take advantage of you; so, as soon as he came, he leaves. You stand astonish at the entrance of your room looking at an empty corridor. You blink and, like an automaton, you go to bed putting on your top and some new underwear as your improvised pajamas.

Too bad you're way too drunk to ever remember any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? I have another gifts for you all: 
> 
> I already said "the more you comment the sooner I upload a new chapter" and this time I have quite a few chapters ready to be published. But I'm not sure whether you'd like them or not; so it'll be really helpful if you tell me what you like from this chapter, the old ones and those to come. If I get more reviews next chapter will be published this weekend, and not next week around Thursday as I've normally done it. Seriously, I need new ideas... º-º
> 
> Also, thank you for the new comments and kudos! You make my day.
> 
> So, here you have a bonus: [Michael Fassbender singing The Beatles' version of "Twist and Shout"](https://youtu.be/fUjJ2s-E-i0?list=RDfUjJ2s-E-i0). Now picture yourself right next to him dancing and singing this song as he flirts with you.


	14. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here you have the new chapter. Although, originally the 14th chapter was what now is the 15th one, I wanted to add a few details before the next chapter. I expected to write like 900 words, but suddenly I noticed I had over 3500 words. Could you believe it?
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever be able to write short chapters for this story anymore... But that's just good news for you, readers, since it means I can't just stop writing 'Endless Possibilities' and there are still over ten chapters to come.
> 
> Anyway, here you have it.
> 
> Enjoy! (/ *○*)/

You wake up next morning —although it's probably almost noon— with a horrible headache that makes you wish you could stay in bed for the rest of the day. You cover yourself with your pillow and bed sheets escaping from the sunlight sneaking through the curtain's crack. You stay like this for a moment before you remember where you are. This is not your bed, neither this is your bedroom, you suddenly notice. And if you listen carefully, you can hear someone else in the room...

 _"No, wait a second... That's not just someone breathing. That's someone sobbing!"_ You alert yourself.

"Cath?" You call her name as you resurface from the deeps of your bedclothes to check on your roommate. "Are you... Are you ok?" You ask, although, you don't really think she is, given her state. You can see her shaking a bit under her blanket in the bed next to yours.

"Sure, girl. Just... Just give me a sec..." You hear Cath blowing her nose and calming her breath before she turns to face you curving her lips up just a bit. It's not a fake smile, but she doesn't look happy either. "Morning..."

"Oh, dear. You look terrible!" You state when you note her reddened eyes and cheeks. Not to mention her ruined makeup and messy morning hair.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" She frowns and scoffs. "You ain't that presentable either. You should look at your hair, it's hilarious." At least you made her smile honestly now and it comforts you. You smile back at her and giggle despite your hangover.

"Were you crying just now? What...?" Concerned, you try to ask her, but she answers before you can even formulate the question in your mind.

"Oh, that stupid brat..." Catherina complains about her ex. "It's nothing, really. I'll get over it soon, so don't you worry about me." She tries to comfort you. "I just remembered exactly a day ago I still had a kind boyfriend next to me, but then we had our last fight..." She dries her tears and continues. "I really don't know how I could stand him all this time. He was not for me, for sure. As _'I'_ was not for him either. I can't believe you know me better than him..." She shakes her head, raising her eyebrows as she exhales noisily. "I mean, you know the way I behave at work is not the real me. Sure, I can be all polite and charming and gentle at times, but I'm cold and sarcastic too. And, for heaven's sake, I'm nobody's little girl! And he... He wanted to make the perfect housewife out of me... Haha. Can you imagine? _'Me'?_ I'm relieved it didn't work out, tho. I don't want to end up like that. Besides, he couldn't stand the fact I was a mutant... I can't believe _'that'_ was the last straw for him. He could love me with all my flaws and scars, but he couldn't love me for who I really am. After all he had done for me..., after all, we've gone through, he just didn't like the independent me with these super-powers... I mean, _'come on'!_ Who on earth doesn't want to hang out with someone with super-powers?" She laughs quietly yet honestly when she ends that sentence, even when her eyes are all watery.

"What can I say?" You can't deny the truth behind her words. "Anyways, he's the one who loses the opportunity to be with a girl like you... And... I'm glad you're taking your break-up this well. Just let me know if you need anything..." You smile to her and she smiles you back, understanding things will be different now that you have each other.

"I will. Thank you, (y/n). You're a good friend." She gulps one last time and stands up walking to the bathroom. "Now, sleep. You still have two hours and a half before we have to go downstairs to have lunch. It seems you had one hell of a night with those handsome friends of yours..." Cath looks at you with a mischievous grin and gives you a wink.

"What do you mean? We didn't do anything! I don't think I drank too much..." You stand up and yawn. You don't really know why you're following your friend into the bathroom because all your body desires right now is to rest, an aspirin, and to be as quiet as possible. But there's some sort of need to explain to her that there's nothing going on between you and any of your friends.

"No. _'Charles'_ drank too much. Way too much. You just had enough, that's all. Still, I'm talking about the way he and Erik behaved around you, and how _'you'_ act when you're with those men!" She grins. You're about to deny part of what she just said, but she starts taking her pajama off, forcing you to shut your eyes and turn around. "Tell me, (y/n). What do you remember from last night?" She asks, curious. You see out of the corner of your eye that she disappears behind the bath's curtain.

 _"What the hell happened last night?"_ You frown and wonder when you hear she's already taking a shower. You close your eyes again trying to recall _anything_ and separate your memories from last night premonitions. "I don't really know, Cath. Almost everything is blurry, except for a few things: Charles was drunker than anyone at the party and, apparently..., he's into Moira _'and'_ me? Is _'that'_ what you're saying?"

"What?" Your roommate asks from the other side of the curtain. "Oh, right! Yes. Maybe. He was flirting with you but he was so drunk he couldn't even articulate a proper compliment. Maybe he was trying to distract himself from what happened with her? I don't know... Once he fell asleep he seemed to behave, tho."

"Yeah..."

"What happened with Erik, by the way?" She looks at you for a moment. "Oh, don't look at me like that, (y/n). You like him! And you like Charles too. Maybe not like that, but they're crazy about you, for sure."

"Well, they're the first mutants I knew... Of course I like them! They're my friends..."

"That's not what I'm talking about, girl. But I won't insist. Hey! By the way... What the hell was that _'fourteen'_ you screamed to Erik?" She asks.

"It seems I placed a bet with him about something. I don't remember. Something concerning Charles, maybe? Whatever, I'll ask Erik about it, later. He should remember. He didn't look that drunk. He looked..."

"Attracted to you? Handsome? Smoking hot?" Cath suggests. "Just say it. I won't tell anyone."

Oh, no. Now you remember. Or was it a dream? Like, a regular meaningless dream... _"Oh, dear. Please, let it be just a dream... Any kind of dream!"_ You beg when you recall him leering at you. He looked so hot. The way he moved and danced was so sexy, even when he danced with Charles... Wow, right. You had seen them dancing together and you danced too, but not with Charles..., just with some of the kids and Erik. Oh. Dear. Lord. You had sung and danced with Erik and it felt fantastic. Maybe way too good. And he had flirted with you, and teased you, and... Kissed you? In Charles' study? And... No..., no. It can't be. _That,_ you know. It should have been a silly dream at best, or an impossible outcome you just happened to perceive in your drunk state. Because you know you didn't have sex with both men —or any of them, for that matter—; therefore those memories of them kissing you so passionately must be improbable futures. Yeah. That's all... Most likely.

"Hand me a towel, please, (y/n)." You see Cath extending her arm in your direction.

"Sure." You give her the towel.

"Thanks... Are you going to take a shower too? Maybe you should, there's a soap that smells like lavender; and make sure to use that shampoo. It's _'so'_ good. Look what it did to my hair!" She says walking back into the bedroom wrapped in her towel.

"Yeah. I will." You answer her grabbing a towel for yourself. There's no way you can go back to sleep now, and you won't find that so needed aspirin in your room, anyway.

"Great! I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. I'll see if I can make some light breakfast before lunchtime."

  


  


Once you go down to the kitchen you find Cath and Alex chatting amused next to a jar with orange juice, a plate with some sandwiches, a glass of water, and the glorious white pill. Cath waves at you and says it's all for you. They excuse themselves because they "have to leave to train", as they say. On their way out, you see Alex —who walks behind Cath— turning around to face you as he walks backwards. He gives you two thumbs up while moving his lips in a silent "thank you" before leaving. You can't help but to smile at him and reply "you're welcome" in the same way.

You take the pill and eat, thanking both the breakfast and the opportunity to be in silence. You wonder what are you going to do with the bet which, apparently, you won last night. You promise yourself you'll never drink that much again when a maid you've never seen before walks into the kitchen and starts making preparations for the midday meal. You greet her and leave the room since you can barely stand all the noise she's making and you don't want to bother her with your presence, either.

 _"So that's how things are always in order around here..."_ You think walking across the main hall, heading to the mansion's entrance. Maybe a bit of fresh air is what you need. You already have your favorite pair of light, tinted sunglasses on and you're about to open the front door when you hear familiar steps coming down the stair. "Erik..." You call him turning around with a smile on your lips and a question in your eyes.

"Good morning, (y/n)!" He looks way happier to see you than you expected. Not even you, who wanted to talk with him, look that cheerful. He walks to you, eagerly, but he slows down once he notices the contrast between his excitement and your lack of it.

"Hi." You answer in a whisper. You keep your sunglasses on and look at his glowing eyes. "Please, don't speak so loud. I have a headache."

"Oh. Ok, sure, (y/n). How are you? Are you going somewhere? May I go with you?" He says resting his hand on your shoulder.

So many questions! You don't remember any of them already, so you ask him what you've been wondering the whole morning: "Erik, what happened last night?" You say in a stern tone, recalling all his flirting and your sinful premonition.

Erik holds his breath as his heart skips a beat. It's not the question, but your concerned face and the fear in your eyes what hurt him. _"Oh, no. She's talking about the kiss... Is she mad at me? Or, maybe she just doesn't remember..."_ He asks himself as he withdraws his hand from you. "(Y/n), I'm sorr-..." He's about to explain why he kissed you, but you interrupt him.

"Erik, did we...?" You mutter.

"You don't remember?" He asks frowning. He means the kiss, but you think you both are talking about the bet.

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything." You reply.

That makes Erik feel a bit disheartened. He would love to kiss you again, right here and now, but given the fact that you can't recall the way his lips met yours and how you responded to it..., he resolves not to push you and that he'll wait for either you to remember or to fall for him.

"I see." He states almost in a whisper. He sighs and decides he'll just wait for a better moment to confess his feelings for you. "Now... What were you about to ask me, (y/n)?" He gently asks, not showing how miserable he felt just a moment ago.

"Did we place a bet last night?" You look at him with those lovely (e/c) eyes of yours. He gulps at the view and nods. "What did we bet on?"

"The bet was about the number of drinks it would have taken Charles to either fall down or fall asleep..." He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head, curious. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, that bet and why I shout 'fourteen' at you last night." You giggle and smile with your lips and eyes at the confession you're about to make: "I may have drunk too much."

You can hear his quiet laugh and see him smirking. You hold your breath when your eyes meet his. He takes a step closer to you, looking into your eyes. He leans over you, resting his palm on the door at your back and taking your sunglasses off with his free hand. You close your eyes as you feel your cheeks blushing, your heart beating faster, and how your mouth partly opens.

"We bet on doing whatever the other wanted. And you won." He adds, whispering in your ear with his velvet voice: "I'm at your service, (y/n). Now I'll do anything you ask me to do. I'm all yours." He might have decided not to push you, but he'll keep flirting with you, especially if you react like this.

You feel shivers down your spine and a flame expanding from your very core. You freeze between him and the main door as you feel your legs melting.

"Anything?" You gulp, not able to meet his gaze.

"Anything as long I want to do it too. Why? Do you have something in mind?" He purrs next to your ear.

You can feel his breath against your neck. You see his chest calmly moving before you as he breathes in and out. He's close. So close... You could ask him to hug you, and you know he wouldn't refuse. You could ask him to hold you; to kiss you in the way he does it in your dreams; and take you in his arms, right here, right now... You could ask him to make love to you, to lead you to his room and do what you saw the two of you did in Charles' study. But what if he says no? And what if he agrees!? What if you regret it later? What if he's just playing with you? For the first time, you're so confused and nervous, you can't understand a single thing your powers show you. You hate the fact you're unable to tell the difference between those futures which are probable to occur and those doomed to live only in your mind as memories of impossible outcomes. What should you do? How long have you known this man? And how long do you expect to be around him?

 _"Please, (y/n). Just stop. This is a wonderful friendship that will grow into something beautiful and you don't want to ruin what you've already seen."_ You speak to yourself. You sigh and address to Erik. "Ok, then. I'll let you know what to do when I get to need you. It's always nice to have a friend to count on. Thank you, Erik." You pat his shoulder as you find the way to get out from the trap he made with his fit body and the solid gate before him. You can almost feel his puzzled eyes on your back while you walk away from Erik, heading upstairs without looking back at him.

What the hell! Did you just ignore your desire for Erik Lehnsherr by telling him he was just your friend? Wow. It certainly took more willpower than you thought you had, but you did. _"You came here, with him and Charles for a reason, remember?"_ You walk through corridors and force yourself to focus on what you have seen so many times in your dreams: the possibility of World War Three and a nuclear catastrophe. You end up looking through the windows of the last hallway of the highest floor, the one with the beautiful, uninterrupted view to the mountains and the vast forest that surrounds the mansion. You need to find a way to avoid that global disaster.

  


  


Charles cannot believe what he just heard. He does not have to spy on Erik or you from close to know what you are talking about..., or thinking. He breathes out heavily in his study, where he attempts to avoid the sunlight and everyone as he cannot run away from this horrible headache. He really shouldn't be doing this..., or thinking about it, but he just can't help it:

 _"Erik has feelings for (y/n)."_ He states, thinking to himself. _"And she's fighting against her own feelings before admitting she likes him too..."_ He sighs. _"Not that she'll let it happen any time soon, though."_

Charles holds the plate with one hand and the cup with the other. He lifts the latter to his lips, but he feels something in his throat that makes it difficult to swallow his tea. Although, the hot brew he's drinking has nothing to do with that feeling, neither with the bitter taste in his mouth. And he knows it.

His eyes widen and he blinks a few times, now aware he has feelings for you. Charles curses knowing he can't just go behind you to confess or talk about it with you. He feels terrible about something he knows he did to you last night, but he can't remember what it was.

He tries to peer into your mind as you talk to Erik in the entrance of the mansion, but all he can get from your head is a mixture of images of you in the living room with him, with Erik, and the others, as well as the three of you here, in his study. Wow... Wait a second... When did he come here last night? What was it? Did he come across Erik and you doing something you're ashamed of? Somehow you don't let him see what really happened because you're not thinking about it. He could step into your mind, force you to think of it, or just extract it from the deeps of your mind, but not right now. Not with this hell of a headache.

He sighs and gives up. He looks at the clock in one corner of the room. He better prepares himself for what he has to do today. He checks on everyone in the mansion: The kids are either talking with each other or practicing to control their powers —nothing to worry about—; the maid is cooking in the kitchen, so there's still an hour to work before it's time to eat; you stand in the hallway of the mansion's last storey, meditating...

When Charles tries to feel what you're experiencing, your thoughts leave him with a gloomy feeling. Still, he understands it's just one of those sad futures you get to see, and not necessarily something to worry about... Not yet, anyway, as long as you stay calm and concentrated. And so, he decides to concede you some privacy, especially considering the last time he remembers getting into your head without you being aware of it.

As he thinks all this, the telepath is barely aware of Erik's location. When Charles feels him down the stairs, he notices Erik's approaching with someone else following close behind. Before he can tell who the second person is, he sees the door of his study opening to let a smiling Erik enter. Now that he sees him, it's obvious Erik still holds some hopes about seducing you, despite the neutral last words you said to him. He could almost see the happiness of his friend spreading from his chest. Charles can't really be jealous of him since neither of them has actually expressed their feelings or made any move yet —that he was aware of.

"Hey, Charles! How are you feeling?" Erik greets him with a pair of really cute and feminine sunglasses on his head, but he stops speaking suddenly when Charles covers his ears, frowning in pain. "Oh, right. The hangover... Right." His friend now whispers from the door. "Hey, listen. Moira was waiting for you in the main hall and she's looking for you... I told her you were in your room and I just went there looking for you, but I didn't find you there... So, I assumed I could find you here... Do you want me to let her come into the study? Is it ok? Are you ok with it? I'm worried, you know?.., since yesterday the two of you..."

"Yes, let her in. Thank you." Charles stops Erik before his head explodes. The last thing he wants right now is someone to talk with, but if it means making his friend shut up, then he will do it, gladly. Besides, he can speak with Moira in each other's minds with no need to raise their voices. It is not using his powers what makes his head ache, but both the light and the noise. Also, the agent's voice has, somehow, always been soothing. Talking to Moira and working with her wouldn't be much worse than staying here alone, hearing random thoughts he couldn't filter.

Suddenly, the door opens and Moira enters the room with her briefcase in one hand and the usual binder under her arm.

"Welcome, Moira. Before you say anything, please, let me express my regret for my behaviour last night..." He stands and walks over to her. "I am truly sorry for what I did and what I said..." He shakes his head in an apologetic manner. "I swear, I thought you-..."

"Charles. It's fine." She raises her free hand stopping Charles with a gesture of her palm, making the man understand there was no need for him explaining himself. "I should be the one apologizing for making you believe I was attracted to you in that way. If I ever did something to make you think so... Sorry, but if I thought about you in that way, then that's all it was. A thought. So, if I had wanted to do something about it, I would have made you know, and I would have done it."

"I understand. It will not happen again. I promise." He replies seeing now what a courageous and self-sufficient woman she actually is. Charles breathes in, swallows, and breathes out; allowing whatever painful feeling was tormenting his heart to go away with the rest of the air leaving his lungs. _"Now, what do the CIA people want me to help them with?"_ Charles smiles at Moira as he takes a sit behind his desk.

 _"Right. About, that... I have this case..."_ Moira hands him a classified file and explains to him what will be their job this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad for the positive response I got from all of you who read this fanfic. I also want to thank to those who have commented, because your words make my day :3
> 
> And because your kudos and reviews make me so happy, today I'm uploading two chapters in a road!


	15. (Not) training with the kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all: I had to write about the younger kids having a bit of fun too. And I have to admit I never expected to end up being so fond of Sean and Alex, but since Cath likes them so much and Sean is so witty and Alex is now so happy with 'the reader' helping him to make Cath liking him... Well, it just happened. I really like these guys :3 

You all have been training the last weeks. You have seen the kids' improvements and yours. Somehow, the familiar hunch you used to get when you focused on something or somebody now complements with more defined images. Only that at times they are not accurate. In the past ten days you have managed to control your powers a bit and now you have some premonitions when _you_ want, or when you need them most. Not only when you are asleep. Now and then, you can even predict someone's actions seconds before they act, leading to you being the target of pretty wicked jokes you normally avoid —sometimes thanks to your powers, but mostly because you can tell when someone approaches you with naughty intentions. Apparently, there is a different bet placed every day about surprising you and some of your friends have been pretty serious about it.

So far, the only one able to take you by surprise is your roommate Catherina. You are still not capable to have premonitions of her, however, that is because her powers are getting stronger too. You have seen her occasionally sleeping next to you covered by her field, and Charles has let you know she can completely block him out of her mind whenever she desires.

Cath, you and the younger mutants are getting along quite well and you all spend time together daily. That, if Hank is not in his laboratory or spending his own time with Raven. Poor kid. Often he does not notice when she is flirting with him, and when he does he is too awkward to do something about it. But you and Cath know what a beautiful relationship theirs could be, so you both encourage it and give them privacy at days like these when they just disappear.

Today, you have spent the morning in the mansion's bunker supervising Sean, Alex and Cath's exercises. You stand behind them with a fire extinguisher in your hands: Your job is to make sure the place does not catch on fire if Alex or Cath get to mess it up, and to intervene before anything bad takes place. The guys are supposed to use their powers to hit targets at the other end of the bunker, as Cath tries to encapsulate and contain Sean's sonic energy and Alex' blasts to whether extinguish them with her force fields or use them as her own weapons.

It sounds easier than it actually is, especially when dealing with sound-waves and energy blasts and no with matter and solid objects as Cath is used to. But she is learning fast. Soon she will contain any explosion, even those produced by Shaw. You know it is possible, as she has been training on her own this last year to protect her family from a nuclear attack. As she has showed you, she is currently capable of creating a defense screen of the size of a small room for long hours, and smaller orbs isolating objects which would last for days.

During this morning she has managed to hold Alex' blasts more effectively than Sean's waves, but she is not always able to transport them at will, yet. Telekinesis through the control of her own bubble-fields is something she did not think of until it was suggested by Charles, and it had already been proved impossible with solid objects. So, she is focused on experimenting with light, waves and energy in general. Another reason for her to hang around Sean and Alex. Not to mention the obvious interest Alex has for her and how much she enjoys Sean's twisted humor.

The particular task you all have today was meant to be a team-building experience, but you could not get really involved in the action since your powers are far more passive than theirs. Apparently, there is nothing you need to prevent since you haven't had any premonitions about this particular training. In the last hours you have been there, you only used the fire extinguisher a few times before Cath knew what to do with the new aiming of Alex this device designed by Hank has considerably improved. Still, the worst incident was just due to an intentional 'accident' Alex and Cath had provoked when showing off their powers to entertain you as the three of them could tell you were not having as much fun as they were.

"You can leave and join Charles and Erik if you want." Cath says understanding how you are feeling. "I can take care of the flames and keep everything under control. All I have to do is make a bubble-shield covering the flames until they consume the oxygen..."

"Or we could use the fire extinguisher, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun as what Cath suggests." Sean utters with a grin on his face.

"Hey, what if you do that thing you did the other day!?" Alex proposes thrilled.

"That screaming-so-loud-he-put-out-the-fire thing?" Cath asks giving him the evil eye. "No, thanks. His shrieks made me nauseous for hours when they didn't blow things up."

"This time I can try not to." Sean offers.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" You ask, hesitant. It sounds like they want to provoke more damage than the fire itself. But you see everyone nodding in assurance.

"Just go, (y/n). I promise I'll behave." Alex gives you one of his naughty smiles, but you know he means it.

"I can take care of the boys." Cath pats the guys' heads. "You've seen me coping with worse." She winks.

Right. You know very well she can protect the guys and herself if something nasty takes place, so you go out for a walk. Your legs are killing you after all morning confined in the bunker. It is noon and the view outside is wonderful. You feel like jogging after having something for lunch. In the end, training isn't all about one's super-powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since, Hank & Raven are already having some precious time together of their own... Maybe I should write a chapter about the two of them. I don't know, what do you say? Who else here ships them, or other characters?
> 
> Do you have anything in mind? Provide a scenario and I can write a chapter about a specific couple :3
> 
> BTW, I know this is a short chapter, but that's because I had it written since July, and by then it was even shorter. I promise next chapter will be longer and it'll be about the friendship Erik, Charles and reader have (with some action and a few surprises).
> 
> See you next week!


	16. Child's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**
> 
> You catch two of your closer friends doing something dangerous and you may or may not fail to see the evident feelings they have for you. Maybe you just don't want to accept the truth and admit your own feelings towards them. 
> 
> After making that clear, let me tell you this chapter honors the tags "Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking", "Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl" as well as "Angst and Humor". So don't tell me I did not warn you... Now, let's enjoy a bit of sexual tension that only a good fight can break.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of 'the reader' being capable to kick some ass. So I wrote a chapter about it.
> 
> ^w^ Yeah... You're awesome, reader.
> 
> * * *
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Use of weapons (pistol, knife and 'projectiles') & description of deadly injuries. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm quoting part of the movie's scrip in this chapter... So, no plagiarism intended! I just wanted to insert this chapter in one of my favorites scenes of X-men First Class. 

You've been jogging outside for a while now and you decide to go back to your room to rest and check on what you've written in your notebook. Maybe you'll find there are some details you can evoke or a new premonition you can get from reading old ones. Anything would do if it means clearing the blur in your future.

The worse part of your gift is not being sure of what would really happen in a distant time to come. All you have are feelings and intuitions, but never the certainty of one specific scenario. On the other hand, when in need, you are able to focus on the present and be aware of the immediate future. In one instant you can make the best choice by knowing how those around you would proceed in the next seconds. But that requires an amount of adrenaline and such a shock you can't obtain on your own. You've tried putting yourself in danger before, deliberately, to enhance your visions. But it just doesn't work that way.

When you get closer to the mansion you have a hunch something is wrong _. 'Imminent danger',_ you can almost hear your heart screaming. You feel sick just to imagine how this will turn out if you don't do something. You run faster, wherever it is your feet are heading you to.

You suddenly stop at the sight of two of your friends facing each other next to the mansion. You can't believe your eyes: Charles is pointing a pistol at Erik's head. And with a steady hand, he pulls its hammer down.

"You're sure?" Charles hesitates.

"I'm sure." Erik asserts with an overexcited grin on his face.

"Alright." Charles closes his eyes aiming at Erik's forehead. His hand shakes as he reluctantly rests his finger on the trigger.

In a fraction of a second you understand all that is amiss in this situation. The two men stand in front of the other as if it was child's play as if they were mighty mutants to whom laws of physics do not apply. The problem is not just the telepath holding a gun against the metal-bender's head, or Erik being overconfident and negligent enough to persuade his friend to do so, but the fact that neither of them has a clue about what will actually take place once the trigger gets pulled. They act as if they knew what they were doing. **But they cannot fathom what is about to occur.**

For an instant, a dozen of images come to mind. You can't tell apart premonitions from reality anymore. The pain and regret of the dreadful outcomes hit you as if someone had kicked your stomach. It is terrible to see everything that is wrong and its consequences: Deep in your heart, you know that almost as easily as you can prevent the worst from happening, if you don't intervene life as you have known it is about to change drastically.

You have so many options and so little time to make a choice. The futures you see can be reduced to these few: both mutants acknowledging the danger in their actions and stopping before any bullet make its way out the gun; only one of them making up his mind and stopping before it's too late as he realizes Erik's life and wellbeing is unnecessarily at stake; or Erik being critically injured. In the two first options, you manage to let them know the danger in the current situation. Your less favorite developments are those where his face is either burnt by the hot gases coming out of the pistol's barrel —and losing his vision in one eye, which it's actually not _that_ bad— or hit by an unsuccessfully deflected bullet which fractures his skull, provoking intracranial hemorrhage and brain damage, or —eventually, in the worst-case scenario— Erik's death. In any case, even if Erik survives and he is willing to blame no one but himself for his wounds, you and Charles would never be able to forgive yourselves...

You _have to_ stop them. There is no other way _._ **You must interfere.** Therefore, once you clear your mind and comprehend all this, you run to them as fast as your legs allow you.

"No. No, I can't. I'm sorry. I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone my friend." Charles lowers the weapon and relaxes his posture. He apologizes and explains himself just a second before your voice reaches them both.

"Don't!" You shout at the very moment Charles withdraws the pistol from his friend's face.

Erik looks at him disappointed for a moment, then he turns his head to see you approaching with a worried look on your face.

"Why on earth were you going to shoot him, Charles?!" You ask, furious, once you reach them.

"No, (y/n). It's not what it looks like. We're training." Charles explains.

"Then you shouldn't even point a gun at him!" You scold Charles. You're surprised to find out it's an exercise. An _extremely_ dangerous one.

"Yes, don't worry. You know I can deflect it!" Erik exclaims with a crazy smile on his face, oozing more confidence than ever. He tries to convince the two of you. He grabs Charles' wrist with his hands, placing the gun against the lines of his forehead, once more.

You freeze for half a second. Then you note Charles' finger isn't even in the trigger guard. Charles doesn't look sure anymore. He probably took a quick look into your head. He can't tell if Erik is capable of stopping the bullet for real, so he stands still, waiting.

"You are always telling me I should push myself..." Erik supplicates squeezing his friend's wrist with both hands. He keeps that mad grin on his face.

You stop breathing at Erik's daring move, looking at them both, concerned. You slowly place your hands on their chests, right over their hearts, in an attempt to pacify them. You jump in surprise when Charles moves and lowers the gun, this time permanently. You breathe again and take a step back, so your hands abandon them and your heart beats once more. You watch them silently once you realize you managed to attain the best course of action and secure the one future you desired.

"If you know you can deflect it, then you're not challenging yourself!" Charles claims at Erik's pretext. He sighs trying to calm himself down. "What ever happened to the man who was trying to raise a submarine?"

"Ah.., I can't." Erik excuses. "Something that big... I need the situation, the anger..."

"No. The anger is not enough."

"It's gotten the job done all this time..."

"It's nearly gotten you killed all this time." The telepath corrects Erik and shuts him for once. But his words have the opposite effect on you.

"And you think firing a gun at Erik's head couldn't kill him!?" You inquire infuriated at Charles, and then at Erik. "What were _you_ thinking!? Don't you see? Even if you could have deflected the bullet, the flame would've still burnt your face!" You hit the back of Erik's head with your palm. "If you want some stress, Erik, you can count on me. It'll be my pleasure to give you some!" You offer as you punch his chest over and over. You're so mad at him. You're annoyed and pissed.

"Wow! Wow..., calm down, darling!" Charles states holding you back with his free hand.

Erik just laughs and looks at you with fascinated eyes. You are not hurting him, but you certainly care about him. Maybe you did like him after all. Maybe as much as Charles, or a bit more.

"And what the fuck is wrong with you, Charles?" You look at him disapprovingly, so he lets you go. "You know..." You address to them both, now. "If you really wanted to train, you could have just asked." You take the pistol from Charles' hand. "I know how to push Erik without causing permanent damage to him..., or to myself." You unload the gun in one movement, too fast for them to notice, pulling the slide back and forth, allowing the bullet to come out from the barrel and dropping the magazine. Which you throw with the remaining bullets to Charles, who manages to catch it in mid-air, and you put the pistol down on the ground.

"That would be great. Thanks." Charles' eyes shine at the idea of not shooting his friend.

"What would you say, Erik, if you and I have a real fight?" You challenge him. "You use your power and I use mine."

The two men look at each other perplexed. They weren't expecting this, but it sounds fun. They'll get to see you in action.

"Sure..." Erik accepts. "What are you going to do, (y/n)? Dream about me?" He scoffs.

"Better." You reply. "Erik, dear, could you please hand me a knife from the kitchen?"

"Ah... Alright." Charles steps aside noticing this isn't much safer than deflecting bullets. He pays attention to you both from a prudent distance. He keeps checking on your thoughts to know if you know what you're doing, now that he realizes what could have happened if he had pulled the trigger. But you _do_ know, better than any of them.

You take several steps away from Erik and silently stare at him with darting eyes as he does as told. He looks surprisingly amused when he places on your hands a chef's knife brought with his powers.

"Now, dear. Can you feel this?" You caress the knife's spine looking how Erik nods excited. "Good. Because I know what I have to do. And, unlike a bullet in your head, a few superficial cuts is something you can live with." You say before you run to the man and attack him.

Erik raises both hands as he freezes the metal weapon in the air. He doesn't let you move it. However, you assault him anyway as you leave the floating knife behind. He gets suddenly hit in the jaw by a punch you throw with your not dominant hand. Somehow, it feels good to take all this anger out.

"Impressive!" Both men praise you. Charles is clapping. Erik, caressing his swollen face.

"One punch is not enough to stop me, though." Erik smiles as the knife comes to life and flies to you. However, you dodge it with ease.

"(Y/n), 2 - Erik, 0!" Charles yells amused from a safe distance.

Erik tries again with the knife, but this time he adds three metallic balls that appear from nowhere. You run away, but the metal objects chase you. You manage to avoid the knife once more, but you get hit on one shoulder by the orbs and fall on the ground. You look back and curse. The objects that just passed by your side take a few seconds before coming back for you again.

"(Y/n)! Watch out!" Charles cries out.

"Come on, sweetheart!" You say to Charles, carelessly. "We haven't even bleed yet!" You stand up grabbing something from the ground and you strike again.

"That's my girl!" Erik shouts as he sees you running back at him with your fists clenched. He moves one foot back and raises his fists waiting for your bodies to collide.

As you see him doing that, you —still running from the metal behind you— smirk because, this time, you hold a stone in your hand which you found seconds ago. You throw it at the center of Erik's ribcage just moments before you pass under his legs at full speed, as you grab the pistol that moments ago you placed near him on the ground. Erik stops breathing for a second, surprised by your potent and very precise throw. As a result, he barely manages to move before his own metal weapons reach him and stop against his face and torso. You stay down behind him and fire to the sky above. You use the bullet that you intentionally left in the gun's barrel when 'unloading' it. Erik doesn't move. One of his cheeks bleeds since the point and belly of the chef's knife firmly press against one side of his face. The fight is over.

"Bloody Hell!" Charles exclaims astonish. "That was marvellous, (y/n)! You could've shot Erik and he wouldn't have noticed!"

"Didn't you unload the pistol in front of us?" Erik blinks and places all the metal objects down on the ground —pistol included—, still unable to move or believe what just happened. "I saw the loaded bullet jump out of the pistol and Charles grabbing the rest of them."

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, dear." You approach Erik from behind his back. "Didn't you see I unloaded the gun in the wrong way? Didn't you feel the last bullet still in it?" You playfully kiss his uncut cheek.

Erik curses and grabs you by your waist firmly. He looks at you frowning, yet, with glowing eyes; so he plants his lips on yours. He had wanted to do this again since the night after he met you, but he had waited as he wasn't sure how you felt about him, or if you even remembered him kissing you for the first time. Now, he can't control himself and surrenders to his desires. When he notices you don't resist and you don't pull back either, he places both hands on your cheekbones and deepens the kiss passionately.

How funny today's contest was actually about catching you unaware with a kiss. That single detail had reduced the people willing to participate; so Erik, Charles and Cath were the only ones still involved. Nevertheless, Erik is so mesmerized in the feeling of you being this close to him while holding you in his arms as you press your exquisite lips on his and you take his breath away, that he has completely forgotten about today's bet.

Once you realize what's going on, you kiss him back with the same passion. However, you stop unexpectedly, pulling back to look at him as you note the wound on his cheek. You stroke it tenderly with your thumb as you see it's just a mere superficial cut.

"Sorry, I didn't see that coming." You sincerely apologize to him. "I mean, I did, but I tried to avoid it."

"It's ok, the kiss was worth it." Erik says smiling with his eyes just as you like it. He clearly holds no hard feelings after losing the fight.

"Ok, you both. Leave that for later, we haven't finished just yet." Charles interrupts you both. "Come here, Erik. Let's try something a little more challenging." You can't really tell whether he's jealous or just focused on training. The adrenaline rush is over by now, so your power's reach is not enough to see those particular futures of Charles' to know whether he likes you like that or not.

"He's right, dear. You need to practice. Go." You say to Erik as you go back inside. You had your fun and succeeded in using your powers in your benefit as never before. You look forward to seeing Erik accomplish as much as you did today.

Erik nods and turns walking next to his friend. His cheeks a bit redden, his eyes glowing, and his lips still curved up in the silliest of smiles. Everything in him screams _"I'm in love"_.

"See that? Try turning it to face us." As you walk away, you barely hear Charles encouraging Erik to move a massive parabolic antenna far away.

 _"This could be something fun to watch."_ You think. But you also want to leave the guys training on their own, so you decide to spy on them from the living room. You hope they know what they're doing. The last thing you want is two of your best friends messing with the USA's communication and defense satellites. You warn Charles, mentally, even if you haven't dreamed about any bad consequence after this particular exercise.

Once inside you see how Erik tries to move the antenna, but he fails. You can see Charles talking to him, and placing his left hand on his own template. You assume he's asking for permission to enter Erik's mind. And whatever it is he sees, it seems to be just wonderful because you can clearly see Erik's overwhelmed expression as well as Charles moving his hand to his cheek...

Did he just wipe away a tear?

You try to remember if you've had a premonition about this moment, but you don't think so. You know how close these two men are, and what good friends they will be, though. You smile glad they have one another. You look at them through the window talking with each other. It's such an intimate moment, you feel you shouldn't be watching them. But you can't take your eyes off Erik. What was that kiss about? Surprising you and defeating Cath for once? Wasn't that what today's bet was about?

Charles encourages his friend to try again. This time, Erik succeeds marvelously. They're laughing, and so are you, feeling the bliss of witnessing such display of power and strength of will.

Unfortunately, the happiness soon fades.

Moira enters the room, she greets you with a warm smile and asks you to "please, go get the kids from the bunker" to come to see the news. You agree and see her opening the window while you walk to the corridor and bump into Raven and Hank. You hear Moira calling the men inside because "the president is about to make his address", as she says.

After a few minutes you all stand in the living room before the TV —except for Moira and Charles who sit on the sofa. Most of you look at each other concerned. Some curse while most of you frown. Even fewer hold hands: Hank and Raven, as well as Alex and Cath, among them. This is serious. Soviet missiles are on their way to Cuba and, more than ever, everybody fears the start of the imminent global atomic war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to learn about weapon injuries and how to unload a pistol for this chapter... Or more precisely: how not to unload it. Which was pretty educational, actually. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. As you can see, things are about to get a bit rough. Yeah... u.u I don't want to tell you much about that just yet, so you'll just have to wait for it. All I can say is that I'll try to stick to the movie storyline for a few more chapters and that you should be prepared for some feels in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading, reviewing, bookmarking and leaving kudos! You, guys, make my day *w*
> 
> See you next week!


	17. Train (of) thoughts and intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**
> 
> Immediately after hearing the news about soviet missiles approaching to Cuba, you ask Charles to train with you. You want to know the reach of your powers and you need him to help you control them. You hope this way you will spend more time with your friend and get to know him better. 
> 
> It's Charles/reader time, and there will be fluff, a bit of angst, and some teasing. Be prepared!

Every time you find yourself looking attentively at Erik and Charles you feel you only scratch the surface of their minds, and that you're barely able to catch a reflection of what is really going on with them. You can't really tell what they're thinking. Well..., except for Charles when he's mentally talking to you. But that's it. And those moments have decreased considerably the very moment you arrived the mansion; and, since the welcome party, the two of you haven't been speaking frequently. Still, he has no restrictions to peek inside your mind, but he has never let you get inside of his own. That is not how you wanted your friendship to work: You expected at least that once in a while he talked to you about himself.

Then again, you know more about Erik than what Charles has told you or let you see of himself in his own mind —which isn't really much as he chooses carefully what to let you know. You've gotten to know Erik thanks to the moments you've spent together, and through visions provided by your powers. Even if there's just a small amount of them, those few visions have been meaningful. Particularly since you got the chance to peep his past, which was indeed a peculiar thing that had not occur ever again.

Although, he is not the only one you have gotten to know more thanks to your gift. You've had dreams about him. Yes. But, recently, you've also had dreams about the other mutants you live with; and you've seen beautiful futures with all of them. You can get a lot from what you've seen in glimpses of what is yet to come; especially about Charles and Erik: What they have said, asked, and vowed to you; what they have done and how they have done it to you. You know you can spend your life next to these two men as an apprentice or something more.

Nevertheless, pleasant visions use to come with ugly ones too. Every time you have any of those dreams, in one way or another, it means choosing over one of your friends and not being able to be with the other one ever again. But those visions are blurry and distant. You know it's too soon to make any decisions based on that alone. Although, even worse visions are about a near future where you're not next to them or any of the other mutants now you're friends with.

So, after hearing the dreadful news on TV, you required to have an intense session with Charles to train and control your ability with the assistance of his powers. You have already opened your mind to him, but somehow you expect this encounter to be even more intimate. Not in a romantic way, actually; but because you would be shearing your memories with him.

 _"Good_ _morning, (y/n)! How are you feeling for a fun morning with your favourite telepath?"_ He cheerfully asks in your mind with that sweet British accent of his while he walks along the corridor to your bedroom.

It is early in the morning when Charles appears at the door. You are waiting for your friend in the room you share with Catherina, writing your last dreams on your notebook. Your roommate had left at dawn, probably to train with Erik and strengthen that room-sized force field of hers she is so proud of.

" _May I come in?"_ The telepath asks without speaking, instead of knocking.

 _"Mmn..., yeah. Door's unlocked."_ You think to him, concentrated on important details of the dreams. You write them down as you hear him stepping inside your room.

"Am I interrupting something?" He speaks when noticing the cold greeting he gets from you. Moreover, you're not even facing him!

If you could see his face right now you would notice the upset look he is making. But you can't —you are at the writing desk, looking toward the other corner of the room— so you ignore it.

"One sec." You mutter too focused on writing.

Your eyes are on the pages of your black leather notebook and your hand moves at the speed of light. In moments like these, you use a special language of symbols and abbreviations to summarize as much as you can without wasting your time. It is your own code which more than shorthand looks like an ancient magic spell. You perceive someone walking in your bedroom from one place to another, but you don't pay attention.

For a moment, Charles moves around observing you curious. However, he soon frustrates after seeing you doing the exact same thing for minutes keeping a blank look on your face which, from his position, he can't even admire properly. When he peeps at your notebook he isn't able to comprehend what you're writing. And you keep ignoring him! As a result, he attempts to look inside your head, taking advantage of the fact you always allow him to. However, all he reaches is the feeling of yourself very focused and an ephemeral awareness of a harmless yet reliable someone near you. He sighs at the fiasco of trying to peek something from your train of thought, and smiles at the knowledge of being someone trustworthy in your eyes. He tries again and, this time, all he can get is a mix of doubt, concern, and six or seven very confusing brief images he doesn't understand. He wants to go further into your mind, but that may distract you and he has the feeling you wouldn't quite like that. So, he waits.

It doesn't really take you much to write down what was troubling you about your dreams from last night. Once you're finally done you sigh at the feeling of your arm, neck and the rear of your torso hurting; so you take a moment to massage your back and nape. After that, you can finally occupy your head with your surroundings and real-life issues. You blink a few times and take a look around before noticing where you are. It takes you a second to remember what you had to do next and to recall who the man on your bed —comfortably laying on his back and confidently staring at you— is.

"I thought you used to do that every day as soon as you woke up." He states resting his hands behind his head, with his left leg crossed over the right one.

"I just wanted to go over it again and make sure I didn't forget any important detail." You explain approaching. "Wait a second... How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?" You playfully inquire.

"Well, I'm not the one who keeps her mind open to the almighty telepath in the house." He jokes. And he looks so handsome when he does. The lovely sound he makes when he teases you, and the grin on his face makes you want to caress those scarlet lips of his. Not to mention the butterflies you feel in the stomach whenever those beautiful blue eyes look at you mischievously.

"Don't give yourself much credit. I bet your powers ain't that _'mighty'_ after all." You state, smirking and looking down to the bastard who rests on _your_ bed with poise and way too pleased.

"Is that a challenge? Because, I must warn you, darling... I can be _'very'_ persuasive. _'Especially'_ with a mind as receptive as yours."

You laugh for a moment, and then you seriously ask, making him hear you inside his mind: _"Isn't that the reason you're here? To step into my mind?"_

You sit down next to his feet on your bed. He rests on his forearm and lies on one side, getting closer to you.

"Yes, and also because I want you to be able to control your gift and use it whenever you want. Not just when you're asleep or in need. You've already experienced it a few times, but you need to call the visions to you, so you don't get lost in them. That's the only reason I'm stepping into your mind..." Then, he adds with his powers: _"... for today."_

You take a second to understand that: He offers you a truce that would last one day. After that, he'll peek into your mind whenever and as much as he desires. You both chuckle at that detail.

"Fine." You agree. "But you can't fool me, Charles. I once told you I wouldn't stop you from getting inside my head...," You clarify thinking: _"because I actually can't stop you."_ And you add: "So I intend to keep my word. Besides, I know there's another motive you want me to train with you: You want to test your own powers on me. And I'm ok with it."

 _"You are?"_ He's quite surprised you knew and accepted that truth. Not every day the mind-reader gets the opportunity to let his powers loose like this. He checks your thoughts expecting you to hesitate, but you're certain and you consent willingly. "You know I could force you to do anything I wanted to, right?" He warns you.

"That's the thing, sweetheart. I have confidence in your good taste, and I trust you not to make me do anything against my will."

He gulps of pure excitement. "Of course, my good friend." He smiles when noticing you may know him better than he knows himself. All this time he's been reluctant of going too deep into your mind again, fearing you might reject him... But that's not something you would just do. No. Because you trust him.

"Now... I've noted you have some questions you wanted me to answer. So, why don't you just ask me what you'd like to know?" You get closer to him on the bed.

Charles can't believe someone can surprise him the way you do. Even if he can hear the sentences forming word by word in your head before you speak them, you manage to propose him things and ask him questions he wouldn't imagine you yearn for him to do or answer. But if you want him to, he will do as you say. He considers asking you about that delightful lustful vision you had the morning you came to the mansion and how likely it was to happen, but he immediately discards the idea. He probably shouldn't have read your mind at that moment, and he shouldn't think about it either. Besides, he knows you're not aware of it, so as you don't recall the vision he wouldn't feel capable to describe it or to explain why he is so interested in it. He resolves he won't ask about the night he got drunk either, since he already has an idea from everybody else's memories. Besides, he knows you don't remember much more than him as you drunk a lot too. He wonders what other things about you intrigues him. He wants to get to know you, more than anyone he's ever met before... That's why, he takes a moment to think on his question.

"This might sound silly, but..." He cocks his head, curious. "Do you even have dreams? You know... The kind of oneiric visions people have when asleep. Like, normal, regular dreams?"

You rest on your side, facing him, before replying:

"I usually don't. But, when I do, I can tell when I'm having a premonition and just a dream. They don't make sense, and they're far less vivid. Why?"

You know why he inquires you about your dreams: He's as eager as you to know which images and visions you should pay attention to. He has seen the things you have seen... The same promising futures and terrible outcomes.

"If I'm going to peek into your mind (y/n), I want to know when I'm seeing a vision. I want to tell the difference between seeing a premonition and glimpsing a memory. I want to know if I'm experiencing an omen or making out something you just imagined."

"You'll notice. Memories are blurry but full of emotions. On the other hand, premonitions are like real life experiences. That's why I can get so excited or scared when I have them. Sometimes, when I have a vision of the future while being awake, it takes me a second to see whether I'm back to real life or if I'm still visualizing the future... And mere dreams or common nightmares are just as unclear as memories, but they lack the emotions attached to them and I don't remember them for too long once I wake up. They're useless next to my intuition and premonitions."

"Oh. I see."

"Would you like to try?" You ask, excited to play this game with your telepath friend. "I'll project an image, and you'll tell me what you think it is."

"Sure. That sounds fun."

"You may even use it as training, as well. Do you always know whether what you see in someone's mind is real or just made up?"

"I've never had to put it to a test. But I assume I could be deceived once in a while by a trained mind." Charles says thrilled as he looks directly at your eyes, touching his temple with two fingers and his chin with his thumb. "Go ahead, let's try this!"

"Ok, here we go. What do you see? How do you feel it?"

"Oh, my..." He mutters extending his arm to gently touch your cheek with his free hand.

You and Charles spend the next couple of hours playing this recognition game. He even projects some of the images he had eventually picked from your mind. He mixes them with his own memories, dreams and wishes, making you identify them. For a moment it felt like having his powers. It was intense and intimate, but in the good way. In this short time you get to know each other in a way only possible to accomplish to regular people after months or years of friendship. You can feel his bliss for finding someone like himself, as you also experience the honest affection he feels for you and everyone he has ever had a telepathic connection with, no matter how brief or trivial it has been. He has such a big heart... He can be empathic and compassionate with anyone. That is something you like about him as sometimes you use to find yourself not just understanding those you dream about, but also worrying and caring for them. You recognize yourself in many of his hopes, fears, and experiences. You shared a complicated childhood and adolescence. You and Charles have forged a moral code from the knowledge your powers and experiences have given to you. The two of you have seen and hear so much about so many people..., that you had it difficult both when making a decision about whether to tell or not what you knew, and when coping with the consequences of being a freak to everyone.

When you notice what time it is, the two of you take a break and relax for a while. You rest next to each other on the bed after long conversations of any topic the last exchange of mental pictures led to. The minutes pass by, and you find yourself on one side, facing him, and comfortably laying your head on his lap as he tenderly strokes your back. He rests against the bed's headboard lost in his thoughts with his eyes fixed on the wall before him.

"Charles..." You demand his attention, whispering his name. _"Would you promise me something?"_

 _"Sure, (y/n). Tell me."_ He lowers his upper body to be closer to you and meet your gaze.

"Charles, sweetheart... We've shared so much in the little time we've known each other..., and I already trust you." You lift your hand to touch his face. "But if we're gonna keep doing this, I need you to trust me too. Completely." You sit on the bed as he doesn't answer.

The telepath doesn't move for a second, but then he stands up walking around in the room before promising anything. This is one of those few times he gets to connect deeply with someone else... Beyond his gift. He doubts at the idea of such reliance, but he looks forward to this opportunity. He cannot miss it. He sits down on Cath's bed, facing you, before finally agreeing.

"Alright. For you, (y/n), anything..." He beams at you. _"Now, would you like to train a bit more?"_

 _"It'll be my pleasure."_ You smile. You cannot refuse to him after what you've shared.

You spend the next twenty minutes trying to summon a vision. But the closest thing you get is a random outcome, not the full display of scenarios that would or wouldn't lead to it. You can't compare it to the full premonitions you get when you sleep. You lay back on your bed, frustrated, staring at the ceiling.

"May I suggest a different approach?" He asks, after a few silent minutes, contemplating you from the other bed.

"Please, do." You rest your weight on your elbows. You look at those calm eyes of Charles' waiting for him to speak.

"What if this time you try to do the opposite?" He recommends.

"Like thinking about one close chain of events, expecting to see what kind of future Fate offers?" You inquire, yet not so sure.

"Precisely. Wouldn't your powers be far more useful that way?" His excitement is obvious. His faith in you is implied.

You sit straight and breath out, relaxing, emptying your lungs and your mind. You open yourself completely to whatever your powers may reveal while you close your eyes. You inhale alien scents and you feel a few other sensations. You can hear voices and noises you can't identify. You feel the urge to know what will turn out from the decisions you've made. Meeting these men, coming here, making new friends, exploring your powers. You want to know how your future with them will look like. You receive a wave of mixed pictures and feelings you can't quite decipher. It's all there, you're positive. The only problem is you are not able to pick one thing from the rest. More than the collage you regularly see in your dreams, what you experience right now is a mess. Sure, it's only one future —and a very probable one— you are getting information of, but in one massive, incomprehensible chaos.

"This isn't working." You confess lowering your arms, discouraged. From your bed you look at your black leather notebook on the writing desk in the corner of the room, thinking of the terrible things you've written there. "I need you to help me focus on seeing what's more likely to happen, from all those possibilities, please. I'd like to know what role I'll be playing when the time comes."

"Sure, (y/n). I'll do my best." He says and nods as he sees you honestly asking.

"Could you do to me the same thing you did with Erik?" You request, timid.

"Of course, darling..." He agrees. This time he won't hold down like he did with his friend. "But, I must ask you to let the fear go. Try to think of someone. Feel the need to know about his or her future..." Your friend advises from the other bed.

"Thank you, Charles." You get closer to the edge of the bed while you smile warmly at him, seated right in front of you.

"Now, do what I just said." He requests. "I'll concentrate on nothing but your feelings, so try to invoke a vision. I probably won't be able to see it, thought. I won't be able to hear your thoughts for a few seconds either, so speak to me if you need to let me know something." He puts his left hand on his temple and the other one on yours. _"Give me a cherished memory of a beloved one and I'll help you to channel your power..."_

You look deeply into his eyes. You focus on the connection you are making. You remember the first time his beautiful gaze met yours and you heard his angelical voice in your head. You feel a warmth spreading from your heart and the desire to express those tender feelings you experience every time you think of him. Whenever you see Charles: _Happiness_. Every time he looks into your eyes: _Devotion_. One his sweet voice reaches you in your head...: _Love_.

 _"I don't know what you're doing, who you're thinking of..., but I can feel it. So intense... Oh! It's overwhelmingly beautiful. Carry on."_ His lovely voice in your mind only enhances your perception.

And then, it hits you. You've never felt anything like this. Your power _never_ expressed the futures this organized. Usually, you dream about a particular effect, feeling the subtle possible changes in it as you go thought the dream. Still, you are able to make out what would have happened if you do or don't do something; but it is more like a hunch. You don't remember dreaming about every single option. Once you wake up, you just know them.

Whatever Charles is doing now to help you control your ability, it's working _marvelously._ Like a train approaching you, you can see the images coming at a certain speed, barely visible but quite comprehensible. Even if, as the vision reaches you and you take a better look, the sequence hurries for a fraction of a second. Once the images of a particular scenery pass by, the sounds decrease and the sensations reduce their intensity. As the scenarios never stop coming, you must keep focused on all of them. But if you want to pay attention to one of them, you can overlook the rest and stare at it the same way you fix your eyes to a train's window to see what's going on inside one particular wagon.

The kind of futures you get to see with Charles' help is devastating. Suddenly you don't feel strong enough to seize them all. In fact, it feels like a train at high speed through your mind. You concentrate from one possibility to the next. Thousands of scenarios, hundreds of outcomes. You focus on the worse ones. Your muscles contract. Your hands shake. You can see your horror reflected in Charles' eyes. He can't perceive all you're witnessing since he's too focused on enhancing your emotions to pierce into your mind, but he can see the terrified expression on your face. He considers stopping so he can hear your thoughts now.

 _"Oh my..., no. No. No!"_ You shut your eyes, noticing how the cold sweat covers your back and hands.

 _"Are you alright, (y/n)? Shall I stop?"_ He makes an attempt to let go his hand from one side of your forehead, but you don't let him.

 _"Wait. One more second..."_ You plead grabbing his wrist with your cold shaking hands.

"That's enough, I can feel your pain, (y/n)!" He shouts breaking the telepathic link.

"I was so close..." A tear rolls down your cheek as you let your friend's hand go. "I saw..., I saw..."

"I know, (y/n). I know." He gets closer and sits down at your side, on your bed. "But, how certain can you be?" He tries to calm you down... He gives you a tender, comforting hug once he gets no answer from you. He does not let you go from him.

You can feel his steady heart beating against your chest and his strong arms around you. It takes all your strength and concentration not to rest your head on the crook of his neck the same way he rests his forehead on your shoulder. Nevertheless, the pain helps to keep you focused.

"I saw you, Charles." You move to look at him, expressionless. "You were... dead. I saw how we all died... I know _every single way_ it could go wrong..." You feel him pulling your knees and legs closer to him, so you can sit on his lap. You don't offer resistance. This time, you hug him back and bury your face in his neck before you start crying.

"Darling." He affectionately brushes your hair with his fingers and kisses your forehead as you're on his lap. "May I give you a piece of advice, from one virtually omniscient mutant to another?" He continues once he has your attention. "There are some things we'll hear and see..., some truths and secrets we'll know..., that we cannot share with others. Not before thinking about them and considering whether or not it will help, or hurt, somebody."

You try to understand. "Are you saying I should keep quiet?" You look into his eyes while you lock your hands behind his back. "Shouldn't I warn everybody?"

"(Y/n), please, tell me something. Will letting them know help them to be confident of themselves? Or will it just scare them?" He gently strokes your cheek as he holds you.

"I don't know."

"Then wait until you do."

"Wait. What!?"

"You heard me."

"What the hell, Charles!" You remove your arms from him, but he still holds you kindly by your hips.

"You should know what's best for everyone."

"I've seen everybody's death, so far!" You grab his shoulders in an attempt to persuade him. "It's not as if I couldn't deal with the images, but I can't stand the feeling of not doing something about it! Please, let me tell everybody how this could end, so they know what to do." You implore.

"It's not like they don't understand what they're dealing with, (y/n)! They saw the slaughter in that CIA research base, and they witnessed Shaw killing one of their friends. I don't want you to make them more scared than they already are."

"What about Erik, then? Do you want me to keep it a secret?" You cross your hands behind his neck while you close your eyes and sigh. You rest your forehead on his as if the physical closeness would allow you to get into his mind and make him reason.

_"I wouldn't tell him either, (y/n). You don't know what he's been through."_

And that's the final straw. You can't restrain yourself and avoid the imminent outburst. You've made an effort not to raise your voice, but you just can't hold back now. You stand up and look at him, as he lets go his hands from you.

"Oh, don't I? What makes you think so! Your powers? Do you think you're the only one who can see inside people's minds? You believe you're the only one who knows what he thinks?" You question him. "Well, maybe if you had actually spent time talking with him and not just spying in his mind..."

"No, you don't understand. He wouldn't listen. He's not going to stop until he kills Shaw. Even if he has to take his own life to accomplish so..."

"You think you know everything, don't you? You feel your powers give you the right to make choices over people's lives..."

"And you don't?" He raises one eyebrow in a reproving gesture.

"I..." You shut up because it's obvious you do too. "But they have the right to know, Charles!"

"Trust me, darling. They know." He assures you, confident of his words. He has that stern face that makes him look so mature, noble and wise.

You are so pissed! He has no right to distract you so easily when you're supposed to be mad at him. You walk away and leave the room. Today you're stealing a big piece of Charles' cake with the other guys. And you'll enjoy it.

 _"To hell with his piece of advice."_ You think not giving a damn he can hear you. _"Fuck him and that pretty face of his!"_

You can't hear his lovely chuckle; neither can you see the naughty face he makes when your thoughts reach his mind.

"One of these days, darling. One of these days." He says glancing at your bed before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far (over 4600 words). I know! But, somehow, the cuddles had to make it into this chapter :3


	18. Whether you're right...

You spend the afternoon throwing stones at the lake, but you have to stop when you run out of them. You don't want to start crying, but you feel the urge. It's _that_ or screaming out of frustration. You walk to the forest just in case, so you won't bump into somebody else.

 _"The view is certainly magnificent even from here."_ You admit admiring the perfect clipped grass and the nearby calm mass of water. _"This could perfectly be a golf field..."_

You let your mind wander resting under a tree, as you attempt not to cry. The last thing you need to do is thinking about the argument you just had. You close your eyes and listen to the white noise the forest offers to your ears. _"So peaceful..."_

 

It feels like you slept hours, because when you wake up it's a bit cold and the shadows have changed considerably. Oddly enough, your rest wasn't disturbed as you don't remember having any visions. You're glad you slept so well, even if it was on the ground. You stretch and stand wondering what time it is...

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." You hear a teasing voice behind you, so you turn to face its owner.

"I should've known it was you." You confront Erik who's leaning against a tree and looking as handsome as always.

"It was about time. I've spent the last half hour looking for you, and the past minutes waiting for you to come back to life. You were sound asleep." He chuckles. "If you didn't look so pretty and peaceful I would've woken you up. Charles made us all look for you since no one has seen you today and you didn't show up for breakfast, or lunch... He mentioned something about a disagreement?"

"Oh, did he? What a way to put it..." It surprises you that he didn't use his powers to find you, but it felt very Charles-like to respect your privacy in moments like this one. Nevertheless, making everybody look for you when he could perfectly do it on his own is so counterproductive it even feels a little selfish of him. "How did you find me?" You ask —just not to think of Charles— walking to Erik.

"I come here when I don't want to be found too... My favorite spot is over there near the pond, though." He points in that direction. "Are you hungry? If Charles is right, you haven't eaten in all day."

"I did have some breakfast in the morning before I met with Charles." Now that you mention so, you can't deny the intense thirst you suffer. Neither can you ignore the feeling of a growing void in your stomach. "And... I haven't eaten ever since." You confess.

"If we hurry, this time we might get a piece of Charles' cake." He winks at you and extends his arm to you in an elegant gesture. He knows you can't resist his offer.

You couldn't be more grateful for having such a good friend who gets you and knows how to change your mood. Flirty words and sense of humor are your thing. Besides, his closeness doesn't feel weird at all. You don't feel awkward knowing a day ago you have kissed not far from where you stand. In fact, you remember that kiss as fondly as the fight that preceded it.

You accept his arm as politely as he offered it to you and you walk together inside. You made a promise to yourself and you intend to keep it.

You expect the kitchen to be empty as everyone is supposed to be looking for you, but stolen-cake-time seems to be a sacred ritual for the kids. Even Catherina is there, fork in hand, with a piece of cake in her mouth. Everybody —except for Moira and Charles who are somewhere else— greet you with enthusiasm, pleased you didn't run away or suffered an accident. They offer you both a sit and a share as Cath stands up to make some black tea for whoever wanted some.

This was what you needed, people who just accept you for who you are, not expecting anything from your powers and not judging you for having them. You all share jokes and laughs besides the cake and the table. Whenever you are with them you feel at home. You smile at the feeling of everything being just the way it was supposed to be.

As the cake is running out, you wonder if you should take Charles' advice. You look at the happy faces around you and think about what by this time has become your motto: focusing on the bright side when it comes to your ability. What is wrong? Why are you so concerned about the sad outcomes lately?

Now that you are among your own kind, and you feel safe knowing no one will judge you for having your powers, you no longer feel compelled to deliberately close your eyes to the dreadful warnings your subconscious mind catches. For the first time in years you don't have the need to concentrate on the good and pretty futures, because nobody will reject you if you don't. You're not a crazy pessimist, or a freak, or a witch... You are a fellow mutant and a friend, a real friend. But what's more, you care about these people. And they're just kids! Most of them, at least...

Of course you care about your family and old friends too, but they're grownups dealing with everyday stuff. These friends, on the other hand, are about to get involved in what could be the war of the century with both mutant with super-powers and the two biggest armies in the world.

Whatever you all do from now on may lead to the global atomic war everybody fears or a worldwide mutant hunting. If any of those scenarios takes place, it could mean the annihilation of a whole race. Such consequence could not be disregarded. Moreover, now that you have improved your gift of sight in ways you haven't ever expected, you know it's not as simple as being indifferent when it comes to horrifying, terrible, fateful premonitions. You have made a decision: you must pay attention to what you feel in your guts whenever they tell you something bad is going to happen.

You stand up, grab a plate with jade and golden decorations and take the last piece of cake with you despite some of the kids' complains. But the rules are clear: whoever claims the loot chooses who can eat it. You ignore their protests as you pour some hot tea in a cup with emerald green patterns and place it on its matching dish. Then you put the plates and the cup —along with everything you think you may need to serve a good cup of tea— on a tray, heading to Charles study. You have made up your mind.

 

"Charles, sorry. May I come in?" You ask next to the study's door because you can't knock.

You hear him saying something before hanging up the phone and replying to you: "(Y/n)! Yes. Please, do come in."

Only then you realise your hands are full. _"Great!"_ You think to yourself, but soon you hear a quiet laugh in Charles' study. It's obvious he heard that.

You feel him standing up and walking to the door, thrilled. You can almost see the glow in his eyes and the smile on his face, even if you just imagine it. You wait until he holds the door open for you. And when he does, you note Moira is not in there, so she should have been the one on the phone.

"I rescued this." You joke placing the tray on an empty table next to a chaise longue. "Charles, I'm sorry..." You start to apologize once you meet his gaze, but he stops you.

"I'm sorry too." He steps closer so all you can do is either hug him or sit down. You choose the latter. "And how sweet of you to bring me a cup of tea and some cake. Thank you very much. I can't remember when was the last time I made it on time to have some of my own cake..." He sits next to you and he starts eating.

"I was thinking about what you advised me this morning... You made your point."

"I did, yes. And you made yours."

"That's why I'm here."

"I know. You want me to understand 'the gravity of the situation'..." He says reading the words in your head before you speak them out. "But I do, dear. Oh, yes, I do..."

"Then, why...?"

"I have so many things in my head right now, and most of them are somebody's else thoughts, fears and desires. I know what is like to see something one is not supposed to see, to know things one just shouldn't know..."

"So you still think I shouldn't tell everyone..."

"Certainly."

"What about you, then? Did you see what I saw about your future?"

"Didn't you said once that you can only see what 'you' can do? The futures you see are those where you can intervene in, right?" The telepath arguments. "Then... What's the point in scaring everybody, when you're the one who's supposed to do something, and no them? Besides, those were not the only futures you saw..."

"That's what I've been telling myself all these years, but there's not guarantee that's how my powers work... This time, it was different, I don't know what you did..."

"I did nothing but ease your mind. I didn't aim to your powers, but to your feelings. Just like I did with Erik, as you asked. What's more, I felt your pain and fear as soon as you had an awful vision. I heard your thoughts. Some of them, at least. And I could tell: you were asking for details for those sad endings." He places the empty tea cup and its dish on the tray after taking the last sip. "You didn't keep your attention on the whole picture, neither you did on the most important future."

"I couldn't help it..."

"That's why I want you to be able to control your power, and I want you to focus on the only future that matters: the most probable one. So you can act according to it. Just like when you trained with Erik and dodged the knife. I want you to do that in a real fight too." He holds your hands and tenderly strokes them with his thumbs.

"That fight was real, you know. We didn't kill each other, but we were using our powers to defend our lives."

"I have no doubts, (y/n). Now, let's try again?"

"Alright. But don't you think this is over!" You know Charles is right, though. But you want to convince him to let you talk with the others about your premonitions. "But, first..." You add. "...If I ask you to look into my mind, to navigate and sink in it..., you'll do it. Do you promise? Because that's the only way you'll get to fully understand the consequences implied in the difference between one action or another, when I'm having a vision. If you don't see all the scenarios, then you're making blind choices as any other person without this gift."

He thinks about it for a moment and sighs. "Fine. I promise."

"If today we success in making me have a vision on my own..., you might want to become one with my mind, if you want to experience it on your own and see the futures as I do. Would you like that? I have no problem with it. It'll be my pleasure."

Charles eyes widen and his heartbeat rises as he remembers the last time he saw one of your visions trough your eyes. It was the first day you arrived and he did it unconsciously, without your explicit permission. Since then he has only read your thoughts. Although, that very night at the welcome party, he has projected into your mind some of his wildest fantasies while he was drunk. He couldn't remember precisely what he made you see or feel; but he glanced into your mind next day, and all he knows is that it was something immoral and embarrassing. He constantly wonders why you still trust him and act like nothing happened between the two of you.

Therefore, now it feels wrong to get into your head just like that. That morning he experienced your premonition just like you did, and it felt _so_  intimate. He lived a glimpse of the future as if he had been you: He saw through your eyes and he heard in his head what you thought. Furthermore, if it wasn't weird enough, it was a vision of you having sex with him. He saw himself the same way you saw him entering your room; he experienced your feelings for him; he wondered your dubs; and he felt how you felt his own skin against yours. It was just weird. Fortunately, it didn't feel as if he was making love to himself through you only because, by then, he was aware of being in his bathtub reading your mind. It felt different, as if he had been spying on you. Except that now, every time he recalls that moment, he feels like that's exactly what we was doing... So, no. He wouldn't like to feel your premonitions the same way you feel them. It was too bizarre to have that experience again. He promised himself it wouldn't happen. Yet again, you're the one asking him. You trust him like no one ever has...

"Ok, (y/n)... You know I'd love to be inside your mind, but... Just don't have a romantic vision of me or anybody. It would be awkward to feel you kissing somebody just to realize I'm kissing myself, or some other man..."

"Why would I have a vision of us kissing?" You ask confused. It would mean that you were likely to go that far...

You love him. Yes. But not like that. The premonitions you have had of the two of you together have only been a hint of one of the many ways you and he could end up. Moreover, this time you are not just dreaming at night, but voluntarily concentrating on the more probable futures.

"I don't know! Just don't have a vision I wouldn't like to experience, all right?" His voice sounds a tone higher, his pupils dilate, and his checks redden. A delightful view, indeed, that reminds you of many minor premonitions of the two of you as a couple.

That's why you love it when he goes on the defensive. One second... You mean: _That's why the 'you from the future' loves it._ You remind yourself how vital it is to differentiate your feelings from those you've experienced only through your powers.

"I'll try. But don't blame me if I get a glimpse of it..., or of a bad future. It's not as if I could choose." You warn him.

"Whatever you say. If you want me to fully enter your mind, then I'll do it. Just don't get mad at me later." He asks you.

"I would never..." You assure him. "Now,  let me share my power with you." You position your hands on his shoulders as he places the tip of three of his fingers on the crown of your head.

What the two of you see and feel is like nothing any of you has ever experienced. The link your minds hold is stronger than the one you had early in the morning, just that this time the images go from you to Charles and not in both directions. Yet, the closeness between you is even deeper. You are so intimate now that you know what your partner feels by just looking at his face. Because that's what he is: More than a close and dear friend, he's a vital part of what you are now attempting. And you rely on him completely, as he trusts you entirely.

You can see Charles' eyes glowing a bit wiser than before while you pull apart. You both lay back on the chaise longue for a moment and sigh. Then, your eyes meet and a smile appears on your lips as he giggles. You succeeded marvelously.

"Fine. You win." He announces beside you. "But don't scare the kids, all right?" He asks kissing your forehead.

"I never wanted to..." You explain as you cuddle resting your head on his shoulder.

"I know..." He gives you a wink and hugs you with one arm. "But _'you'_   didn't. I had to wait until you could see it on your own."

"I guess I did need some time. But you could have made me see it..." You're about to remind him you don't mind if he uses his powers on you, but before you can even think about it he tells you:

"I suppose by now you have already figured out that I don't just read minds, or that I can talk with people in their minds... I can also find their most precious secrets and long forgotten memories. (Y/n), I'm capable to control people's perceptions, thoughts, and actions. However, I would never impose my thoughts or beliefs on someone..., someone like you. I could never use my powers to get what I want from you, (y/n)... I could never use them against you, even if it's for your own good."

"Oh, Charles, thank you. But, now that you said so, I wonder... What do you want from me?" You ask more out of curiosity than because you feel like hitting on him. Nevertheless, that's exactly how you sound to him: flirty.

He chuckles as he rests his forehead on yours. "Oh, well. That," he starts...

He thinks about how much he wants to kiss you right now and tell you how pleased he would be if the two of you ended up together the way you've dreamed. Certainly, you shouldn't be afraid of your own feelings and maybe you should start making some choices concerning the two men you feel most attracted to. Especially if you choose him... And he would love to tell you all that, if it wasn't for what he perceived a moment ago when he got to see what you saw, feel what you felt, and hear the most concealed thoughts inside your head: You are focused on your purpose and the last thing you need is a distraction, even if it comes in the form of a platonic romance between two mutant soulmates. So, all Charles can offer you for the moment, is a caring friendship while he's willing to wait for you to notice him and consider him as more than your beloved friend.

"... I just want what's best for you." He ends up replying. And he's not lying. He believes, maybe, he can still win your heart if he acts as the good friend he can be. He won't play with your emotions as he won't push you to kiss him or force you to think of him the way Erik did. He'll let you discover it on your own, so he changes the subject: _"So, tell me. How should we warn everyone else about your premonitions?"_

Your face lights up when you hear him in your head. You both come to a decision: You will share your knowledge with the others as long as you tell them what you have seen when voluntarily summoning a premonition —like right now when you were in full control of your power. You'll schedule a meeting for tomorrow to discuss a plan to confront Shaw and his followers, and the appropriate methods to respond to the unexpected as a team. Charles has resolved he'll be more permissive from now on, if that's what it takes to make you happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this much to update, but I've been a bit busy lately. I'm working on the next chapters so, hopefully, next time I'll post an extra-long chapter.
> 
> BTW, I think "stolen-cake-time" needs to be a thing... Seriously. And thank you all for your patience and support!
> 
> EDIT (5/Dec./2016): (/ *w*)/ I promise I'll post 2 chapters before the weekend, as soon as I finish writing them.


	19. The calm before the storm

You keep thinking about what just happened. When you go into you room, you see Cath already sleeping. You look at the clock on her nightstand. It is 1 a.m. No wonder why she sleeps like a baby and looks so tired. It sure was a long, exhausting day she soent training with Erik.

Right. Erik...

You remember what he told you just a moment ago when you bumped into him as you got out of Charles' study late at night. There was something in Erik's face and words that kept you thinking about Cath...

   


"Hey, (y/n)! Are you ok?" Erik grabs your arm in the empty corridor. "Why did you leave like that? Where have you been? I was worried." He adds once he sees the look on your face and he kindly lets your arm go.

"Sorry, I..." You start explaining, but something in the way Erik is looking at you catches your attention. "I had something to discuss with Charles. It took more than I expected..." You giggle as it took about four hours more than planned. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll talk about it with everybody." You try to calm him down, but his expression does not change a bit. "Sorry, is there something else you want to ask me, Erik?"

"If you say I should not worry...," He looks at you and sighs glad when you nod. "Good. There's one thing I'd like to ask about Cath, actually. I know it's quite late and maybe you want to talk about it later... I'll understand..."

You interrupt him as soon as you hear your friend's name.

"It's fine. What about her?" You hint him to follow you upstairs, so Charles won't see you talking outside his study.

"What do you know about Catherina's past? Do you have any idea how she got to develop her powers?" He asks curious.

"I don't know much about it, really. We don't talk about it since we found out about each other's mutation a few weeks ago. From the moment we met we've been talking about other things... And, to be honest, there are other things right now we're more concerned about. You know? Our futures?"

"Right." He says once you are outside your bedroom. "Thank you, (y/n)." He hesitates when your gaze meet.

"Erik, shoud I worry? Did something happen today between you and Cath?" You inquire.

"No, no. Nothing. I'm just curious. She looks more determined than the other kids, that's all. And she's got better control of her powers than most of us..." He laughs quietly and smiles a bit embarrassed.

You can't help but to smile and laugh with him.

"Is that true?" You ask amused at the idea of your young friend beating Erik during their training today.

"Yeah." He sighs. "She might or might not have efficiently blocked my attacks with her force-fields..." He looks at your bedroom door before you and smirks. "She's good. Although not as good as you are..." He brushes the healing wound on his cheek with his fingertips for a second, before looking at your bright (e/c) eyes. Biting his lower lip, he adds: "Good night, (y/n). We'll talk about that in the morning. Now, go to bed. Will you?" He leans over you and pecks your cheek before leaving to his room.

You stay there for a moment frozen, watching him go. The familiarity of the situation keeps you from saying anything.

...

Now that you are in your room looking at Cath, you wonder what could have happened that made Erik wait up for you all this long. Was that just an excuse to talk to you alone and wish you good night?

 _"Hardly."_ You answer to yourself.

As you get into bed, you look at your friend at your side sleeping and then you notice: Tonight, there is no visible force-field surrounding her. She is fatigued and relaxed enough to let her guard down. You smile to yourself. Maybe tonight you will have a full premonition of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! (/ *0*)/  
>  And monthly updates are also back ;)
> 
> I had a lot to do these past months and I wasn't able to write and post a new chapter... So, thank you for staying this long :3 


	20. Not like any other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover something overwhelming about your powers, as well as a terrible secret about two of your friends. And you're not sure how to deal with it.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of psychological abuse, kidnapping and sexual assault (of underage girls); as well as graphic descriptions of murder, torture, and (an attempt of) rape.**
> 
> And I must warn you: Suspense and angst are all over this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... Merry Christmas and happy new year! ^u^
> 
> First, I want to apologize for the late update. I know you've been missing the weekly updates of this fic, but some things got between me and my writing, and I couldn't post sooner. Sorry. I have no intention to let it happen again.
> 
> I intended to publish ch. 20 as 3 different chapters; but then I thought it wouldn't make much sense. So, here you have it: Literally, one _Hell_ of a (long) chapter! And soon you'll see why.
> 
> Finally, I apologize in advance for bringing darkness and angst to the story with this new chapter. But, hey, it was about time, right? Otherwise, there wouldn't be a reason to tag this fanfic as such. Besides, a while ago I said feels were coming. So, brace yourselves: **This is not a happy chapter.**

...

Before you remember where you have been or what you were doing a moment ago, you find yourself, in the middle of the night, in a room you do not recognize. It looks like an extremely reduced, poor and unwelcoming bedroom; and if it wasn't for the things in it one could think this is some sort of prison cell. You have a bad feeling about this. There is no much in the dark room, just a small, wooden bedstead —which you guess is far more uncomfortable than it looks like— with some bedclothes on it and a tall boy in his early teens who stares at you with a blank face.

You take a step back once you notice his presence, and you jump in surprise when you bump with the door —which is also made of wood and has no knob, you note. You look back at the kid and smile at him, slowly extending your hands to show you have no intention to hurt him. He looks so sad and desolate..., even if his pale face shows no emotion. You can see it in his bright blue eyes.

 _"Hi, I'm (y/n)... What is your name?"_ You say to the boy. However, he just keeps looking at you and does not say a word. _"Sorry. I have no idea how I got here... Do you know where I am?"_ You try to use your sweetest voice expecting him to help you out a bit. But he replies nothing. _"Ok... Listen, I'm not going to hurt you... I just need to get out of here... Do you have any idea how I can get this door open? Please. That's all I need to know, and I'll leave as soon as I can."_

You smile again, despite how uncomfortable you feel with his lack of response. All you hear is the expressionless teen's deep and irregular breathing. It almost sounds as a sobbing... You listen to it until some whispers outside distract you.

 _"What are they saying? What foreign language is that?"_  You wonder.

Carefully, you step closer to the small window placed behind the head of the bed. It is so small, one could barely put one's head out through it. The moonlight makes its way through the crystal to where you stand; however, you pay no attention to the way the light does not hit your feet or the missing shadow beneath them.

As you walk in the window's direction, the teenager in front of you —who looks quite tall for the young age his innocent face suggests— blinks and keeps looking at you as if you weren't there. Then, a terrifying idea crosses your mind: He is not looking _at_ you, but he is looking _through_  you. Therefore, you reason this is not reality since you don't remember how you got here in the first place; and, perhaps, neither this is a dream as you cannot control the situation or interact with the kid.

 _"Does it mean this is...?"_ You stop before you can get to the end of that sentence.

You shake your head at the silly question and focus on your surroundings as you keep looking around you: The boy's clothes, the furniture, the cell/room's architecture...; everything looks a bit old, but new at the same time. You no longer try to understand where you are, but _when_. If this is a premonition, then you better find out the moment it will take place.

Or..., should you be saying 'the moment it  _took_ place'?

Yeah, sure...  _Right?_

You resume your steps until you finally stand close to the window. You look at the young teenager at your side, whose face is now inches from yours. He keeps looking to the closed door and, for your surprise, now that you are beside him his breathing agitates as his expression changes. He shuts his eyes and frowns, trying not to cry. You can almost feel his pain.

You hear him whispering something in a funny accent. However, you pick up just one word he says. You concentrate in an attempt to understand the language, but you are unable to do so since the word he uses is the universal one to call for one's mother.

The whole situation feels like you had experienced it before... Have you lived this moment in a previous vision? Has someone talked to you about this particular moment? Why does this painful feeling seem so familiar?

You see the expression on the boy's face when tears leave his eyes and how he starts sobbing, hugging his pillow. You try to comfort him, but you cannot place your hand on his shoulder —or move at all, for that matter.

 _"He doesn't hear you...,"_ you say to yourself once you understand this. Hence, the soothing words coming out from your mouth fall in deaf ears.

The teen's sadness soon turns into sorrow. He busts out crying, and his sobbing is replaced by heartbreaking screams. You wish you could do something for him. Suddenly, you remember where you think you are and you fear his outburst would alarm someone else. If this is actually some kind of prison, the last thing you want is being cough since you are not supposed to be here. Although, no one from outside seems to care for either the noises the boy makes or his emotional pain.

You look through the window and see that whoever was chatting at its other side is now running away from you... Better said: _several men are running from their positions outside the teen's room._ If they are what they seem to be, those are armed men in what looks like... a military uniform?

Despite your effort to convince yourself there is nothing to worry about, the aching cry of the kid and the fact you are still unable to wake up from this bad dream leaves you with a sour taste. There must be something you can do to ease the boy's grief. If only he could hear you... If only you could wake up...

You see him suffering for long minutes and, eventually, he falls asleep crying. You can see the sky getting brighter. Soon the sunset will be visible, although probably not from this room... You note, then, that all this time no one came into the bedroom to relieve the kid's pain. You cannot help but to feel sorry for him. Whatever happened to him, it sure was a terrible tragedy he swore to endure.

Suddenly, you feel everything around you getting blurry and fading. As soon as you understand what is happening, you find yourself somewhere else... Unlike the recent dream you had, you decide to keep your mind alert in case this is something you should remember once you wake up.

You have no idea what you did tonight before going to bed to experience this. Maybe it was what you have been thinking all day and right before falling asleep, or maybe it was what you have learned about your mutation and how to control it. Anyway, all you know is that, this time, something is different.

 

 

Despite the predominant darkness, you can see where you stand as your eyes easily adjust to the dim light. It is a small and cold room with brick walls, concrete floor, and no windows. You're facing a closed door, and you turn around to find no furniture in the room, just the essentials stuff needed at hand: a flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling above an old mattress on the floor; one of those new portable video cameras which, sat atop a tripod, is recording from afar; a few long and thin ropes ready to be used on the opposite wall; and the most important item of all, a half-naked, gagged, twelve-year-old girl sobbing on the mattress.

You want to approach to the frightened girl, who covers her face with her arms just a few steps from you. Once again, no matter how hard you try to move or speak out and calm the kid, you can't. In fact, you don't seem being present in the room she is in since it feels like a trance where you can only watch the events taking place without being able to intervene. You realize then, there is nothing you can do for this girl but to wait for whatever piece of information this vision is supposed to provide... There's no surprise you feel as miserable and helpless as you do, then. All you can do is to stay put, watching the events that follow and fear the worst.

As you try to understand what is going on, you hear the door open and close behind you. Suddenly, you notice the child becomes quiet when a presence stands right beside you and it giggles like a maniac at the view of the defenseless girl.  A shiver runs down your spine when the confident steps you take notice of next suggest that whoever just entered the room has done this before, kidnapping girls multiple times with no regrets. Only once this person steps closer to the light you see how a male figure positions behind the camera and adjusts it before speaking.

"My little princess, there's nothing to be afraid of." The middle-aged man behind the camera states and, for a second, you think he is talking to you. Though, both individuals in the room ignore you entirely and they act as if they could not see you. "I'm sorry to have you waiting like this, but things are about to change... I mean, things are about to get interesting. We're going to play a game. I know you like games, and you're going to love this one since it's one of my favorite ones."

At the mention of an apparently fun game, the girl looks up at the man. She is silent and curious, yet she remains alert and skeptical. For the first time you can see her face and, once you look better at her, you suspect her features and expression seem quite familiar. So does her black messy hair along with the remains of her dark clothing, both of them contrasting with her pale skin. Her light make-up is all messed up. Her mascara and tears have tinted under her eyes and her cheeks. The crimson lipstick which stains the skin around her mouth indicates that at some point she stopped trying to free herself from her gag. All that, the lack of certain clothes and the fact you found her silently crying, indicate that wasn't the only brutality she's been exposed lately. The deadly look in her eyes assures you she was brought here against her will.

"This game is about obedience, my princess." The man continues, approaching to the girl. "I'm the one giving the instructions, and you're the one following them. You're a smart girl and I can tell you know what's best for you. The more compliant you are, the happier you'll make me. And you want me to be pleased, right? You've seen what I had to do to those other little princesses who didn't listen and made me upset..." The man kneels in front of the girl, waiting for an answer.

However, all the girl does is taking her eyes off his and closing them in an attempt to hide her abhorrence for the man. She nods and inhales deeply. Her passive reaction seems to please the man, who smirks lustfully and fixes his gaze on the girl's half-exposed little breasts.

"Good girl." The twisted man rewards the girl by stroking her naked legs only covered by her rather long top. She keeps glaring at him with poisonous eyes and allows him to rub and spread her legs as much as he desires. You can tell she is not enjoying his touch, though.

"Now smile for me, my sweet little girl." He commands as he takes her gag off and makes her kiss him. The bastard, still kneeling before her, pulls back smiling and reaches his arm for one of the ropes on the wall behind the girl.

She doesn't move or speak. She doesn't scream for help either. Her lips suddenly curve up in a smirk and her face relaxes. Her eyes shine, apparently finding something she can get pleasure or benefit from. Maybe it is the proximity of her captor, the way her body distracts him, or the fact that he stopped touching her...; but the Cheshire grin on her young face looks quite creepy, given the circumstances.

"You like this?" He asks her, gripping the rope with his hands when the girl nods. "I was thinking I could use it on your fine, delicate, little wrists; but as it doesn't scare you the way I expected, before I tie you up, you will do as I say. Now, take off my clothes like last time." The monster orders arising and letting the rope fall at their feet to help the girl to stand up.

She starts by unbuttoning his shirt as the depraved man devours her with his eyes. She unzips and pulls down his pants to his ankles without saying a word. When she places one knee on the floor before him and raises her arms to reach his underwear, he closes his eyes breathing in and out noisily in anticipation... But what follows next is not what he had expected.

When the girl pulls his underwear down, she quickly seizes the rope the man was holding seconds ago. Stepping behind him, she grips it around his throat in an attempt to asphyxiate him. Unfortunately, the half-naked man is way stronger than she is and he soon holds the untamed girl by her arms. Again, she closes her eyes and sighs without offering resistance.

"You like it rough, don't you? Too bad, I was hoping I could, at least, be gentle with one of you. But it looks like you, little girl, want to be corrected with a more brutal treatment..." He growls in her ear and violently tosses her on the mattress.

You can hear the air leaving the girl's lungs when she lands on her chest and face. She looks back at the man with darting eyes and, for a second, she freezes in panic when she notices him tensing the rope with his hands and placing one foot on her back. She pants and tries to move under him, desperately, but his weigh and cruelty is more than what she can handle.

"Get off!" You hear her protest for the first time. Her angry voice echoes in the small room. "Let me go, you bastard!" She demands.

This amuses the abusive man, who smiles and looks down at the vulnerable girl's body resisting under him.

"Or what? Is that a warning, princess?" He laughs. "Or is it an order?" And his voice switches to a darker tone when he asks that last question.

All of a sudden, the girl stops fighting and looks to the wall in front of her with wide eyes when she detects the change in the man's voice. It can only mean one thing..., so she must do something before it's too late.

You see how, rapidly and in a dexterous way, the man tightens the long rope around her upper body and arms. Before the girl has time to hold one of the other ropes hanging from the wall, the man has her fully subjugated. He's about to say something when the girl's distressed call for help interrupts him. Nevertheless, no one but you can hear them... And help never arrives.

Once she gives up, the nasty man turns her around on the mattress, forcing her to face him. He spread her legs with one hand and, holding her by her hair with the other, he obliges the girl to stay in position under him. You feel sick at the view of the imminent rape taking place before you. You wish you could do something to stop it. Anything...

"I said you'll let me go." She spits, and the man looks at her surprised at her impertinence and insistence. "Whether you like it or not... Either you comply or..., I make you..." She states stoically, trying not to show her fear.

But her words make no difference. The repulsive man laughs as he knows who is in control, so he starts taking care of his hard-on before entering the poor girl.

"I'll make you pay for your insolence, filthy little girl. You're mine and you'll do as I say!" With these words, he places himself between her legs and you see the powerless girl gulping as she closes her eyes and tears run down her face.

"No..." She mutters and, as if by some miracle, a bright translucent ring appears surrounding the rapist's neck.

He stops right when he is about to violate the girl, and meets her gaze in shock as this sort of halo squeezes his gullet. The man dreads, unable to understand what is going on. The transparent ring keeps chocking him until, before he passes out, a distinctive crack sound is heard in the room. The corpse falls on top of the girl, who remains silent and immobile.

Several seconds pass. Nothing occurs until the girl finally frees herself and, with a wave of her hand, she moves the man's lifeless body to a side and the halo vanishes. But there's something odd in her actions... There is no way she could have moved the heavy man on her own; and the movement of her hand looked as if, before it disappeared, she had made the ring move the dead body for her...

You look at the girl's face again, in awe. There's only one person you know who could do something like that. However, she prefers working with what she calls bubble-fields rather than..., well, ring-fields.

 _"Cath?"_ You whisper her name. But she can't hear you. Neither can she see you there.

You observe the young Catherina looking for something in the dead man's pockets and, once she finds it, she heads to the camera. She stops the recording and takes both the camera and its tape with her. Then, she opens the door with the key she took from his captor and walks away without looking back.

You feel your head spinning as questions saturate your mind...

 

 

The next scene you experience is anything but pleasant. You are alert and you have a better look at your surroundings than before since it is daytime. This means, this time you don’t just clearly hear everyone, but you can also see the panic faces of those in front of you. Except for one of them: Someone you've seen before.

Somehow, the successions of shocking and heartbreaking visions you've been having reach a crescendo. First, you felt your heart cracking a bit at the boy's aching pain and the fact there was no one else there to comfort him. Then, you witnessed someone trying to rape your friend... And now, you hear nothing but horrid shrieks and pleas while you see how the people in the adjacent room are being tortured. And the worst part of it is that the kid you met before in your dream is part of the scene.

You face the back of the boy. From this angle, you note that even if this time he is not the one crying, he is certainly still in pain —just like the line of six prisoners on display at the other side of a glass wall both you and the kid face.

With a bit of luck this time you may recognize the young teenager. You wonder if he is someone you have already met. He wouldn't have to be a kid, actually. He could be someone else.

Perhaps someone you met as a grown up...?

From what you see and get to understand, the teenager's torture is watching the people facing him at the other side of the glass physically suffering. You see him from behind, tied up to a chair with leather belts, facing others prisoners —also tied up— being either beaten up, cut, pierced, strangled, drowned, or burned, slowly by who seem to be the same soldiers you saw running away from the kid's room in your first vision.

Only then you notice something else.

 _"Wait a second... They are Nazi soldiers! Oh, no! I'm in some sort of German torture chamber in the middle of WWII..."_ You answer your own questions about where and when you are.

You blink in shock at the realization. There's no way you can have a premonition about the past like the one you just had about Catherina, can you? You are not supposed to see with your gift things you do not know about. But, how did you get to see a younger version of your friend Cath, then? You hope all this is just a dream; as this is not taking place in your present and, without doubt, this will not take place in your future...

Right?

Horrible cries and the aching voices of the victims alert you before you can find an answer. You focus on them panting and begging for mercy in the other room. You don't have to know German to understand they are asking their torturers to either stop or end their suffering with a quick death.

You wish you could intervene, but this 'dream' is just like the other ones. All you can do is watch until you wake up. You can't close your eyes or part your gaze from the horrendous sight before you. Definitely, this is nothing like any of those meaningless dreams you rarely have.

 _"What kind of 'dream' is this, then?"_ You ask yourself fearing you already have the answer for your questions. With every second you spend in these 'dreams' you're more convinced you experience some kind of ominous vision as it certainly feels like one.

Suddenly, a man you have seen before enters the room where you and the kid are. He does not look like in the premonitions you have been having lately, but he unquestionably looks as old as in the pictures Moira has shown you, and the way Erik has described him. Even if the Nazi privates behind the glass call him _"Doktor Klaus Schmidt"_ , you are sure: this is Sebastian Shaw approaching the boy and whispering in his ear.

He speaks in German, giving directions to the kid and the soldiers with a not authoritarian, yet still confident voice. You focus and try to hear what he says. Thankfully, your powers help you enough to understand what is essential: Shaw does not only manipulate the kid to participate in the torture as he also enjoys how the boy tries to refuse his commands, but fails.

The series of events that follow are repulsive. He incites the conflicted teenager to do something from this side of the glass, but he does not comply. As a result, with a wave of Doctor Klaus's hand, the last prisoner is tortured to death when branded on his chest, neck and face with a white-red iron.

You are as astonished as the kid. You both remain speechless at the sickening view of the burnt corpse laying on the floor before you. You cannot believe your eyes when you see the murderer at the other side of the glass nodding at Shaw as he smiles back at the soldier before turning to the boy.

"What are you waiting?" Shaw gently asks. If you didn't know the bastard better, you would think he's genuinely concerned about the kid instead of being worried about his lack of cooperation and enthusiasm. "You know very well how to save them. So, use your anger." He advises the teenager and points at the remaining hostages.

But the boy is in shock and he still stares at the dead prisoner, not paying attention to the man's face above him. At this, Klaus Schmidt repeats his last command; this time shouting at the kid, who nods as a reflex while sobbing at the pressure of the situation. The boy lowers his face and raises his shaking arms as if he was holding something heavy and invisible with his hands. However, after long seconds, nothing happens.

Disappointed, Shaw instructs the kid to try again, this time while he orders one of the men in a Nazi uniform at the other side of the glass to violently introduce the head of his victim in a bucket full of water. The boy tries again as the agonizing woman moves her limbs frantically in an attempt to breathe. When she calms down and her body peacefully rest on the floor with her head still under water, her torturer looks up and grins at the defeated boy whose arms are still extended, trembling.

"Listen to me carefully, kid. These prisoners will die anyway. Today...; tomorrow... Some day. Even if not tortured, they will suffer longer and worse deaths unless you do something." Doctor Klaus explains that if the kid cooperates, he can actually save them from their current torment. "You can choose to do so, or you can witness them being tortured. All you have to do is raise your arms and find that power in you. The need. The pain. The anger." The man says with a stern look. "It is up to you to either give them a merciful death, or to punish their torturers... Or both. Go ahead, we are waiting. _They_ are waiting. This is your destiny, child... This is what we were born for. Use your power! Show them who you are!"

These words have an impact on the kid, who looks at Shaw for a second, silent. The boy's breathing gets as faster as his heartbeat. He frowns and closes his eyes for a while before he nods. He has no other choice but to do something for those pleading and crying in the next room. The teenager looks around and, just for a brief moment, your gazes meet. You can see he is trapped, doomed to obey whatever Shaw asks him to do because there is nothing else in him as, after all, the poor kid hasn't found another purpose in life but to do as Dr. Schmidt says.

At the teenager's reply, Shaw immediately orders the other Nazi privates to continue tormenting their captive victims. The next torturer starts chocking with his hands the man he has in front of him while the other one resumes stabbing his prisoner; this time not just his limbs, but his whole body. At the same time, the soldier besides them starts cutting with a knife he has on one hand the throat of the woman whose forehead he holds with his other hand; and the last torturer pushes his young victim, a teen girl, to the floor and kicks her in her stomach and face.

This infuriates the kid enough to magically get rid of the belts keeping him on the chair as he stands, taking a few steps to the massive window that divides the two rooms. He lifts both hands to the torturers and victims and he screams incomprehensible words in something between anger and ache.

 _That_ is one particular emotion you recognize. _That_ is a signature feeling you have gotten when having a premonition about someone you recurrently dream about. You have talked about it with Charles many times. He has the same experience when going into someone's mind, and it allows him to spot one person in a crowd. Same with this kid. You recognize how lost he feels, his pain and hate, and how his thirst for revenge grows little by little.

There is only one person you have dreamed about who has made you feel his exact same feeling. It was the day you met him and Charles; and the three of you were in Charles' car, heading to the manor. Erik was talking about how much his life had changed since the night he met Charles and, somehow, you got to see the whole scene when Charles saved him from drowning; then, you felt the rage Erik felt for Shaw. By then you didn't believe it was a sight of their past as it was more like experiencing Erik's feelings; so, you thought it was some projection of Erik's memories you got from Charles' mind. However, it all makes sense now, and you hold no doubts: **This kid is a younger Erik, and your gift of clairvoyance allows you to have accurate dreams about both the future and the past**.

Before you can marvel at such discovery, what you witness next shakes you up. The kid, Erik, finally gathers his strength to take control of the few metallic weapons in the other room. As the captors are about to kill their prisoners, all metal around them vibrates and levitates, surprising everyone. But it is the hot iron which branded the first victim what moves at full speed from side to side in the adjacent room. It all happens so fast, that if it wasn't for the thin line of blood connecting the pierced bodies of the soldiers on the floor, one couldn't have guessed what took place.

" _Wunderbar!_ " Shaw exclaims excited. The despicable man behind the slaughter smiles and claps happy to finally see Erik's powers in action.

However, you and young Erik can't help but to feel sick at the sight of eight inanimate bodies and four agonizing prisoners before you. He might have killed the torturers, but if these people don't get medical assistance, they are most likely to suffer that long aching death Erik was supposed to save them from.

" _Mein Gott, Erik. Du warst großartig!_ Look what you have done! Behold our progress: Six trained and armed soldiers at once, all dead in a second before our eyes. I am impressed. That was amazing, indeed. I could not be more proud." Shaw congratulates Erik and pats his back as they keep looking at the scene at the other side of the glass. "Too bad you could not save them all, though. I am afraid there is not much we can do with the four remaining subjects... I hope they can make it alive to our next meeting..."

 _"Was...?"_ The teen Erik inquires looking down at the palms of his unsteady hands, not sure of what he just heard. He ignores Shaw's hands on his back when he says:

"It seems you have grown fond of them. It would be a shame to lose them too, considering they bring out the best in you. I am looking forward to seeing what you would do in order to secure their lives for a little longer." Shaw explains, casually smiling and looking at the other bodies behind the glass.

Erik's reaction is not as calm as Shaw's, though: He closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands, trembling as he kneels and slowly falls to the floor. You don't need to see his face to know he is sobbing and regretting what he has done. All the comfort he has left is Dr. Klaus' hand patting his head once painful, guilty tears fall from his eyes as he shakes his head in denial.

... 

You wish you hadn't witnessed all this; bacause something deep inside you assures you it occureed just the way you saw it. Unfortunately, the night is young and your powers have plenty of things to show you yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it was necessary to translate from German to English, but just so you know:
> 
> ▶ _Wunderbar!_ → Wonderful!
> 
> ▶ _Mein Gott, Erik. Du warst großartig!_ → Wow, Erik. You did great! (or literally: "My God, Erik, you were amazing!").
> 
> ▶ _Was...?_ → What...?
> 
> Also, there is so much I want to write about after this revelation... I'll let you know all the consequences of what the main character just found out in the next chapters; which from now on will be separated into different stories according to your preferences. That's right: **Soon you'll be able to choose between Erik's & Charles' route.**
> 
> Thank you for your comments, bookmarks, kuddos and support! ♥
> 
> Please, let me know what you like about this fic, and what you think about this chapter. It is always nice to read your comments.


	21. Ch. 21: Aftermath (Erik's Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erik’ route:** You gather the strength to let Charles know what you saw; and you question Catherina about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t already noticed, **you are now reading Erik’s route**. Before you start reading this chapter, please answer the following question: 
> 
> **Reader, are you waiting for an ending with Erik?** If your answer is _“No, I want to end up with Charles”_ ; then, please, go to the [next chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/22406519) (and skip this one). There you’ll find the _reader x Charles_ version for chapter 21.
> 
>  **A piece of advice:** I do not recommend to read both Erik’s and Charles’ routes at the same time since those are two separated stories, with divergent plots, and different endings. Plus, I think it would be too chaotic not to stick to one route.  
>  Bear in mind  the reader still becomes good friends with Charles and Erik regardless of the route you choose: It is the romantic relationship the one that varies between routes. I just don't advise to read Erik and Charles' routes at the same time because some parts are very similar in both routes. The little details in each route are what define the further plot and the eventual ending.  
>  So, if you still want to read both routes, please consider reading one route first, and then the other one. This way you can pretend the similarities between them are just the reader's premonitions of what could have happened.  
>  **You have been warned.**
> 
> For all those who stayed… (/^0^)/ Welcome, #TeamErik! I’ve written this version especially for you.
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

As instinctively as you make a silent, desperate call for help; you sit in your bed, hugging your own legs. You blink and, taking a deep breath, you cover your face with your shaking hands. After a moment, you gather the strength to look at the clock. It’s not even five A.M. and you are completely awake. The cold sweat in your forehead and back ─as well as the warm tears on your cheeks─ are the last clues you need to realize it wasn’t just a dream:

You’re conscious of much more than you could have ever expected your power of clairvoyance would reveal to you in a few hours: The moment when Erik’s family was torn apart and imprisoned; when he was moved apart once his powers were exposed; how Shaw had pressed him to use his magnetic mutation to the point of making him witness his own mother’s murder, and the way that monster of a man imposed him to keep using his powers on others... You’re well aware of all this as well as Erik’s suffering. His life has been painful enough; just like Catherina’s.

Oh, dear Lord. Cath.

Your eyes quickly look for your friend and soon you find her safely resting a few steps beside you. You breathe a sigh of relief and, lost in your thoughts, you focus on her figure. She had had it rough too. No wonder she and Erik have been bonding lately, when you have been spending time with Charles. She and Erik have more things in common than their concern for controlling their powers and the belief that humans shouldn’t have control over mutants’ fate. They have been forced in their adolescence to kill someone with their powers in order to secure their own lives, and the lives of the hostages around them. In little Erik’s and younger Cath’s heads, they didn’t have another choice but to do what they did. You could not condemn them for what they were forced to do…

 _“(Y/n)!"_ All of a sudden, you perceive the calling of a worried, melodic voice in your head. Therefore, you unconsciously stand up at the echo of your name resonating in your head. _“Is everything all right? (Y/n), can you hear me!?"_  His voice shouts concerned when you don’t reply. _“Oh, dear… I’ll be there in a minute.”_ He tells you, well aware something bad took place.

 _“Charles? Is that you?”_ You silently ask. You feel the affirmative answer in both your accelerated heart and in your confused mind before you hear him in the corridor. He doesn’t need to answer, but he does anyway with a faint chuckle you hear in your head, like saying _‘of course, silly. Who else…?’_ And you immediately thank God for his arrival.

"Darling, would you please let me in?" You hear him ask behind the door. You sense his apprehension in his agitated voice.

You glance at your sound asleep roommate and, trying not to wake her up, you walk to the door. As soon as you open it, you throw yourself into the arms of your worried friend who has come all the way to your bedroom to check on you.

"Oh…, wow! What happened?” Charles whispers as he catches you. “I could feel from my room your concern and distress when you were asleep and then, on my way here, I heard you calling my name…“

You can feel Charles’ strong arms griping around you protectively; your upper body nestled on his broad chest; and his delicious scent while he soothes you with calming and peaceful feelings. You realize he must be doing something with his powers because, after only seconds, both the pain in your heart and the weigh on your shoulders have disappeared. You always feel safe and protected around Charles; nevertheless, right now, you feel it more than ever.

"You can’t imagine what I saw, Charles…” You reply, frightened. You breathe in and out, trying to find the strength to continue talking. But you can’t.

"You had a vision, a bad, painful one…. What was it about, love?" Charles inquires concerned, still holding you with affection. He can tell a few things from your current emotions and earlier thoughts.

 _“Oh, Charles. No. I’m not talking about it, no matter how many times you ask. I don’t want to live that again.”_ You press your arms firmly around him and look aside. _“But, if you want to see my dreams, you’re free to look for them in the deeps of my mind. Go ahead and witness it on your own. I only ask you: please don’t make me go through it again while you’re looking into my mind.”_ You mentally beg him, terrified enough to make him break the hug and take a step back. _“Please, take those images with you…”_

“You’re not asking me to erase your premonitions from your mind, are you, (y/n)? I thought, after all we’ve gone through…, after all you progress--”

“No, I’m not.” You cut him off and get out of your room, making him step back as you close the door behind you. “I just wish I hadn’t experienced those dreams...”

“Why?” He holds you buy the shoulders and peeps into your mind. _"Did you saw any of us? Did someone get hurt?"_ He insists for a second and gently touches your temple; but, once he seems to find a hint of what he is looking for, he pauses and falls silent.

“You don’t get it, Charles.” You whisper. _“It was horrible. Not because it can happen..., **but because** **it already did!** ”_  You reply with your mind, knitting your eyebrows at the painful remembrance of your recent dreams.

You've had dreams about terrible outcomes over a thousand times before. And you're okay with it. You're used to foreseeing the future before it reaches you. There's always been a way to avoid the unwanted futures. Until now, you've always been able to change the actions implicated in one particular unpleasant premonition. However, experiencing dreams about the past is something completely new to you. This time, the dice have already been rolled. There's _nothing_ you can do to change the events in these dreams. So…, if you are powerless against those visions; then, what's the purpose of having them?

“Please.” As if sensing your doubts, Charles asks for permission before going any further into your memories. It stings his heart not to know what troubles you. He desires to understand your fears; as he wishes to help you to conquer them. If only you could see yourself the way he sees you... Although, he could force you to... So, if he hasn’t tried already, it’s because he would never forgive himself if he used his own powers to make you do something.

“If you must know…” You concede him this one request. There is no point in refusing now, anyway. _“Go ahead, Charles. This time, it was different; though. Still, somehow, I could feel the truth behind those visions. They were real, Charles.  I can feel it. Take a look, and you’ll feel it too.”_ You let him now since there’s no way you’re talking about it.

Pleading for understanding, you look at those beautiful and wise eyes of his as you grab the caring hand he still has on your face; making him rest it on your forehead. He needs no other hint from you. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you open your mind. Yet, you try not to think about the lively and intense images of Cath and Erik your mutation made you experience. If Charles wants to know what occurred, he will have to search in your memories and find out on his own.

You take your time to telepathically show him what took place, and find a way to do so not having to relive the details of such terrible dreams.

“Oh no, (y/n).” He whispers and hugs you before you can say or do anything. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs in your ear as he closes his eyes once one of his trembling hands holds the back of your head. “I’m so sorry you had to witness it. Your powers are so vast…” He sighs and looks at you right in the eyes, stroking your hair. “But it’s all right. I’m here now. It was just a dream. One as powerful and amazing as your powers and yourself...” He states with a soft and honest voice as he tries to comfort you.

“Oh, no! It wasn’t just a dream.” You whisper looking down at your feet. The more you say, the quieter you speak: “Why does this happen to me, Charles? Why do I get to see all this terrible things? First, the random and uncertain futures; and then, the terrible and persistent ones… And right when I think I can control it, my power now extends to both the future and the past…” Your voice breaks and you try not to start sobbing; but a few droplets make their way out of your eyes, anyway.

“Hey, love. Look at me.” He smiles and holds your face by your cheeks, so your foreheads and gaze meet. “Do you remember all I showed you this very morning? All those memories of my childhood, when I had no control over my powers?” His thumbs gently stroke your cheekbones, wiping away your tears. “You’re not the only one seeing things you don’t want to see; learning truths you don’t want to know. We’re so alike, (y/n). I sincerely can’t think of two people who belong with each other the way we do…” He pecks both your cheeks and smiles at you. “Nevertheless, if there’s one thing I learnt, is that my powers--, **our mutations are a gift**. It’s good to know what occurs around us, and to those we love; so, in that way, we come to know what to do to keep them safe and happy.”

“But, Charles, what I saw…” You look aside, fixing your gaze in the widow; admiring the forest and the last minutes of night outside.

“Shush…, I know.” He strokes your chin, making you face him. “And all I can say is that what you experienced is part of our friends past. Not the best part of it, but it did occur. Your dreams were accurate, my dear. They are also beautiful; nevertheless, overwhelming.”

You can’t believe your ears. _“Beautiful!?”_ You silently ask; raising an eyebrow and pulling away from him. You saw no beauty in those dreams. How can he suggest such a thing?

 _“Dear lord, (y/n)! You’ve seen the past!”_ You hear him thinking thrilled, unable to hold his happiness and exhilaration any longer. Charles would be shouting in excitement if you weren’t in the corridor when everyone else is asleep. He holds you by your shoulders, smiling, when he says: “Your gift does not only show you the futures, but also previous events. Bloody Hell! Don’t you see it?”

“Yeah, that’s what I saw: Hell itself.” You snort.

“Please, my dear. Don’t hide behind sarcasm. Not with me.” He looks at you; waiting for you to tell him what you experienced in your dreams was not that dreadful after all. But he knows better. He had seen part of Erik’s horrid past on his own before; and as far as you know he just learned Catherina’s could easily have been a _horrible nightmare_ … “I’m sure that’s not how our friends feel about their past…” He asserts; reading your mind.

His words settle down part of the pain in your chest. Who better to know these kinds of things than him? If he says your friends don’t conceive their past as the aching nightmare you remember…, maybe you shouldn’t think of it in such a terrible way.

You want to believe him. You always have. Yet, the painful knot in your throat remains.

You sigh.  But he insists:

“Even if they felt like that, (y/n), their past is far behind them. I’ve never felt it had affected them to the point to impede them to move on with their lives. If their history has ever done something to them, it’s been for the better. I assure you.” The telepath states.

You cannot ignore what he says. You consider it; and he immediately beams, hopeful he will soon see you smile too. That honest, happy curve on his lips along with his charming, heavenly blue eyes might persuade you before his words do, though.

“How do I know you’re not just saying all this to make me feel better?” You ask, disbelieving, with a daunted look.

You want to trust him. You can no longer resist the urge to ignore your logic and trust your heart.

“Look into my eyes and tell me what you see, (y/n).” He pleads, holding your shoulders tighter. “Don’t you see I’m being honest? Can’t you tell I’m not lying?”

You can’t believe him; but your heart knows better.

“That’s _‘your’_ power, Charles.” You reply giggling; lying to yourself in an attempt to deny what you know in your guts: He’s telling the truth.

With one right pull, the knot in your throat loosens:

“I would never lie to you, (y/n).” He replies with a broad smile. Your insecurities fading away. “You know I would let you know if our friends were not doing well… But they are; even if what you saw did indeed take place.” He insists. “I know you trust me as much as I trust you. But, please, you need to stop focusing on the bad things and start paying attention to the marvellous consequences your visions carry. Your mutation **is** a gift; don’t you dare thinking otherwise. You’re one of the most powerful mutants I’ve ever known, and you shouldn’t let fear and pessimism interfere with your goals. Look at me, love, you’re an amazing, unique, strong, stunning woman. (Y/n), you have no idea how much I admire you, how much I lo--...” He gulps before quickly resuming. “How much…  I see in you… Trust me on this, my dear. You’re beautiful in ways you can’t even imagine. And this is only a fraction of what you could be if you embraced your powers.”

“Charles, please… Don’t.” You interrupt him and remove his hands from your shoulders. You know where this is going. You’ve experienced it in dreams before: You’ve had a few blurry premonitions of yourself, a different future self; but you’ve never been able to accept you can be as strong, confident and capable as Charles describes you.

“I’m sure you will be all that and more, darling.” He beams.

“Thank you, Charles. You’re the best company I could ask for. You have no idea what your reassuring words mean to me…” You whisper and, once more, your vision starts getting blurry.

“Perhaps I do.” He states as his smile is even brighter.

“Right.” You chuckle, and hug him tight. “Thanks. You’re such a good friend.” You add, and peck his cheek.

For an instant, Charles freezes at your touch; but he soon hugs you back and replies:

“Right. You’re a good friend too.” He pulls apart and pats your head in a tender way. “It’s quite late… Or too early. We better go back into our bedrooms and have some rest, dear. Tomorrow… I mean, today will be a long day.” He smiles and holds your hand for a second, frowning a bit.

“Alright, Charles. Good night.” You smile to him, noticing he still holds your hand.

“Sleep tight, (y/n)” He kisses your knuckles and smiles before turning around and leaving to his room.

You watch him walking away for a moment. Then you shake your head and go back into your bedroom. For some reason, you cannot pass the idea there was something Charles wanted to tell you...

Whatever. You can talk about it in a few more hours… Or he can tell you whenever he wants. He’s welcome to look into your mind and contact you telepathically, as usual.

You quietly close the door behind you and observe your roommate's figure. Once you’re sure she’s still asleep, you step closer to your beds. You note the moonlight filtering through the curtains showing you Cath's peaceful face. You frown at the contrast of the horrified expression she had in your recent dream and the one she now has. If not for that vision, you would have never guessed what kind of life she has been running away from. You cannot fathom how she has endured it all…

 _“Poor kid.”_  You think, walking in Cath’s direction. _“I’m so sorry I was not there when it all took place.”_ You apologize as you kneel beside her sleeping figure; kindly placing a hand over her pale face. _“Oh, Cath. I wish you didn’t have to suffer that experience. Why did I have that dream? Is there a reason I should know those events took place?”_ You wonder as you caress her cheek with affection. _“And, what am I supposed to do with this knowledge! It’s not as if those dreams gave me a clue to prevent something from happening, as what they showed me already took place.”_

On the other hand, what if there is something important behind those visions? Something you could still do in order to ease your friends’ minds… You ask yourself because you cannot imagine your friends living in peace with themselves while holding such sorrow in their hearts.

You cannot conceive your friends not bringing up something like this occurred. You would have been there for them, gladly, if they needed to talk to someone and express their feelings... You can’t lie to yourself: It does bother you a bit that neither Cath nor Erik had told you anything about what you saw this night. It worries you, yes; although you don’t blame them. You understand maybe they’re not ready to share their past yet. After all, as far as you know they haven’t talk about it with anyone; not even with each other.

You long for the day they feel comfortable enough to talk about it with a friend. Hopefully, the reason they have kept it to themselves is that they don’t feel the need to talk about it anymore, as Charles suggested. Maybe, and with a bit of luck, they have put that part of their lives behind, carrying on and living the way they should have if none of those atrocities had ever occurred.

You sigh and remove your hand from your friend, as gently as possible, trying not to wake her up. However…

“Mmmn… Hey, you...” She purrs, smiling with her eyes closed.

“Oh, Cath! Sorry to wake you up, but-…” You raise your voice surprised to hear her.

Suddenly, she jerks; stunned after hearing you. She turns around to face you completely, opening her eyes.

“Oh, fuck. You scared me, (y/n). What time is it?” She yawns for a long moment and shuts her eyes again. “Doesn’t matter. Just tell me whatever you have to tell me.” She adds, yawning.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” You utter, not sure what to say. “Alright, yes. Sure. Well, on my way here, I bumped into Erik. And he asked me if I knew something about the way you found out about your powers…?” You recall and use it as an excuse, standing up and taking a few steps to your bed.

“Oh, did he?” She yawns again, clearly half asleep already.

“Yes. Well, he was curious about how you got to have such control of your powers since, you know, most of us are still struggling to use them in our favor…” You state, while going back into your bed.

“I see.” She rubs her eyes. “I knew he would try to find out on his own…  I told him there was nothing especial in the way I got them when he asked…”

You feel terrible for waking her up just to ask her this; but, now that you see how she is responding, all honest and straightforward; an idea crosses your mind: After all, you may be able to ask her all you want. She won’t even remember, most likely. This is not the first time she talks to you half-asleep. Usually, when she does so, she soon dozes off and doesn’t have a memory of what you discussed one she wakes up for good.

“So…, how did you find out about your force fields? You already know my story. Would you tell me yours?” You smile, knowing what you’re doing and where you’re heading this conversation.

“Sure, I will.” She exhales, amused, and rests her weight on her elbows. “By the way, I assume Erik told you what a fool he made of himself today?”

“What?” You ask, startled.

“He tried to break through my force shields with every single piece of metal he had at hand.” She explains. “Poor guy almost hurts himself with the metal bouncing back from my force fields. It took him a while to understand what ‘impenetrable shield’ means…” She giggles.

You take advantage of the situation and discreetly ask her to confirm what you saw in your dreams. She's drowsy and can only answers simple questions, but she's eager to talk to you as she hasn't seen you in all day. She's frank and open with you, as usual. You feel sorry for not asking about this sooner; as she would have probably told you her story anyway. Worrying about how she might feel, you don’t mention her sexual assault or the attempt of rape. You don’t speak of the murder either. You only implicitly refer to the kidnap, focusing your questions on the first time Catherina used her powers and how she has managed to control them ever since. Checking if there are some emotional scars, you investigate the circumstances in which she found out about her mutation. You find none. She's so somnolent, that she almost has no filter. Almost. The mystery behind her words confirms there's still something she hides, though. Thankfully, and once you hold no doubts about her sincerity, she assures you her captor didn’t get to cause much damage on her. All she confesses is that 'perhaps' she hurt him even more than he could possibly have injured her.

Before Cath slumbers the rest of the night away, you comfort your friend and let her know you won’t judge her for what she did. You assure her she can always count on you; so, if she ever wants to talk about it with someone, you’ll be there for her. You tell her reassuring words in her dreams, until her calm smile is evident, and you start feeling sleepy too. For a moment you keep looking at her, glad there's not much to worry about…

Ok, you are best friends with a murderer ─two of them, actually, if you consider Erik too─, but it was a long time ago and in self-defense. Right? Besides, who knows how many lives Cath saved, and how many girls she prevented from being raped!? Compared to all the things that despicable man could have done to her ─and probably did to other young girls─, or the hard time he would have spent in jail; the punishment he got was almost merciful. What it really matters now is that Catherina’s mind is in peace, and so should be yours.

You can’t help but to feel a little sad for your dear friend, but also relieved she managed to walk away untouched. And so, you try to go back to sleep, lost in your own thoughts. Thinking about what your roommate just confessed, you fall asleep, peacefully resting for the next hours.

It is morning when Catherina finally wakes up, only a few hours later. This time, she finds you reading your notebook instead of taking notes of your premonitions on it as you usually do every day at sunrise.

“Good morning, girl. Nice to finally see you.” She greets you, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

You pray for her not recalling completely what the two of you discussed during the night. In consequence, and for your misfortune, you immediately evoke _that_ vision of her past.

“H-Hello, there...” You manage to look at her with a wide and honest smile. Although, just looking her in the eyes makes you shiver; so you make your best to hide it from her. You shake your head and hear her asking questions that, fortunately, make you think of something completely different.

“Have you been up all night writing? I don’t remember hearing you getting into the room. When did you come back? Did you sleep at all?” Cath inquires.

Thanks God. She doesn’t remember what you talked about a while ago.

“No.” You laugh softly, happy her questions lead your train of thought in an entirely different direction. “You were sound asleep when I came back. It was late. And so you were sleeping when I woke up. I’ve just been reading for a while.” You explain. Looking at the clock you add: “We should probably get ready, Cath. Today is a crucial day for all of us. There’s an important meeting at noon. Charles should notify us in no time.” You declare, excited; suddenly conscious of the reason why you were giving a last view to your annotations. Motivated, you stand up and head to the bathroom.

“What!?”  Cath shouts, startled looking at the clock. “Why did I wake up? It’s not even nine in the morning. There’s still plenty of time till noon.” She complains while she covers her head with the bedclothes. “See you at the meeting, (y/n).”

You sigh. “Sure. If you excuse me…, soon I’ll be leaving to Charles’ study. I have to prepare as I’ll have to explain some of my premonitions to everyone at the meeting.” You explain. “Charles and I should discuss some stuff with Moira before…” You pause as soon as you realize your friend has fallen asleep. Again. You give her a warm smile before you enter the bathroom.

While you're taking a shower you start thinking all sort of things: Like, that until now you hadn’t made the connection among Erik’s fixation with training every day in order to control his powers and defeat Shaw; the tattooed numbers on his left forearm; and the fact he never mentioned his family.  After these dreams, it makes sense that Charles had kept mentally asking you not to push his friend whenever you were about to start a conversation about his past. There’s no other way: the telepath should have known about Erik’s shocking past. Probably, he knew as much as you now do. You cannot be mad at him for it, though. You know there’s plenty of stuff he knows about you he haven’t shared with anyone else, either. It was his way of respecting his friends and preserving their privacy.

What you just got to know is a secret neither of your friends have confessed to you ─or to anybody else in the mansion─ yet. Not that acknowledging Erik’s and Cath’s past would change the way you look at both your friends. At the contrary, you intend to wait for them to be ready to talk about it before telling them you know what they have gone through. Although, it doesn’t necessarily mean you can’t let them know you understand what they have done and tell them you’ll be there for whatever they need. Subtly, of course. Because, after speaking with your favorite mind-reader; caring mutant-powers advisor; and dear friend, you are certain of what you must do ─and how you should do it. You trust Charles more than ever. No matter how much it bothers you to admit so, he was right about that piece of advice he gave you a day ago in your bedroom.

Speaking of things you two did in that room…

You blush at the memory of the way you hugged each other back then, after achieving so much with your powers. You were heartbroken after witnessing another shocking future outcome; so you pulled closer to Charles, who allowed you to sit on his lap. Given that you started crying for the terrible premonitions you had had, you buried your face in his neck; feeling his inviting scent, his tempting breath next to your ear and his calming heartbeat before he run his fingers through your (h/c) hair and kissed your forehead.

 _“Oh, no!”_ You close your eyes and cover your face with your palms. _“What was I thinking!?”_   You ask yourself well aware you probably weren’t thinking at all.

You step out of the shower and wrap yourself with a towel; giggling a bit embarrassed to cherish that moment the way you do. Now that you think about it, you feel confused. You certainly have feelings for your telepath friend ─particularly after having so many dreams about him, some of them quite shameful─, but you can tell the difference between current and future affections. Even if those premonitions come true, it doesn’t mean that today you feel the same way you may eventually feel. No matter how real those sentiments felt when having those dreams; you only had a taste of your future emotions. _That_ , you must not forget.

Besides, Charles is not the only one featuring in those erotic dreams about your potential futures. If there’s someone you have certainly fantasized about, his name is Erik Lehnsherr. Your legs could melt just by thinking about his fit muscles and tall frame; imagining his velvet-like deep voice purring next to your ear; recalling some of his witty jokes and straightforward insinuations, or the way he has held you and kissed you… At times, it is difficult to keep a straight face when one of those sexy premonitions of the two of you catch you off guard and he ─or someone else─ is with you. But it is even harder not to think of those visions whenever one of your friends says his name or you bump into him.

Catherina is right to say you like him and Charles too, even if you keep telling her that’s not true; because, honestly, you are fond of both of them. They might be your best ─male─ friends, and your first mutant ones; however, dreaming of them in more intimate ways have left you thinking about the possibilities and consequences of being more than just friends with them. And one would have to be blind not to see they like you too. There is no doubt about that. The real questions is how much they like you, and which man would you chose in the hypothetical case you picked one of them.

 _“Hahaha... Yeah, sure.”_   You make fun of your latter thoughts. _“I haven’t slept well,_ _and I woke up too early. I’m just thinking nonsenses. I better hurry.”_ You start getting dressed, trying not to think about your friends ─Erik, to be more precise. You shake your head and focus on the bottom underwear you’re trying to put on and you're struggling with. It’s all wrong: You have two legs in one of its legs openings; and, on top of that, your panties are inside out. _“Ok. Maybe I should stop picturing him in all kinds of scenarios and start thinking about the meeting.”_ You resolve.

According to what Charles and you agreed last night, in about an hour from now you should be heading to his study, where the two of you have to check important matters with Moira. So, once you are fully dressed and ready, you gather all the material you think you might need to prepare the meeting and you leave your bedroom as soon as possible. There are a few things you need to do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is not the 22nd chapter for this route, but it’s the equivalent of this chapter for those who chose Charles' Route. It focuses on the reader and Charles’ relationship since it's for whoever chose to end up with Charles. Said chapter resumes from the events narrated in Chapter 20: “Not like any other”.
> 
> If you chose Erik's route, you can keep reading this story [here, under the title "Ch. 22: Reflections (Erik's Route)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/22810832).


	22. Ch. 21: Aftermath (Charles' Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route:** Right when you thought the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you couldn’t be more explicit, some confessions make you understand why Charles means so much to you... _(If you know what I mean)._
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Since this chapter resumes from the events narrated on Chapter 20: “Not like any other" it means that **you are now reading _Charles’ route_**. You should be here _**only**_ because you desire to read this fanfic from the _reader x Charles_ point of view. 
> 
> Secondly: I do not recommend to read both Erik’s and Charles’ routes at the same time; since they’re different stories and it might be too chaotic. **You have been warned.**
> 
> Having said so… 
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

You've been in bed for the last hours; only that you haven’t been resting much. You’ve had a series of spasms lately which, little by little, exposed your body from under the bed sheets. The nightmare you’ve gone through wasn’t any kind of bad dream, but the worst one you’ve ever experienced. And, even if it hasn’t woke your roommate yet; your whimpers and shudders have increased to a point it would alarm whoever could see you, _or hear you_ , right now.

 _“(Y/n)!"_ You perceive the calling of a worried, melodic voice in your head. And, you wake up agitated at the persisting echo of your name fading away.

As instinctively as you make a silent, desperate call for help; you sit in your bed, hugging your legs while you notice the cold sweat on your face and back. You look at the clock. It’s not even five A.M. and you are completely awake.

 _“Is everything all right? (Y/n), can you hear me!?"_  His voice shouts when you don’t reply. _“Oh, dear… I’ll be there in a minute.”_ He tells you, well aware something bad took place.

 _“Charles? Is that you?”_ You silently ask. You feel the affirmative answer in both your accelerated heart and in your confused mind before you hear him in the corridor. He doesn’t need to answer, but he does anyway with a faint chuckle you hear in your head, like saying _‘of course, silly. Who else…?’_ And you immediately thank God for his arrival.

"Darling, would you please let me in?" You hear him ask behind the door. You sense the apprehension in his agitated voice.

You glance at your sound asleep roommate and, trying not to wake her up, you walk to the door. As soon as you open it, you throw yourself in the arms of your worried friend who has come all the way to your bedroom to check on you.

"Oh…, wow! What happened?” Charles whispers as he catches you. “I could feel from my room your concern and distress when you were asleep and then, on my way here, I heard you calling my name…“

You can feel Charles’ strong arms griping around you protectively; your upper body nestled on his broad chest; and his distinctive scent while he soothes you with calming and peaceful feelings. You realize he must be doing something with his powers because, after only seconds, both the pain in your heart and the weigh on your shoulders have disappeared. You always feel safe and protected around Charles; nevertheless, right now, you feel it more than ever.

 “You can’t imagine what I saw, Charles…” You reply, frightened. You breathe in and out, trying to find the strength to continue talking. But you can’t.

"You had a vision, a bad, painful one…. What was it about, love?" Charles inquires concerned, still holding you with affection. He can tell a few things from your current emotions and earlier thoughts.

 _“Oh, Charles. No. I’m not talking about it, no matter how many times you ask. I don’t want to live that again.”_ You press your arms firmly around him and look aside. _“But, if you want to see my dreams, you’re free to look for them in the deeps of my mind. Go ahead and witness it on your own. I only ask you: please don’t make me go through it again while you’re looking into mi mind.”_ You mentally beg him, terrified enough to make him break the hug and take a step back. _“Please, take them away. Take those images with you…”_

“You’re not asking me to erase your premonitions from your mind, are you, (y/n)? I thought, after all we’ve gone through…, after all you progress--”

“No, I’m not.” You cut him off and walk out of your room, making him follow you to the corridor as you close the door behind you. “I just wish I hadn’t experienced those dreams...”

“Why?” He holds you buy the shoulders and peeps into your mind. _"Did you saw any of us? Did someone get hurt?"_ He insists for a second and gently touches your temple; but, once he seems to find a hint of what he is looking for, he pauses and falls silent.

“You don’t get it, Charles.” You whisper. _“It was horrible. Not because it can happen..., **but because it already did!** ” _  You reply with your mind, knitting your eyebrows at the painful remembrance of your recent dreams.

You have had dreams about errible outcomes over a thousand times before. And you are ok with it. You are used to foreseeing the future before it reaches you. There has always been a way to avoid the unwanted futures. Until now, you have always been able to change the actions implicated in one particular unpleasant premonition. However, experiencing dreams about the past is something completely new to you. This time, the dice have already been rolled. There is nothing _you_ can do to change the events in these dreams. So…, if you are powerless against those visions; then, what is the purpose of having them?

“Please.” As if sensing your doubts, Charles asks for permission before going any further into your memories. It stings his heart not to know what troubles you. He desires to understand your fears; as he wishes to help you to conquer them. If only you could see yourself the way he sees you... And he could force you to, though; so if he hasn’t tried already, it’s because he would never forgive himself if he used his own powers to oblige you.

“If you must know…” You concede him this one request. There's no point in refusing now. _“Go ahead, Charles. This time, it was different; though. Still, somehow, I could feel the truth behind those visions. It was real, Charles.  I can feel it. Take a look, and you’ll feel it too.”_ You let him know, since there’s no way you’re talking about it.

Pleading for understanding, you look at those beautiful and wise eyes of his as you grab the caring hand he still has on your face; making him rest it on your forehead. He needs no other hint from you. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you open your mind. Yet, you try not to think about the lively and intense images of Cath and Erik your mutation made you experience. If Charles wants to know what occurred, he will have to search in your memories and find out on his own.

You take your time to telepathically show him what took place, and find a way to do so not having to relive the details of such terrible dreams.

“Oh no, (y/n).” He whispers and hugs you before you can say or do anything. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs in your ear as he closes his eyes once one of his trembling hands holds the back of your head. “I’m so sorry you had to witness it. Your powers are so vast…” He sighs and looks at you right in the eyes, stroking your hair. “But it’s all right. I’m here now. It was just a dream. One as powerful and amazing as your powers and yourself...” He states with a soft and honest voice as he tries to comfort you.

“It wasn’t just a dream!" You whisper looking down at your feet. The more you say, the quieter you speak: “Why does this happen to me, Charles? Why do I get to see all this terrible things? First, the random and uncertain futures; and then, the terrible and persistent ones… And, right when I think I can control it, my power now extends to both the future and the past…” Your voice breaks and you try not to start sobbing; but a few droplets make their way out of your eyes, anyway.

“Hey, love. Look at me.” He smiles and holds your face by your cheeks, so your foreheads and gaze meet. “Do you remember all I showed you this very morning? All those memories of my childhood, when I had no control over my powers?” His thumbs gently stroke your cheekbones, wiping away your tears. “You’re not the only one seeing things you don’t want to see; learning truths you don’t want to know. We’re so alike, (y/n). I sincerely can’t think of two people who belong with each other the way we do…” He pecks both your cheeks and smiles at you. “Nevertheless, if there’s one thing I learnt, is that my powers--, **our mutations are a gift**. It’s good to know what occurs around us, and to those we love; so, in that way, we come to know what to do to keep them safe and happy.”

“But, Charles, what I saw…” You draw back and look aside. You fix your gaze in the window; admiring the forest and the last minutes of night outside.

“Shush…, I know.” He strokes your chin, making you face him. “And all I can say is that what you experienced is part of our friends past. Not the best part of it, but it did occur. Your dreams were accurate, my dear. They are also beautiful; nevertheless, overwhelming.”

You can’t believe your ears. _“Beautiful!?”_ You silently ask, raising an eyebrow and pulling away from him. You saw no beauty in those dreams. How can he suggest such a thing?

 _“Dear lord, (y/n)! You’ve seen the past!”_ You hear him thinking thrilled, unable to hold his happiness and exhilaration any longer. Charles would be shouting in excitement if you weren’t in the corridor when everyone else is asleep. He holds you by your shoulders, smiling, when he says: “Your gift does not only show you the futures, but also previous events. Bloody Hell! Don’t you see it?”

“Yeah, that’s what I saw: Hell itself.” You snort.

“Please, my dear. Don’t hide behind sarcasm. Not with me.” He looks at you; waiting for you to tell him what you experienced in your dreams was not that terrible after all. But he knows better. He has seen part of Erik’s horrid past on his own before; and as far as you know he just learned Catherina’s could easily have been a _horrible nightmare_ … “I’m sure that’s not how our friends feel about their past…” He asserts; reading your mind.

His words settle down part of the pain in your chest. Who better to know these kinds of things than him? If he says your friends don’t conceive their past as the aching nightmare you remember…, maybe you shouldn’t think of it in such a dreadful way.

You want to believe him... Yet, the knot in your throat remains.

You sigh.  But he insists:

“Even if they felt that way once, (y/n), their past is far behind them now. I’ve never felt it affected them to the point to impede them to move on with their lives. If their history has ever done something to them, it’s been for the better. I assure you.” The telepath states.

You cannot ignore what he says. You consider it; and he immediately beams, hopeful he will soon see you smile too. That honest, happy curve on his lips along with his charming, heavenly blue eyes might persuade you before his words do, though.

“How do I know you’re not just saying all this to make me feel better?” You ask, disbelieving. You do want to trust him, however, you remove his hands from your shoulders with a stern look.

You are so close to believe what he says...

All you need is one more pull, and the knot loosens:

“I would never lie to you, (y/n).” He solemnly replies, feeling your insecurities. “You know I would let you know if our friends were not doing well… But they are, even if what you saw did indeed occur.” He holds your hand and gently places it on his chest. “I know you trust me as much as I trust you. But, please, you need to stop focusing on the bad things and start paying attention to the marvellous consequences your visions carry. Your mutation **is** a gift; do not think otherwise. You’re one of the most powerful mutants I’ve ever known, and you shouldn’t let fear and pessimism interfere with your goals. Look at me, my dear. You’re amazing, unique, stunning, and beautiful in ways you can’t even imagine. (Y/n), you have no idea how much I admire you, how much I lo--”

“Charles, please… Don’t.” You interrupt him and withdraw your hand from him. You know well _where_ this is going. You've lived it in dreams before, and you've never been able to refuse him. Something in your guts tells you tonight it won’t be any different.

“Can't you feel it? I'm not lying, (y/n).”  He persists. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see. Do you see my honesty?”

“That’s _‘your’_ power, Charles.” You resist the impulse as much as you can…, and he can tell.

His mischievous eyes look at you.

“Quite a challenging woman...” He whispers to himself, grinning. “You force me to do it the awkwardly over-romantic way, but fine. If that’s how you want it… I’ll quote myself if I have to.”

“What are you talking about?” You inquire, even if you do know, trying to change the subject.

“You’ll see.” He smiles and winks, waiting for you.

 _“Oh dear Lord, how lovely and naughty he looks when he does so...”_   You think to yourself, but you insist on looking at him with a poker face. Hopefully, he didn't listen.

“Seriously? You can’t recall?” He asks with a grin on his lips, reading your thoughts. “Come on, this scenery surely feels familiar.” He adds, unable to keep his eyes off the few clothes that you call your pajamas. He gulps and blinks, but his gaze remains on your exposed body.

With your beloved friend’s eyes on you, you tilt your head and scratch the back of it feeling a bit awkward at the situation. Only then you remember you wear nothing but a long, thin t-shirt and some (f/c) panties...

_“Oh, shit.”_

Now you recall: Bad dream; waking up in one of the bedrooms of Charles’ mansion; meeting the telepath at your bedroom door in nothing but your improvised pajamas; desperately hugging your worried friend… This isn’t new. You’ve dreamed about this moment before, and you know well what’s supposed to follow.

 _“You!”_ You step forward and yell at him with your mind, narrowing your eyes in annoyance. _“You saw it, you felt it, and you knew about it all along!”_ You mentally shout at him with a redden face, not sure if because of your anger or the embarrassment of him seeing one of _those_ premonitions about the two of you. “Oh my… How could you look at me in the eyes all this time!” You whisper as you know you couldn’t have looked at him with a straight face if you hadn’t forgotten about that specific premonition you had the very first morning you got into Charles’ place.

“Believe me this. It wasn’t easy…” He confesses. “Now, dear, if I must…” He chuckles before he starts quoting himself: _“(Y/n), to be honest, I never expected anything like this to happen... But since you feel the same way I do, nothing will keep me from expressing my affection and desire for you."_

You give up and giggle nervously once he places three fingers under your chin, lifting it, and meeting your gaze; just as he did in that particular erotic, ominous vision about the two of you. But your laugh soon dies out once Charles moves forward and, by reflex, so do you. He captures you in his arms and you seize his back, pulling him closer to you as you can't help burying your face in that comfortable space between his neck and shoulder. You know what you are supposed to do next, according to _that_ dream; but you cannot gather your strength to make the next move. You feel the yearning growing inside. Your heart and breathing accelerate as the warm once lingered your face now spreads through your body and abides in your lower belly.

You keep your eyes shut and your mind open; so he can understand the conflict in you. He waits for you and does not move. Still, you couldn't be any closer. One of your feet is placed between his, and your hipbone and inner thighs get the worse part. Yes. You do remember how it all started in _that_ premonition and you can’t deny how you're feeling. You make sure to warn Charles you're aware of what he's doing; as well as how aroused he's making you feel.

 _“Charles, we can’t do this...”_   You start forming the sentence in your mind.

“I/you can’t do this here. I/you can’t do this now.” The two of you say at the same time; and you know he has been listening to your thoughts, as well as these words in your head before you got to pronounce them. You open your eyes to find him smiling at you in the way you adore, and you see those tempting crimson lips of his within reach...

“I know, my dear. I won’t push you, though.” He fondles his nose against yours. “Truth be told, I want it too. I’ve been waiting for this opportunity since the very moment I accidently saw this one future through your eyes…”

You have already taken the decision of breaking the hug and getting back into your room before anything happens; but, odd enough, neither of you has let the other go. You are already having second thoughts. For your surprise, the attractive man in front of you makes a daring move before you can even decide whether to kiss him or not. He clearly is looking into your mind, because the timing couldn’t be better ─or worse.

“Charles, I-…” You open your mouth to confess in a murmur what he probably already knows.

However, Charles uses this opportunity to brush his lips against yours; vaguely pressing his teeth against them before recoiling, still holding you in his arms. You feel his breathing becoming one with yours as your mind floods with the most lustful images.

“Shush, my love. I know.” His lips keep tracing your skin their way down your jaw and neck while your leg pushes further between his. _“ **Fuck me, (y/n)!** " _ He exclaims. His words, barely a rumor you hear both in your ear and in your mind. You know he probably didn't mean it that way; but from all the curses in the world, he had to choose **that** one. _"If you continue picturing all those deliciously tempting, sinful things you want me to do with you, I swear I can’t promise I won’t take you **right here, right now.** ” _ He thinks with a low, rough voice while he projects the scene he just mentioned in your mind:

 

You feel your desire building up as he seizes your body and presses his lips against yours; stealing a fervent kiss. Taking your breath away, he forces you to walk backwards until your back hits the wall and there’s no space between you and him. You both moan at the contact of your bodies against each other. As one of his hands pulls your leg up to his hip, his free hand caresses up along your ribs. Before you notice what he’s doing, his thumb circles the center of your breast, making you gasp. You’re trapped between the wall behind you and his strong insistent frame; and you couldn’t care less. Right now, all you want is him.

You tug the waistband of his pants, and manage to pull them down just enough to facilitate what’s about to come. He smirks and takes your top off, leaving you in nothing but your panties. You moan as you feel his hands seizing your thighs and butt while his mouth goes down on your chest, covering it in kisses; licking your breast with fervor; and suddenly nibbling your nipples. You pant at the mixed feeling of all that; his breath against your skin; and his hardening pressing against your damp folds and sensitive clit through the fabric of your underwear, which he soon pulls to a side as he kisses you one more time.

“Oh, fuck, Charles!” You hear yourself shouting when his length enters you with ease. He grunts when he exhales; not parting his gaze from yours once he starts thrusting into you in a rhythm you can hardly tolerate but also drives you crazy. Soon, you scream in ecstasy; and you come together against the corridor main wall; hidden under the night’s cloak.

 

You try to breathe normally when you open your eyes; realizing Charles and you are still in your pajamas, holding each other. The closeness couldn’t be more luring.

“Did you just…, use your powers?” You ask him, all flushed. This time, breaking the hug for good.

“Was it too obvious?” He smirks and giggles. “Maybe, one day you’ll come to experience how it would really feel, (y/n). I pray for not having to wait much longer. Now go to bed, my dear. We have a long day to endure in a few more hours. Sleep tight!” He looks at you mischievously, giving you a wink.

“Goo-… Good night, Charles.” You reply. Your knees still trembling at the memory of the fantasy he just shared with you.

You’re about to kiss him on the cheek when he steps forward doing the same. You two chuckle as neither of you was expecting the other to do that. You love how his eyes full of desire look, and the sound of his laughter. Almost as much as you lov-…

Oh, no.

You freeze as you place your hand on the door’s knob, and sigh.

 _As much as you love him_ , you now come to understand.

 _“I beg your pardon?”_  All of a sudden, Charles’ face gets all serious and his eyes widen.

Oh, yes. He heard you.

There is nothing else you can do but to be completely honest with him, you resolve; turning around to face him.

“I love you too, Charles.” You smile, nervous.

His eyes glow when you admit your feelings for him; but then he frowns. “You love me…, _‘too’_?” He inquires. “How did you know? Have I-…” He continues the question in your mind: _“-also confessed in another premonition of yours?”_

“Don’t be silly. I don’t need my powers to know your feelings, or mine. At this point it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” You state, although you have already heard him say he loves you a few times in all sorts of dreams. Regular ones included…

“I suppose it is.” He frowns again, but his gesture is tender. He smiles at you, not noticing your redden cheeks, nor paying attention to your current train of thought. And ─right when you are trying to figure out what would you have to do to kiss him─ he kisses you. Not your forehead. Not your cheeks. With his delicious ruby lips, he gives one long, seductive, light touch to your partly open mouth.

Whether he does it on purpose or not, you are thankful, anyway. For the moment, omens and premonitions are not subjects you want to think of. The _‘here and now’_ is good enough for you.

You close your eyes and press your lips against his, in response. Soon, the soft, innocent kiss turns into a passionate, devoted one. He seizes you by your hips and reduces the little distance between the two of you. You grab him by the collar of his pajamas’ top with one hand as, with the other one, you caress the back of his neck; opening your mouth to allow his tongue to meet yours.

“Good night, Charles.” You state after you nibble his lower lip and withdraw smiling.

You watch him there ─standing immobile, but breathing agitated─ when you go back into your bedroom and close the door behind you.

It feels good to feel you have control over your own life, once more. If this is going to happen, it won’t be here. It won’t be tonight. As much as you desire to spend the night in Charles’ arms, a long day is coming and the two of you need to rest…

 _“In our own beds!”_ You add, thinking to yourself. Yet, as his steps fade away in the corridor, you hear the telepath’s soft laugh at the other side of the door and an ephemeral _“indeed, my dear”_ in your mind.

 

As soon as you wake up and remember your last dreams, you look around trying to find your notebook; but first you find your roommate on the next bed. It’s around eight thirty in the morning and the sun rays filter through the curtains kissing Cath’s face. In response, she makes a funny face and rolls on her bed. You sigh at the contrast of the expression she had in your dream and the one she has right now. You keep looking for your notebook to write on it the most recent visions you remember.

Poor Catherina, she had had it rough and you just can’t imagine how she has endured it all. You would have never guessed what kind of life she has been running away from. You feel a little sad for her, but also relieved she managed to walk away untouched.

She and Erik have more things in common than their concern for controlling their powers and the belief that humans shouldn’t have control over mutant’s lives: They've been forced in their adolescence to kill someone with their powers in order to secure their own lives. No wonder they've been bonding lately. Just like Catherina, Erik had no choice but to do what he did. 

Until today, you hadn’t made the connection among Erik’s fixation with training every day in order to control his powers and defeat Shaw; the fact he never mentions his family; and the tattooed numbers on his left forearm. You know all this, because your power of clairvoyance has shown you that and more in the last hours: The moment when Erik’s family was torn apart and imprisoned; when he was set apart once his powers were exposed; how Shaw had press him to use his magnetic mutation to the point of making him witness his own mother’s murder, and the way that monster of a man imposed him to keep using his powers on others. You are well aware his life had been painful enough.

After those dreams, it makes sense that Charles kept mentally asking you not to push your friends whenever you were about to start a conversation about their pasts. Especially when talking with Erik. The telepath knew about his tortuous and gruesome past probably as much as you do now. However, as far as you know, he has not been able to go that far into Catherina’s mind because she can block him out with her powers.

When you find your black leather notebook, you walk to the desk and start writing down your thoughts on it. Once you think there’s nothing more you can write about the past day events, you stare at the last page, thinking.

Acknowledging Erik’s and Cath’s past would not change the way you look at both your friends. In fact, now that you think about it, you want to wait for them to be ready to talk about it before you let them know you are aware of what they have gone through. No matter how much it bothers you to admit so, Charles was right about that piece of advice he gave you a day ago in this very room…

You cannot help but to think about it: The two of you were here, in your bedroom. You pulled closer to Charles, as he allowed you to sit on his lap. You were crying for the terrible premonitions you had had, so you buried your face in his neck; feeling his inviting scent, his tempting breath next to your ear and his calming heartbeat before he run his fingers through your (h/c) hair and kissed your forehead.

 _“What was I thinking!”_   You ask yourself well aware you probably weren’t thinking at all. You always feel too comfortable when you are with him; except for those moments when the two of you have a disagreement. But, no matter what, you have always found a way to understand each other; so there is no need to forgive the other. Last night was no exception. You both knew what you were doing… You blush at the abrupt memory of Charles and you outside your room, a few hours ago.

However, you sigh and smile as all your heart feels when thinking about it is a warm and calming feeling that everything will be just fine. You’ve always trusted your guts more than any piece of advice or rational thinking; and right you won’t make an exception. If you feel like being with Charles is the right thing, the path you want to follow; then you don’t need all those ominous dreams about the two of you telling you what an amazing life you will have together to make a choice: You’ll listen to your heart.

You smile and glance at the windows above the beds in your room, noticing it’s already early in the morning, and realizing there’s not much time left.

 _“There’s still work to be done!”_ You remind yourself. In a few hours you’re supposed to guide a meeting regarding the potential treats behind confronting Shaw and his followers. So, you keep working on your bedroom desk, before your roommate wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/23116662) to start reading **_Chapter 22: Muse (Charles' Route)_**.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your comments are always welcomed.


	23. Ch. 22: Reflections (Erik's Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erik's Route:** You bump into Erik and you finally understand your feelings for him. On the other hand, Erik _"is crushing harder than a 12-year old girl"_ , and he reflects on how much he loves to be by your side and with everybody else in the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, can we just take a moment to talk about what a beautiful movie **_Logan_** is? Did you see it? If not, please do whatever you have to do to see it in a quiet place (with no one speaking every two minutes beside you and not paying atention to the story. Been there; and it just pissed me off so much I actually had to politely shush them up with my best poker face, while reminding myself why it's not wise to make a fuss in the middle of the movie and punch someone in the face while in the theatre)... If you did, lets just giggle together in the comments, because I L♡VED the film. I even got to cry at how lovely and deep it was.
> 
> Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't intend to write that much ^u^ Truth be known, this is quite a long chapter so I decided to post it as soon as I could. Besides, the thing is that after seeing Logan I've been thinking about the evolution of Charles as a character; and I want to write something else (like a one-shot) about him before I resume writing about young Charles in the early '60s...
> 
> Now, please enjoy Erik's route! (/ *u*)/ 

You are on the second-floor corridor, turning the corner by the stairs when all of a sudden you collide with someone. You lose your balance and, dropping your bag and cherished notebook, you grab whatever ─or whoever─ is at hand trying not to fall.

As if in a romantic movie, you are graciously caught in mid-fall and seized against a fit, wide chest and a pair of strong, yet gentle, arms covered in black fabric. Your heart beats fast, and you don’t understand what just happened. You’ve been quite distracted this morning.

Could it be you’re nervous about the meeting?

Hardly. Maybe you’re just surprised for suddenly and violently bumping into somebody. Although, probably this accident was triggered by what you were thinking while getting dressed…

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Schatz…” You’re brought into reality as soon as you hear the owner of those firm arms uttering these words. “You could have fallen and hit the stairs, or fallen down them. What were you thinking, (y/n)?” He scolds you with a stern voice.

When you look up, you see Erik scowling at you. You’ve seen him with a serious expression before, but never one as severe as the one you get now. Before you can comprehend anything ─or even feel ashamed for thinking of touching his handsome body so lively only a few minutes ago─, he holds you properly and helps you to stand up straight.

“Please, don’t ever scare me like that." He asks, worried.

And, perplexed, you nod.

“Good. Now, may I have my hips back?” He requests; relaxing his features, but still hugging you. Or, more precisely, being held by you. His hands are no longer pleasantly embracing your body since they are barely resting on your shoulders while yours continue firmly holding him.

Only then, you notice where your hands are. And ‘hips’ is not the word you would use to speak of the part of his anatomy your right hand is squeezing. ‘Butt’ is a far more adequate one. And your left hand isn’t much safer resting on his hipbone, so close to his _manhoo--._

Immediately, and at the same time, you: shut your eyes; shake your head; blush; excuse yourself; recoil; force yourself not to picture your hand _there_ ; and try not to think of _it._ If you had been in a multitasking competition, you would’ve beaten everyone and taken the first prize with you. But you’re not competing, so you get nothing except for the awkwardness. Your cheeks redden even more when you do imagine _it_ and visualize your hand _there._

" _OhmyGodwhatamIthinking!_ ” You think before opening your eyes, facing Erik to thank him. After all, he did catch you in mid-air; stopping your fall. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Thank you for catching me, though. I would’ve got hurt, otherwise.” You giggle and quickly keel; avoiding his eyes. You start picking up the things you dropped on the floor, putting them back into your bag.

“Never mind. I’m glad I caught you.” He beams, amused to see your shy reaction and happy to have bumped into you. “Is everything all right?”

“What do you mean?” You ask, raising an eyebrow, although you keep staring at the floor. You feel the sudden blush already fading, thanks God.

“I mean… Is there something you want to tell me?” He rests one knee on the floor, like some knight in armor would, handing you the leather notebook you’ll soon need. “You look… anxious, distracted.” He adds. His voice in the same stern tone than a moment ago.

You grab your annotations and look at him. You meet Erik’s face, which looks a bit gloomy as he knits his brow trying to read you.

“I just had a bad dream, that’s all. Nothing to-…”

“Nothing to worry about?” He asks, not convinced of your words. Before you notice, you’re being raised by his hand as he stands next to you, tenderly holding you by your forearm. “(Y/n), you told me the same thing last night, and I trusted you because you were the one saying I shouldn’t worry. Now, you ask me the same and you expect me to believe you? Now that you have your head Heavens know where, and you can’t even walk without bumping into the only person around?!” He gently seizes your face with both hands and strokes your cheeks while saying: “I can see myself in your eyes, (y/n). I’ve been terrified of myself too, of my powers, of my future and the future of those surrounding me…” He lets your face go, lowers his gaze, and murmurs this part to himself: “I wish back then I’d had somebody, anybody, to talk to; and so I wouldn’t have sunk in my emotions…” But he soon looks at you and states: “So, please, don’t keep it to yourself if you feel the need to share your fears with somebody else. You won’t scare me… or Charles. I know he would gladly give you advice, or just listen if that’s what you need. I’m not a good listener, though; and I’m not sure if I can help you, either… But I’m here. Dammit, (y/n)! I’m right here if you need me…”

When he stops talking, you cannot help but to notice his concerned expression. His brows frowning, his clenched fist, and the way his lips curve in an honest yet sad smile… It hurts your heart seeing Erik like this because of you. If he only knew he’s the reason you behave like this…

He doesn’t need a straight answer from you. You just step closer and he holds you. He holds you as if fearing losing you. With one arm he circles your waist tightly; and his free hand caresses your temple before he places it on the back of your head, clinging to you. And so, you rest your palms and head on his chest when you exhale. Unconsciously, you tug his black turtleneck; closing your eyes and listening to the strong beatings of his heart. You feel him inhale and hold his breath while placing his chin on top of your head. He won’t let you go any time soon; but you couldn’t care less as you feel secure in his arms. You can almost feel his expression relax and his lips smile as he breathes out once he can be sure you won’t back away from him.

You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t know what he was about to do. It’s in moments like these that your powers enhance and let you predict what the next immediate action of those near you would be. If Erik and you are cuddling right now, it’s only because you allowed it ─ although, mostly because you desired it. And you wanted to embrace him because you still hear the echo of his words in your head as the memory of your last dreams hit you again: He has feared for his life and his future. He has been scared of his power and what he could do with it. He has felt alone and abandoned. Even now, he wishes his life had been different. So, this is your way to let Erik know you’re here for him too.

At this point, you can clearly see why Erik is so happy when being with you, Charles and the others. It’s probably been an eternity since he’s spent all this time with friends. Most luckily, he’s having the best and most peaceful time ever; given that, for the past years, everything in his life has been reduced to finding Shaw and his associates to make them pay with their lives. You now comprehend why your dear friend has remained resolute in making Shaw suffer as much as said bastard has made him undergo.

You couldn’t blame Erik knowing what occurred to his younger self: If Holocaust was terrible enough for humans to endure, experiencing it as a mutant couldn’t have been any prettier. You understand that. You not only witnessed everything, but you bore to see him aching for his ─by then─ recently deceased mother and those other hostages being brutally wounded. You experienced his pain; especially when being forced to watch unfortunate victims tormented to death, only to be pushed to assassinate their torturers later. At that moment, he had taken the opportunity to kill them, so they couldn’t hurt the tortured prisoners ─his people─ anymore. It was an action meant to both save and avenge the closest thing he had to a family.

But that hadn’t been the first time you experienced such aching feelings. When you were in the car with Erik and Charles heading here, to the mansion, for the first time, you had your first vision of Erik’s past. Until now you hadn’t thought of it, or even recognized it as such; but that's one of the reasons you and Erik have bonded so easily in so little time: You have this feeling of knowing him because you indeed experienced part of his life. Although it cannot be compared to what you saw just a few hours ago, what you got to glimpse then in the car was barely a few images of Erik’s attempt to finish Shaw the same night he met Charles. But, mainly, you experienced his feelings. The whole range, from isolation to desolation, in all its shapes and colors. Feelings Erik had just referred to before hugging you. Feelings you had just lived last night: The loneliness of being the only mutant in the world; mixed with a tremendous lost and an implacable rage.

You gulp and raise your gaze; relaxing your hands on his torso and forcing him to both loosen his arms around you and look at you in the eyes.

"I’m here for you too, Erik... If you need me…, or if you need to talk with someone, just let me know.”

A warm smile spreads on his face and his eyes shine. “Thank you.” He certainly looks happier than a moment ago. “I honestly don’t know why we hadn’t done this before…” He beams at you, and the tiny lines on the corner of his eyes tell you he’s saying the truth.

You two chuckle and pull back, standing in front of the other.

“Neither do I, but I’m glad now we can speak this freely…” You close your eyes and smile, leisurely scratching your head. “Especially since last night I didn’t have the best of my dreams…” You confess, a bit nervous.

“Sorry. What happened?” Erik inquires. His concern showing in his voice.

“I’m not so sure, but it seems my powers have extended…, enhanced. So if when I'm awake I can summon premonitions about what I want or need to know; when I'm asleep these visions of the past reach my mind and I dream about them. It's only happened a few times, but last night I had one of those dreams… That’s why I’ve been so distracted. I’m sorry if I scared you. It seems it’s nothing I should be worrying about anyway. Neither should you, because it only means I’m getting to dominate my powers. Right?”

“Mein Gott, (y/n)! That’s good news! Congratulations, I guess?” Erik asks, raising an eyebrow, not sure what to say. But soon he hears your laughter and he laughs with you, relieved.

“Hahaha. Thank you? Yes, I guess that’s only good news.” You reply. “By the way, where were you going?”

“I was on my way to your room, actually, to see if we could discuss this thing we were talking about last night…”

“Of course. Cath, right?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, right…” You whisper to yourself.

What are you supposed to say to Erik if he asks about your roommate’s past? Until now, the only one who knows you know about Catherina’s past is Charles, and only because he read your mind. The problem isn't explaining Erik you know something about her that she's never told you, but saying something she hasn't chosen to reveal yet.

“What?” In one smooth motion, Erik’s brows frown in doubt and raise in surprise.

Damn. He looks handsome when he frowns...

“Why don’t you ask her? I mean, I’m sure she’d love to talk about it with you. Since, you know, I don’t know much, and Cath and I don’t really talk much about our past…, or futures.” You chuckle and smile.

“I guess I’ll have to.” He accepts. “What do you two talk about, anyway?” He asks, curious.

 _“You. Charles. Who I like the most; and which one of you is most obvious when around me?”_ You think, thanking you’re not having this conversation with Charles. “Nothing, really. Just everyday stuff and how was our day.” You giggle.

“Sure…” He says with disbelief. “Do you even know where I can find her? Our training ended up quite abruptly yesterday, and there’s still some feed-back I’d like to give her…”

“I’m afraid she’s still in our room, sleeping. But she’ll be there for the meeting…”

“Meeting? What meeting?”

“Haven’t Charles let everyone know yet?”

“No. I’m afraid he’s still asleep, too. I just went looking for him in his study and I found Moira waiting for him. She was not pleased. Apparently, he was supposed to meet her about twenty minutes ago.” He smiles. “I think our friend is in trouble… But, please, tell me. What meeting? Is because of it you have all this paperwork with you?” He asks looking to the binder you put in your bag before, when picking up the things you had dropped. “Was that the reason you were up late, last night, with Charles?”

“Pretty much. Yes. We were preparing the meeting he was supposed to announce this morning…”

“Apparently Moira won’t be the only unpleased woman our friend will have to face this morning.” He smirks. “Where were you heading, by the way?”

“I was supposed to go to Charles’ study to prepare the meeting with him and Moira… But now I wonder if I should go to his bedroom and wake him up…” You turn around to go up the stairs to Charles’ bedroom.

“Please, let me go with you.” He practically begs, following you. “There’s been quite some time since I’ve wanted to do this. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have him waking you up with his thoughts in your head, just because he doesn’t want to go all the way to your room to talk?” He asks, going upstairs with you.

“Oh, no. He does that with you too?” You kind of feel bad for Erik. You know he doesn’t enjoy having Charles inside his head as much as you do. Although, to be fair no one else likes having him talking in their minds all the time.

“He used to…, until I pictured too graphically what I would do to him if he woke me up like that again.” He smiles and you chuckle. That mischievous look in his eyes definitely suits him. You even have to place your hand on one of his shoulders because you’re still laughing. “I think that scared him enough. You can try to do that too, if he keeps waking you up like that…” He jokes and smiles pleased once out of the corner of his eye he sees you giggling.

The two of you plan a way to catch Charles unaware and wake him up. So, when you manage to force the lock on Charles’ door, you both enter and jump on the bed where he was ─until that moment─ resting.

“Bloody Hell! What are you doing here! How… How did you even get in here?” Charles yells, not believing he has the two of you giggling at each side **on his bed**. He can’t understand why Erik and you are talking about some sort of revenge. But soon he reads your thoughts and he sighs. It seems he now gets what’s going on once Erik and you finally stop talking at the same time. Then, you both demand from Charles an explanation for not being in his study where Moira has been waiting for him for about half an hour.

After this, Erik leaves excusing he must be somewhere else soon. You can only assume he means he’ll go wake Cath up, hoping to finally have the conversation he was so eager to have with her. As you stay with Charles, you make him announce the meeting to everyone before it’s too late. You also instruct him to telepathically apologize to Moira right now, before the two of you go to the study to work with her. Somehow, he listens to you and he does apologize to the agent. You let him know you’ll wait for him with Moira, while Charles makes himself presentable. Before you leave his room, he questions you about how you’ve been feeling today; if you’re fine, ready to prepare and direct the meeting. But you assure him that you are doing well, better than last night, now that you have rested and thought over what you saw with you powers. 

... 

Erik was heading downstairs to have breakfast when he feels the urge to go to your room. Maybe you need his help, or advice; or maybe he needes yours. Suddenly, this gorgeous woman in a rush violently hits him. Seeing this beauty losing her stability, Erik grabs her by her waist and back by instinct. He bends forward to hold her against his chest; preventing a tragedy on the stairs. Is then ─when a familiar inviting scent reaches Erik’s nose, and his arms seem to recognise the shape of the body they hold─ that he comprehends who the lucky, absentminded woman he hugs is.

Erik smiles once he realises he’s holding his dear friend for whom he’s been having strong and confusing feelings from the moment they met each other: (Y/n). But the joy soon fades when he understands what could have happened if he hadn’t caught you on time. With a severe voice he scolds you. He frowns and sighs, trying not to sound too callous when he asks you what you were thinking and he helps you stand up properly. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He orders you, fearing your distracted mind might make you trip and fall when he’s not around. He can see your (e/c) eyes widen when you look at him like a bunny on the road at night, dazzled by the lights of a car.

He heaves a loud sigh and smiles, finally relaxing. You couldn’t be cuter. He holds back the impulse of petting your head and stroking your lovely nose; so, instead, he places his hands on your shoulders. He would love to kiss you again, just to wake you up from the shock; but it would probably shake you up even more. Thus, seeing where your hands are, he gently asks you to give him back his hips. Damn! If only you were doing this deliberately… He can feel his arousal growing just by imagining it.

What you do next, as you unexpectedly seem to recover your senses, is quite amusing. Your swift moves and actions are lovely. You blush and even thank him looking down; probably ashamed after picturing the same scene of the two of you he just pictured in his head. Too bad you’re not looking at his face, losing the opportunity to see Erik’s broad smile as his eyes genuinely beam when thinking of you.

As he’s helping you to pick up what you dropped, Erik wonders what’s different today with you. Lately, you don’t behave as usual. You’re not happy when you’re with him ─or with anybody actually─; neither have you made jokes as frequently as you used to... Yesterday he had to look for you twice to talk to you; and he almost had to make you go inside and have some food. Thank goodness you didn’t hesitate when you accepted his invitation to steal Charles’ cake with the kids; or he wouldn’t have known what to do to convince you not to spend the rest of the day alone.

He’s concerned there might be something wrong; so, given the fact you seem to be more anxious and distracted than usual, he asks you if everything’s fine. When you deny his words and try to belittle the matter, he insists one more time while he firmly ─and almost desperately─ holds your arm to arise with you. What he says next is something he has never said to anybody before in his life. Not like this, anyway. This time he means it when he says he’ll do anyth--…, **everything** for you. Even if he’s afraid there’s not much he can do, he’ll do his best to help you. “I’m right here if you need me.” He assures you.

It aches to see you like this. If only you could share the pain in your heart with him, so it would lessen your afflictions… So, once you step closer to him, he hugs you; silently letting you know what you mean to him. But something in Erik’s heart sparks and awakens long forgotten emotions. He understands then what Life has been without somebody by his side. He gulps and clings to you; perceiving the lump in his throat once he realises what he’s so scared of: _Losing you._ However, all he needs to discard those gloomy feelings is you resting your hands and face on his chest as you hug him back. He couldn’t be happier to make you know he accepts you just like you are. This moment is just perfect.

Unexpectedly, once you two pull back, the first words coming out from that pretty mouth of yours are the exact same he meant before hugging you. “ _Is there another person in the world as perfect as she?_ ” Erik wonders, already knowing the answer. He closes his eyes and smiles knowing you care about him, and a warm, soothing feeling spreads from his core. He thanks you and asks himself why the two of you “hadn’t done this before…” Fuck, did he just say that out loud?

He chuckles at his clumsiness, and so do you. Oh God, he could swear there’s nobody prettier than you. When you smile and laugh you lighten the whole room. And, for Erik’s surprise, you reply to his hypothetical question with the affirmation of you being glad to speak with him so freely. You certainly feel comfortable around him, and it relieves him to know so, and to see you smile again. Well, that until you confess having dreamt about something disturbing.

It astonishes Erik to know the reason behind the change in your attitude. However, he can’t help but congratulate you once you explain to him your powers have enhanced and that you also dream about past events. It’s all good news, after all. He’s proud of you, little by little controlling your powers to this extent.

He can't lie to himself. He’s happy for you.

“By the way, where were you going?” You ask, startling him.

“I was on my way to your room, actually.” It turns out he admits this. Although he tells you he wanted to ask you about the way Catherina got to control her powers. Well…, it isn’t entirely untrue. There’s no way he’ll tell you he just wanted to see you. Again.

“Why don’t you ask her?” You suggest Erik to ask her himself since you don’t know much. “I’m afraid she’s still in our room, sleeping. But she’ll be there for the meeting…”

 _“Wow, easy there. Did she just say_ ‘meeting’? What meeting?” He asks. Again, Erik ends up saying out loud what he’s thinking.

“Haven’t Charles let everyone know yet?” You inquire.

 _“Oh, no. She doesn’t know.”_ Erik thinks, and he informs you he hasn’t found the telepath in his study. When you explain about this meeting and you tell him you were looking for Charles too, Erik asks to go with you as a mischievous idea comes to his mind. He describes it, and it amuses you. He can see your lips curving in a grin and a naughty sparkle in your eyes once you agree with him. So, as you and Erik head to Charles’ bedroom, the two of you plan for a fun way to wake your friend up.

Erik keeps looking at your bright (e/c) eyes and admiring that sexy smirk on your soft lips. He resolves you look even prettier this way.

After waking Charles up in the most childish way the two of you could have conceived, Erik excuses himself saying there’s something he has to do and leaves you and Charles alone to talk. He goes to the kitchen and grabs an apple. Right when he’s in the main hall opening the door to go outside he hears Charles mentally telling everybody they all must be in the living-room by noon. Erik can’t help laughing inwardly seeing you were right and Charles had forgotten to let everybody know about this little detail. He shakes his head and walks to his favourite spot near the pond to eat his apple. Maybe latter he’ll train for real. Right now he’ll just play with the metallic orbs he usually carries with him, admiring the landscape under the morning light. He just needs to distract his mind and to stop thinking about you for a while.

The actual reason why Erik was intrigued about Catherina’s force fields and the way she discovered them, was because of the ingenious way she got to use them against him the previous day in the forest and later in this pond. The idea had been to test each other’s skills since until that day he hadn’t precisely dealt with Catherina’s powers. All he knew about her gift was what he had seen the night they met, and what he got to see the next weeks while training around her. But that had changed a day ago when he and she had agreed to dedicate that whole morning to get to know their mutations and ─together─ find new uses to their abilities.

It all started as a normal training for Erik: Doing some stretching and jogging in the forest for a few minutes; presenting their abilities and some of their favourite tricks to the other; followed by some more stretching; taking turns to strike with their powers; then, taking a break to give feed-back about how to confront each other and avoid getting hurt; working on their defence, refining their attacks, as well as putting into practice what they had learned. It was the way he liked to train the kids since he had recently discovered he enjoyed coaching them.

It was all new to him, but the idea of being a role model and some sort of mentor to these kids was inspiring. Especially with Raven and Cath. Those girls were paying far more attention to his comments and instructions than any of the other young mutants. The two of them were eager to learn from him. He had caught them a few times practicing with each other, and working on something practical he had previously suggested so the girls could take advantage of their skills. It was gratifying to see their and everybody else’s progress. His included. It was even more fascinating if, whenever you all trained with Erik, you were challenging yourselves to dominate your powers while pushing him to have a better control of his magnetokinesis. It makes him happy to know he’s valued and respected since he’s already welcomed as a friend. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a home among these mutants. A family, here with the kids, Charles and you…

Now that he thinks about it, the last weeks he has spent in Xavier’s mansion have felt like months. He’s been neglecting his revenge, yes, as his mind is usually focused on thinking about you; having pleasant conversations with Charles; and coaching the kids. Not that he regretted it, though. It’s just that Erik isn’t used to it. Or better said, little by little _he’s getting used to all this_.

Anyhow, lately, one of the things he's starting to take pleasure in is spending time with his friends; particularly when working out with the younger ones. And the way Catherina has responded to his teaching caught his attention. She's a good student. Unlike him, she didn’t need Charles’ assistance to improve her control over her powers. After spending all morning training, and only helped by his encouraging words, Cath had managed to encapsulate all the water of this 'little lake' in one huge bubble-field; which was certainly amazing. Erik and she were getting along and closer than ever. However, by the time the two of them headed into the mansion to have something to eat, Catherina bet she could defeat him in a match. It was only then that it became a competition against each other. Now, it makes him laugh thinking of what took place here yesterday.

Once they both went back outside after lunch, the fight started. Erik is relieved there was nobody else ─particularly not you─ to witness him lose so astoundingly. Erik trusted his powers given that two days ago he had succeeded to move the parabolic antenna located in Xavier family’s property. However, now that he thinks about yesterday, maybe he was too confident; because Catherina had been bragging about her room-sized bubble-field for days, and she had already achieved to use Alex’ and Sean’s powers for her own benefit. That fact shouldn’t have been overlooked. Yet, once the game was on, all his focus was on the match Catherina and he had so enthusiastically accepted to participate in.

Cath was defying him; challenging him to attempt to crash, or even crack, her “impenetrable force fields”, as she so arrogantly calls them. That had bothered Erik at the time, and it still does a bit: Who did she think she was? She should have shown some appreciation to him for spending his morning with her in order to perfect her abilities. But, apparently, she was too exhilarated for finally fighting ‘Magneto’ ─as she started calling him during the fight─ to even have time to think about thanking him for what he had taught her.

What happened after Cath incited him to attack was hilarious. Erik assaulted her with his favourite metallic weapons, using his powers to strike with his metal spheres as projectiles. But no matter how much he tried, how closed he got, or ─after a while─ what he was hitting her with; everything he threw at her bounced against her force fields. He has to admit he did a foolish thing attempting to break her shields: First, with his powers; and then, probably a bit frustrated after not accomplishing anything earlier, with a broken branch he found around.

Erik covers his eyes with one hand, sighing and shaking his head when he remembers that moment. By then, the whole situation had been fun for the two of them; and Cath seemed to enjoy fighting him no matter what was the weapon Erik chose. He was about to give up; but when the stick hit her force shield it flew up and away from them. For a second he and Cath looked at it spinning in the air, falling, and sinking in the pond. They looked at each other in surprise, and immediately they started laughing uncontrollably because the situation was too comical to have any other reaction. At this point something like a boxing match soon began once Catherina struck, protecting her hands with her force fields and enhancing her blows with them. As a result, Erik dodged her punches and threw a few more with his fists, which she deflected with her shields. But, after a short while, Cath lost the fight as Erik reduced her anyway with his bare hands. After all, Erik is more experienced than her in this kind of fights.

In her words, Cath was "thrilled to exchange blows with such an honorable and skilled opponent", as it had been a long time since she last lost a stand-up fight. But admitting defeat didn’t make her stop. On the contrary, amused, that little brat escaped and she kept fighting him; this time while also laughing at him. Was she serious? She had just confessed he had won! If she wanted to fight, she was getting a fighting. Soon, Erik found himself using his powers once more. This time to grab her by her limbs with the metal he had around; tossing her into the water as, with a nervous laugh, she begged him not to. That should have taught her not to mess with him. However, she did something similar with him, making him lose his balance on the shore once she fixed his foot to the ground with a bubble-field; making him fall into the water with her.

“I guess we’re even, now.” Erik said standing up and walking to the mansion; dripping water from all over his body, except for his still encapsulated ─and, therefore, dry─ foot.

“Yeah. That’s what I call a good fighting with friends.” She asserted, walking behind him completely dry since a force field covered her entire body. “Thanks for it, Erik. Too bad at the end I made you all wet.” That punk mockingly added while she removed her force fields from both of them.

He could have choked her right there; but, instead, a rhapsodic laughter emanated from his throat. Surprisingly, Erik found himself diverted by he whole situation. And so, he placed a hand over Catherina’s shoulder; thanking her for such an unforgettable day ─which brought to life the long forgotten joy of playing with his childhood friends─, and for making him feel almost as happy and carefree as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it... Next chapters are about Charles' route, so I figure there won't be an update for this route for a while. Sorry!
> 
> I've said this before, but it's true: **you guys make my day! *u*** As usual, thank you all for your patience, for reading this fic; for your kuddos, bookmarks and comments. It makes me happy to know you like this story; but, you know?, it makes me happier to read it in a comment *w*
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ 
> 
> Edited: April the 14th, 2017
> 
> _**News about next chapters update in Erik’s route:**_
> 
> **The next 3 Erik’s route chapters** are almost done and I'm currently writing about the _**smutty part with two Erik/reader scenes; so, feel free to comment anything you'd like me to add**_ before it's too late (you have pretty much until the end of the month). Before the smut, thought, there's a whole fluffy chapter which you can read[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/23467077).


	24. Ch. 22: Muse – part 1/4 (Charles’ Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route & POV- 22nd chapter, part 1:** Where your favorite telepath discovers a new motivation to be a better man.
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the chapter’s title is deliberately ambiguous; this time, making reference to both the idea of being inspired by someone, as well as reflecting upon one’s dreams and difficulties. This, since the whole _"Muse"_ chapter is dedicated to some of Charles’ dearests and more concealed introspections and feelings.
> 
> Enjoy! ^u^

 

Charles Francis Xavier couldn’t be happier. The cause of his happiness was not just knowing he had ─somehow─ helped you to control and expand your powers to the extent of having accurate visions of past events. Neither was it knowing he was the first person you called when you felt both _overwhelmed_ and _terrified_ after dreaming about your friends’ lives. No. In truth, Charles was ecstatic because you and he had finally kissed. Yes, he knows. It sounds silly, but that’s the actual reason behind this stupid grin on his face. Well, that and hearing you saying _“I love you too”._

He closes the door of his bedroom behind him and rests his back on it, giggling and feeling like a teenager after sneaking out of the house to meet with his crush. Had he really kissed you? Twice?! Oh, dear… So it wasn’t his imagination, or one of your dreams. No. This time it was real. He had spent all day with you and he had finally French kissed you.

The telepath looks at the beautifully decorated wooden ceiling of his chamber and closes his eyes as he sighs, thanking to any deity that may have interfered in the curse of today’s events. He cannot believe his luck. Everything between you and he is even better than what he could have expected. For God’s sake, you feel the same way he does! And then you embraced him ─both literally and metaphorically─ when he opened up to you and revealed how much he loves you.

He was about to confess his feelings for you the moment you understood the importance of the dreams you had had about your friends. What you had seen was indeed an important part of their lives; but the fact that you felt sad when experiencing it didn’t have to mean that Erik's and Catherina's pasts had always been terrible, or that having those visions was something bad. Once Charles made it clear your friends were fine, that he was not making it all up just to make you feel good, and that your power of clairvoyance wasn’t a curse, but a blessing…; he felt the need to admit a few things he felt for you so you could finally see yourself for the strong, remarkable, one-of-a-kind beauty you certainly are.

He was so absorbed in letting you know how he sees you that he almost said aloud how much he admires and loves you. Thanks goodness you interrupted him. Charles didn’t want you to find out this way that he has fallen head over heels in love with you because, despite his mind-reading ability, he was afraid you wouldn’t understand, or that you would get scared. However, and for his surprise, you already knew.

 _“Blimey, (y/n)’s powers are vast!”_ He thinks.

You know more things than he expected you to be aware of. You anticipated his words as well as his actions ─and his emotions too─ before he could understand what he was doing. **And you didn’t reject him!** That was when you stole the final little piece of his heart: Tonight, even after foreseeing Charles’ intentions, you had played along; allowing him to get closer to you and attempt to seduce you. Not that it had really worked out, though; since at that moment he was really anxious and, apparently, his doubles from no so distant futures ─which you had seen in several indecent premonitions of the two of you─ had already done a better job mesmerising you. At that point, he _learnt_ , you were still more attracted to the possibility of falling in love with Charles than the telepath himself…

That until he made you think of one specific, shameless, erotic premonition of you and him. It was one of his _favourite_ ones, as it was your first omen, and the most intense vision he had got to experience while reading your mind. By the moment he was recreating that particular dream, Charles wasn’t sure if he was quoting himself or, more likely, just expressing what he had stuck in his heart. Even if he intended to mimic his actions from that beautifully lewd dream of yours, he found himself doing what came natural to him.

You were staring at him already, but he wanted to look at you in the eye; and so, he lifted your chin. He could hear your thoughts telling him you don’t just find him attractive, but also caring, with a warm heart and a beautiful soul. You could see all that whenever your gazes met. When he held you in his arms and you hid your face in the crook of his neck he could also feel the conflict in you: You knew you were supposed to steal a kiss from that delicious ruby lips of his and see what else would happen ─and you certainly wanted to─; only that you didn’t want to rush it. _“A moment like this one should be special”_ you thought. That was why, no matter how much the two of you were craving for it, you couldn’t just do it there and then.

And he knew. For more that he looked forward to brushing your lips with his, taking you to his bed ─or yours, as the dream suggested─, as well as eating you up to taste every inch of your body as he felt his arousal growing; Charles gently placed his lips on yours in a chaste kiss that only heightened his want. The fact you were thinking of _your favourite future_ and possible scenes with him made it harder for Charles, indeed. Your lustful thoughts and eagerness incited him to take you right there in the corridor, not caring about the consequences of passionately making love to you against the wall in the middle of the night. Thus, he shared his fantasy with you; making you experience at first hand what it would be like. If you weren’t already tempted by the idea and possibility; now, after his mental projection all you wanted to do was making Charles’ fantasy come true.

He can feel his heartbeats and breathing accelerating as his libido increases when acknowledging this fact. What was he supposed to do now?

He closes his eyes and breathes in, rejoicing in the sensations of the air filling his lungs and a warm feeling spreading in his chest once he remembers the moment you expressed your feelings for him. You don’t just long for him in a carnal, erotic way; but you love him. That’s right: You. Love. Him.

 _“Unconditionally.”_ Charles listens to your voice in his head; recalling what he heard when reading your mind as he kissed you for the second time; seeing fireworks at the sensation of your light touch on his skin, your breath becoming one, your lips finally meeting, and your souls dancing the same exhilarating, iridescent melody of reciprocated affection and desire.

“I’m going to die of happiness.” He thinks aloud and chuckles. That silly grin forming, once more, on his lips when he covers his eyes with the palm of his hand. The same palm which he soon lowers to cover his mouth as his joyful, effervescent laughter abandons his throat.


	25. Ch. 22: Muse – part 2/4 (Charles’ Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route & POV- 22nd chaper, part 2 of 4:** Where you ask your favorite telepath to clarify some things for you before the meeting.
> 
> * * *

 

When Charles wakes up in the morning he does it with a smile on his face. Stretching under the bed sheets, he yawns and tries to recall what he’s supposed to do today. His face lights up as soon as he realises he’ll be meeting you in his study in only a few more minutes.

Getting ready in record time ─considering the excessive occasions he checked himself in the mirror─, he telepathically informs everyone in the mansion there will be an important sort of conference at noon in the living room, to which everyone must attend _“without exception;”_ as he emphasises. Seeing that you are already in his study, Charles practically runs there where the two of you have to discuss some important, work-related concerns with Moira in about ten minutes.

 _“If you were so eager to see me, love, you could’ve gone to my room instead of waiting for me in here, all alone.”_ He teases, greeting you with his melodic voice in your head when he steps into his study. _“Or... Were you intentionally avoiding my bedroom?”_

“Charles!” You welcome him extending your arms around his neck and whispering in his ear: “What on Earth are you talking about? We’re supposed to be serious and wait for Moira to both present and explain the plan of attack and defense we came up with last night.” You reply in jest as the two of you hug each other.

God, it feels good to have you in his arms, again. He could spend the day just like this, he realises when he relaxes his arms and pulls back. He’s about to tell you this, but you interrupt him.

For Charles’ surprise, you give him a quick kiss before you withdraw your arms from him. It also startles him the delicious, burning, lingering feeling where your lips touched him.

 _“So much for seriousness. Uh?”_ He thinks amused, raising an eyebrow.

“Good morning, my sweetheart.” You beam at him. This time, the loving name you use to address to him carries a different kind of affection with it. You’ve constantly and absentmindedly been calling him ‘sweetheart’ pretty much since you two met. The word always transmitted the fondness and regard you felt towards him. And using it to have Charles’ attention only shows how much you love that caring and generous heart of his. But not this time. No. Today Charles knows there’s much more behind the meaning of this word. From now on, it also stands for the true love you feel for each other.

He kisses your forehead, silently thanking you for allowing him to have full access to your mind. If not, he would have never understood your feelings; and your friendship would most likely have been as ordinary as any other.

"Good morning, my love.” He replies with a spark in his sky-like eyes; meaning every word.

You keep looking into those heavenly eyes of his, mesmerised at the apparent sensation of his soul intertwining with yours every time your gazes meet. But you soon blink, and the smile on your lips vanishes as you remind yourself what you’ll be doing soon. Suddenly, you feel uneasy. And before Charles can grasp what’s in your mind, you say:

“I love hearing you say I’m ‘your’ love; but please don’t call me like that in front of Moira or… anybody, actually. I don’t want them to get the wrong idea. This isn’t a good time to announce… I don’t know. That we’re together, I guess?” You smile at him looking for some sign from his part that can confirm the current state of your relationship.

“Sure. It makes no difference to tell them now, or let them find out for themselves that **we are together**.” If you needed to hear it from his lips to ease your mind, then Charles is pleased to indulge you.

“Besides, I can’t see how it would help if someone finds out about us.” You continue; and Charles’ heart skips a beat when he hears you saying: “Charles, if we’re not alone, would you please do as if last night nothing had happened between you and me? Not until I feel ready to tell everyone about us, at least.”

There’s this need in the way you ask him along with a hint of gilt in your eyes that could easily melt his heart. If there’s something Charles cannot turn down it’s certainly an honest plea coming from your soft, delicious lips. He gives in before he can even try to resist.

“I understand, darling. It’s fine; don’t feel bad for asking me so.” He lets you know. _“Now tell me, love. How do you want to tell everyone about your warning dreams?”_ He asks you.

You can tell Charles changes the subject on purpose, but you let him know that’s one of the things you love about him. It means there’s nothing else to talk about since there’s really no reason to worry about your petition of pretending to be just friends in front of everybody at the meeting.

You’re discussing the order your dreams should be presented when Moira enters the room. For a second, it’s strange for Charles to be alone with the two of you; especially when last time he found himself in this situation he thought he had feelings for the agent instead of you. However, the morning carries on uneventful despite he feared the time spent with Moira and you preparing the meeting could be awkward.

 

_ To be continued… _


	26. Ch. 22: Muse – part 3/4 (Charles’ Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route & POV – 22nd chapter, part 3 of 4:** Where your favorite telepath wonders about…, well, pretty much everything and everyone. Also: you finally warn your friends about those ominous dreams you’ve been having; Charles finds out what happened to Erik and Cath; and we all will know what Charles thinks about (y/n), Moira, himself, and Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this _really_ the first time we get to see what everyone is thinking through Charles’ eyes? I mean, I know chapter 12 “Home” was pretty much about it; but I don’t think it was complex to this extent; since in this 3rd quarter (as well as in the next quarter) of "Muse" we'll know:
> 
> a) what is going on in real time;
> 
> b) what is happening inside the reader’s head;
> 
> c) what Charles is thinking as he reads everybody else’s mind.

At 12:05 everyone is in the living room, the telepath notes. Moira, you and he were the first ones to get there; while Erik and Catherina are the last ones to arrive.

When these two enter the room, everyone else is already sat around the central table: Sean and Alex on the sofa facing the open door, while Raven and Hank are on the other sofa in front of them; Charles and Moira are on the pair of armchairs closer to the windows, and you sit before the two of them on the bench next to the fireplace. You all can’t resist staring at the couple when they step inside as they are still chatting, amused and laughing, about something. _S_ _ome funny incident that took place during_ _yesterday’s training_ is what Charles perceives. Not that he wanted to, but his friends are thinking of it too ‘loudly’.

On one hand, Catherina’s mind only provides him with blurry flashes too short and distant to recognise the event per se. Her emotions, on the other hand, are so intense that Charles doesn’t have to make an effort to feel them: _Reassurance, amazement, enthusiasm, satisfaction, optimism, bravery_ and _joy_ are a few concepts related to herself and her powers. That’s what Charles can get from Catherina, along with _admiration, respect, curiosity, understanding, comfort, trust_ and _fondness_ ; all of those feelings towards… Erik?

Was he reading her heart instead of her thoughts?

Interesting… So, this is the closest he can get to pick an idea from Catherina's train of thought when she isn’t deliberately opening her mind to him and she’s comfortable enough to let her guard down. She can resist his telepathy only to some degree. Which, honestly, is a great weight out of Charles’ shoulders. He’s finally able to interact with someone the way he used to when he was a child; trying to understand Catherina and guessing her intentions, passions, and fears by talking with her and observing her. This way, there’s space for secrets, surprises and mystery. It’s nice to have all that back in his life without making an effort to stay out of her head…

But he soon focuses on Erik’s mind, seeing that Erik’s thoughts are too vivid not to catch a glimpse of them. Besides, his friend is too embarrassed and amused by the whole situation not to notice his mood. And so, when superficially scratching Erik’s mind, Charles can both feel his emotions and see the episode playing in his friend’s head:

> It all had started as a normal training for Erik. He and Cath spent the previous day morning exercising with their powers, and part of the evening fighting, with the intention of pushing themselves; practicing to strike with their abilities; as well as rehearsing how to evade somebody else’s attacks. They wanted to test each other’s skills since they hadn’t confronted one another before. In Erik’s eyes, Catherina is a fast learner with the fervent spirit of a warrior; and so, he couldn’t be more delighted and honored to both coach her and vie her. There is always something exciting in combating a friend and this is what made Erik and Cath alter their training plans in order to have a match.
> 
> The kid, almost as self-possessed as Erik, challenged him to, in her words, _try to crack her impenetrable force fields_ as she doubted he was _strong enough to break through them_. That had pissed off Erik so much that he couldn’t help but to assault her with his favourite metallic orbs, using them as projectiles. But no matter how much he tried, how close he got, or ─after a while─ what he was hitting her with; whatever he threw at her it bounced against her indeed _impenetrable_ shields. Now that Erik thinks about it, he admits he did a foolish thing attempting to break her armour: First, with his powers; and then, a bit frustrated after not accomplishing anything earlier, with a broken branch he found near the pond.

Charles can’t help but to giggle when he sees the scene through his friend’s eyes. He manages to avoid laughing out loud at the hilarious sight of Erik chasing Catherina around with a stick on his hand, hammering her force fields with it, and telling her how grateful she should be for both the knowledge he had shared with her and the time he had spent helping her to perfect her abilities.

Now the telepath can see why his two friends are still chuckling. But Erik soon apologises as he notices everybody’s glare on himself and Catherina ─although, probably the painful feeling of her elbow on his ribs has more to do with it.

By the merry way they behave right now and the kind of thoughts Charles usually gets to hear from them, he would’ve never guessed these two once experienced what you dreamt last night. But what Charles has just seen is only one of the reasons Erik and Catherina are still laughing in front of all of you.

> Seeing how inefficient his choice of weapons was, Erik was about to give up when the stick hit Cath’s force shield flying up and away from the two of them. For a second there, they observed it spinning in the air until it sunk in the waters of the pond. They looked at each other in surprise and immediately started laughing as the situation was too comical to have any other reaction. At this point, something like a boxing match soon began once the stubborn girl struck, protecting her hands with her force fields and enhancing her blows with them; which, by the way, Erik easily dodged. Long story short, Erik won by reducing Cath with his bare hands. No powers needed from his side since he’s a far more experienced ─and stronger─ fighter than Catherina. She even recognised what an _honorable and skilled opponent_ Erik is.
> 
> However, _that little brat_ ─as, from now on, Erik both fondly and sarcastically refers to Catherina in his mind─ managed to escape; and she kept defying him. Erik felt so diverted and insulted by her bolt actions, that he found himself using his powers to grab her by her limbs with the metal he had at hand; tossing her into the pond as she jokingly begged him not to. As a result, she fixed Erik’s foot to the ground with a bubble-field; making him lose his balance on the shore and fall into the water with her.
> 
> It was one of the best days Erik has ever had since arriving to the mansion. The very moment of throwing Cath into the water probably being among his favourite ones… It definitively felt better than pushing Sean at the top of the parabolic antenna... Although, by the time he had done it, he'd had complete control over the metal on the kid's outfit.

“We’re sorry.” Erik apologises with a mischievous grin on his face when Cath playfully hits him in the ribs with her elbow to make him be quiet; even if she’s still struggling to keep a straight face. She then hints him to take a seat next to Raven and Hank in one of the beige sofas, as she circles the coffee table and sits between Sean and Alex.

“Thank you all for being here.” Moira voices once everyone is sat. “You will probably be wondering why we arranged this meeting… Well, as you know, tomorrow is an important day; and (y/n), Charles and I thought it would be a good idea to come up with a plan before facing Shaw and his associates; considering the tense circumstances regarding the nuclear tension between the US and the URSS. But, before all this, (y/n) has some announces to make.” She looks at you and hints you to speak from now on.

“Yes. Thanks, Moira...” You look back at her and nod. You open your notebook, but you can’t decide what to say first, and it takes a few seconds to find the right page.

“That’s right.” Charles affirms next to Moira, trying to help you out. “(Y/n) would like to share a few of her premonitions with us. Isn’t it right, ‘dear’?” He asks looking at you before him; casually pronouncing that last word.

You stand up from the bench near the fireplace and confirm what Charles just said. You note your cheeks reddening for the way Charles just called you, but no one notices.

“ _They even think it’s because you’re nervous, or too shy to speak in front of everyone, love.”_ Charles lets you hear him in your head. _“Keep going, darling, you’re wonderful.”_

They are all ears. And, as you are not supposed to scare everybody describing the bad scenarios and tragic consequences, you concentrate on warning them about what to avoid.

Charles stares at you, and he nods occasionally as you narrate some of your visions. Except that he’s not paying much attention to what he has already seen countless times in your mind. First, he admires you standing there, looking so confident and beautiful when you emphasise some important precautions he, Moira and you think you all should take. But, then, his mind wanders when Moira makes a comment and he’s forced to look at her:

  


Charles can’t help but think about what would his life be like if Moira hadn’t rejected him after he kissed her that bittersweet night in her car. Would they be together now? How would he feel towards you if so? Would this hypothetical relationship with Moira have been what he really wanted? Or would he have fallen for you, anyway? One thought leads to another and soon Charles wonders whether he should have behaved the way he did.

 _“After kissing Moira and not erasing her memories I learnt that, even if she finds me handsome, she’s not interested in me that way. She isn’t willing to sacrifice the relationship we have as co-workers and friends.”_ He reasons. _“If I’d forced Moira to forgive me and accept my kiss that night, I would’ve never realised how much I love (y/n) …”_

Now Charles comprehends how wrong he'd been at the time. He hadn’t just misunderstood all the signs along with Moira’s thoughts, but he’d used his powers to appease Moira after kissing her and then he practically forced her to accept his apologise.

 _“What the Hell_ _was I thinking?”_ Charles questions himself.

Charles wishes not to make the same mistake with you. That’s why after a few days of meeting you he swore never getting into your mind with selfish intentions. He feels terrible because he knows how self-centred he would have to be to use his powers that way on someone. Charles shivers at the similarities. This _someone_ was Moira, who by the time was a close friend but also the woman he thought he had feelings for.

Yes. For a while Charles believed he liked Moira to a point where he could’ve actually asked her out and, sooner or later, make her his girlfriend… But if he was capable to use his power _on_ and _against_ her when he thought he loved her, then it means Moira wasn’t the one.

_"What’s wrong with me! I really need to think about this whole ‘being a nice-guy/good-person/respectable-mutant/honest-lover thing’..."_

Of course the trepidations that had haunted him all these years would make him act in order to prevent hurting someone else ─especially if it meant protecting himself from ending up emotionally hurt. That would have been his destiny if things had gone any further with Moira. This, because by the time Charles thought he was seeing her with romantic eyes, he wasn’t being honest and completely open with himself; let alone with someone else. But that’s one of the things that makes you so different from Moira: You have accepted Charles and embraced a part of him that he once was terrified of.

He never expected to open up to someone the way he has bared his soul to you. **He _is_ a mutant** , after all. One who possesses the ability to read minds, control perceptions, and at last but not least, corrupt wills. 

More than a few times he’s seen himself as an _‘abomination of Nature’_ with such power waiting to erupt that he, the well-educated man with high ethics, had feared for those surrounding him as he so easily could mess with their heads; violate their privacy; hurt their feelings; and, therefore, eventually lose those by his side along with losing the trust of those he loves.

Not even his dearly loved sister has fathomed the limits of his mental powers ─if there were any─ because in all these years they’ve been together Charles has avoided using his ability to its full extent. Nevertheless, ever since the two of them met, Raven has been aware of the suffering and worries that come along with Charles’ gifts. May God bless her for being there providing some solace when he felt he was losing it; when Life and Truth were too hard on him or too terrible to bear. Behind the brother and sister relationship that everyone sees exists this strong friendship he and Raven have built after years, and for which Charles is truly grateful…

  


At this moment, Charles realises he’s been staring at his sister with the piercing gaze she hates; and that she noticed. She glares at him, inquiring him _“now what?”_ with her eyes widen in discontent.

 _“Sorry, dear. I was just thinking when glaring in your direction.”_ He quickly apologises, closing his eyes and smiling to Raven. He’s quick to turn his face and attention to you.

Is then that Charles notes you’re standing up ─ _standing up? When did you sit in the first place?_ ─ and walking across the room, since you’ve already finished your narration and you even started answering some questions. When you see him looking at you, you proceed to present a plan of attack according to what you had seen, which you discussed this very morning with him and Moira.

He can feel your nervousness since you can’t be sure what everybody thinks about this proposal. Charles wishes you could be more confident since you are such a capable mutant and woman... If only you could see yourself with his eyes…

 _“Come on, darling. You did it marvellously when rehearsing this morning._ ” He encourages you.

Charles is about to intervene, but once he sees Moira walking to your side and handing you her notepad, he sees he doesn’t have to. She helps you explain her annotations to your friends, and the two of you ask for everybody’s opinions.

Aww, how sweet of her! Moira is a sweet person ─not sweeter than you, but that’s a whole different subject. One would never guess she’s a CIA agent. Not unless you made her draw her weapon; speak in Russian, or read Cyrillic, of course. Even _he_ had been fooled the first time he met her…

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just click _"Next Chapter→"_ to keep reading the rest.


	27. Ch. 22: Muse – part 4/4 (Charles’ Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route & POV – 22nd chapter, part 4 of 4:** Where your favorite telepath keeps… well, musing. This is the final part of "Muse", which resumes from Charles' train of thought at the end of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Seriously, Charles. What the Hell is wrong with you? Are you even listening to (y/n)? She’s saying something important…_
> 
> Now I understand why I hadn’t done this before. Hope this won’t get too confusing with so many POVs, though. But this is pretty much how I imagine Charles’ train of thought actually sounds like ^u^ …So, please, enjoy!

 

...Initially, Moira MacTaggert had been the one looking for Charles; not because of his ability ─nor _because of_ _his looks_ as Moira has kept telling herself since the two of them met─, but strictly for academic purposes, the mind-reader is now positive. She has been one of the agents who has distrusted him the less, and now she is one of the _‘not-mutant humans’_ who relies on him the most...

" _That’s right; there is humanity in all of us, mutants and humans alike”_ , he reminds himself.

And Moira is one of the most _human_ and benevolent creatures Charles has ever met. She had first been elated ─enchanted, actually─ after personally experiencing his powers. To his surprise, she wasn’t repelled by his and Raven’s mutations; neither was she afraid of him after seeing his mind-reading and mind-controlling gifts in action.

And _that_ was precisely the reason the director of the CIA believed agent MacTaggert had been assigned to work with Charles, reporting whatever she would consider a threat to either the US national security or the intelligence agency itself. But, truth be told, Charles was behind it all as he had ‘convinced’ Moira ─along with her superiors and co-workers─ that _she_ was the one observing _him_ when, in fact, it was the other way around. He wasn’t proud of this scheme, but at the moment it seemed to be the fastest and safest way to go, seeing that in the first official meeting with the CIA people Raven had unexpectedly stood _by his side_ and shape-shifted in front of everyone, recklessly exposing herself.

She was trying to be supportive and helpful, of course. However, at that moment Raven hadn’t really thought through what she was doing ─or the consequences. 

At that moment Charles couldn’t have been tenser; particularly since he has always been cautious with how would people react to his sister’s natural blue form… And that is because, sometimes, even _he_ finds it difficult to talk about her looks or look at Raven when revealing her natural aspect. In his defence, Charles just can’t take his eyes off her. Her appearance is so captivating: her eyes and hair; along with the texture and exotic hue of her skin... And he’s aware of how much Raven hates to find him staring at her ─all the more when in her blonde form because then she thinks he’s judging her. But she’s his beloved sister and no matter how she behaves or looks like, he will always love her.

Is that too hard to believe?

Apparently, yes, as she’s always complaining about Charles being too hard on her, and not letting her have an alcoholic drink in public; or scolding her when coming home too late, or when not being careful enough when using her powers…

Couldn’t she just be grateful? This is his way to show his affection, after all. He has to look after her, somehow, because until recently Raven had been the only mutant he had met. He can’t stand losing her... Not his little sister, his first and best friend. He does understand he’s being a bit over-protective, but being a mutant is not something to take lightly; and Charles feels responsible for her ─like any real gentleman and brother would─, especially now that she started to act so rebellious and she's more distant. It’s been weeks since the two of them had talked about how was each other’s day; or their hopes and worries… But he can’t ask for more. Neither can he dedicate more time to her. No right now that they’re about to confront Shaw.

 _“At least she has new friends to spend her time with. Erik, Hank, Alex, Sean, Cath and (y/n) seem to get along with Raven.”_ He thinks; finding some comfort in the thought of you all being so receptive and friendly with Raven. You all are marvellous individuals and one-of-a-kind friends… _“Sure they can work together, and we’ll do great tomorrow.”_ Charles thinks, looking at the mutants before him.

  


Apropos, two of the mutants Charles has in front of him, Alex and Catherina, have that protective instinct and nerve that work wonderfully in a team. They wouldn’t doubt to do the right thing to defend you all, and they’d look after their friends. Charles finds these qualities essential to keep a group of talented kids like these together; and he’s glad to have people like them near him and those he loves. If he ever feared for _your_ wellbeing or Raven’s, he knows he can trust these two kids to look after his beloved and favourite girls. 

In the past they might have been afraid to harm someone with their powers and they even ‘run away’ trying to either control or suppress their powers, but today Charles is happy for them and their progress. These two kids are far better than how they used to be. Fortunately, Catherina’s past is no longer tormenting her, even though a few times Charles felt something odd in the way she behaved. But, whenever he talks with her, the girl always thanks him for this attention and help. And when he asked her about it, she confessed it was _nothing she couldn’t deal with, really_. It usually was nothing important, indeed; so when Cath is a bit gloomy the telepath cheers her up by telling a joke; assuring her she's among friends who support her no matter what, or inciting her phone home if she's missing her family.

But this does not occur so often anymore. In fact, since Charles met her, he hasn’t felt the peculiar combination of painful and hateful emotions in her heart that you experienced when having your dream. Neither has he felt them in Erik. If your mutual friends are concerned about something, it is their future and not their past.

No wonder right now they’re so avidly listening to your discourse. The girl and Charles' friend clearly get along; and it makes him smile at the sight of the two of them paying attention to you once you ask something to Alex. But the mind-reader doesn’t attend to what is being said. Again, Charles is occupied musing about what he already knows about Alex and whatever he picks from his train of thought:

> Lately the kid has been chewing on the idea of going to college... Or maybe he could find an honest job and have the life he once thought he could never have because of his dangerous ability. Alex has been considering what he discussed with Cath and Sean the other day:
> 
> _“Would the CIA hire us as agents or some kind of special division? They already had Hank working among them, after all...”_
> 
> But that can wait. Before that, Alex wants to see his family and old friends more than anything. Particularly his brother…
> 
> _"Just a visit, of course."_ The kid thinks.
> 
> This time he could stay as long as he wanted since there won’t be any blasts abandoning his body against his will.
> 
> Would any of his new friends come along with him after the mission they have tomorrow? Although…, it could be later if any of them is thinking something different, bolder… 
> 
> Alex has been pondering whether to rent an apartment once he has a job. If so, he’d need a roommate. What would Sean, Hank, Catherina or Raven say about it? It'd be fun to live with any of his best friends or…, with Cath, maybe?
> 
> _“Woah, that’d be awesome!”_

 

Just as Catherina, Alex yearns for a regular life now that he can get hold of his powers. The two of them make a great couple... “ _Of friends”_ Charles remarks in his mind; although he knows Alex would be delighted to be more than just friends with Catherina, but she’s more interested on Sean’s jokes than in Alex' affections…

Now that he notices, there’s a huge amount of disbelief and hesitation oozing from Sean’s anxious mind:

> The youngster can’t quite picture himself in unknown circumstances fighting an enemy he doesn’t fully comprehend. For starters, Sean can’t even imagine how he’s supposed to fly when the American and the Russian armadas will be confronting under him and, **at the same time,** battle this _gang of merciless mutants._ Not to mention Sean has to fight Angel too.
> 
> The kid wonders what he should do once he has Angel before him. Hurt her? Scream until she feels dizzy and passes out? Shriek at her fairy wings and make her lose her balance? 
> 
> _"What if I hit some important organ? I've barely practice how to hover; remain in the air for a while, and blow things up. What if I accidentally aimed at some poor soul?! Would people explode too? God forbid I ever should find out!"_
> 
> Until now, Sean hadn’t really thought about what he was getting into. Everything has been so fun, he has been distracted with the new friends and discovering everyone’s powers. However, now that the kid considers all this, he realises he didn’t come all this way to fight friends. Neither can he allow himself to see Shaw taking the life of one of his friends again. The struggle between the kid’s mind and heart is evident: Sean knows he must do something if any of the so called ‘bad guys’ attacks his friends. And that includes Angel. 
> 
> _“I must keep them all safe. That’s something I can do. I hope.”_   The kid resolves.

 

Charles has to take care of all these kids ─as for much of a _bunch of exceptional young people_ they are, they’re still unexperienced─, but it’s always good to know they’ll do whatever they think it’s necessary to secure each other’s safety. Charles can see that, after all, the kids are a good influence for Raven and that she’s made a good impact in all of them, as much as they've made a good impact in her. He couldn’t be more thankful for them.

In spite of the fact that, for a second there, the mere idea of the possibility of Hank and Raven being together used to make Charles anxious, it now makes him happy to think of Raven finally finding that special someone to share her life with ─if she chooses Hank, that's it. 

He really likes Hank. No doubts about it. He’s a good man. Not to mention how smart and dedicated he is. He just developed a serum to control his own mutation that would also benefit Raven… Isn’t that just amazing? And Hank is planning to let Raven know about this before tomorrow’s mission…

 _“Oh, no! Should I prepare something tonight to surprise (y/n), too?”_ Charles suddenly wonders, seeing that Hank wants to make _this special night one that Raven and he would never forget_ … 

_“Wowwoahwaitasecond! What’s that!”_ The telepath panics for a fraction of a second, and shouts in his mind; fearing the worse. Charles peeps into Hank’s head to verify whether he heard it right, but, fortunately, he didn’t. _“Oh, thank goodness.”_ He sighs in relief because Hank is just excited thinking on a way to surprise Raven when telling her he found a way to supress the genes that give her that appearance without interfering with her ability.

Charles mentally slaps his face at his silly, overprotective reaction. There’s no reason to be alarmed as Hank is not trying to take advantage of Raven or persuade her to sleep with him. The young man is thinking something completely different:

> Once the young scientist manages to recognise the sequence of _a human gene_ ─the mutant gene, no less─ he’ll be famous for making such discovery. He must thank Raven for her collaboration, of course. 
> 
> _"It’s only matter of time before I publish what I've learned from her mutation, and I get the sponsorship and resources to continue investigating the human/mutant DNA."_ Hank thinks. If he's right, his discoveries will shake the foundations of genetics.
> 
> Hank thinks that the butterflies in his stomach he’s felt ever since meeting Raven are attributable to finding out about the existence of mutants and meeting people like him; along with the excitement he feels now that he has Raven’s blood sample. He doesn’t even know he has feelings for her. He hasn’t sat to reflect on what’s going on between the two of them... or in his heart.
> 
> If Hank is aware of the alteration of his emotions when around her, then it’s probably because he’s not used to the proximity of Raven’s bodies... or anyone's body, for that matter. She seems to be comfortable hugging her friends; touching their hands, or patting their shoulders when talking to them. And, somehow, she feels even more relaxed around Hank... So, Hank doesn't find it odd that her fingers stay a little longer on his shoulder whenever she hugs him, or that she smiles every time she sees him. Not that he hasn't notice it, but it sure means nothing, right?
> 
> _"She uses to rest her head on my shoulder, and she even sits on my lap when she's too exhausted to take a seat elsewhere."_

 

The telepath snorts when he realises _he_ is the one wishing to spend the night in a more intimate way with _you_. There’s nothing to worry about Hank and Raven given that she really feels at easy with Hank and he really likes her ─although neither of them has figured their feelings out yet.

Charles smiles when thinking how nice it is to know there’s someone else his sister can count on when he’s not available… And the way Catherina, you and Erik keep telling her what a beautiful person she is, regardless of what she thinks about her mutant looks, it also makes Charles content. At least she listens to the three of you since Charles has always had problems to compliment women with the right words ─Raven being the one he has more troubles with…

Speaking of complimenting women, you look stunning today. No one would say you slept only a few hours after having such overwhelming dreams about Cath’s and Erik’s pasts.

By the way, why did you have such visions? Had he really unlocked something in your mind that now allows you to control your powers to see the past? He aimed to your emotions when working with you, but there’s still the possibility he could have done something else. More than once he has asked himself if he should have studied Psychology or Neuroscience instead. Perhaps, one of those disciplines would give him more answers about his powers and the effect his mutation has on people…

Charles wishes he could have more time to spend with you to learn about your powers. Although, if he could choose, he would spend time with you for the sake of being with you. When he thinks about the brief yet precious moments with you Charles can’t help but smile. Meeting you in that café; having that first intimate, telepathic conversation with you; finding out that you already knew him ─and, therefore, you were fond of him─ from your previous dreams; discovering your powers and what you’re capable to do with them; accepting to come here with him and Erik and allowing him to enter your mind with no restrictions ─because, again, you knew him and trusted him─; being friends with you and little by little falling in love with you; kissing you and hearing you pronounce those most wanted words he feared he would never hear; and now being together…, it all feels like a dream come true. A miracle.

And Charles’ eyes sparkle as he understands this: **_You_** _are the miracle. His miracle._ Your sole existence; the love you offer; the knowledge you have ─or that you can acquire─ it’s far more than what he could believe possible.

Your amazing power is just starting to manifest its potential; however, for what he can tell, it terrifies you. Even if you can still distinguish among the possible futures and act upon them ─choosing the one chain of events you desire to make true─, you’re still afraid of yourself. It is not the future or the dreadful visions what torments you but the possibility of making a bad choice despite possessing the knowledge.

That’s why you’re not sure what to do now that you know part of your friends’ past lives, which they probably just want to leave behind… Except for Erik, of course, who seems so reluctant to either forget or forgive those who once hurt him and he finds some sort of sick and twisted ease in a handful of those sorrowful memories. Somehow, he found the way to use as fuel the hatred that comes with going over and over those painful events...

But that’s not what Charles wants to think about. What he means is that even Erik can think about his past in a way that doesn’t really torment him. He uses his past to gain some control over his powers ─well, until now that Charles showed his friend he can accomplish more when focussing on beautiful memories─, and as a reminder of what makes life worth living. Charles insists it’s not revenge, but Erik is still hesitant to let that idea go. Maybe if you talked to him…

Charles has noticed you have quite the effect on his friend, who really likes you ─not in the same way Charles likes you, though─ to the point where you are the only one who can persuade him to change his mind. 

Why would Erik listen to you and not Charles, given the fact he’s spent more time with him than you?

That, the mind-reader doesn’t know. Not because he hasn’t tried to read his friends mind ─yes, he’s uncomfortable confessing so, but he had to do it a few times anyway in order to know what his friend’s intentions were and because, let’s face it, Erik is not the kind of person you can just trust after knowing him for only a few months unless you get inside his head─, but because not even Erik has an answer to that question. All he knows ─and therefore also Charles─ is that you have this soothing effect on the metal-bender.

Erik has this theory where the heart of the matter is the way you address him, because you talk to Erik as if you already knew him and didn’t judge him...; which makes sense since you have dreamt about him in infinite scenarios and thanks to those dreams you’ve gotten to know him, so you trust him and you’ve found a way to interact with him without even realising that you treat him differently than the others. Yes, good theory; except that Charles also knows his friend better than the rest, as he’s seen the memories of his past and your visions about his future; and, yet, the telepath does not receive the same treatment than you. He’s welcomed in Erik’s private life, yes, but when he’s with his friend Erik doesn’t smile as much or as often as when he’s with you. Charles doesn’t want to think it’s due to you being a woman, or because it’s just you; because then it would mean Erik has feelings for you.

Besides, you clearly are quite fond of Erik, but you like him as a friend. Those erotic and/or romantic visions you’ve had about Erik and you are just possibilities you saw but you know won’t come true. That’s what Charles and you keep telling to each other, anyway as if the kisses, and the flirting, and the constant attention you receive from Erik were just a way to find out whether you actually felt attracted to one another. As it turns out, you don't.

If the telepath had known sooner that you really liked him ─and not his friend─, he wouldn’t have allowed Erik to attempt to seduce you. All this time he thought he was just being fair by letting you decide whether you liked any of them ─or none; or both. Thanks God you picked _him_ , though!

But Charles now knows how you feel about him. And what you feel for Charles is different and far stronger than what you feel for Erik. The telepath doesn’t need his powers to feel the subtle contrast between the affection of two friends and the romantic love you feel for each other. You and Charles have recently reached this unsullied territory in your relationship; so he can tell the difference, even if you haven’t explored much of it yet.

Therefore, there’s no reason to feel jealous of Erik, who has been a good friend, great company, and a huge help just for accepting Charles in his life and talking to him in such an honest and wise manner. Despite Erik’s reticence to his mindreading habits, he’s grown fond of the telepath; and so they hold a special place in each other’s heart. The things his friend has said to him will remain in Charles’ mind forever; either as treasured memories, priceless pieces of advice, or respected opinions to which he would rather differ. Particularly if regarding the CIA's intentions; human race’s proclivities; mutants’ destiny; or Shaw’s punishment…

Aside from that, Erik and Charles share a common dream, a goal: Protecting their mutant friends, as well as securing a future where they can live in peace. Erik and he might disagree on _how_ to accomplish that, but whenever they look each other in the eye, there’s this complicity that tells Charles this is a long-term friendship, no matter what happens. They might have different points of view regarding some key subjects, but after finding each other Charles cannot conceive a future without his friend. He can predict ─these are just assumptions about a future that has not yet come, though─ there will be countless disagreements and several fights during their lives. Then again, Charles is sure their friendship will be a constant in his life and in Erik’s. Besides, lately Erik has been thinking less and less about his revenge; and more about the pleasant time he has spent with everyone and Charles himself.

The mind-reader can tell that Erik likes the idea of finding a home among the kids, Charles and you. And perhaps his good friend has found a home here where he is respected, valued, and loved. Just thinking about it makes Charles happy.

Above and beyond, the magnetokinetic mutant has come to enjoy the peaceful life he’s experienced here in the mansion with his new friends as well as he has revelled in coaching the kids. It is nice to know Erik had recently come to the realization of how much he likes the idea of being a role model and some sort of mentor to the younger mutants. It’s been fascinating to see their progress; nevertheless it’s even more gratifying to know you all have decided to train with him not just to dominate your powers but also to help Erik to have a better control of his own ability. It’s a heart-warming and inspiring sensation Charles himself has experienced, particularly while training with you; so he can understand why Erik is thinking all this right now:

> Erik wonders whether things will be the same after tomorrow. He’s unsure of what he’ll do with his life if he’s successful capturing Shawn. Does he want to continue finding new mutants with Charles or working with him and Moira? Or should he just keep in touch with them as with his other friends and finally make a home of his own?
> 
> All Erik knows is he doesn’t want to be associated with the CIA anymore. He fears that after coming out to the public as mutants ─or even now that people from the CIA is aware of the existence of mutants─ a massive hunting may start; which most likely would turn into another war. How would the future be like if the same humans that once needed him and his friends tomorrow thought of them as the enemy?
> 
> He has to get away. Make the government and any intelligence agency lose track of him. Will Charles and the others listen to him, considering how fond they are of Moira? He knows some of his friends already have the same fears. Would any of them come with him? He hopes so. The last thing Erik wants is to feel once more the loneliness that has followed him like a shadow since he lost his family… Without doubt, walking away from the friendship he had found among this people will _shatter_ his heart.
> 
> That’s not an option.

 

 _“I’ll talk to him later. I can’t believe Erik is this anxious and unsure about our futures.”_ Charles thinks to himself.

He decides to have a conversation with his friend at twilight and reassure him there’s nothing to worry about since nothing has to change unless Erik wants to. Would another chess match relax Erik enough to make him feel like talking about his fears and doubts?

  


**“Charles!”** Moira and (y/n) call his name as he’s the only one who hasn’t spoken in a while.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. You were saying?” He says in that flirty tone he uses when he’s nervous; this time looking at you and Moira with an inocent expression on his face.

Everyone chuckles. Some even laugh out loud. The telepath smiles at the sight of you dropping your forehead to your palm and heaving a sigh when seeing that he didn’t listen to a single word you just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder how Charles is still sane when hearing all this with his powers, plus the voices and noises everyone hears, and somehow he manages to think about so many other things... No wonder why he goes for an ‘overdose’ of Hank’s serum in XMDOFP just to “make the voices quiet”.
> 
> PS: You'll find next chapter[ here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/23786370).


	28. Ch. 23: Pleas of acceptance (Erik's Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erik’s route:** Where Erik comes to understand his feelings for you, and... You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Today I bring you love and tenderness with a cute Erik/reader scene. **This is a special chapter written for those who chose Erik’s route** :3
> 
> PS: This chapter starts right after that scene where Hank leaves Raven's room to give her the serum and after Charles and Erik play chess. You'll see what I'm talking about.
> 
> Now, please enjoy! (^u^)/

You absentmindedly stare at the geometric, abstract, vertical patterns of the vintage wall of your bedroom; still playing this violent scene in your head on a loop. You just woke up from the nap you took after the meeting; since you hadn’t had a good sleep last night, and you could finally rest once you shared some of your premonitions with everyone.

You close your eyes and heave a sigh, feeling a weigh off your shoulders, but there’s something else troubling you. Once you open your eyes, your gaze rests on the writing desk before you and the black notebook on it. You grab it and go through its pages, once more, looking for this particular premonition where no one made it alive after fighting Shaw. It involved either the start of WWIII or a massive missile attack on you all —Shaw and his followers included. A few other terrible scenarios meant the death of a team member, not defeating Shaw, witnessing how your friends opt to follow him, or the world declaring war against mutants.

In moments like these you wish your powers worked the other way around. Sometimes, a little certainty would be welcomed. If only you could see the future the way you perceive the past… But then it would mean you wouldn’t have another option but to accept your destiny ─as it would mean everything is already written and there’s nothing you could do─, which is not the case. You cover your face with your hands and growl in frustration.

You have dreamed about Erik and Charles passing away too. And those dreams are more lucid than the ones where you or your other friends die. The worst part is that you still can’t identify who’s supposed to shoot and that you are unable to see what will happen after the gun is fired. But those tragic endings use to begin the same way: _someone shooting at Erik_. You know he cannot completely control bullets once they’re shot. The speed is too much for him and it’d take time ─which he doesn’t have─ to fully stop them. That’s why you freaked out when you saw Charles pointing that pistol at Erik's head. You had seen it over and over in your head: he would barely be capable of slowing the projectile down, but not enough to avoid getting shot. The latter outcome had been a recurrent vision, and you saw it again when personally training with Charles. Therefore, you have a strong feeling it may take place. Hence, **you must let Erik know.**

You’ve already discussed it with Charles, and you held a meeting this very noon with everybody to plan a line of attack; define who fights who and how; as well as the best way to react to unexpected events. In this assembly you emphasized not to fool around when dealing with lethal weapons on the battlefield as you told everyone about your premonitions; but, somehow, it didn't feel it was enough. Your heart beating in your chest tells you there’s something you still have to do. Thus, you feel the urge to go to Erik's room and describe him everything you’ve seen; even if when having this conversation with Charles you both decided to share with the others only what you were certain of. Earlier, you were not supposed to scare your friends by describing the bad scenarios and tragic consequences; so you’ve kept the ‘gory’ details to yourself. Until now.

Besides, you wouldn’t be breaking your promise. Erik is a grown-up man; so he can take it. And you still hear Erik’s words in your head asking you to speak to him if you needed to talk with somebody else. And what’s more important, he wishes you could open up to him as much as you want him to speak openly with you.

It is late in the night when you get to the corridor that leads you to Erik's room. Once there, you can see the blue, red-haired Raven leaving his bedroom and covering her front with a bathrobe she hugs. She is not paying attention to you or anything around her. She closes the door behind her and leans against it with a sigh.

"Perfection." She whispers touching her lips. If she wasn't in that beautiful, indigo, mystic form of hers, you could've said she's blushing. Her cheeks are a bit darker than usual when she is in her blonde 'human' form.

You don't move. You stay at the end of the corridor, not sure of what just happened in Erik's bedroom. You can only guess. You had seen how Raven looks at him: an admiration that can't be compared with the tenderness on her face when she's in Hank's presence. Still, Erik is a handsome man and he wouldn't doubt using all this for his own advantage. Nevertheless, whatever he has said —or done— to her, it has clearly affected Raven in a positive way. You know, you can feel it.

You’ve never been able to contemplate her like this. Not for this long. Even when you and Cath begged, she always refused to let you stare or touch her looking like this. And you understand. As much as you both love the exquisiteness of her singular skin, you don't want to push her. But, now, you can admire her beauty with no restrictions.

"He's right. I shouldn't hide... And I won't." She states half lost in her thoughts, standing straight and folding the robe with her hands.

She looks so poised when she does so. More confident than ever. She seems far more mature and wise, and she isn't ashamed of her looks or lack of clothing. After a few seconds, you can see how she gracefully walks away from you through the corridor, proud of being who she is. She is magnificent. And she never noticed you were there.

Once she leaves, you knock on Erik's door and you hear his steps approaching.

"What now, Rav--?" He asks with a sympathetic, worried voice as he opens the door, removing his toothbrush from his mouth. You can see how, in one second, his expression transforms from serious to astounded as soon as he notices his mistake. "Oh..., (y/n). I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else. Sorry. Come in." Erik apologizes looking a bit troubled and guilty before disappearing behind the bathroom’s door for a moment.

You can only smile at his sudden change of attitude. It's cute. You'd never seen him like this. You love when he frowns. He looks so strong and decided. But this time, the lines on his forehead say something you can't quite decipher. You enter and notice his bed is open from one side, but he's still fully clothed. You decide to leisurely sit on the other part of his bed, closer to the window, and tease him.

"Already going to bed?" You ask caressing the white sheets as he awkwardly sits at the foot of his bed on the same side as you, with his spine stiff, nervous and waiting.

"Ah..., yes. I just came from the living-room after a chess game with Charles... What brings you here?" He says, blinking more than necessary; clearly avoiding the part when Raven left his room without any clothes, just a moment ago.

"You know, Erik, dear. You don't have to hide it. I ' _know'.._. I just saw Raven leaving your room with a robe on her hands. You know…, naked?" You pat his knee twice with a subtle smile on your lips, looking at his worried face.

"Oh. Well... That was not-… I thought-… I thought if I kissed her she would then believe I really meant what I told her..." He confesses assuming your powers have already revealed this truth to you. "It was an imprudent thing to do, I know, (y/n); and I shouldn’t have…. It meant nothing, though." At this point, he stops talking because you’re looking at him astonished.

"I didn't know you kissed her... I mean, I saw her stroking her lips on her way out, but..." Your eyes widen as you look at the unfolded sheets under you. "What else did you do?" You force yourself to keep breathing in and out while waiting for his answer.

There's really no reason to ask such a thing or to demand an explanation; you know this for sure. You’re not a couple or anything. You just kissed once. It could have meant anything. _Or nothing._ It was just a bet, a challenge, right? You didn't get to think much about the kiss since it happened, anyway. You blink a few times while you think all this.

"That was it. I swear, (y/n). It's not what you think it is." Erik’s face couldn't look more anxious. He would be holding your hands by now if he wasn't afraid of you rejecting his touch. "She came looking for more. Yes. But I just gave her what she really needed: I told her I couldn't like her if she couldn't accept herself. Her true self."

"And I assume that once she did, you kissed her." You bitterly state remembering the way Raven looked: so confident, so beautiful in that majestic, cerulean, mutant form of hers.

He sighs and nods with his eyes closed.

Erik is not lying. You could see the honesty in his eyes, as well as the concern in the lines of his forehead and frowned brows. His solemn voice pleads for understanding, yet not for forgiveness. He could’ve easily kept this a secret; or lied. He chooses to tell you the truth because _he wants you to know it, nonetheless_. And then you get it: His actions only reflect how big his heart is. He cares about Raven. He cares about you all, actually; no matter how much he tries to hide it. You are important to him and he wants you to know he’s only done this because he believes it was the right thing to do, and not because he wants to hurt you.

You smile once you realize you would’ve done the same for any of your friends.

"I don't know what to do." He says, looking down at the empty palms of his hands. "Do you hate me?" His voice is almost a whisper when he lifts his head up for a second to meet your eyes.

"What!? No! Why would I?" You look at him, surprised.

"You think I slept with her..." His sad, desolate gaze and hurt voice let you know of the pain in his heart as he confesses his fears.

"No. No that it matters, anyway. Or that I mind who you sleep with..." You comprehend this truth as it comes out from your mouth. It's not that you don't care about Erik, but the opposite: It's because _you do_ that it doesn't bother you _what_ he does, or _who_ he does it with, as long as it makes him happy. "I have no reasons to hate you." You get closer to him, softly touching the two-days-old scar of his injured cheek; making him look at you once more. You can see in his eyes he was aching for your touch. "If you say that nothing happened..."

"It didn't." He immediately replies.

"I know." You beam at him, tenderly stroking his cheekbone with your thumb.

"How? Did you see it? Did you dream about it?"

"No. I just trust you.” You smile. “My power only shows me a much more confident Raven from now on. But not what happened in this room..." You look at the ceiling at the memory of other visions of yours ─a few indecent ones involving you and Erik in this and many other beds, to be precise─; and you blush at what you both may be doing in this room anytime soon. You chew your lips and look at him with a grin on your face; yet, not parting your hand from him. "I don't hate you, Erik. I couldn't... even if I wanted to." You smile and chuckle because it's true. In one shy and smooth movement, you lower your gaze and withdraw your hand from his face to cover your lips, as you let him delight in the relieving sound of your quiet laugh.

"Do you forgive me?" He sighs and frowns; getting closer to you.

"Why would I, my dear?" You caress his forehead and gently run your fingers through his hair. "There's nothing to forgive, Erik. In fact, I think I have to thank you...” You place a chaste kiss on his forehead before saying: “Whatever it is that you said or did to Raven, it relieved her enormously. And even I couldn't be able to do so since my visions mostly show me the futures in which I have a role to play. I’ve never seen myself helping her in the way you just did."

Relaxing his features as soon as he hears your words, Erik heaves a heartbreaking sigh of relief. You notice from this short distance that his eyes are getting a little wet, and the view moves you since he usually looks so confident about himself; so calm next to you, and so serious and collected with everybody else. What you now see is so private... You look into his ice blue eyes ─so beautiful, mysterious and permanently aching; even now that he’s so thankful─ and they remind you of the visions of his past; the one you had the first night you met him and those that followed it. It hurts you just to think of it.

In one sudden movement he smiles, closing his eyes to hold back his tears while he hugs you. You don't withdraw. Neither you say a word when a droplet makes its way down to his cheek and he pulls you to his warm broad chest; letting you know how relieved he finally is, and how happy he feels to have you like this. The strength of his arms is just enough to keep your bodies as close as possible without hurting you; but you know if he squeezes more you won't be able to breathe. You let him, though. It's such a desperate gesture of seeking affection that you can't reject his touch. You close your eyes and hug him back, clinging to his black turtleneck like you did this very morning; feeling the rhythm of his heart, and� breathing in his scent.

You both stay like this for a few seconds. You don’t want to let the other go.

"Erik, my dear..." You caress his neck with your nose since you can't really raise your hands or pull back to meet his gaze.

"Mmm..." He growls, pressing his lips to your nape before pulling you with him to fully rest his back on the bed and make you lie on top of him.

He hugs you tighter with his arms, placing his left knee between your inner thighs as he rests most of his weigh on his right side. This way, and for both your surprise and excitement, he rolls with you on the bed. And, in a swift movement, Erik pins you down on his bed.

How can an innocent, beautiful embrace turn into such a sensual, lustful grip in less than a second? You’re trapped under him. Still, you’re not so sure if you want him to let you go. And so, you listen to his suggestive breathing, feeling his chest against you with every inhalation as his leg finds its way between yours. Fuck. If he keeps doing this you may end up doing what you saw in that vision after all. You don't dare to break such an intimate moment but, then, you remember why you’re here. You came here with a mission: **_To warn him_**.

You’ll be lying if you told him you don’t want to do this. Otherwise, why would you have played along all this time when he was flirting? You’ve already turned him down too many times; but it’s obvious: Erik has been trying to win your heart pretty much from the moment he met you. And soon after that you were seduced by his charm.

Nevertheless, that’s not the reason you’re attracted to Erik. No. What you felt this morning as you embraced each other was nothing new. Neither was the way you connected, or how you let the other know that you needed one another. He even told you he would do everything for you, and since then you’re certain you would do anything for him too... You both have felt this way before; only that neither of you has expressed it out loud. Right now, hugging like this, you realize you don’t just want his body in the same way he craves for yours; but _you have feelings for him._ It’s not just the way Erik looks at you, or how he makes you feel. _You love and adore him for the man he is_ , with all his flaws and virtues. You can see this truth in his eyes and hear it in his voice: _He’s in love, and so are you._

And then it hits you: _You have fallen in love._ You’ve fallen head over heels in love with Erik Lehnsherr. You know deep in your heart ─as it tells you in its own assuring way─ that this is what you’ve always wanted; that you won’t regret opening your heart to him. Your powers have already showed you enough. You’ve had dozens of premonitions of the two of you being this intimate. And you remember them all with affection; no matter how lustful, loving or innocent they are. Those are precious gifts Fate has given to you to know how your future could be if you chose to live it next to this great man. And _God_ it could be a beautiful future. That’s why you have to warn him. You want to secure that one future, and you’re not taking any risks:

"Erik, please. I need to move, dear..." You giggle quietly.

He relaxes his arms and apologizes. It takes you a few moments to get his full attention and make him focus on something more than how much he wants to hold you in his arms, and kiss you, and take you...

You cannot allow him to distract you; so you move back and stand in front of his bed telling him how important it is that he listens to what you have to say “because it concerns us all fighting Shaw.” You clarify.

Once you have his attention, you explain why you came to his room. He listens carefully as you tell him about constant glimpses of futures where either he or Charles gets critically hurt. You warn Erik about the reach of his powers when he isn't fully focused, especially when infuriated; and the high probability of somebody shooting him. You advise him that the trick is on the gun and not its projectiles: All he has to do is holding the bullet in the gun before it’s shot; freezing the trigger or the hammer; unloading or blocking the gun, squeezing and deforming the weapon; or just throwing it away.

"You think I don't know all that already?" He says in a calm voice standing up, walking to you, and hugging you from behind.

You resist the urge to hug him in return. You don’t move a bit, in response; making a statement. You can feel his warm breath as he gently places his lips on the back of your neck; again. He crosses his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest. Now _he_ is the one gently stroking _your_ neck with the tip of his nose. You feel uneasy and anxious at the same time. You gasp at the intimacy, trying your best to relax, even if just for a second before you fall under his spell. You give in and tilt your head allowing him to place small kisses on your nape.

 _“Oh, no.”_ You think to yourself. He’s holding you tenderly, pressing his chest against your back. His body feels _so good_ … The whole situation is dangerously sensual; too intense and too erotic to bear. Nevertheless, soon you find the strength to make him stop:

"I wouldn't have those visions if it wasn't for a reason." You solemnly utter, still not facing him. "I'm just saying something that might save somebody's life. Don't you think that I already know how powerful you are, how much you can do? Damn it, Erik!" You turn around to face him. "I know you can take over Earth itself if you put your heart to it, but--."

"Wow, wait. What?" Placing his hands on your waist, he asks with his eyes locked on yours; not sure if he listened right.

"Nothing." You move your hand in the air as leaving that thought behind, because there are other things worrying you right now. You can feel the pressure and anxiety in your chest. "The point being, it's not that I don't trust you, or your powers; but that I don't want to see any of you dead, ok?” You force yourself to breathe in deeply before you start sobbing. “Remember that you would do anything I asked you, since that bet you lost?"

He gulps and nods, unable to meet your gaze once he understands how serious this is. "I do. Yes." He replies as he has a feeling he knows what you’re about to request.

"Just promise me you won't die because of something you could've easily avoided, ok?" You can’t help it. Now it's your turn to feel a tear rolling down your cheek when you remember the premonitions you’ve had of him.

"I promise." He says with a gentle smile, pulling you closer. He places little kisses on your cheek, along the humid path the tear left.

You sob. "And that you'll be careful, aware of your surroundings, the metallic and nonmetallic objects...?" You place your arms on his shoulders, looking at him; and soon you interlace your fingers behind his head.

"I will." He lowers his head and, in a tender gesture, he locks his arms on your lower back as he places his forehead on top of your head and closes his eyes.

You close your eyes too. "And that we'll stay together after all this is over?" You ask and you feel him nodding above your head.

"Are you done? I might end up promising you the world if you keep asking." He teases. "And I would give it to you if you just let me go and get it for you." He chuckles, because it's the closest he's been to confessing his feelings.

"And promise me,” you add with a stern voice, “that you'll take that-bastard-of-Shaw's life, no matter what Charles tell you. I'll make sure you’ll have your revenge." You speak out, grabbing with your fists the black fabric that covers his torso, well aware it matches Erik's feelings for that man.

Your words surprise him. He hugs you tighter; swearing to you and himself that he will end with that bastard's life when his gaze lies on the suitcase with Shaw’s secret files on the table next to the window. Suddenly, he feels on his pocket the until now forgotten Nazi coin that carries such great weight and bad memories with it; but, at the same time, he also notices you urgently burying your face against his chest. Somehow, he can tell you know the dreadful things that man has done to him. He still doesn't fully understand your powers, but he's certain they have something to do with the fact you share his hatred for Shaw.

You don't know how Erik has lived this long with such piercing odium inside. Since you had that vision of his past, there's nothing you feel for Sebastian Shaw rather than pure hate: The monster didn't just force him to watch his mother's death, but he also made Erik kill other people using his magnetic powers —among other atrocities. You want that pest to pay for all the damage he’s done to **_your_ dear Erik**.

He holds you in his arms as he compares your words to the last ones he heard from his friend, less than an hour ago in the living-room and with an unfinished chess game between the two of them. He thinks about the bitter truths they shared with each other. And when he does so, his heart cracks a little. If only Charles could see what you see in Erik’s determination… Because **you don't just _like_ him _._ You _get_ him**. But you also understand Erik, and you share his purpose in this life. He couldn't be more thankful for meeting you.

The two of you break the hug and take a step back as such revelations sink in.

_ To be continued. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to end this chapter right here, but I have to post a little scene before resuming from this chapter in Erik's route. I'd love to keep describing what happens next, but we all know what that would be... *Cough _smut_ cough*
> 
>  **Do you want to know what happened in the chess game with Charles a few hours before this chapter?** Then click [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051610/chapters/24638538) to read two extra chapters about it before you keep reading this story.


	29. Ch. 23: Impossible lover - part 1/2 (Charles' Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 23, Charles Route – part 1 of 2:** Where your kinky lover asks you to find out what's troubling Erik's mind; but your friend is crushing harder than a 12-year-old girl.

Everyone agrees, except for one person. And soon, you all turn your heads to him.

“What do you think, Charles?” You ask him if he has anything to add or comment on the instructions you and Moira just mentioned regarding safe ways to proceed in case of an unforeseen situation takes place tomorrow.

There’s an awkward silence in the room. At this point, you all note Charles has remained quiet for far too long.

“Charles?” Moira calls his name from her seat beside him, as he’s the only one who hasn’t expressed his opinion.

He may be sited right beside her, but the telepath’s gaze and mind are clearly somewhere else.

“Charles!” You scold him, as he doesn’t take his eyes off Erik.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. You were saying?” Charles asks and looks at Moira and you with far more enthusiasm than expected, and blinking more than necessary.

Apart from you and Erik, everyone else laughs at Charles’ reaction. The poor man raises an eyebrow, not knowing what to think, once he notices he’s captured Charles' attention this long.

You can’t help but to sigh and bring your palm to your face because Charles has clearly been absorbed in thought. Heaven knows how long he hasn’t been paying attention to you! And he even dares to look at you, pleading for some help with his puppy eyes.

 _“Just read my mind and save us all the awkwardness, please.”_ You think to Charles. And he does as he’s told, even commenting something smart.

You can’t believe you ended up helping him after all. You hope he wasn’t distracted thinking of last night’s _affairs_... You smile and giggle at the thought; soon forcing yourself to conduct the few remaining minutes of this meeting. And so, from now on, all of you share ideas to fight Shaw and his allies. Everyone says what they remember of them, either remarking their abilities or suggesting their weaknesses. You all get to decide the most effective tactic you are supposed to use in order to handle and reduce your opponents.

  


Once all questions have been answered and you all have said everything you think that needed to be said, you stand up and call it a day. Everyone is happy to hear you say so. Your younger and hungrier friends excuse themselves and run to the kitchen as it’s almost two in the afternoon. However, Erik and you don't move, waiting for Moira and Charles who keep chatting next to their seats. You and he hear when they decide to go to Charles' study as they have to arrange a few details for tomorrow.

 _“Hey, sexy. Wait a second…”_ You hear the telepath’s sensual voice in your head while you’re picking up your things, and you have to make an effort not to laugh aloud. He’s clearly discussing with Moira something about work while he telepathically talks to you: _“As much as I wish we could be alone and finally show you the difference between how wet I made you feel last night outside your bedroom and how much I can make you scream of actual pleasure on my bed...”_

 _“Dear Lord, what are you saying?! I'm not doing this, Charles!”_ You mentally reprimand him. Keeping a straight face now seems harder than before, but you manage not to let the other adults in the room know the two of you are having this conversation.

 _”Of course this is the right moment and place to let you know what I was about to tell you, darling!”_ He lets you hear his sweet, naughty giggles in your mind before resuming. _“All I’m saying is that as much as I wish I could be alone with you right now, there are some things I have to take care of before it’s too late. So... Would you excuse me, my love? I’m doing this to secure everyone’s safety. I'll be supervising Moira when talking to the CIA people on the phone and I don’t know how long it'll take. But if you miss me, we can always have this kind of conversations with one another.”_

 _“Are you crazy?! I’m not playing your games, Charles…”_ You refuse to encourage this kinky behavior of his.

_“Come on! Wouldn’t it be lovely, my dear? Tell me, why haven’t we done this already?”_

_“Maybe because it’s not a good time?”_ You reply, not very amused. 

_“Right.”_ He thinks while leading Moira to the door, but stopping before leaving the room just to say this as if the two of you hadn’t just been talking: “(Y/n), Erik. Moira and I will be working in my study if you need us. Will we see you for dinner?”

You gasp at his words. That bastard took your petition to do as if the two of you weren’t together way too serious. If Moira and Erik weren’t still in the living room with you, you would-… You have no idea what you'd do, to be honest. But you don’t have to tell him how daring he is as he’s already read your thoughts. You can see the sparkle in his eyes, telling you how much he’s enjoying this.

“Of course, Charles. What about you, Moira?" Erik says from the couch.

“I'm afraid I won't be around. I'm leaving earlier today, but I'll see you tomorrow." She explains. "(Y/n), dear." Moira adds smiling at you: "You were great today."

"Oh, thanks, Moira. You helped me out a lot." You step closer to her, smiling.

"My pleasure, (y/n)." She says to you; and then to Erik: "Goodbye. See you tomorrow!"

“Bye!" You and Erik reply as she crosses the door.

“And you, (y/n)?" Charles questions behind Moira. "What would you be doing? May I see you tonight?"

“Mmm. Sure, Charles… I’ll just… go to…” You reply, walking to him but not really knowing what to do. You could use a distraction and some quiet now that the assembly is finally over; and you don’t feel like having something to eat yet, so going into the kitchen with everyone else is not an option.

 _“May I ask you a favour, my dear?”_ Charles suggest with a serious tone in your mind. _“Could you please keep an eye on Erik? I noticed before he’s feeling a bit gloomy. This might be a good moment to let him know you can see the past. Perhaps, talking to someone about his life is just what he needs.”_

 _“I’ll talk to him, sweetheart.”_ You reply to Charles.

 _"Thank you, love. Can't wait to see you tonight! I'll be waiting for you."_ Charles quietly says, and hearing his voice in your head makes you blush a bit.

“I’ll just be there if you need me.” You continue and point outside with your hand. You smile to Moira and Charles in the corridor as a final goodbye while he nods and she waves her hand.

You stand next to the door for a second; and, before you notice, Erik is right in front of you. So, you stop him before he sneaks out:

“Erik, dear…” You state, placing your palm on his forearm. Your voice and face showing all the fondness you feel for him.

... 

When the meeting is over and everybody starts leaving the room, Erik remains sat and notes you and Charles are making eye contact from different sides of the room without exchanging a word. He scoffs at the two of you in his mind, knowing how much you love to communicate with each other like this.

Erik snorts. This is the first time he thinks the telepath and you would actually make a cute couple. In fact, this is the first time he thinks about you and Charles that way. It would be a pity not to have you around anymore if that thought of his came true. He would miss your jokes and your smile... It would be sad not to have you and Charles by his side, also.

After a few minutes, Erik's fears dissipate once you say your final goodbyes to Moira and Charles. Erik beams as he sees you closing your eyes and curving your lips up with a peaceful expression on your face. Lately, he’s noticed, you don’t smile as often as you used to. And he’s sorry to see something troubling you; because your joyful and carefree demeanor is one of the things he likes the most about you.

That's why Erik cannot contain both his surprise and excitement when he walks next to you, to the door, and you look at him. Your face remains as happy as when you were telepathically talking with his friend. Erik freezes, standing still and holding the door before you. Not many people look at him like this, and his heart seems to be aware of it since it starts beating fast. He has to force himself to slow his breathing down in order to calm himself and not show his excitement: _You're holding him by the arm._

“Erik, dear. Do you have anything to do right now?” You speak to him once you are the only ones left in the living room. Clearly, you expect to have a word with him. Why? Erik has no idea. But if you called him _dear,_ then you probably want to ask him a favour. “I was hoping you and I could take a walk around the lake... If you don’t mind." You add as you withdraw your hand.

“Did Charles tell you where I was heading?” He scoffs, turning his head in your direction. He hasn’t parted his hand from the door after hearing you, since _that_ was precisely one of the options he was pondering in his mind. He wanted to be alone, but the idea of your company suddenly seems far more entertaining.

“No. Why?” You genuinely inquire, tilting your head. “You know we like to go there when we need to clear our minds. I was hoping this time we could do it together.”

There it is again: _Hope._ If there’s something Erik Lehnsherr is lacking these days, it is hope. Especially when thinking about the two of you.

Nonetheless, you keep asking him to stay with you. Why? You’ve made it clear you and him are nothing but friends. Yet, you use words like _dear_ and _together…_ And now, _this?!_

He kissed you two days ago, **and you even kissed him back!** But then you acted as if nothing had happened. Yesterday, he had to look for you _twice_ to see if you were doing fine. And you were not. He had to force you to join everybody else and have something to eat. Thanks God you listened to him, and he finally made you smile… But, last night you looked distracted. Sure, you were preparing this meeting; Erik could understand that. But you're not looking happy after holding it…

“You want to walk with me around the pond while we think... **In silence?** ” He sneers, remarking the last part of his question since he thinks he probably missed something. He isn’t a good listener and he thinks he's made it clear he isn’t a talkative person either. Besides, in point of fact, you didn’t ask for chatting… You only remarked your wish to be by his side.

“Yes. Do you mind?” You hold the door for him, making Erik stand on the threshold and face you.

Erik heaves a sigh in exasperation. _"Of course!"_ He thinks; mentally reprimanding himself as he rests his hands on the doorframe. He should’ve noticed it before. He now realises a while ago you did not share all that you saw in your dreams. How didn’t he see this sooner? _There’s something troubling you and you need to talk with somebody._ And, for some reason, among all the people in the mansion… You. Chose. Him.

_Him!_

For a second there, Erik’s heart throbs at a polka peace instead of the monotonous, calm beat that usually reverberates in his ribcage.

As if his revelation couldn’t amaze Erik more, then you continue:

“We could just sit under a tree and talk, if you prefer. But I’m a bit anxious and I’d appreciate your company while I keep doing something…, moving; even if it’s just walking.” And then, with a determination in your voice he hasn’t heard before, you add: “I’ll use my right to make you do what I want after winning that bet at the welcome-party if I have to, Erik. But I wanted to ask you if you were okay with it, first.”

“How could I possibly resist this proposal, (y/n)?” He replies, grinning. Erik can feel a warm feeling spreading from his chest when your gazes meet. The fact you’re bringing back to his memory that bet diverts him, somehow. If this is what it takes to make you happy, then he’ll do it. You don’t even have to ask because: “You know you’re always welcome to join me, (y/n).” He beams at you as he confesses this. He moves to a side and makes a gesture with his free hand, hinting you to exit the room before him. Once he closes the door behind you, however, he continues: “But you must know, Schatz, I like to run while reflecting… How about a race, then? The first one who circles the pond..., twice, wins. Whoever loses must tell the other what’s troubling her or his mind.” He resolves.

“It’s a bet. Meet me in the lake in ten minutes.” You say, shaking his hand before Erik sees you disappearing behind a corner in the corridor.

Erik smiles, shaking his head. There’s no wonder now why he likes you so much. The two of you match each other perfectly. You amuse him and distract him, while he challenges you and he makes you laugh. Right now, for example, you made Erik yearn for competing with you. He knows he'll enjoy the time he’ll spend by your side. If it wasn’t for you, he probably would’ve focused on ways to kill Shaw or maybe he would've started to plan how to get away from the CIA.

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me. We're only a few chapters away before all the fluff and smut with Charles.  
>  As usual, thanks for all the new kuddos. You guys make my day.
> 
> Click [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/23945058) to keep reading _Charles' route._


	30. Ch. 23: Impossible lover - part 2/2 (Charles' Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 23, Charles Route – part 2 of 2:** Where you and Erik talk about what's troubling your minds; not without discovering other things about each other and about yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side of Erik not many people get to see. Not even himself...
> 
> Please, enjoy this chapter! ^u^)/

The open view takes your breath away while you cross the main gates to the back of Xavier’s property. Despite being a bit cloudy and feeling the wind blowing on your face, it is a beautiful, warm day; one as perfect to run as the vast green landscape before you. Odd enough, it feels like ages since you last stepped outside; and it makes sense since you spent most part of the previous day confined inside the mansion, and everything preceding last night overwhelming series of dreams feels as if it had happened long time ago.

Only a minute ago you went to your room to put on some shorts and changed your footwear for something more comfortable. Now, as soon as you see Erik by the lake, you jog over gravel and an extensive portion of bright green clipped grass to him. The man is already elongating; wearing nothing but _the_ grey training outfit everyone uses. It takes you another minute or so to get to him, which you figure counts as pre-run warmup.

Until a moment ago you didn’t care whether you won or not. But once you stand beside Erik and the race begins, you understand it will be a challenge to compete with him. The guy is more athletic ─and way more competitive─ than you had expected. It is hard to keep up with him; however, after the first lap you're still running beside him. You’re no amateur, and you have been training from time to time since you got here. But it soon becomes evident Erik has not been giving it all ─as you certainly have─ since he passes by your side as if nothing. You keep running after your friend anyways, even when it’s obvious Erik already won. So, the moment you cross the starting line for the second time, you let him know:

“All right, I give up! You win, dear.” You stop, resting your palms on your knees and trying to slow down your breathing. So does him, far ahead and clearly not having any difficulty to breathe. “How do you do it anyway, Erik? Do you wake up early in the morning and come here to train when no one is watching, or something?”

“Sort of. It helps me to ease my mind; so I run almost every day at dawn.” He shrugs and replies as if it was nothing while you walk to his side. “Sometimes also at twilight.”

“You run around the lake every freaking morning..., and some evenings too?!” You shout, not believing your ears.

He nods and smiles to you.

“You keep calling it a lake. It’s not a lake.” He scoffs, amused.

“I know.” You utter, not so amused.

“Then why do you call it like that?” He’s curious, you can tell.

“Because, I’d never seen a house with a pond in its backyard; as I wouldn’t expect to find one in a house either… But if Charles calls **this monstrosity** _‘a house’_ ,” you point to the mansion, and then to the mass of water “…I guess it’s only fear to call **this abnormality** _‘a pond’_.”

Erik lets you hear a strident, rhapsodic laughter for a second. He wipes away a tear, smiling, while he retorts: “That makes no sense...”

You can’t help but to giggle at his reaction. It’s not usual to see Erik like this, and it’s even stranger to hear him laughing like that. You keep staring at his handsome, strong features relaxing. Any other day you would’ve thought of them as hot and striking. But, not today. As you keep your eyes on him, you realize there’s an entirely different reason you’re so fond of your friend.

There’s a long silence before any of you say something. Yet, as usual, it’s not awkward at all. On the contrary: it’s even soothing.

“Do you think there are any fishes in there?” You ask, stepping closer to the pond and looking at what’s under the water. “I thought there were, but I’ve never seen any.”

“I don’t remember seeing any, either.” He steps closer to you with a grin on his face. You’ve seen that look before, but you can’t remember when. “But I can find out.” He winks at you before he takes his running shoes off in no time and, for your surprise, he starts striping.

He removes his hoodie before you can scream: “Woah! What the Hell are you doing?!”

“Come on! Don’t you want to know whether there are fishes here?” He says taking his socks off.

“I’m not taking my clothes off to find **that** out!”

“Neither am I, Schatz. Haha. What do you think I’m doing?” Erik sits on the shore to roll the bottom of his pants to his knees before submerging his feet in the water.

“Oh, dear; for a second there I thought you were going to take your clothes off to swim in the lake…”

“It’s. Not. A. Laaake.” He sighs, running the palm of his hand over his face and covering his eyes before glaring at you through his fingers. You can only chuckle at his exasperated expression. It takes Erik a few seconds to start laughing with you; nervously at first, but soon the two of you burst into laughter. “Good grief! Did you really thought I was going to strip **that** easily?” He asks with an incredulous voice, smirking; but you don’t really need to answer as your redden cheeks say more than you ever could. “Come here, (y/n). I am not.” Erik pats the grass next to him and grabs your leg to pull you closer.

You doubt for a moment. You think he may push you into the pond. However, the tug you feel in your leg hints you to take a seat at Erik’s side; so that’s exactly what you do. You take off your shoes and socks before you dip your feet in the water.

 _“Hmm. This feels nice after all the running…”_ You think when you sit beside Erik.

You two remain in silence for a moment; playfully moving your feet under the cold, refreshing water, and admiring the view before you speak:

“So... What do you want to do now?” You see Erik’s puzzled expression, so you add: “I mean..., since you won the race: _‘I’m all yours’_.” You exclaim in jest.

He stares at your face with a blank face, and then he asks: “Tell me something about yourself I don’t know.”

“What?”

“Anything. It doesn’t have to be a big secret, (y/n). I just want to know more about you.” He smiles broadly at you and, then, he lowers his gaze; leisurely making waves in the water with his feet. “How was your childhood?”

“Ah… It was quite normal after all; except for my powers.” You summarize ten years of your life in the same number of words.

“How? I bet mine was quite different to yours.” He encourages you, but you know what he’s talking about. “Did you always have the ability to know what would happen? Because..., I only discovered my powers as a teenager. Once I felt powerless, and there was nothing else I could do.” He states. His voice does not reflect the melancholy or the pain you would expect of him when talking about his past.

“No. I remember I had my first premonitory dreams almost as soon as I started going to school. By then, however, the ability to perceive all possible scenarios wasn’t something that would happen as often as when I turned fourteen. Although, I still managed to scare the Hell out of my parents predicting all sort of things.” You smirk, making Erik frown in curiosity as he’s absorbed listening to you. “Among the more disturbing ones were some deceases in the family which was the last straw for them, and so I was treated by different psychiatrists. I wasn’t even twelve and they already wanted to _‘fix me’_. After a few years when the doctors were sure I wasn’t crazy, my powers were so obvious that my parents gave up and just _‘accepted’_ them, in a way. That’s when my classmates started calling me _‘witch’_ , and most people avoided me. But my powers helped me to go through it once I comprehended the gift I had, and I turned out quite fine. Don’t you think?” You state as if it hadn’t been a big thing for you; and, closing your eyes, you smile to Erik. You’re happy those years are far behind you.

“Yes. You’re unique.” He says, somehow knitting his brows and beaming at you in a mix of concern and fondness. “It doesn’t look like a happy period of your life, though.”

“Oh, but it was. Mostly.” You declare. “I made good friends with those who weren’t so closedminded. You know? Not everyone I knew was an asshole. Since then, I’ve learned to deal with those who are. Everything got better once I understood I was different, accepted my powers, and realized it wasn’t right just telling people what they should or shouldn’t do. I even started writing stories using what I’d seen and felt with my gift.”

“And now. Are you happy?” Erik inquires, urging you to tell him more about you. Something in the way he looks at you makes you think maybe this question isn’t just directed at you, but also to him.

“I could say so. I mean, of course everything here is magnificent: Meeting you, guys; getting to know each other and our powers; understanding them and controlling them; spending time with new but good friends, and living in this mansion… Jeez, Erik, this is more than I could’ve asked for!”

“But there’s something troubling you. I can tell.”

“I won’t lie to you. There is.” You look at him in the eyes and they make you think of the dreams you had last night. “But what troubles me has nothing to do with what’s happening **right now**. It’s both the past and the future what worries me, Erik.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah. Those ominous visions I just talked about in the meeting, for starters… It’s not just that I have recurrent dreams, but the fact that whenever I think about them my heart aches in a distinctive way as if it was trying to tell me something I can’t see with my powers. That’s why yesterday I spent the whole morning and great part of the night with Charles trying to understand what those premonitions mean.”

“Did he help you? Because the other day Charles did this thing with his powers, and it made a difference when I was training with him. I don’t really know what he did, but he made me feel this peace and love I thought I had forgotten… He made me remember a treasured memory of my childhood-, one full of happiness, tenderness and reassurance...” He gulps, parting his gaze for a second. “Maybe that’s the ideal combination of emotions that makes everything flow with ease, I don’t know. What do you think?”

“Maybe you’re right. He helped me out in the same way.” You can’t help but giggle. That’s exactly what Charles did with you. Except that you were thinking of your love for Charles when feeling the _happiness, tenderness_ and _reassurance_ Erik mentioned. “Whatever he did, it worked. I’m more in control of my powers now… And when not, I can see even further.”

“What would it be of us without him, eh?” He scoffs. But there’s more affection in his statement than mockery.

He does love his friend. And you smile at the thought. You love Charles too.

“What did he make you see?” You inquire.

“My beloved, deceased mother.” He states, looking at the horizon and then closing his eyes. “I thought I had forgotten most of the happy moments of my childhood, when _‘they’_ were present… I believed I would never feel again like the hopeful, carefree, innocent, little boy I once was.” He doesn’t say of whom he’s talking about, but you have the feeling you already know. Once your gazes meet again, you see a glow in Erik’s eyes you’ve never seen before. “But he made me feel all that! You have no idea, mein Schatz. For a moment it felt as if no dreadfulness had ever occurred. It was such a gift…” Erik has his eyes _on you_ , but he’s not looking _at you_. His smile is honest, and his raised brows tell you about his amazement. “I’m telling you, (y/n), we are so lucky to have Charles as one of our friends. I wish he could help you the same way he helped me… For God’s sake, I wish I could do the same for you and him, too.”

“Really? Why? What have I done to you that you need to thank me?” You raise your eyebrow.

“You didn’t meet me before we moved into this mansion…” He shows you his teeth in a wide smile you know is not one of happiness, as he breathes in. “I know I wasn’t the friendliest person or somebody you would trust. But Charles did, and he was the first one. In spite of all the warning signals he could have found in my head; he trusted in me. Then you arrived, Schatz, and you didn’t just have faith in me: you accepted me. And for that I’m grateful.”

“Yeah…” You scratch the back of your head a bit anxious, as you explain: “It’s a bit difficult not to be friendly with those staring in pleasant premonitions… Hahaha. When I first met you I knew I didn’t have to worry around you. I just knew you and I would be good friends.”

“And we will. I have no doubts.” Erik gives you the most beautiful of the smiles you’ve ever seen on his face.

There’s another long silence before any of you speak again. You rest your head on his shoulder; watching the birds fly and land under the nearby trees while he plays with his feet under the water. There were no fishes after all.

When the sky clears a bit, you look at your friend and ask:

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“It’s your turn, I believe. Tell me something about you I don’t know. And trust me, dear, it won’t be easy to fool a clairvoyant.” You tease.

“Well…” He thinks for a second and replies excited: “Oh! Ohhh, I know!” He gives you a mischievous smirk before a serious expression crosses his face. “I haven’t talked about this with anybody, but I have the feeling most of you already suspect something. I know Charles knows. Although, he wouldn’t tell anybody without my consent.” He looks at you with his eyes sparkling, as if he couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. However, the way he speaks tells you there’s nothing exciting in what he’s about to reveal to you. “I suspect you know something too.” He says, smiling; yet with a brooding face when he turns his left arm, exposing the tattooed numbers on his forearm.

The sight itself is heartbreaking. To mark people to reduce them to a number ─and also dehumanize them─ is a depressing thought. Nevertheless, what the tattoo symbolizes is disturbing enough to make you shiver. If it wasn’t for Erik’s low, calmed voice still resonating in your ears you know teardrops would be rolling out your eyes by now.

“I lost all my friends and family there...” He resumes.

You don’t need him to say more to know where he’s talking about. You gulp and let him continue. This is the first time Erik actually talks about him; and so, you appreciate that he’s opening up to you.

... 

Erik can see in the way you look at his arm that this does not shock you. Then again, there’s pain in your eyes when you fix your gaze back on him. They lack the dread and displeasure he would have expected from anybody else when confessing his origins. And he has to remind himself this is **you** ; therefore, he mustn’t see pity where there is understanding.

You look at him with both interest and respect. You nod as soon as he pauses as if to indicate him to keep talking.

“I had a few friends in Germany when I was a child…;” the barely visible smile that lingers on his lips fades when he continues: “…who I had to leave when my family fled to Poland escaping from the political tension…” He sighs. “And the dearth and discrimination once we couldn’t endure any of it… I was a teenager, but only a child.” Erik tells you of his early years in Germany before that time; focusing on his friends and family. But soon he continues: “Short after arriving at Poland, though, we were captured and sent to different concentration camps…”

He hardly mentions how the Nazis and Shaw changed his life after they ─and himself─ discovered his powers. He skips on purpose the part of the tortures and the circumstances his family died. He doesn’t tell you exactly how he escaped or what he did after he found himself free again; but you don’t push him to tell you, either. Thank God. It makes him less anxious. Just talking about this with somebody is cathartic enough, and he’s not sure whether he’ll ever be able to express aloud all that he’s kept from you so far.

Once his narration ends, he feels how you place your hand on his thigh. As he noticed before, it doesn’t feel as if you were trying to comfort him. Neither does it feel as if you pitied or despised him. Quite the opposite, actually: Your eyes lock, and all you radiate is… What is it?

_Compassion?_

**Sympathy?!**

Or is it ** _empathy_?**

No.

 _Identification_ , then?

You move your free hand closer to his face and, for Erik’s surprise, caressing his cheekbone you confess:

“I know.”

“What?” Startled, he turns his whole body to you. He even takes his feet out of the water. Something between fright and amazement runs through his veins. “You know?” He asks, surprised. “How-, how much you know?”

You worry your lip as you reply: “Enough to understand what you were talking about." He sees you imitate his posture to face him. You hug your legs; adding: "Maybe more?” 

You’re being vague again; which doesn’t divert him. However, it excites him to think your powers showed you such a private part of his life. Erik is aware of your powers so it doesn’t surprise him that you might have seen some future where he tells you about his history. If he shared these kinds of details of his past, then it means he trusts you. But what thrills him the most is that you care enough about him to dream about him. He sighs and smiles widely.

“You’ll have to be more specific, mein Schatz.” He asks, recovering his usual demeanor.

“Last night,” you start, “...I had a dream about what you just told me.”

“You had a premonition of this moment?”

“No. It wasn’t a premonition of us but a vision about some moments you just mentioned…”

“You had a dream about me as a child?”

“No. You don’t understand, Erik. If I'd had a dream about your past; you know, like you would dream about what worries you or about what you crave…, then I would’ve noticed. I can distinguish regular dreams from premonitions. What I saw-, what I lived last night was no oneiric hallucination. It was my power showing me the past. **Your** past, Erik. I _‘lived’_ what you just described to me…; and some other things you didn’t mention too.” You gulp before resuming. “Erik… Did Shaw really make you…, you know…, do those atrocities to other prisoners just to see you using your powers?”

Erik cannot believe it: _You had a vision about the past._ **His past**.

Erik is speechless; and, what's worse, he is afraid to answer. He can see the doubt in your eyes. You _need_ to know. But he can't tell you. Would you reject him once you find out he’s a murderer?

“Dear, _‘I saw it’_.” You keep explaining. “I know a premonition for how it feels. What my powers showed **did** take place. Dear Lord, I don’t even know why I’m asking you!” You stand up before he can react. “Erik, listen. I won’t judge you. How could I after being there and witnessing it all?” You squat, so your eyes level with his. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I know what you went through… Well,” Erik sees you tilting your head as you purse your lips before you add: “part of what you went through, at least. And it doesn’t matter. I mean, of course it’s a big thing for you. I get it. But I want you to know the way I look at you hasn’t changed because of it. Somehow I always knew it. Only that, since last night, I can finally see it clearly.”

When you finish, Erik realises you’re staring at him, cupping his face. His heartbeats accelerate when he notes this, and a warm, calming feeling spreads from his core.

He holds his breath while what you’ve said sinks in: _You know._ You know what he’s done, the sins he’s committed… Yet again, _you don’t loathe him_.

He closes his eyes and gulps. He finally sighs relieved and smiles to the knowledge of you caring about him. No. Not just caring, but loving him and accepting him for who he is. He silently thanks God and asks himself: _“What did I do to deserve you, (y/n)?”_

After a second, Erik is brought back to life by the gentle touch of your thumbs wiping away his tears. He gasps, brokenhearted, but he forces to make a little smile appear on his lips when he comprehends he’s grateful enough with what he has to even think about you as more than the treasured and beloved friend you are to him. He cannot risk this beautiful, pure friendship with selfish ideas; greedy intentions; and false hopes. And so, he manages to beam at you and reply:

“Thank you, Schatz. You’re the best friend I could’ve asked for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how it breaked my heart to write that last part: Erik has finally come to accept being friends with you is all he wanted.
> 
> P.S. 1: We're almost getting to _that_ interesting part of the story.  
>  P.S. 2: **I uploaded two new chapters** about what happened during the chess game with Charles and Erik before going to Cuba! You can check them out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051610/chapters/24638538) before reading [next chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/24867741) in Charles' route.


	31. Ch. 24: Treasures (Erik's Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erik’s route:** Erik and you confess your feelings to each other, and the two of you find the best way to break the sexual tension.
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Did you already read both extra chapters about what happened during the chess game with Charles?** If not, then check them out [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051610/chapters/24638538)before you start reading this chapter!
> 
> Also, and just so you know, this chapter resumes from the last scene in the [ 23rd chapter _"Pleas of acceptance (Erik’s Route)"_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/23467077). So, be warned: There will be fluff… And _maybe_ a little smut, too.
> 
> Enjoy! (^w^)/

…The two of you break the hug and take a step back as you both understand that.

 _“Oh, no. This is it.”_ You think, comprehending the intimate dreams you’ve had of the two of you will finally come true. You bite your lower lip at the same time Erik tastes his own with his tongue; offering a delightful view you cannot ignore. You’re tense and nervous; yet… _Eager?_

Who are you kidding!

The sexual tension between you and Erik has been obvious since day one ─well…; since night two, to be precise. So, when your eyes meet, you feel your heartbeats increasing once you recognize the hunger in Erik's gaze. That dark shine in his as-deep-as-the-ocean eyes is one breathtaking sight you cannot ─and will not─ forget since you’ve seen it too many times in your visions... Along with the tenderness; the devotion; the thirst; the need; the love and passion that come with it.

Erik chuckles and shakes his head as he steps closer, regretting having let you go from his arms in the first place. His delighted grin dissipates into a troubled expression, which reflects his current indecision. He breathes out, smirking as he gently takes your hand in his to fondle your knuckles with his thumb. He brushes his lips against them before he speaks up his mind:

“Mein Gott, (y/n)... You’re so beautiful.” He kisses the back of your hand, not parting his unsure eyes from yours. “What have you done to me? I’ve never felt like this before.” He declares, frowning and hiding an honest smile from you. He always looks so calm and correct around everybody..., but now he looks anxious when talking to you. You can feel your hand burning in the place he grabbed you; and your knuckles warming where he posed his lips. But as if it wasn’t enough, guiding the back of your hand to caress his cheek, he confesses in a whisper: “If only you knew the way I feel about you, mein Schatz.”

You cannot believe your ears. After all this time you’ve met Erik, you’ve been afraid of being rejected if you got too close to him and his emotions. That fear has been one of the reasons why you haven’t gone further after feeling attracted by Erik’s looks, his words and demeanor, in the first place. But then, with his straightforward jokes and constant teasing he made sure to make you know he was interested in you. He even got to kiss you, didn’t he? But, at that point, you feared rushing things would only damage the beautiful friendship you were bound to build; so you kept your distance and you did not play along with Erik’s attempts to seduce you. However, now it’s different. You not only have mastered using your powers at will but you also know enough about your future; his feelings; and his past. The two of you are even more connected.

All this time, you’ve wondered if you should've listened to that exciting hunch you felt whenever he was flirting with you. Most of the time it’s been nothing but a possibility: You could've either flirted back at him or just ignored the tempting feelings. Last time you almost succumbed to temptation, you pondered the consequences of using the bet you two placed at your favor. Until now, you had not realized why you wanted him to comply with your desires. That time you considered asking him to take you to his bedroom ─ _this_ bedroom─ and make love to you… How are you supposed to feel now when _that_ is precisely what’s about to happen? No. You mean: _now when **that** is precisely what you **want** to happen…_

The next thing you know is that you’re holding his free hand and tenderly placing it on your temple in the same way he did with yours; allowing him to stroke your face. You beam at Erik and part your lips as you tilt your head in an impatient, anticipated reaction to what you know will soon come.

He breathes in twice before exhaling. And you figure he must be feeling the same nervousness you feel, because he’s silent and he can’t take his eyes off his hand caressing along your cheek. You feel his fingers, running along your face at the same calming peace you stroke his.

When your hands reach each other’s jawline, you both freeze. There’s nothing more you can do but raise your gazes. And when you and Erik do so, the two of you fix it on the marvel standing before you. He kindly seizes your chin and, little by little, you get closer and closer; glancing at each other’s lips; eyes; and lips again. His inviting partly open mouth and tender lowered gaze is all you can think of. You caress his cheek with your thumb and you heave a sigh before closing your eyes; sensing Erik’s tempting, warm breath on your lips. You feel the intimate connection generated once you and Erik share the air your mouths inhale when your lips brush against each other’s. And, in no time, Erik’s arms are embracing you while his mouth takes away your breath as his lips press against yours in such a pure and gentle manner that makes you feel like the heroine of a fairytale, kissing your prince for the very first time.

You respond to such soft and lovely touch by placing your hands on the back of Erik’s neck to bring him closer to you. He goes slow and only grips you waist tightly, yet delicately. Erik’s thin lips are barely touching yours, and you can already feel your legs melting. In one smooth motion, you open your mouth and, just to tease him, you pull your head back a little; and then your lips meet again. This time, you make sure there’s more contact and that the kiss last longer. You press your chest against him and entrap his lower lip between yours, which makes Erik moan and open his mouth a bit more to capture and savor your upper lip. You deepen the kiss, finally feeling the crimson, plump and moist, internal part of Erik’s lips; which you bite before opening your eyes; breaking the kiss for good.

For a brief second Erik is still there, immobile, dazed at the sudden intrusion of a little teeth in what was intended to be an affectionate, innocent kiss. He blinks a few times, fascinated; but he’s soon cupping your cheeks and tilting his head a bit before nibbling _your_ bottom lip now. For a second there, you feel like you are on the Moon. Oh, dear, he certainly knows how to lead… It could have been years or seconds; but as long as the kiss last, you feel all those intimate, beautiful moments you and Erik could share if only you chose the right path that would define your future. How could you ever throw away such opportunity?

When he’s done and you’re back on Earth, you notice you’re still holding one another in the middle of the room. He inhales and sighs, almost giggling when he says:

“I don’t know if this is right; but, dammit, it feels good to finally kiss you like this.”

You can’t help to reply in a whisper: “It can’t be wrong if it feels _‘this’_ good.” Only then you realize how cliché that was, and you blush even more.

As a reflex, you bury your face in his torso at the embarrassment; making him giggle even louder. You grab his turtleneck wishing you hadn’t said that, and soon you hear his low, ecstatic laugh resonating in his ribcage. God, you love that sound.

“Hey, (y/n), look at me.” He hugs you and brushes your hair since you keep pressing your face against him. “There’s something I want to tell you…”

“Mmmmn?” You question, not able to look at him in the eyes. There’s no way you’re looking up. Besides, now that you’re cuddling with him you note the intoxicant perfume on Erik’s clothes. He smells delicious.

“Stop being so cute, (y/n).” Erik voices amused. “Or I’ll fall in love with you.” He confesses in an impulse of honesty.

All of a sudden, your embarrassment doesn’t seem so important. You relax your arms and widen your eyes before meeting his gaze. “Come again?” You ask, still resting one of your cheeks on his broad chest.

“I mean, look at you.” He brushes your cheekbone with his hand. “You’re so adorable, so beautiful, smart, and cheerful; but also sexy when you what to be… No matter how much I try, I can’t stop thinking of you. And you said it: It feels too good. It can't be wrong.”

As soon as you hear it, you withdraw, perplexed. How haven’t you realized yet?

But Erik’s strong ─yet gentle─ arms capture you. You gulp, meeting his gaze, and surrender to his touch. Before you can even blink, he turns you around to pepper along your jawline and up to your earlobe with kisses. You can feel Erik right behind you when he whispers:

“If you haven’t noticed, (y/n), I think I’m falling for you.”

You shiver. You’re looking up to the ceiling, and he still has his lips on that sensible space between your shoulder and your neck when you reply:

“Erik? I think I’m falling in love too…”

You turn around slowly, not knowing what to say or what to expect. You see Erik’s Adam’s apple moving up and down while he arcs his eyebrows as if your words were hard to swallow. For a second there, you remain staring at each other, astonish. Erik can’t believe what he just heard. Neither can you believe you actually confessed to him ─or that he finally confessed to you. But his face soon lights up, and your heart beats once more. Nor Erik nor you can contain the joy in your hearts.

You step closer and place your hands on his chest; forcing him to walk backwards. And both chuckling and smirking, Erik is happy to oblige. Though, soon you feel something stopping him. You’ve seen this scenario before and you know what’s best for both of you. There is no turning back, you realize. And so, you push him against the footboard of his bed.

Before Erik can understand what’s going on, he’s falling on his back. You circle Erik's double bed ogling him while he looks up at you, supporting his upper body with his elbows and biting his lip. His ribcage moves up and down so fast that you fear he might hyperventilate. You waste no time and you seductively crawl on the bed to place yourself on top of him.

“For fuck’s sake, (y/n), you’re going to kill me.” Is all he can utter before you steal a kiss from his mouth, shushing him.

Once you recoil, you both become aware of the lingering sensation on your lips and the want in you. You can’t have enough of him. If you ever doubted whether being with Erik in a romantic way would be the right thing to do, now you are certain.

All your worries disappear when you note how his agile mouth slowly shows his devotion to you. He holds you and rolls on the bed with you; pinning you down without breaking the kiss. It feels even better than the last of your premonitions, since this time it’s Erik who takes control. This way you don’t have to think what to do to touch that handsome, fit, strong arms of his and taste those delicious lips; as they are back on you before you can even realize what’s going on.

You can’t believe your luck: It’s happening and you just can’t help it.

 **You don’t want to _help it_** , you now understand.

You feel Erik’s hands gently stroking your arms and ribs. It’s nothing too erotic, but still… Something deep in your body catches fire whenever he touches you. You gasp at the intimate contact of your bodies and, in consequence, you let him hear lewd whimpers escaping from your mouth as you respond to the kiss. Erik uses your lack of concentration to nibble your lower lip again and venture his expert tongue in your mouth.

 _“Damn, it feels so good!”_ You think. But two can play this game.

You hold him tight; wrapping your arms around him while you hum and circle his tongue with yours in a sensual open-mouthed kiss that surprises him and makes him growl of pleasure and lust. This, however, does not help to smother the flame in his core at all.

Panting, and suddenly aware he won’t be able to hold on for long, you feel how Erik holds your face and caresses your cheeks with his thumbs; forcing you to stop. He rests his forehead on yours and quietly murmurs unintelligible sweet words against your lips before pulling back. You knit your brows and let out a moan in protest, making him giggle and playfully peck your nose in compensation.

“(Y/n), you‘ve got no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this…-” Erik admits resting his weigh on his elbow and admiring you under him.

“Since last time you took me in your arms and kissed me, probably.” You interrupt Erik and move to a side, imitating his pose. “Wasn’t it two days ago?” You tease.

“Oh, it was nothing like this, Schatz.” He purrs next to your neck, making you shiver when you feel his breath against your skin. With his nose, he caresses the side of your collar bone and neck all the way up to your ear lobe. Something he seems to enjoy, as it’s a recurrent thing he does in your premonitions as well as in real life. “We’ve never gone this far…” He whispers gently biting you there, right below where his nose rests.

You wish you had some witty comeback to reply with; but sooner than you can take control of your train of thought Erik’s hands are on your belly, venturing under your top, as he straddles you. You hear yourself gasping ─again─ and you close your eyes. You don’t care what he’s about to do with you. All you know is that you’ve waited too long for this scenario to come true. The desire has always been there, between you and Erik; especially since he innocently played with the metal in your underwear…

Speaking of it…, just thinking about that moment makes you hornier; as if lying in bed with Erik ─or better said, _under him_ ─ wasn’t hot enough. You can feel your nipples peaking at the fantasy of his magnetic powers taking your brassiere off, and the closeness of his hands caressing your upper body at a painfully slow pace.

“Are you sure about this?” He inquires, pausing right before reaching your bra under your clothes.

You open your eyes gaining control of your suddenly paralyzed body to meet Erik’s lustful, ravenous gaze. Fuck. Those icy eyes devouring you are enough to make you wet. You let him know you are sure this is what you want by whispering his name in a sexy silky voice while you shudder a bit under him, leisurely rubbing his manhood with your thigh.

  


Erik Lehnsherr curses above you in frustration and collapses on top of you at your bold touch. As if the low growl escaping his throat was not enough, he bites his bottom lip; not parting his eyes from yours. He can see how his most insignificant actions affect you immediately. Just to test his theory, he licks his lips and he’s pleased by the result: You gasp; your cheeks redden; and your pupils dilate even more the moment he starts massaging your breasts over the fabric of your clothes. You’re horny, practically dying for his touch. Your accelerated pulse and breath give you away. And he loves how you respond to him.

In Erik’s eyes, you are the most exquisite creature he has ever seen. Not just because of your gift, or your gorgeous, sexy body and charming personality; but because of the true beauty you possess. The lust you ignite in him is like nothing he has experienced before. Nobody has made him feel like this; so greedy and avid for your body, but also for monopolizing your attention, your gentle touch and affection…

He worries about you, he wants to help you in everything he can; and he wishes he could make you happy and protect you from any harm. There’s a reason why he calls you the way he does. You’re precious to him. You always make him feel either in peace or pleased. There’s no pain when he is with you, no loneliness, no sorrow or regrets. Only bliss and desire. That’s why he likes you so much. You’re the first person in a long time that has ever made him feel this way. You’re the only one who awakens the best of him. You don’t fear him, and you don’t pity him, either.

Not that he didn’t appreciate the way the others in this mansion treat him, though. But, truth be known, not even Charles ─with his mind-reading ability; his hyper-developed empathy; and one of a kind friendship─ could match the way you look at him. For God’s sake, you just asked him to stay with you and begged him to end with Shaw’s life! If that’s not understanding him and loving him for _who_ he is, then what is? Why is it so hard to comprehend? All Erik has wanted is to get rid of that tangled mess of emotions in his chest; the emptiness and lack of purpose in life he thinks will eventually consume him. And the only way he knows he can accomplish so is by wiping those who made him suffer off the face of the Earth.

In the meantime, he can diminish his agony by getting lost in the delightful view before his eyes.

His body has been aching for touching yours since the very night he first kissed you. And right now, Erik craves to take you right here, and send you to Heaven with him as he makes sweet love to you. He licks his upper lip at that thought and he smirks wickedly at the feeling of you quivering under him, stroking his hardening.

Immediately, and as if trying to have his attention back on you, Erik feels how in a swift, skilful movement you change your thigh for your hand; which now grips the bulge in his pants even better.

“Bitte, mein Schatz…” He moans at your dexterous and keen touch. But he’s quick to respond, pressing harder on your bra and ‘unintentionally’ rubbing your nipple with one hand while burying his face between your charming breasts.

“Uhh…” You can’t help but let a quiet, sexy moan escape.

Erik closes his eyes and frowns, trying to keep calm; but he cannot hide his arousal. “Please, (y/n).” He corrects himself with a needy voice, breathing against your exquisite chest.

You smile amused. “Please, what?” You rest your free hand on the back of his neck, keeping him close to your heart.

“Do not tempt me.” He warns you with a husky voice; teasingly pressing his lips on your cleavage as he leers at you. It takes him a few seconds to fully recoil and place his hand next to your head; resting part of his weigh on his forearm.

“Oh, but that’s precisely what I intend to do, my dear.” You reply as you keep stroking him over his pants.

“(Y/n), meine Liebe.” He informs you in a low and provoking growl as he sits back above you and grips both your wrists. “This is when you stop me if you are having second thoughts...”

You waste no time and reply: “I’m not, Erik.”

He grins, diverted by your words. “If you insist…” He starts.

All of a sudden, Erik clasps your wrists above your head. You can feel his weigh on your lower body when he leans over you to fervently kiss you until you cannot breathe.

“Are you sure?” He withdraws and offers one last time, looking down and still holding your arms.

  


Just in case, and before leaving your room a while ago, you had asked Charles not to peep into Erik’s head, or yours. Even though you had not really planned to end up having sex with Erik, you anticipated having an intense, intimate conversation with him; so a little mental privacy would be more than welcome, you figured. Besides, Charles sure is way too busy with Moira to even pay attention to you. As if that was not enough, the current naughty thoughts and arousing visions in your mind would most likely discourage the telepath to try to find out ─or even ask about─ what the Hell you and Erik are doing.

You smirk at the realization, but soon you’re reminded _who_ you are with.

“I am, Erik…" You reply. "Now, please let my hands go and I’ll show you.”

He does as you say, and you pull up his black turtleneck to touch his abdomen. He doesn’t hesitate and takes the piece of clothing off; making you gasp at the exquisite view of his naked, fit torso and strong arms. Dazzled, you extend your hand to brush his abs with your fingertips. You look up and notice the lock of Erik’s now messy hair hanging over his forehead, which only makes him look more tough and handsome. As soon as you lick your lips, he’s taking your top off.

  


Erik can’t resist the electricity flowing from your fingers to his very core when he feels both your feather-like touch on his abdomen and his length hardening under his pants in response. _Fuck_ , he’s nervous as fuck. He wants to make this moment special. This is his first time with you, and he doesn’t want to screw it up.

In fact… He wants to screw _you._

It takes all his willpower not to rush it; and so, he manages to take his time to undress you and delight at the opportunity you offer him. He cannot help but marvel when seeing you under him chewing your lower lip in your laced, silky underwear when removing your clothes from your torso. His jaw drops, and he even murmurs some compliments in German he’s sure you won’t decipher anyways; but soon you encourage him to resume by stroking his shoulders, chest, abs…, and further down to the hem of his pants.

 _“Oh, to Hell with patience!”_ He’ll take you here and now, he resolves.

As you’re fighting with his belt, he takes your ─and his─ shoes off. In two seconds he’s using his ability to assist you with the black, leather accessory that’s keeping you so busy. Somehow, it soothes him seeing you smile and giggling at his precipitate reaction. You’re not laughing at him, but _with him._ You’re enjoying this as much as he is enjoying it, which only reassures him more. He adores the way you look when smiling at him.

Erik feels you unbuttoning his pants and he unzips them with his powers. He wants to get rid of your remaining garments still covering the two of you as soon as possible, but you grab him by the arm with pleading eyes. You murmur his name with that sweet, lovely voice of yours and cup his face to bring him closer to you. He consents, and you plant a zealous kiss on his lips before letting him take the rest of your clothes off.

Feeling your hesitant eyes on his body, he meets your gaze, smiles, and kisses your forehead. He wishes you could understand there’s nothing you should worry when you are with him; that you are just perfect in his eyes; and that he will never do anything to hurt you. And so, he beams at you and tells you how much he loves you:

“You have no idea how lucky I am for having found somebody like you, mein Schatz. You’re my dearest treasure, indeed.”

It makes Erik happy to see you relaxing before him. He can tell you’ve forgotten all your worries when he reaches to you on the bed and he sees you inhaling deeply; fixing your eyes full of desire on the budge under his pants. And, may you be blessed! Because you even bite your lip and venture your hand under his boxers to brush your soft fingers along his hard shaft; making him heave a sigh of pleasure as he urges you to help him to strip the two of you.

Once he’s free of all his clothes, Erik can’t control himself and grips the waistband of your panties to slide them down your legs at the same time he unclasps your brassiere with his powers. He raises his hands and, both giving you goose bumps and making you whimper at his touch, he caresses all your heavenly, delightful, exposed curves: From your calves to your hipbones, first; your hips and butt, then; and up your back to your shoulders in order to take off your bra. And _finally_ , he strokes your breast when the two of you lie in the nude.

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (/ º0º)/ **WHAT!?** \\(º0º \\)  
>  **You can't stand both the unresolved sexual tension and the cliffhanger!?**  
>  Then, keep reading Erik's route [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/26969142).
> 
> Do you have any request?  
>  Then leave it in the comments! *-*)/  
>  (You can comment anyway if you don’t have any requests. It’s always nice to know about you guys)


	32. Ch. 24: For all that’s good and pure (Charles' Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route & POV:** Things are getting worse and worse in Charles mind… As if it wasn’t enough, Raven appears from nowhere demanding some explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! ^u^)/  
>  Yes, I'm alive and I haven’t given up on this fic.  
>  I just wanted to let you know I’ll keep working on this story; but I’m also writing its sequel and [another fic (an AU sequel of Alien _Covenant_ , because I saw the movie; read some fics; and I just couldn’t help it).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11231817/chapters/25099590) So, please, be patient... I don’t really have a posting schedule; but I’ll update as soon as possible. I know this is a short chapter, and that it’s been over a month since I last updated this work; but, actually, a few days ago I posted a new work which works perfectly as some sort of preface to this chapter. So, please, [ _click here_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051610/chapters/24638538) to check it out if you haven't already!
> 
> * * *
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
>  Once more, I’m quoting part of the movie's scrip in this chapter (it’s pretty obvious when I’m doing so) to evoke the atmosphere of a certain scene of XMFC. Hence: no plagiarism intended.
> 
> Enjoy! ^w^)/ 

_“Can this day get any worse?”_ Charles thinks to himself, irritated, looking to the nightly sky.

He’s impatiently pacing from side to side on the gravel pathway that separates his house from the backyard. Charles’ day had started so well that he should have realised sooner things could have only gone downhill after leaving you in the living-room to work with Moira.

He hadn’t been able to see you from afar, or mentally talk to you since he was busy earlier and right now you’re sleeping. He’d considered going to your room and snuggle with you in your bed, but he knows how tired you are, and how much you need to rest. Besides, he was the one who asked everyone not to disturb you when he found out that ─just as himself─ you hadn’t appeared in the dining room to eat with your friends this evening. Had he thought this through, he would’ve asked you to take a nap in his bed, so he could meet you there right now.

“Ahh! _For God’s sake…”_ Charles groans in frustration as he thinks.

He needs you badly. Charles’ blood is boiling, but not because of his passion and desire for you. Although, he wishes _that_ was the reason.

If Charles’ afternoon hadn’t been particularly good ─it had been boring and extenuating after paying attention to everyone’s thoughts during the morning meeting and then helping Moira coordinate everything for tomorrow─, then his evening had been particularly bad. It all started with good intentions from his side and, apparently, also from Erik’s. Charles had invited him to play chess and talk about what was troubling his friend. Charles knew Erik was having second thoughts about leaving after tomorrow because he had grown fond of everyone around here. And now, just disappearing didn’t feel like such a good idea, even if that had been Erik’s original plan before coming here.

Well, that had been the idea. Except that, despite Erik and he have a lot of things in common, they are too dissimilar from one another to get along so easily after all this time. Moreover, once Erik and Charles started discussing a very delicate matter, he had had enough of Erik’s stubborn mind. If Charles’ powers had taught him anything about his friend is how difficult Erik can be. The two of them express their minds and hearts differently. While Charles tends to be open and express himself with passion, not fearing what people might think or say ─because he’ll find out anyways─; Erik is more reserved with his thoughts and goals, saying only what he thinks is needed to be said.

This dynamic had worked just fine after the night Charles confronted Erik outside the CIA facilities ─an important moment for the two of them because Erik got to prove to Charles he had chosen to stay by his side. And once you were included in their close circle, Erik and Charles felt your presence had only made them closer to each other: You seem to complement the two of them whenever they can’t complete one another. However, only now Charles realises how different things between Erik and him can be when you're not there, mediating their differences.

God! Sometimes Erik can be quite closed-minded and really frustrating...  
**How dares Erik calling him naive; insensitive, and self-centred, when all Charles was asking him was to think things from a different angle?!**  
Charles can’t believe it. And recalling the argument they just had only infuriates him.

For the past ten minutes he had tried to calm down by taking a night walk around the house, but his teeth and fists seem to automatically clench whenever he sees the living room or Erik’s bedroom. The telepath stops in his tracks to look at the stars once more. He breathes in and out until he resolves an empty room inside is far better than catching a cold. He enters the mansion and looks for some tranquillity and comfort in the deserted kitchen which can offer both silence and drinks, two things Charles could use right now.

He opens the fridge and looks inside. What the Hell was wrong with his friend?

 _“Stop it, Charles. There’s no use going over this again.”_ He scolds himself.

Where was that wine bottle he had seen before? Or was it champagne?

Before he can be aware of another presence in the room, the telepath hears someone speaking to him.

“You know? Sometimes I wonder how my life would’ve been like if you hadn’t found me here that night.” Raven states. She's **really** pissed off.

At some point she must have entered the room when he wasn’t paying attention.

“Sorry. What?” Charles absentmindedly asks. He grabs what looks like a champagne bottle in the fridge to meet his sister’s gaze. But his gaze fixes somewhere else... “You--, aahh… For God’s sake, Raven! Where are your clothes?” Closing the fridge and resting his forearm on it, he asks to his _evidentlynakedsisterstandingbeforehimlikeshedidn'tmindatall!_ with a shaking voice: “Put…, put… Put some clothes on.” He looks away to one side, but there’s nothing interesting to stare at. He gulps and looks to the other wall, not sure where to rest his eyes as there’s **a bloody naked Raven in the middle of the kitchen!**

_“For all that’s good and pure, what are you thinking, Raven!”_

“That’s not what you said when you first saw me…” She remarks.

However, that’s pretty much what Charles thought when he first met her. There was a whole world of interesting, unexplored things in Raven’s mind that made his younger ─and selfish─ self want to keep her close.

“…But I guess pets are always cuter when they’re little, right?” She continues and takes a seat behind one of the tables in the kitchen.

Thanks goodness! That covers part of her body at least.

“Raven, I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately...” Charles looks at Raven in the eye as he walks to her, but soon he decides the label of the bottle in his hands is more interesting… _“Oh, look!”_ Charles thinks while he approaches her. It turned out to be white wine after all. “…I thought you’d been in a good mood. Hank…” He doesn’t part his gaze from the bottle until he’s forced to place it on the table; sit in front of her; and, finally, look up. “…He tells me that he’s found the answer to your…” He really, **really** , tries to avoid her blue, scale-covered, cute, exposed breasts but… _“Damn!”_ He sighs and tries to look calmed before resuming: _“_ …cosmetic… problem.”

He looks down for a moment as soon as he realises what he’s just said. Or more like _how_ he’s said it. It’s an awkward half-a-second-long silence which he uses to gulp and desire to hit the table surface with his own face. He wishes he could express himself better, but right now ─after being all day making preparations for tomorrow; hearing everyone’s fears and critics in their minds; trying to calm his friend’s mind by playing chess to have him practically yelling at him and accusing him to be too arrogant and simpleminded when it’s clearly Erik who wouldn’t even consider another approach to whatever they started to argue about in the first place─ Charles just can’t. And feeling his sister’s hate, while unintentionally hearing the despicable things she’s thinking, doesn’t really help.

How can she feel entitled to demand an explanation? If he feels so protective of Raven it’s because he cares about her; not because he wants to suffocate her with his rules about not showing her natural form in public. She knows this very well. If he’s reprimanded her for her slip-ups before, he’s only done so to protect her. It’s not like he despises her looks or anything. It’s just… Doesn’t she remember the way everyone reacted when she transformed in the conference room, at the CIA headquarters? He doesn’t like when people looks at her like that. Neither does he like what they think of her.

Charles takes a deep breath, feeling his blood pressure elevate.

Somehow, it seems today everyone thinks they have the right to assume things about him. The worst part being now it’s his treasured Raven who’s accusing him of not loving her enough; disliking the way she is; and encouraging her to hide behind that pretty blonde persona she has used to present herself to the world. This pisses him off to the point of not offering her an apology or explaining himself. And so, he just looks at his sister trying not to show his annoyance ─yet blinking way too much to be convincing─ when he inquires:

“Are you gonna tell me what’s the matter or do I have to read your mind?” He threatens her, irritated. He’s aware of her not being happy in here, with him; and that she’s been questioning the way people ─especially him─ treats her. Moreover, since they returned to the mansion in the past weeks, Raven hasn’t even tried to talk to him about all what’s been bothering her.

“You promised me you would never do that.” She accusingly states.

“Until recently, I never had to use my power to know what you were thinking, Raven.” Charles immediately replies. Everything was so much simpler when it was just the two of them. They used to talk to each other all the time.

“You know, Charles?” She hits the table when she places both hands on it. “I used to think it was going to be ‘you and me against the world’. But no matter how **bad** the world gets, **you don’t want to be against it** , do you? You wanna be a part of it.” She stands up, infuriated, and leaves before he can say anything.

Charles sighs heavily, trying to keep calm because he’s as annoyed as Raven was after he... One second. Did he just confess he had been reading her mind lately?

 _“No! Nonono.”_ How stupid of him!

Please, may she not dislike him even more for this. What is he going do now to make her comprehend it’s not as if he had deliberately or frequently done it? This time he really fucked it up. But it’s always been hard to keep secrets from Raven. She’s her beloved sister after all.

He covers his face with his hands and groans in exasperation. _She will never forgive him_. No need to read her mind to know that. What should he do? He holds back the impulse to peep into Raven’s mind and see if she’s really that mad at him. But what else can he do!? Go after her and grab her by the arms and not let her go until she either understands what he meant or she forgives him?

 _“Sorry.”_ He gently murmurs in his sister’s mind, hoping she won’t get mad at him because of it. But he doesn’t get any reply from her.

Oh, stupid telepathy that’s both the cause of his problems and the solution to most of them.

He’s thinking about opening the olive green bottle beside him ─and drowning in the refreshing citric flavour of its content that would most likely help him distract his mind from what he’s been worrying about─ when he hears someone coming in.

 _“Right. The last thing I need is another mind to deal with.”_ He thinks, resting his arms and forehead on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to know what happens next.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/26192325).


	33. Ch. 25: When loving with a broken heart (Charles' Route)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It’s been a year since I started writing this fic.
> 
> To be honest, I never thought I would go this far and that so many people would be interested in it since I’m not a professional writer and it had been over five years since I had last written fiction. But I’m glad I did, even if just as a hobby. This fanfic has helped me to cope with some difficult moments in my life, and seeing people really like what I do is gratifying.  
>  Just so you know, I haven’t given up on this fic. I wanted to take my time to write and update instead of rushing and ending this story too soon. So don't worry, there’s more to come. Actually, there are still about ten chapters for each route to come (so, we’re still over 20 chapters away its end); and I expect to write two sequels. I know. I’ve might or might not gotten addicted to writing this fic (even if I can’t update as soon as I’d like).  
> 
> 
> Ok, then. With no more ado, here you have it, the new chapter for Charles' Route: **#FirstDate #fluff**

It is around half past ten when you wake up in the night with one of those headaches you get when sleeping too much. You took a nap after having lunch with Erik, and you are glad you did because you really needed it. You have to admit that finally talking with him and opening up to one another like you did this afternoon had not only left you exhausted, but it had calmed your mind. Although, of course, you cannot deny that it is a weigh off your shoulders both the fact you had cleared everything up with Charles this morning and that you had made sure everyone listened to what you had to say about your premonitions. Nevertheless, after the events of the past couple of days, you had finally found a moment to lie down; close your eyes; and just relax. In fact, it has been almost four hours since you fell asleep; and now you realize you lost your chance to have dinner with your friends.

_"Oh, no!"_

You stand up as soon as you note this only to find a note on Cath’s bed that you are sure was not there when you entered the room. She is nowhere to be seen, though. You assume she came here to talk to you; found you asleep; and, knowing you have not slept much lately, she decided to leave the note instead of waking you up.

 _“How considerate of her.”_ You think. And not wasting any time, you pick it up and read it:

> _ My dear and wonderful (y/n)_ _:_  
>    
> 
> 
> _Sorry for not waking you up, but we figured you needed some rest (Charles expressly asked me not to disturb you, to be honest, so please don’t blame me). I know you wanted to spend some time with everybody while having dinner in case any of the events you mentioned in the conference-thing takes place, but we can do that tomorrow morning at breakfast. What do you say? I promise I’ll keep tonight’s conversation at the table as boring as possible so you won’t miss anything._
> 
> _By the way, if you wake up before I’m back... don’t worry if I’m not here. I’ll spend the night with Raven (if she’s not with Hank) or at the boys’ room. I don’t know yet. I’d like to have a word with all of them, actually. There are a few things I want to talk with my new friends before tomorrow since, you know..._
> 
> _I guess what I’m trying to say is that I won’t be back in our room until tomorrow morning, most likely… So, good night and sleep tight!_
> 
> _Your amazing and favorite friend,_  
>  _Catherina._
> 
> _P.S.: By the way, girl… Thank you for warning us all this morning, even if you can’t be sure about what will actually take place tomorrow. I know sometimes it’s hard to trust in one’s intuition and open up with people one hasn’t known for long. Whatever, just try to have some sleep. Don’t tell anyone, but this good friend of mine told me it seems tomorrow will be a pretty intense day._

You sigh, smiling. She's obviously talking about you. You shake your head and put the piece of paper between the pages of your black leather notebook for when you need a laugh in the future. Then, you figure you better go find something to eat since you won’t be able to wait until breakfast, most likely. You are starving, and so, you grab your favorite sweater and go downstairs, heading straight to the kitchen. You wonder if you can sneak in and grab some food without no one else noticing your presence. Hopefully, you’ll find some leftovers from dinner. When you get to the first floor, however, you bump into Raven. She is not in the young blonde form you are so familiar with; but in the beautiful, mystique, blue one you have tried to convince her to be comfortable with when among friends. For your surprise, it looks like tonight your friend feels like showing this side of her to the world. She looks different. But _good_ different.

She smiles when she sees you approaching.

“Oh my, Raven! Blue really suits you, girl.” You wink at her, happy she finally decided it was time to be herself. “I’m glad you’re feeling comfortable enough to let us see you like this.” You confess smiling. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Oh, thank you, (y/n)!” She beams.

“Are you going to your bedroom or to Hank’s?” You ask.

“Mine. Why?” There is something in her voice that tells you not to make more questions.

“Ah… I--. I believe Cath wants to talk to you. She’s in one of the kid’s rooms... Not sure in which one; but she was looking forward to spending the night in your room if you were not going to spend it with Hank.”

“Oh… Thank you. I’ll talk to her, then. Good night!”

“Likewise, Raven.” You say before you continue walking to the kitchen before your stomach starts making noises.

Once you get there, you note a figure in the dark, which is sat by the kitchen table and wears a navy-blue cardigan. Someone you know well rests his forehead and upper body on the table, hiding his face from you and the world.

Your face lights up once you recognize who he is. You clear your throat and your loved one looks up, surprised to see you there. He looks defeated, though.

“Having a bad day?” You joke, pointing to the bottle on the table.

“(Y/n)!” Charles greets you surprised, and he corrects his posture. “My darling.” He adds, smiling, as he offers you the empty chair before him. “Will you join me and drink this wine with me?” He stands to get a pair of wine glasses and a corkscrew, but he freezes as he notices you haven’t moved in his direction. In fact, you’re leaning against the doorframe with your eyebrow raised.

“No, thank you.” You reply as soon as you feel something is off. “I don’t think it'd be wise, sweetheart...” You add when you feel that familiar warning kick in your stomach that you feel when your intuition is trying to tell you something is not a good idea. “Actually, I came here because I was hungry, not thirsty. Besides, I tend to get a little too perceptive when I drink, and I want to be sober tomorrow.”

“Then let me prepare something for you.” He offers, immediately opening the fridge. This time he knows you won’t say no to him. “I could use something to eat too. I’ve been dealing with a lot of problems since we last saw each other, dove. I was so busy I forgot to feed myself.”

“How is that possible?” You ask; stepping next to him and wondering whether he’s telling the truth or just teasing you. “I thought Moira reminded you to eat once in a while…” You hug him from behind, resting your chin on his shoulder to see what’s in the fridge.

“Oh, she does, and I usually listen to her. But today we kept working the whole afternoon until she left. Next thing I know, I'm running into Erik and, then, into Raven…” He sounds tired when he says their names. However, his voice changes when he smiles and whispers: “But I don’t have to worry now that I’m here with you.”

He turns his face to kiss you on the cheek.

You giggle and accept his affections delighted.

“Then I’ll have to have a word with our friends. How dare them not to feed you properly!” You whisper in his ear, jokingly, and you surprise him with a kiss on the lips.

The two of you end up making sandwiches and teasing the other. When Charles is not taking your breath away with his chef abilities, he is doing it with zealous kisses. The rest of the time, though, he tries to convince you to drink with him:

“Come on, darling…” He insists. “You have no idea what I’ve gone through today!”

“You sure, Charles? That’s not the smartest thing to do…”

“I just need a glass of wine, that’s all!” He tries to persuade you. “Please join me, love. I swear you’ll be sober by tomorrow morning.” He looks at you with his puppy eyes asking you not to make him drink alone. “Besides, we haven’t gotten time to celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” You know where this is going, but you ask anyway.

“Yes, my sweet (y/n). Let’s celebrate that we’re together; dating; in love… How would you prefer to call it? I’d call it being the luckiest man on Earth for having such a wonderful girlfriend.”

“Stop it, Charles, you’re making me blush.” As much as he’s melting your heart, you haven’t made it official yet. But hearing it from his mouth makes you smile. You cannot refuse after hearing his lovely words.

He ends up pouring a glass for each one of you, nevertheless. You both sit at the table with your wine glasses ─and the sandwiches you two made─ and you make a toast.

“To the best friend I could ask for; her devoted and unconditional company; as well as her caring and fervent love.” He starts and hints you to continue.

“May this be a long-lasting friendship for these soul-mates. Then, may our bond be as beautiful as it’s always been.” You add.

“For our love and friendship." Charles says.

“For our love and friendship." You reply, and the two of you make a wish as you make your wine glasses clink.

After this, you enjoy this sort of first date and you talk about nothing important. You love the way Charles makes an effort to distract you from your worries; but at some point after you finish eating you have this feeling he is also doing so not to think about what is worrying _him_. And so, after a while you cannot help but to ask him what’s troubling his mind:

“What is it, Charles?”

“What, my love?” He smiles, casually. His full attention on you.

“You don’t have to pretend to be the perfect man with me, my sweetheart. If you’re having second thoughts or troubles…” You take a sip of your wine.

“No, no, my dear. That’s not it.”

“Then, what is it?” You place your hand over his and you look at him in the eyes. “I can tell there’s something worrying you. Please don’t make me use my powers…”

You make him chuckle when he replies: “I thought I was the mind-reader here.” He beams and it makes you smile; even if just for a second.

He notices it, and sighs. It doesn’t take you long to have him telling you about his last encounter with Raven. It makes sense now to have seen her walking away from the kitchen when you saw her earlier. Now you recognize that odd sensation you felt when you bumped into her. She may have been confident, but she wasn’t really happy. Not until you praised her, though. And if she looked a bit upset it was because she had just fought with Charles.

Once he opens up with you and explains what really happened, you still support Raven. You make him understand that he shouldn't be afraid of his sister being herself if she’s happier that way, bacause she now has a lot of friends who will protect her. Besides, she will soon see him the way you see him, as the great man he is; and that she was wrong about Charles. You tell him so, and that you know she will eventually apologize for what she said.

“I guess you’re right. I cannot pretend to be her father or anything; but it really hurts me to know what she was thinking. I know she didn’t mean it, but she hated me for a second. She felt offended because of something I did, (y/n). I just…” Charles sighs, loudly, and he covers his face with his hands. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

He looks up and forces a smile, but he doesn’t hide how depressed he is. You and he trust each other enough to show your emotions like this. He lets you know how much he loves you, and that he finds the fact you want to know what’s bothering him really sweet of you. It’s beautiful; yet heartbreaking. While his slightly curved-up lips tell you that he doesn’t want you to be sad, Charles’ heavenly eyes show you the pain of the distance of beloved friends. He places his hands on the table before him and grips them together. You don’t need his mind whispering his fears ─or your powers hinting you what they may be─ for you to understand he doesn’t want to lose you. Still, you know he couldn’t bear discussing with you like he just did with Raven.

Once more, you tenderly place one hand over his. But this time you get closer to him and you run your fingers through his lovely, auburn hair. He closes his eyes and you hear a delicious quiet moan leaving Charles’ throat in response.

“I just have so many things in my head, darling…” He speaks up, meeting his gaze with yours. The smile on his face only shows you affection. “God, your touch feels good, (y/n).” He purrs as you tug a lock of hair behind his ear and you caress his temple. Immediately, Charles grips your other hand and clings to you.

You gulp at his reaction. “But there’s something else, isn’t it?” You feel uneasy when thinking about what could possibly make him hold your hand like this.

Charles chuckles when saying: “You either know me too well, or your clairvoyant powers are mutating into telepathy, love.”

“Nonsenses. You’re just too easy to read, my dear one.” You scoff, grinning. You have to remove your hands from him and cross your arms over your chest as you continue speaking. “But now that you mention it… Why do I see you leaving the living room while Erik remains on his seat when I think about what's worrying you? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but that’s what I see. And the two of you look quite upset.”

“You’re amazing, (y/n). Did you know? I’m not sure what surprises me more, dear, if seeing you controlling your powers like this, or if knowing you care so much about me that you had a vision about what is making me this miserable in spite of the certainty of your love.”

“Stop it, please. There’s no need to recite poetry. Just tell me what my vision means. I just talked with Erik in the afternoon and he seemed just fine. What on Earth did you talk about that ended up in another fight?”

“Let me tell you something about this friend of ours, (y/n).” He points at you with a finger. “Sometimes, Erik can be really difficult to talk to.”

“So can you, and I haven’t fallen out with you…” You pause when noticing he is raising an eyebrow and glaring at you. "Come one, you can't call that a fight!" You add thinking about what happened yesterday in your room. "That was barely a discussion, sweetheart. Nothing compared to what I think just happened with Erik."

“I couldn't have said it better myself... You’re not like him, though, darling. Trust me.”

“So..., you fell out with him." It's not a question what leaves your lips.

“Kind of. Yes.” He confesses. However, when you ask him why, Charles only tells you they have dissimilar opinions about what’s right and wrong. He ends up telling you he just doesn’t want to think about your friend because he knows he just won’t listen. “Erik and I have our differences. And what’s frustrating me is that our friend thinks everyone is like Shaw. As if that wasn’t enough, Erik can’t stand working beside good people like Moira if it means working **for** somebody, whether it’s an agency or a government…”

“Oh… I didn’t know, Charles. We didn’t talk about that… Is that what he told you a while ago? Really?”

“Yes, my love.” He whispers and rests his head on your shoulder. “It’s been a Hell of a day, honestly. Although it did start marvellously.” He smiles. Yet, you know he fears this kind of family he and Raven have formed with you; Erik; and the kids might be falling apart. “I don’t know what to do if Raven still hates me and Erik walks away once we all do what we’re supposed to do tomorrow…”

Indeed, that’s one of the futures you have seen and that he has picked up from your mind. However, even if that is the one that takes place, you reassure him: “I promise you, I’ll always be there for you no matter what”.

He looks at you and you notice his beautiful blue eyes shining even more now that he is about to cry. But he smiles. He curses and, before kissing your knuckles, he tells you how “bloody perfect” you are.

It makes you snort. But he insists:

“You have no idea how selfless and beautiful you really are, (y/n).” Charles stands up and, suddenly, he leans to kiss you.

And you can’t help but to surrender to his touch.

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/28762444) to continue reading this route.


	34. Ch. 25: Closer (Erik's Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erik’s route:** Where Erik and reader spend the night together; Charles receives an important phone call; and as time passes by, the imminent Nuclear War seems difficult to be avoided.
> 
> ** #Smut #TopErik**
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot. **Particularly the 1st half, before these three dots: •••.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings?  
>  Well, this chapter contains smut.
> 
> Also, this chapter takes place right after that scene from the movie where Charles has an argument with Raven the night before heading to Cuba.
> 
> Enjoy!

You cannot believe your luck. The man before you is no other than the one you know will be the love of your life. You close your eyes when you feel Erik’s fingertips grazing your exposed skin; and so, you let him learn the undiscovered land of your naked body. This is _his_ turn to explore and know every little detail of your anatomy.

After foreseeing all those futures of the two of you, you now come to realize how natural it feels to accept his attentions and give in to his love: He takes pleasure in worshiping you with his loving caresses; and you melt under him, feeling the familiar tenderness of his touch: The warmth of Erik’s embrace feels just like home.

You feel Erik moving downwards, pepper-kissing you where his hands have already explored. You try to relax, but both the experience and memories of Erik’s ministrations are hard to resist. Being reminded in the gentlest and most dexterous ways of the sensations he arouses in you is just magical. You had almost forgotten how it felt to be touched by him like this. And any apprehension about being intimate with Erik immediately fades when you remember how much you will love and desire one another from now on.

Then, the once gentle, little kisses he lays on your skin become rough, zealous ones. You feel Erik's breathing against your chest as he explores your breasts with his mouth. He kisses and licks them before playing with your nipples. He _loves_ the little sounds you make, you can tell. It feels wonderful, but for some reason, it’s not enough. Opening your eyes, you whisper his name until you have his attention. You bring his face to yours and kiss him on his temple. Then, you playfully press your teeth along his throat, barely touching him with your lips. Finally, you reach for his earlobe and you nibble it. You cannot ignore the growing desire in you when he lets out a low moan at the intrusion. And, suddenly, you have the need to hear more of those luscious sounds.

So does he.

In no time, you are in his strong arms, firmly pressed against his chest. He keeps you in place with one hand on your lower back and the other on your nape, and you lock your arms behind him. The contact of skin against skin only makes you want more; and the fire ignites in your lower belly as Erik’s hard member occasionally presses between the two of you, making you both moan and mutter each other’s names.

 _Oh, the sounds he makes!_ Those are as obscene as the things he's about to do to you.

Without delay, the two of you are avidly devouring each other. You suck and nibble the warm, damp inner flesh of his thin, red lips and you pull his hair, thinking you have the control. But, right when you use your teeth on his tongue before recoiling, and without prior notice, Erik dominates you and he pulls you to him in order to graze your ear with his lips as he whispers in an authoritarian tone that makes your heart skip a beat:

“Tell me, (y/n)…,” He starts, and you freeze when hearing your name so seductively pronounced. “-about the last time you dreamt about me.” He softly brushes his teeth against the skin of your neck, giving you goose bumps. “I want you to remember those times when your body trembled under my touch, mein Schatz …,” He gives a quick lick to your ear lobe, biting it before resuming: “-as your core melted with desire because of the lustful visions you had about the two of us in the most indecent ways.”

You shiver just thinking about it.

With his hands, Erik delicately brushes every part of your anatomy as he names it, murmuring next to your ear in his hot, velvet voice:

“How long have you been dreaming of me? How aroused were you when I kissed you in your dreams and I took your clothes off? Did your breath catch when you felt my fingers caressing along your calves; your thighs, spreading them like this in one delicate, swift movement?”

As a result, all you can do is think of the explicit scenarios he describes to you mixed with those dreams you’ve had about the two of you as lovers. It sets you on fire to remember those visions; and your skin yearns for a more direct touch since he barely strokes you while he speaks. Suddenly, you are conscious of the path his mouth and hands are taking, only to be reminded of his rocking hard member against you.

You lock eyes with him and you place your hands on his face to kiss him passionately, once more. Erik replies with a series of sexy, wet kisses descending from your mouth to your boobs; your belly; and… lower.

“Tell me how it feels having me hard and firmly pressing against you, with my arms wrapping around your waist as my lips keep tracing along your skin.” He demands, delighted at the wanton view of you breathing faster as you shut your eyes.

You blush, conscious of the suggesting course Erik’s mouth is taking. But then, cautiously and without a word, he pushes you to rest your back on the headboard; changing positions. He kneels on the bed, closer to its footboard.

Erik nibbles your inner thigh; and the possessive feeling of his teeth on you make you forget all your embarrassment. This is what you’ve always wanted, you now come to understand. You have experienced this in a few premonitions; but, now that this is really happening, you can hardly wait any longer. You take a deep breath and open your eyes.

Erik looks up at you, delighted. If this is how the two of you feel now, he can’t even imagine how it will be later when making sweet love to you.

You gulp once your eyes meet, noticing he is licking his curved-up-in-a-sinful-grin lips.

 _"God, I love it when he looks like this."_ You tell yourself. And without delay, you feel your legs giving in; and Erik takes advantage of it.

You curse, yet it doesn’t stop him. _“Thank goodness."_ You think to yourself. You don’t want him to stop.

His hands caress your legs, hinting you to part them. You bite your lip, happy to indulge him. You can hear him slowly and seductively breathing in and out when he caresses your thighs, gradually leaning in your direction until his face is just between your knees; then nearer. He holds your thighs firmly and he whispers compliments to you, but he’s so close to your sex that the very sensation of the air leaving his lungs and brushing your exposed folds makes you quiver. Not to mention the low, sexy, velvet-like voice he uses, which never fails to drive you crazy:

“Relax for me, Schatz. Close your eyes and enjoy the ride.”

As soon as Erik ends the sentence, he is already delicately kissing your slit over and over again. He finds you ready for him, and a heat floods you with every caress of his. In no time, his tongue and fingers join in. His mouth devours you, and every time he kisses you rougher and hungrier; licking and slurping your folds. Before you can ask him, he is taking turns to rub your clit with one hand and either kiss or nibble your inner thigh as he holds you in place with the other. You shut your eyes and arc your back against the pillows; grasping the headboard and Erik’s head. In response, Erik grips your thigh the moment you pull his hair. Your arousal grows when you hear Erik humming and moaning in shameless delight as you succumb to the pleasures of his zealous touch. You call his name in a quiet cry as soon as you feel him inserting two of his digits; thrusting you relentlessly. Soon, a lustful, muted groan abandons your throat when you reach your first orgasm. 

“Oh, dear…” You hesitantly utter. “I don’t think I can hold on...” You find yourself voicing your thoughts: “I want you, Erik. I need you now-...”

Your lover looks up at you and he revels in the way he makes you quiver. You look gorgeous, he thinks. But you will have to wait as this is not the way he planned to make you climax.

And so, Erik licks all along your slit; taking his time to playfully circle your clit with his tongue in an excruciatingly slow pace. You fail to suppress a loud moan when the perfect combination of his mouth and fingers touch you in the right places. However, when you are about to come once more, Erik reduces his speed; teasing you and denying you your so wanted release.

He pulls back, savoring his lips as he keeps ogling you. You whimper in disappointment because he has left you panting and pleading for more. You were not kidding: you need him. You crave for Erik, and you purr in his ear how much you want him to take you. Erik is startled when he feels you placing your hands on his chest, tracing his pectorals before you hold him in place under you. An evident grin of satisfaction assaults his face, and you smile too, because you know what is about to come.

"Verdammt!" He courses fascinated at the sweet, intimate touch. He grabs your ass, increasing the speed of your moving hips to feel more friction; and you can feel his pulsing cook massaging you where you crave for him.

The luscious sounds you two make ignite something in Erik and, in the heat of the passion, he pushes you back on the bed; settling himself between your thighs. You obediently slip your legs around his back as you hold onto his shoulders. You welcome him inside you in this new position with a small gasp against his ear that makes him grunt and slowly pound into you over and over again, gradually increasing his movements until establishing a constant rhythm.

The obscene sensation of him against and inside you is almost unbearable, yet exquisite. It feels natural to have him like this. The mutual fire in your gazes and the sublime union of your bodies say everything you need to know. You are perfect in your beloved Erik's eyes and this is the way he lets you know how much he wants you.

One of Erik’s hands moves to hold you by your ribs, and the sensation sends shivers down your spine. Soon, his thumb rubs your nipple while his lips claim your throat, marking you. As his breathing gets heavier, you hear him against your neck asking:

“How many times have you thought about us kissing; laying tangled, naked in bed like this, my love?”

"Ma- ahh...! Many." You can’t contain your moans as you barely manage to answer, trying to keep the pace of your bodies colliding. You feel this irresistibly pleasing sensation building up inside you when he whispers against your chest in that sexy voice of his:

“Now, don’t think about old visions, Schatz.” He orders you; thrusting harder with every word he speaks. “Instead, use your powers to feel what I’ll do next before it happens.”

You obey, and you don’t regret it. It makes you whimper of both the thrilling pleasure and the unexpected foreknowledge of it because your power makes you experience everything twice. This feels so good that it’s hard to believe you are not dreaming. You love this man and finally being connected like this, both in body and soul is all you have ever wanted.

He fondles your lips with his, and his palms abandon your lower body to reach for your temple. You know you won’t last much the moment his lips meet yours in a passionate kiss. And you are already lost in the sensation of his ministrations and your premonitions when his dexterous tongue finds its way into your mouth; making both future and present converge into one overwhelming feeling that reduces you to a moaning mess.

“Oh, God…, Erik!” You cry out in ecstasy, feeling that you’re about to reach your climax.

As if reading your thoughts, one of Erik’s hands that cups your face finds its way to your sex and strokes your clit right before he insistently pumps a few more times into you, hitting the right spot and rushing you both to a release. He feels you clenching at him and he rests his forehead on yours, cursing and groaning some of your pet names as the two of you reach your orgasms almost simultaneously. And then, you roll on the bed and hold one another for a while, panting and exhausted.

Once you recover your senses, Erik kisses you in such a tender and careful fashion that you think he might fear to break you if he keeps handing you as passionately as he just fucked you. You don’t withdraw, though, as you are far too lost in the exquisiteness of his feather-like kisses all over you. With the slightest and gentlest touch, he pulls you even closer as the beloved treasure you are to him; stroking your hair and brushing his cheek against yours.

“Sleep now, Häschen.” He murmurs to the helpless, innocent, little bunny you remind him of; covering the two of you with the bedclothes. “We have a long day ahead of us.” He adds and kisses you good night.

You rest your head against his torso, interlacing your legs with his once Erik ─ ** _your Erik_** , that’s it─ turns off the lights.

“Good night, my dear…” You kiss him on the chest, happy to end this day like this. You look at the starry night through the window, and soon you fall asleep in your lover’s arms.

 

• • •

 

At that very moment, somewhere else in the manor, another soul is watching the stars flickering in the night sky. He, however, remains awake in the darkness, admiring the nocturnal sight. It’s been a productive yet tedious day, which just doesn't seem to end; and there is still so much Charles has to take into consideration before making any decision.

The telepath heaves a long sigh in the kitchen. He feels emotionally drained. Dealing with a vindictive Erik and a very pissed Raven on the same evening has taken away the last bit of serenity he had left. But what bothers him the most is that he had, indeed, been stupid enough to have an argument with two of the closest and more important people in his life when he needs them most.

Closing his eyes, he takes the last sips from his wine glass, savouring the perfect harmony of aroma and taste: The delicate, citric smell first; then the cold feeling of the golden liquid on his lips. Immediately, the right combination of sweetness and acidity takes over his mouth. All of it finally merging into one magical sensation, which lingers for a while until the only things that remain are the characteristic aftertaste of this particular white wine and the memory of its consumption.

Charles looks to the half-empty, green bottle before him. How not to use the alcohol to stop thinking about it and, then, surrender into a dreamless sleep? He could, little by little, keep intoxicating himself with the pleasing, fragrant liquor until oblivion; but it is not the same when doing this alone, he realises.

Yet, it is tempting to ignore the little voice in the back of his head saying there’s no point in drinking one’s worries away. He should go to bed and have some sleep, he reasons. Besides, everyone will depend on him tomorrow and it wouldn’t be wise to stay awake or to continue drinking. He wonders what you would say if you saw him like this, and he has the feeling he already knows the answer.

 _You would be disappointed_. But that’s not what makes his heart hurt... **The fact you’ve found comfort in someone else’s arms is.**

Your friend does know about you and Erik by now. You don’t have to tell him, and neither does he have to look into your mind to know so. The look in your eyes whenever either of you hears each other’s name; the way you both act when in the same room; and the amount of time you keep spending alone since you arrived ─not to mention the kiss he saw you two shared a couple of days ago… Charles needs no more hints. You and Erik would have ended up together anyway.

 _"There's nothing I could've done to prevent it."_ He convinces himself.

Last night, or better said ‘this early morning’ ─when your desperate calling woke him and he went to your room to see what had frightened you─ Charles said many things, and he kept many others for himself. He thanks God he didn’t give away more than he did. He does care about you and it hurts him to see you having second thoughts about your abilities. Yes. He also knows how much he means to you… But he knows better: There’s a dangerous, thin line dividing friendship and romance that, if not crossed simultaneously, the mutual, friendly affection will turn into a burden known as _‘one-sided love’_.

Charles got really close to do something stupid and tell you how much he loves you when he wasn’t completely sure about his own feelings... Maybe it was just the rush of meeting someone and having such a strong connection. Yes, that must be it. Besides, no matter how much it makes his heart ache, your feelings for Erik are quite obvious...

_As obvious as Erik’s feelings for you._

He unconsciously extends one hand to the bottle and the other to his glass, but some voice in the back of his head makes him react before pouring himself more wine.

 _“You should stop now while you still can.”_ He thinks. _“You don’t want to have a hangover tomorrow. Do you?”_

No, he doesn’t. And he better listen to himself. He had already resolved to call it a day, hadn’t he?.

He checks his wristwatch. It is almost midnight, he comes to notice. And so, he stands up to go straight to his bedroom. Considering what you’ve seen, tomorrow will be a long, important day. But as he passes by his study, a ringing noise catches his attention.

 _"Who'd call so late in the night?”_ He asks to himself.

He enters his study and, as soon as he answers the phone, he recognizes Moira’s voice:

“Charles? Oh, thank goodness you picked up.” She sounds worried. “Sorry to call you at these hours, but (y/n) was right. It turns out things are worse than we had anticipated.”

The agent informs Charles she’ll meet all of you in a couple of hours in the mansion because the US needs all the assistance available right now, and that includes your team of mutants. Moira wants you all to help the US Navy to intercept those Soviet missiles; and capture Shaw, if possible.

She lets Charles know she’ll be at Xavier’s manor in the early morning with other agents and a ride to pick you all up and transport you to a military base. If the situation is critical by then you all shall fly to Cuba and intervene.

“Of course, love. We’ll be ready by then. Good night.” Charles says with a yawn.

“Good night to you too, Charles. And thank you.”

“You’re welcome. See you in a few more hours.” He replies with a smile on his lips before hanging up.

Charles is already sleepy and it takes him a little extra effort to coordinate mind and body, but he manages to get to his room after all. Once there, he sets his alarm clock as he’ll have to wake up everyone at dawn. He wants to sleep as much as possible before Moira is back. It will be a long day and he wants to reconcile with his sister and apologise to Erik. He feels terrible for the things he has said and done to two of his dearest friends. Charles thinks he ought to prove them wrong; make them understand he’s not as naive as they think he is and that, regardless their differences, he values Raven’s opinion as much as he respects Erik's decisions.

As the minutes go by, the telepath remains oblivious to the sound of the clock ticking. The closer its minute hand gets to the hour hand, the harder it is for Charles to think coherently. And so, it doesn’t take him more than a moment to find that dreamless rest he craved. In fact, he already slumbers by the time the clock’s hands finally meet at midnight, welcoming the arrival of a new day.

 

 ···

 

Things are coming together as you had anticipated: This morning the missile crisis made it to the newspapers and an air-naval block has been fully deployed around the isle of Cuba. 

Since President Kennedy made his iconic public appearance on TV explaining the current nerve-wracking situation with the Russians, it took no time for the news about the US block to the isle to be known world-wide. As expected, nor the Soviets nor the socialist in Cuba took it very well, seeing Cuba’s “quarantine” as an aggression from the Americans. And so, the URSS has not backed off. 

However, even if they have not changed their course, in the last hours the Soviet cargo ships have slowed down on their way to the isle. Thus, the closest American vessels to Cuba remain expectant, waiting for instructions as they intend to avoid any major conflict while the two parties reconsider the possibilities to negotiate. Time for a peaceful resolution is running out as sunrise approaches; that is a fact, but there are those on both sides who look forward to it, especially when there are rumors of a plausible trade that might involve the removal of the atomic-powered missiles from Cuba while those placed in Tukey are disassembled.

Unfortunately for humankind, Sebastian Shaw has also paid attention to the reports of diplomatic dialogues between the US and the USSR; and he has no intentions to let a conciliatory agreement to take place. In his eyes, global nuclear war is the fastest and most effective solution to a planet dominated by an inferior species. Every single piece of the chessboard has been strategically placed, and Shaw cannot wait to make the final move: _This will be the day when the world as it is known will be irrevocably transformed. And **he** will be the one to give mutant-kind its own realm to rule over._

Shaw thinks about all this while stepping into the hidden, specially-made, mirror chamber where he usually absorbs part of the energy that propels the submarine carrying him and the rest of his followers. This morning, however, he does not require these remnants of nuclear energy as he is not injured, weak, or in need to revitalize as in the past few weeks. Nevertheless, it is always pleasant to feel such power just for the sake of it. It does not harm him. At the contrary, _it charges him;_ and channeling it into his being inspires him.

That is why Shaw comes here daily; particularly in the last few weeks as the final day approaches. He has not felt this thrilled in decades; and so, he closes his eyes and opens his hands, extending his palms to the glowing column in the center of the room. He breathes in, and he feels the light warming up his body. He can almost taste the strength growing inside him. He exhales, and any uncertainty he has leaves his mind with the air that leaves his lungs.

He has seen this moment of history in his dreams countless times. Once the Soviet ships disembark on Cuba the slightest instigation will trigger the thermonuclear war he has been awaiting for years. Humans have been foolish enough to set everything ready for their own annihilation; and now, it matters not which side provokes the other first as they both will strike and counter attack at the more meager of provocations.

Just imagining such destructive power unleashed sends an electrifying blow through Shaw’s body that arouses his eagerness. If radioactivity makes mutants stronger, the magnitude of the radioactive energy released in a worldwide nuclear conflict shall make him invincible. He has plans for a new world where mutants will govern over the limited amount of human who will survive. **And _he_ shall be their leader.**

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Sebastian Shaw has made it into the story… And there is more to come yet. 
> 
> Click [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/29231895) to keep reading _Erik’s route._
> 
> * * *
> 
> PS: **Have any of you watched the movie “Arrival”, or read “The story of your life” on which it’s based?** Again, this is another reference to a Sci-Fi work I recommend… :3
> 
> If you haven’t, then I recommend you to either watch it or read it (before you keep reading this author’s note and find some spoilers). On the other hand, if you know any version of the story I’m talking about, then you might notice that Louise (the main character of the book and film) and my main character have a couple of things in common. They both have the power of knowing the future and they don’t experience their lives chronologically.
> 
> After reading the book and re-watching the movie, I tried to imagine more often how it would be to live like that: how it would be to have ‘memories’ of both past and future. I comprehend now how terrible it must be to love someone before they fall for you or you even get to meet them in real life. When I saw this film and heard Louise saying _“I forgot how good it felt to be held by you”,_ I had a glimpse of the kind of pain; fear; and tenderness I imagine both Louse and my main OFC feel. In my story, the OFC feels like this when thinking of someone she has grown fond of by the sole experience of constantly dreaming of said person: Erik and Charles (as a lover or as a friend, depending on which route is taken). And yes, a few chapters, particularly from Erik’s route, have been inspired by that sentence. 
> 
>  


	35. Ch. 26: Put your head on my shoulder (Charles' Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route:** The spontaneous date continues. One thing leads to another and before you know it the two of you are in Charles' bedroom dancing together.  
>  **#fluff**
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click here to listen to [”Put Your Head On My Shoulder” by Paul Anka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvxagNIBVLU) since this chapter is dedicated to **Eli,** who several months ago asked for this romantic song to be part of a Charles/reader chapter and I **finally** found a good moment in the story to use this song.  
>  PS: Next chapter will contain all the smut I didn't put in this one.

“Come.” Charles leans to whisper this single word in your ear as he gently places his hand over yours.

“What…? Where?” You ask wanting him to tell you what’s in his mind, but the mischievous smile on his lips tells you it’ll be far more gratifying if you just don’t ask questions.

 _“Just come with me, darling. You’ll soon see.”_ You hear him in your head.

This date with Charles has been wonderful. He has been attentive and charming, as he always is. You enjoyed just having dinner, chatting and drinking a few glasses of wine with him. To be honest, spending time together before the day ended was all you wanted, although you were not expecting to spend the last half hour talking about what was troubling him. Of course, now you’re glad you helped him to get things out of his chest. Charles has been encouraging you and giving you advice more than ever in the past couple of days, and you are more than happy to lend a hand whenever you can. He can be really selfless, but every now and then his attitude backfires on him: Sometimes he’s so focused worrying about everyone else’s problems that he doesn’t notice when _he_ needs assistance or ─as he now does─ a simple distraction.

For that reason ─and also because you know this may be the best option for the two of you, and mainly because you want it too─ you plan to take Charles’ mind off his everyday concerns and have some fun in the process. He’s been looking after you since you came here and you want to return him the favor. So, you accept his invitation with excitement when he asks you to follow him.

You can tell he’s up to something as he guides you through the mansion because he does not say a word. You play along, trying not to anticipate anything, and you remain quiet as he gently holds you by the hand while taking you upstairs. It eventually becomes evident that he's taking you to his bedroom, and once you step inside you note everything looks just like you’ve seen it in your premonitory dreams.

The room is clearly divided into three areas: one for studying; other for sleeping; and the bathroom, which you can see at your far left behind a partly open door. Charles’ research material is in plain sight: The bookshelf is so filled that it makes you think it’s about to collapse; and there are a few books spread across the room ─the old copy of _The Origin of Species_ is on his bedside-table as in plenty of your visions─; biology and evolution papers rest on a desk along with some other documents. Harmonizing with the decoration of the room, the other side of the bedroom is dominated by an old, elegant, wooden wardrobe; a matching drawer; and the more comfortable bed you’ve ever seen. The place both looks and feels like your dear Charles: cozy and predominantly in order, with a little chaos where his passions lie.

“Wait a second, love. I want to do this right.” Charles says, closing the door behind him.

He helps you to sit on a fancy bench by the footboard of the bed before heading to a contraption next to the window that you don’t remember seeing since the welcome party the day you arrived at the mansion. It is Raven’s Magnavox turntable, you come to notice; and he clearly borrowed it for the occasion.

Charles places a vinyl record on the Magnavox and turns it on. A slow, romantic melody starts playing and your face lights up the instant you recognize Paul Anka’s voice singing:

_Put your head on my shoulder..._

When Charles turns around curving his lips in a grin you become aware of the rose petals spread all over the floor. He is making them appear... Better said, he's making you see them with a little help of his powers.

You can't complain. This is very romantic.

He takes his time to walk back to you, singing along in a deep, low voice:

“Hold me in your arms.  
Squeeze me oh so tight.  
Show me that you love me too.  
Put your lips next to mine, dear.  
Won't you kiss me once, baby?”

You stand up and wrap our arms around him. Then, teasing him, you brush your lips over his cheek and reply:

“Just a kiss goodnight, maybe.”

He chuckles because he really thought you would comply with his request. And so, he leads this slow, intimate dance in silence, allowing the record player do the singing for him:

 _You and I will fall in love._  
_(You and I will fall in love!)_

 _People say that love's a game,_  
_A game you just can't win._  
_If there's a way_  
_I'll find it someday,_  
_And then this fool will rush in._

He keeps holding you tight, allowing you to bury your face between his shoulder and neck because he knows how much you love to hug him like this. The two of you move around the room to the rhythm of the music as Charles brushes your ear with his lips and sings the verses:

 _Put your head on my shoulder._  
_Whisper in my ear, baby._  
_Words I want to hear._  
_Tell me, tell me that you love me too…_

This was a nice surprise. You had imagined how it would be to dance with Charles again. You have missed doing this after that first night you spent here. Although, the intimacy of this moment can’t be compared to the few songs you danced with Charles that night during the welcome party ─or better said: _next to him_. You were surrounded by friends then, and the two of you were nothing but that to one another: friends. Tonight, however, it is official: you share a magical moment as a couple on the improvised dancefloor of Charles’ bedroom _._

 _“Tell me that you love me too.”_ You feel Charles’ mellow voice singing inside your head as he affectionately holds you closer to him and kisses the top of your head.

You feel so comfortable in his arms. You sense the warmth of his embrace and the love radiating from his heart. Even if he knows your feelings for him, you can also feel the insecurity that lies behind his request. Hence, you lift your face to meet his eyes and you kiss him on the cheek ─this time for real─ before replaying with a soft voice what comes naturally to you:

“I love you, Charles. I always have and I always will.”

He’s never doubted you, and he’s seen plenty of your visions to know you mean it, but it’s always nice to hear those words from you; particularly when that was the exact same thing you said to him in the first premonition you had of the two of you. It meant a lot to him then, and it means the world to him now.

“I know I haven’t properly asked you before, love, and that’s why I’m asking right now…” He pauses and stares at you with that nervous look that makes you worry too. His brow knits as he chews his bottom lip, and then he continues before you can get a full picture of what’s about to happen with the aid of your powers. “(Y/n), my darling, would you do me the honour to be my girlfriend?”

You should have seen this coming. After all, you felt no warning kicking in your stomach like those other times your mutation lets you know there's something bad about to occur. So, when you manage to process his words, your eyes widen in surprise. Now it’s _your_ turn to frown. You can't believe he's afraid to hear your answer.

“Of course, silly!” You reply looking into those heavenly cerulean irises that can’t hide the endless love contained in this man’s generous heart. You stand on your tiptoes; peck his nose; and, getting closer to his ear, you say: “I thought we made it clear this morning.”

He sighs in relief and you just giggle as soon as you both realize you just ‘whispered in his ear the words he wanted to hear’.

 _“God, I love that sound.”_ Charles thinks to himself.

Your conviction and honesty are all he needs to be reassured. That is why, when the song is about to end, he caresses your face and kisses you tenderly.

You hug him tighter when his lips meet yours, moving your hands that rest on his firm chest to the nape of his neck; one hand falling to his back while, with the other one, you gently pull his face toward you. His hands on your lower back move around the line of your waist as he wraps his arms around you. The kiss may be chaste, but the intimate connection you feel with your lover’s body and the fact his bed is right there make you think about others ways you two could spend the rest of the night.

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to dedicate a chapter to you? Leave me a comment and I will next time I update.
> 
>  **Thank you all for reading this story and for your support!  
>  ^u^)/**
> 
> Click [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/28879542) to keep reading _Ch. 27: The light of love in your eyes (Charles’ Route)._


	36. Ch. 27: The light of love in your eyes (Charles’ Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route:** After a lovely date and dancing in his bedroom, Charles and you spend your first night together.  
>  **#SlowBurn #smut #switch** ; meaning #BottomCharles & #TopCharles.
> 
> **[This chapter can be read as a one-shot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you can skip this chapter if you're interested more in the plot than the porn.
> 
> Now, if you're still here, **bear in mind that unlike last chapter this one has more #smut than#fluff**.  
>  Also, if that library scene from the movie _“Atonement”_ works for you, feel free to use it. I won’t lie, I’ve seen the movie and I love McAvoy’s performance in it; so I had a few scenes in mind when writing this chapter.

 

 

You remain hugging one another in silence for a few more seconds, listening to each other’s breathing and trying to gather the courage to finally make all those erotic fantasies and ominous dreams true. But then, sensing your emotions, Charles takes a peep at your thoughts.

A wide smile assaults his face as soon as he understands what you’re thinking.

You’ve been dreaming about this moment for weeks now, and you’ve been dreaming of Charles making love to you since this very morning. He’s made enough jokes about it to make you blush and now you know this is exactly what you want. You tried to placate your desire by just kissing him and dancing, but you failed. Now, after verifying it with your powers, you know this is more than just lust: _You and Charles are soul-mates that connected from the very first moment you locked eyes with him and heard his heavenly voice speak to you in your head._

Charles takes a step back, blinking a few times in astonishment. No matter what he thinks you’re thinking, whenever he listens to your thoughts there is something unexpected waiting for him. You never stop surprising him.

At the lost contact, you lift your face and your gazes meet. It moves you to find your reflection in his adorable eyes as they sparkle and show you the infinite possibilities lying ahead. The lovely smile stretching on his tempting lips reveals the admiration and affection he feels towards you. You can get lost in those eyes and lips. Sometimes you wonder how you manage to keep your hands off this man once you’ve laid eyes on him.

However, this time you won’t restrain yourself. And so, you rest your palms over his blue and white striped shirt. You gently caress up and down his torso, feeling the warmth of his body under the fabric and that familiar, fragrant perfume oozing from his clothes. Closing your eyes for an instant, you focus on the flame of passion gradually surrounding the two of you. And then, you leer at him; nibble your lip and purr in such a sensual manner that you make him gulp:

“Charles, please. I want you.”

There will be no consequences to regret if you spend the night together, you both know. So far, your apparent hesitation during the whole day has been the only thing that has kept Charles from asking you to sleep with him. Although, it hasn’t stopped him from making jokes about it just to test the waters. But now, with that hesitation gone, he’ll do nothing but comply with your desires. If you finally found a reason to listen to your heart and his needs, then he won’t stop you.

Now that he thinks about it, Charles can’t say no to you when you ask him something like this. Not when you look at him with want in your eyes and those plump, delicious lips of yours pronounce his name followed by a plea. It’s in moments like this one that he knows he can’t really restrain himself when he’s alone with you:

He’s reading your mind and, by the look on his face, you can tell he’s about to scold you for speaking to him in such a sexy way. You just smirk, though, letting your dear telepath know it’s his fault you’re thinking what you’re thinking.

He gulps one more time when a mix of your visions and memories reach him. The way his heavenly, blue eyes glisten when he fixes them on you is just like the many romantic dreams you’ve had of him, only that this time they’re looking at you with the same yearning you feel for this man. Your breath catches when you catch sight of Charles biting his ruby lip and raising an eyebrow as if he was calling for it.

It makes you want to jump on him and be the one sinking your teeth into those lovely lips of his.

“And you will have me, my love.” He says with a husky voice before giving you one of his naughtiest looks, grabbing you by your arms and giving you a kiss.

For your surprise, it’s a soft, delicate kiss; an innocent touch of his lips. However, you open your mouth just a bit and you savor the warm, moist flesh of his inner lips with your tongue. His caresses may be gentle, but they can’t contain the growing desire inside you.

You throw your arms over his shoulders and he opens his mouth ajar, allowing such passionate intrusion to take his breath away. But then, Charles instinctively sucks and nibbles your tongue as the great kisser he is ─he reads minds after all.

The record player is still on, but neither of you pays attention to it as the shared intense sensation can only ignite the flame your lover made you feel this very morning right before sunrise. Without much success, you try not to think of the lascivious fantasy he shared with you in the corridor just outside your room. But right now, kissing him in private, that illusion of him passionately taking you is all you can think of.

You hear Charles curse on your lips at the lewd images you project in his mind, but soon he reacts and his tongue finds its way between your lips. He returns your kiss with urgency, making you groan and walk backwards until you pass by the bookshelf at the other side of the room. You rest your back against the wall without complaining and you open your eyes. You can’t take your eyes off him as he gets closer and closer until your chests and hips are pressed against each other; and so, he feels his body reacting to your responsiveness.

Your pulse increases even more once he whispers your name and hints you to part your legs to feel him. You comply and cling to him the moment he lifts one of your legs, caressing your calf and thigh and you hold to the bookshelf trying to gain some balance. You can't hold back a moan when he squeezes your leg with his hand as he leans over you and places his other hand on the wall, resting part of his weight on it. His touch is firm but gentle and he takes his time with you, yet you can tell he’s eager.

Lowering his gaze and pressing his lips on your cleavage, he murmurs with a rough voice:

“Oh, (y/n)…”

You tilt your head back the moment he kisses and sucks your exposed chest. He nibbles your neck on his way to your lips with possessive need and, in response, you tug his hair as you steal another passionate kiss from him. Your breathing accelerates as you feel the turmoil of hormones in your blood when his hardening presses against you. And so, you immediately part his lips from you, pulling back for a second in order to rest your forehead on his and force you both to catch your breaths. He’s about to ask if there’s something wrong, but you wink flirtatiously to him to let him know everything is alright.

The fact you are leisurely stroking the bulge in his slacks through the fabric to reinforce the message is something Charles cannot ignore. And so, he breathes in at the same time he intones your name with excitement.

You barely touch his jaw and the line of his neck with your other hand, leaving a lingering, warm sensation on his skin. He keeps holding you firmly against him as you continue descending your fingertips along his chest, slowly opening his navy blue cardigan while you continue to teasingly massage his hard-on. As a result, the grip on your thigh loosens as he now sees what you’re up to.

“Oh, God!” Charles’ exclamation is barely audible when you give one final stroke to his shaft. “Wha--!?” He then whimpers at the lost contact of your hand.

 _“No questions.”_ You quietly command. “ _You’ll now see, **Professor**.” _ You playfully add, remarking that last word and chewing your swollen, lower lip.

Your bold, silent words render Charles speechless; and so, he can’t figure out what’s sexier: what you mean or the way you say it.

You hear his sharp intake of breath when you thrust your hands up under the cardigan to fondle his sides. That’s one of his weak spots, you realize. And so, you swiftly pull his shirt off his pants and you unbutton it to caress up and down his bare torso. You are rewarded by another muffled moan from his throat when you stroke with the tip of your fingers those delicious, sensitive, pink nipples of his. You make a mental note to play with them later.

Tugging him by the waistband of his pants, you make him walk to his bed once you’ve finally stripped him of his upper garments.

 _“God, he really is fitter than what he appears to be with his clothes on.”_ You think to yourself not minding he’ll hear you. Your previous dreams about the two of you sharing a bed had shown you his body in detail, but it’s enticing to see it in person for the first time.

You give a gentle push to your excited, half-naked lover, making him fall on the bed. But, in a blink of an eye, he pulls you and puts you over the bed, onto your back to climb on top of you. Breathing fast, neither of you say a word until he starts removing your clothes. You curse when Charles’ dexterous hands find their way under your top. And, nibbling your lips and neck, he enthusiastically rubs your nipples with his thumb for seconds that feel like ages. You melt in his hands as he takes garment after garment; and when he finally takes your top off you both are panting.

He gulps for he can’t help to admire you before him in nothing but your underwear. Your arousal is patent under the last remains of clothing you wear.

It takes no time for his thoughts to reach you as he keeps staring at your exposed body:

_“Fuck! You’re so beautiful (y/n). I can’t wait to…”_

He pauses. He can feel how much you want this, but there's something that's still holding him back. What if he says or does something you don't like? God forbid he hurts you somehow, or that you end up breaking his heart, but that's what he's afraid of. You, on the other hand, know that is not possible.

However, before he can read your mind, you make him raise his head and meet your glowing and calming (e/c) eyes. He looks distracted, so you ask:

"Is everything alright, Professor?"

Still digesting the title you keep repeating; the reassuring feelings that come from your mind; and the effect they have on him, he smiles. Then, he smirks. God, how he loves it when you call him like that.

You can’t hold back when that familiar, greedy look full of desire meets your gaze. And so, taking him by surprise, you waste no time and help him take his remaining clothes off.

You are dazed and turned on by Charles’ luring, slim ─but muscular─ stark-naked body, which is finally within reach. You pull him even closer, to kiss him and help him remove your brassiere and panties.

The first thing he does is to delicately stroke along your arms, shoulder and chest with his fingertips. You close your eyes and give in to his caresses. It gives you goosebumps to feel his gentle touch descending along your neck and breasts to finally stop by your hipbone.

Your distracted mind makes him doubt for a second and so, he pauses. You open your eyes to see Charles blinking a few times. He knits his brow as if asking for your permission and you nod. You stroke his temple with your fingertips and you place a kiss on his lips. Only that, this time, it’s softer and briefer than the previous ones.

 _“How many times I have to say it, love?”_ You practically purr in his head, to what he replies with that angelical chuckle of his followed by one of those sweet smiles that would make your legs wobble were you not already in bed with him.

 _“Good, my love. I want you right now too.”_ Charles nods. “God, you’re so perfect, (y/n)…” He confesses.

But you waste no time and straddle him, resting your hands on his torso as he rests his on your hip and thigh. You can feel him pressing against your belly the moment you lean down and devour his lips and neck with hunger. You pull his chestnut hair a bit, forcing him to stay still; and so, you lick and bite his nipples the way he likes it making him curse of pleasure. You move your hand between the two of you and wrap your fingers around his stiff cock, making him growl under you before you start pleasuring him.

You then lean back and Charles lift his head as he slowly moves his hand between your legs, hinting you to spread them. You obey his silent demand and your breath catches when his fingers rub your clitoris with proficiency. You could tell he’s a mind-reader just by the way he handles you. While his mouth is taking care of your upper body, his hands focus on your lower regions, also grazing your ass and inner thighs. You keep nibbling him and stroking his dick a few times and soon he’s panting against your soft breasts.

Despite the familiar feeling to it ─from the countless premonitions you’ve have and the fantasies Charles has shared with you─ it’s an insane new sensation to be masturbating each other. 

You and Charles now lay on your side, facing each other. And, regardless of your powers warning you half a second before it occurs, you muffle a swear when one of Charles’ digits stretches you; and then you curse once more when he inserts a second one into your channel. You whimper helplessly as he moves his fingers faster and faster into you. As you keep taking care of his swollen dick, he continues stroking your soft, wet clit; nuzzling his way down your breast and sucking at your nipples.

His timing is just perfect and, after a while, you don’t even have to ask him to let you feel more of him. The little sounds you keep making and your lewd thoughts are more than enough to indicate him what to do next.

He pulls away to change positions, once more, to lie on top. The feeling of him, pressing hard and heated against your damp folds sends a shiver through your body.

“Oh, fuck, Charles!”  You let him hear you at the pleasant, intimate contact of your bodies.

 _“Patience, dear.”_   He tells you with his mind as he draws back a little to look at you with those beautiful, enticing blue eyes you adore.

Without further ado, Charles swiftly pulls your knees up on each side of him; keeping them there with his hands. In one slow motion, he strokes your entrance with his fully erected cock, making you whimper. He does this a few more times and, in protest, you cling to his back and lift your head to bite the lobe of his ear. You feel waves of lust and hunger emanating from the telepath, but they tangle and mix with those of need and affection radiating from your very core.

It takes him only a few seconds to settle between your legs: You place one hand over his heart and the other on his nape before adjusting yourself to him. And, with a final stroke of the tip of his erect penis against your wet folds, he enters you, making you both gasp and call each other’s name. You shut your eyes at the irresistible, filling sensation as he stretches you. The result is like fireworks: a colorful explosion illuminating the darkest places of your souls. Only that the multicolored glow never fades away.

You look at each other for a second, and then his lips brush against yours. You feel loved and secure in his arms, you mentally let him know. Next thing you know, Charles opens his mouth, stealing your breath away when he inhales at the same moment you gasp over his lips right before so passionately kissing you. And a flood of affection and lust coming from him lets you know that the feeling is mutual.

He does not wait; biting your lip while you hold him closer and not wanting to lose the contact of skin against skin. Then, you begin rocking your hips under Charles as, thrust after thrust, he slowly establishes a rhythm.

You both moan as so many dreams finally come true. Neither of them making justice to the feeling of laying with the love of your life for the first time after experiencing it dozens of times in your mind. You hold onto Charles with fervor; and with every cry of yours, he thrusts faster and faster into you. And so, the more he proves his devotion to you, the more you surrender to him.

“Open your eyes, my dear.” The rough voice of your lover reach your ears and you obediently do as you are told.

The view is so sensual that it keeps you from thinking about anything else. You get to see him in all his splendor, naked; with his pale, exquisite, fit torso above you; making love to you with that devilish sinful look in his eyes that only kindles your lust more. His marble-like skin invites you to trace his abs; his chest; arms and neck. You feel the urge to kiss them; caress them; bite and scratch them.

You do.

Reading your mind, his hands find their way to your back and he lifts you enough so you can stretch your hands to touch his lower back. A pleasing low sound emerges from your lover’s throat when you sink your nails into his ass at the same time you nibble his bare torso and lick his nipples. He groans more out of pleasure than in protest, and you gasp both at the sexy scene and the feeling of him still eagerly pumping into you.

You are immersed in the experience. But soon he grabs you by your thighs and he starts thrusting in a new angle, inducing your bodies into an exquisite ardent trance. He lays you down on the bed; and both bites and licks his way down your exposed breasts.

You beg him not to stop as soon as you feel your muscles tightening. You look up at Charles with your mouth partly open, trying to steady your breath as he finds new ways to make you shiver with the rest of his body.

Your lover does not take his ocean-blue eyes off you. And they beam full of passion and desire when he asks you with patent need in his voice:

_“Please, my dear. I want to come with you on top.”_

Still panting, he pauses and rolls you on the bed. You place one hand on the soft skin of his abs as you sit astride him and, with your other hand, you guide him back inside you. Seizing you by your waist, you both start moving again. You two moan every time Charles slowly moves his hips up and down as you ride him faster and faster.

He shows you with his powers what he wants, just as you’ve done all this time with him. And so, you comply.

You rest part of your weigh on his torso, which already shows some signs of intense kisses and impulsive scratches. Ignoring them ─and the other red marks of nails and love-bites Charles and you probably have all over your bodies─, you caress his ribs and chest with feather-like touches; teasing his sensitive areas. And, still rocking your hips on top of him, you bend down and nibble his lips; lick his throat; kiss his breastbone; and suck his nipples.

“Oh, yes, (y/n). Just like that… Uh!” He utters in between sharp intakes of air, grasping your hips and helping you keep your balance.

You shiver under the steady but frantic pace of your bodies colliding and you feel your orgasm building up. You cling to him in response once he licks and nibbles your breasts one more time before one of his hands finds its way between the two of you to your clit and he starts rubbing it. You throw your head back, crying in between heavy breaths:

“Ah! Yes! Oh, Charles. Fuck!”

Soon, Charles marks a new rhythm with his hips as he resumes plunging that vigorous dick of his into you. Reading your mind, he presses his fingers against your clit one more time and you come undone. You look straight at him and you get to see him all flushed with his mouth agape and his eyes starting to flutter closed when you cry his name one last time, bursting in pleasure. Charles can’t hold back any longer since your delightful thoughts; your lovely, needy whimpers and your sweet, wet cunt clenching around him trigger his own climax. And so, he slams his cook deep inside you a few more times and he immediately comes with a muffled groan under you, sending waves of bliss and satisfaction.

 

 

 

You both remain in each other’s arms panting, trying to recover your breaths. Only then you notice the static sound the vinyl record is making now that the music is over. After a while, Charles draws back and rolls you to one side of the bed to open it and tuck you in. You are grateful for this tender gesture as you feel a wave of comfort, relaxation and drowsiness taking over you.

For a moment, time stands still as you behold the dazzling figure of your naked man standing before you. He walks to the window and then to the entrance, turning the record player and the lights off. You can distinguish minor lesions on his back, his nape, and in one of the cheeks of his butt. You giggle inwardly, knowing those marks will still be visible tomorrow.

 _“I love you.”_   You can’t help to think, and a silly smile takes over your lips.

The moonlight peeping through the curtains is enough for you to see how Charles turns around with a similar grin on his face when he hears you; walking back to you in silence.

 _“I love you too, dove.”_   He replies in your distracted mind as he gets under the covers with you.

You rest your palm on his bare chest and kiss him. You can still feel his heart beating faster than usual. He gently holds you, and strokes your back up and down with tenderness, occasionally brushing his fingertips over your shoulder and butt. In only takes you a matter of minutes to fall asleep in Charles’ arms.

“Good night my dear (y/n).”  He whispers and kisses the top of your head, playing with your hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is part of the lyrics of the 1961 hit ["Will You Still Love Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3irmBv8h4Tw) by [The Shirelles](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Shirelles). I like thinking this is the kind of songs Charles would sing when he thinks nobody is listening:
> 
> Tonight you're mine, completely  
>  You give your love so sweetly  
>  Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
>  But, will you love me tomorrow?
> 
>   
>  Is this a lasting treasure  
>  Or just a moment's pleasure?  
>  Can I believe the magic in your sighs?  
>  Will you still love me tomorrow?
> 
>   
>  Tonight with words unspoken  
>  You say that I'm the only one  
>  But will my heart be broken  
>  When the night meets the morning sun?
> 
>   
>  I'd like to know that your love  
>  Is a love I can be sure of  
>  So tell me now and I won't ask again  
>  Will you still love me tomorrow?
> 
>   
> 


	37. Ch. 26: Together (Erik's Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erik’s route:** You learn more things about Erik.  
>  **#Angst** , and ** #fluff**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** We get to know more about Erik’s past, meaning I mention and describe the Holocaust. I tried not to describe things in detail so it wouldn’t be shocking. The honesty and fluff between you and Erik should be the protagonists of this chapter, anyway.
> 
> Also, you’ll find references to both the comics and the movie about Erik’s past. I know they don’t usually complement, but I’ll try to add an explanation to one of the major incongruences between the comics and the movies, like what happened when Erik got to Auschwitz and his life before that.

 

_You open your eyes and the first thing you notice is that you’re not alone in bed. It must be quite early in the morning as it is still dark outside. You feel the familiar presence of your dear Erik behind you and you roll in the bed to face him. As usual, the calm expression on his face awakens all kind of warm feelings in your heart. You blush a bit as you come to notice he's not wearing his clothes and neither are you._

_You kiss your man on the forehead, trying not to wake him up. You know he hasn’t been sleeping much lately, and that he’s constantly woken up in the middle of the night after suffering terrible nightmares, which have also kept you from having a good rest. Last night, however, the two of you finally got to sleep without interruptions._

_You smile at the very thought of it. It seems the chat you and Erik had last night was worth it. As many other needed conversations you’ve had, this one took a load off your mind and brought you even closer as a couple._

_You keep looking at your loved one as he sleeps and you remember the wonderful, surprise, romantic dinner he prepared for you in your home last night…_

Wait a second…

 

 _“A date?”_ You open your eyes as you try to process what you were thinking. _“No. It can’t be possible; last night I came to Erik’s room.”_

You look around and you find yourself where you remember falling asleep: on Erik’s room and bed, here in Xavier’s manor and not in the bedroom of the house where you and Erik will live…

It was just another premonition. Meaning…

 _“Oh, dear… We’ll have a house. A home.”_ You mentally tell yourself, holding your head with both hands in astonishment. _“Oh, my god. We’re going to live together.”_   You now come to see.

You start giggling. Until now, all the premonitions you had had of the two of you hadn’t given you that much information. And what’s more, you’ll be waking up every morning next to Erik feeling as lucky to have him as you feel right now.

You move a little on the bed and you feel him on your back; his skin brushing against your bare body. He grunts, softly, next to your ear and he hugs you with one arm the moment you turn around to look at him. He looks just the same as in your recent dream. It couldn’t have been a vision of a distant future, you figure; and you can’t help but smile wider.

“Good morning.” He greets you with a yawn, opening his eyes and grinning at the feeling and view of you next to him. “What happened? It’s early even for me, Schatz.”

You know Erik usually wakes up at sunrise to jog around the mansion before any of you gets up; so it must be really early in the morning to have him saying that. You glance at the window: As in your premonition, the sun is not up yet.

“Good morning to you too, dear.” You peck his lips and then explain to him: “Don’t worry. I just woke up after having the greatest vision of the two of us.”

“Hmm?” He murmurs, burying his face in the crook of your neck and breathing in your perfume. “And what was it about?”

“Oh, well...” You utter, feeling his hands around your waist and his lips brushing against your ear. “Uh… I woke up in bed next to you… We were both naked…”

“Really?” He teasingly asks, not parting his lips from your neck as his hands stroke your ribs and your back.

“Mmm… We were on a bed that looked like this one, but we were in our bedroom.” You shiver as he now kisses along your throat and his fingertips graze the small of your back; your hips and butt.

“ _’Our’_ bedroom?” He pauses and draws back, looking at you in the eyes. “Really?” He questions with a lopsided smile on his lips. You nod. “Then we’re living together!?” He exclaims excited, hugging you and rolling you on the bed until you’re under him.

“That’s what I saw... Yeah.” You giggle, but before you can say anything else, Erik is gently holding you and kissing you.

“Any idea when that dream will come true?” He asks on top of you.

“I figure it won’t be too far in the future. A few years, tops.” You reply not parting your gaze from his happy face. “In fact, for a moment there I thought it wasn’t a dream. Erik, it felt so real and natural to wake up next to you… From now on, this is how I want my days to start.” You confess and kiss the still visible cut on his cheek. You can see in his now glowing eyes that both your words and actions have an effect on him.

“Really? I was thinking the same, Liebe.” He exclaims excited and beaming. “Oh! I still can’t believe this isn’t a dream.”

“Oh, it is not a dream.” You cup his face and kiss him. “See?” You playfully ask, nibbling his lips.

“Oww. Ouch! All right, all right; I believe you.” He chuckles and so do you. “How…?” He frowns, asking in a serious tone and recoiling. “How is it to see the future…, and the past?” He asks, curious.

“If you didn’t get an idea from last night…” You reply, a little embarrassed when thinking of your lover whispering in your ear to foresee the things he was about to do to you. “…It’s just like experiencing the event in real life. Except for when it’s only a feeling in my guts warning me about something that will immediately take place. Then it’s just that: a hunch.”

“It must be quite disconcerting not knowing whether what you feel is something from the present or not.” He murmurs to himself as he rests his back on the headboard.

You giggle and sit next to him, imitating his pose, before commenting:

“It does take me a few seconds to figure it out.”

“Amazing.”

You tilt your head and look at him as he extends his arm to hug you. You don’t resist. It’s always nice to cuddle with your lover.

Neither of you says a word for a while. You just enjoy the warm sensation of the man you love snuggling with you. You let him know how much you appreciate this moment by pecking his chest, right where his heart is.

You then place your hand on his breastbone and you rest your head on his shoulder. He smiles. Feeling each other’s touch; heartbeats, and calmed breathing is always soothing.

“Tell me something about yourself I don’t know.” You say, breaking the silence.

“Pardon me?” He scoffs, amused. “How am I supposed to know what you know and what you don’t know, mein Schatz?” He smirks, well aware of the reach of your powers. Your strength and abilities are two of the many things he loves about you… The constant affection and attention you show towards him being the first ones on his list.

“Then, tell me something you think I don’t know already.” You absentmindedly stroke his left forearm; wrist and palm as if it was the most natural thing to do.

For a moment there, you can’t help resting your fingertips and eyes on the exposed, tattooed numbers on Erik’s arm. It’s always painful to look at them, but you know he adores your caresses; particularly when your touch is directed to meaningful places on his body.

“Hmm… How about my childhood?” He ventures, taking your hand in his.

“Only if you want to.” You say. You have talked about your lives before, but there is not much you know about Erik’s early years as a kid. On the other hand, he knows your history since you've brought it into conversation a few times in the past few weeks.

“Bear in mind that mine wasn’t as normal as yours.” He informs you holding now both your hands as if trying to keep you close, but there’s nothing between the two of you.

You smile and nod.

“You can always talk about something else, like…” Your smile wider as an idea crosses your mind: “What about the time you discovered your powers?”

He fixes his gaze on your intertwined fingers and absentmindedly caresses the palm of your hand with his thumb.

“Even if I discovered my powers as a teenager,” Erik’s eyes lock with yours as he continues speaking next to your ear in a soft tone: “…and you first experienced them as a kid, yours manifested gradually while mine did spontaneously when I felt miserable and powerless for the first time in my life… You already know the context.” He sighs; his voice reflecting the anguish you know he suffered, but he tries to hide it. “Before that, and in spite of the circumstances, I guess my childhood was as good as yours.” He looks at you and he forces a smile on his lips. His eyes, however, do not smile with them.

The two of you have gone through this a few times before; although, he’s the one usually asking the questions, so he knows more about your life that you know about his. It’s always been difficult to talk about Erik’s past to the two of you. Going back to any moment in his life before meeting you and his new friends is always painful. However, the fact he now wants to talk about it is a good sign. It means he doesn’t feel as lost and helpless as the other times you asked him to tell you about this period of his life.

 

Erik can see in the way you look at his marked arm that his past still perturbs you. Then again, there’s no pain behind your eyes when you fix your gaze back on him. They lack the dread or the displeasure he’s seen in other’s glares when finding out about his origins. And he has to remind himself _this is_ ** _you_** _, his beloved and treasured little Häschen;_ and so, he mustn’t see pity when all your eyes reflect is love and understanding. Having you by his side is a reminder of how things have changed in his life.

 _“This should be therapeutic.”_ Erik reminds himself. _“She’s only asking out of curiosity. She’s giving me an opportunity to open up to her as she’s done with me countless times.”_

And so, Erik begins a detailed narration about his early years in his hometown. He focuses on making you laugh and smile by telling you how happy he was with his friends from school and speaking about his family. You listen to him with delight when he describes some of the stories his older sister used to tell him when he was a little boy and how he adored spending time with his dear uncle Erich.

“He’s the reason I carry this name, you know?” He gulps and presses his lips, curving them up a bit in a sad smile.

You can see there’s something else he’s not telling you, but you don’t insist. Instead, you just comment:

“You were named after your uncle…”

“Well…” He hesitates for a second and parts his gaze from you before he says: “His name was certainly an inspiration.”

He immediately resumes his narration. He shares with you the silly dreams and ambitions he used to have as a child, and what he remembers of his home. But then he’s forced to tell you about what happened next:

“I had to leave the friends I made in Germany when my family fled to Poland escaping from the political tension…” He pauses and sighs “…As well as the dearth and discrimination once we couldn’t endure any of it… I was already a teenager by then, but I was just a scared little child.” The barely visible smile that lingers on his lips fades when he adds: “Shortly after arriving at Poland, though, we were captured, separated and sent to different camps…, where I lost the few friends and family I had left...”

He sees how you just blink and nod. He doesn’t have to say more because you know of the place he’s talking about. You know the rest of the story, but if he feels the need to tell you about it, then you’ll remain silent and you’ll just let him go on. This is the first time Erik actually talks about it; and he can see in your eyes how much you appreciate that he’s opening up to you. He's grateful that you take his hand in yours to tell him he's not alone before you kiss his knuckles.

Erik hardly mentions how the Nazis and Shaw changed his life after they ─and himself─ discovered his powers. Once again, he skips on purpose the part of the tortures he beheld and the circumstances in which his family died, but he hints enough to make you understand the visions you had about his past did indeed occur. He doesn’t tell you exactly how he escaped or what he did immediately after he found himself free again, but you don’t push him to tell you. He does, however, mention what he had to do while he was imprisoned there and Shaw wasn’t around to torment him. You can’t tell what’s worse, if the things he was forced to watch and do when in Shaw’s presence or the work he had to do and what he witnessed when the man was not there.

He tells you at the beginning he wasn’t able to use his powers and, for this reason, no one stood for him. Meaning he had to find a way to survive on his own.

  


“It wasn’t pretty to clean up their mess.” He says in a gloomy tone of voice. “But it was what kept me alive before he was there to… _‘protect’_ me. They appreciated the dirty work an obedient kid would do without protest. I was _‘appreciated’_ there for the wrong reasons, but I was going to use any opportunity they gave me to survive. I was able to find food, clothes and effects I could later use, trade, and give away to those in need. I made a few friends there and I did all I could to keep them safe.” He sighs. “I wish I had done enough, though.”

“You did your best. I bet.” You gently caress his temple. “I know it was hard for you, dear, but please don’t blame you for the things _'they'_ did to them or for what _'they made you'_ do.” You state, kindly stroking his cheekbone.

“Well.., the bastard did revel in seeing my progress, albeit slow, along with the suffering and death of many other prisoners...”

“Shaw...” You scoff as you know how painful it must be for him to talk about all this.

“ _'They'_ used to call him 'Klaus Schmidt' by then. _'Doktor’_ Klaus Schmidt.”

“Yeah. I remember it from a vision I had of you as a child.”

“What are you saying, Schatz?”

“What you just heard, dear.” You explain and rest your head over his heart, once more. “It was two nights ago, in fact, and he was asking you to... No, he was _'forcing you'_ to use your powers on a group of prisoners...”

“You’ve dreamt about me? About… that?” He asks, astonished and knitting his brow, but not because he doesn’t believe you. You can see it in his eyes… He’s touched.

“So it seems.” You reply and kiss him on his chest.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“Don’t worry; I know it’s hard for you to talk about it.”

“It is. But if it means that you’ll know a little more about me, then it’s worth it.” He curves up his lips a bit, smiling just for you.

“But if I can gather some knowledge from my visions and save you the trouble to live all that again…”

“I would live all that again for you if I have to, you know?”

“But you don’t have to.” You shake your head, closing your eyes.

“All right, then. Let’s talk about something else.” Erik strokes your hair and kisses the top of your head. “How did you dream about my childhood in the first place? I know your powers are getting stronger the more you practice, but why dreaming about me?” He asks amused and ─as you can tell─ quite pleased.

“Apparently, I’ve been thinking of you since you told me about your life. If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been dreaming about you a lot, my love.”

"Is that how you’ve come to control your powers?” He playfully whispers in his velvet-like voice: “So..., all you have to do is think of me and then you see my past and future?”

You get goose bumps as he also holds you tighter, venturing one leg between yours and kissing you right under your ear.

“Pretty much, yeah…” You whimper, feeling him so close to you. “It helps to sleep as well as worrying and feeling affection towards the person I dream about...”

“Good.” He says in a soft, low tone before teasingly biting the end of your jaw. “As long as you think of me…, dream of me…” His fingertips find his way to your ribs and he gently brushes them up and down when he adds: “…I don’t mind if you get to know this part of my life through visions, you know?”

In fact, it would take a weight off Erik’s shoulders knowing you already know fragments of his past he’s not ready to talk about.

“Are you sure?” You withdraw and force him to look at you. “Because I’ll understand if you don’t want me to know some parts of your life. Wouldn’t you prefer to tell me before I find out with my powers? I swear, if there’s something you don’t want to talk about then I won’t insist.”

 

It makes Erik less anxious to know you’ll never ask him to reveal something he’s just not ready to talk about. However, talking with somebody about his early years and the time he spent imprisoned by Nazis and tortured by Shaw is cathartic for him. Sure, it is sad and painful and he’s not sure whether he’ll ever be able to express aloud all that he’s hidden from you so far, but he knows eventually he won’t be able to keep his past life a secret from you. Although, not because of your abilities but because he wants you to know everything about him. But it'll take time.

He sighs as he now comes to understand this truth. He fears you might be scared of him, that you might judge him, hate him... But something deep in his heart tells him you’ll finally come to understand him. And so, he says:

“As you know, he forced me to do despicable things to the other prisoners, mein Schatz. And he did it just to see me using my powers.” Erik confesses, tugging a lock of your lovely (h/c) hair behind your ear. “You have no idea how relieved I am to see you know I didn’t have many choices. By then I was a frightened child with nothing else to hold on to.”

You exhale, and by your expresion he can only guess you're recalling the overwhelming sensation you experienced when dreaming about him being isolated and mentally tortured by Sebastian Shaw.

“I will never forgive the bastard who broke the kid you once were and then manipulated you for his own selfish interests, my love.” He hears you say. 

Erik takes a deep breath once he notes you’re cupping his face. You look at him; you smile and peck the middle of his forehead as he frowns, making him relax his brow and close his eyes. His heartbeats accelerate and a warm, calming feeling spreads from his core. He holds his breath while what you’ve said sinks in: _You know._ You know what he, Erik, has done and the sins he’s committed… Yet again, _you don’t hate him_.

“You have no idea what this means to me, meine Liebe... That you love me in spite of my history…, and that you support me when no one else does.” He murmurs the last part locking eyes with you.

“Please, don’t say that… Of course I love you, my dear. And you have me and your friends right beside you.”

He scoffs. However, if you say so…

He doesn’t doubt your feelings, but if you only knew why Charles and he have fallen out. But… Yes, maybe you’re right: His other friends are still with him. He knows, at least, some of the kids think like you do.

He closes his eyes again and gulps.

“I love you, Schatz.” He admits with a genuine smile on his lips.

He can almost hear the _“I love you too”_ in your mind when you place your free hand on his bare chest, kissing him right over his heart.

 _“Oh, mein Gott…”_ Erik thinks to himself when he comes to notice you’ve been doing that quite a lot lately.

He loves it. Feeling your fair skin against his and the tender touch of your fingertips and lips never fails to turn him on. And so, he brings the palm of your hand to his lips and kisses it before clinging to it.

He closes his eyes again, finally sighing relieved and smiling to the knowledge of you caring about him. No. Not just caring, but loving him and accepting him for who he is.

He silently thanks God and leans closer to you.

“What did I do to deserve you, (y/n)?” He asks before pecking your nose as he strokes your body with tenderness first; and then bringing your lips to his to kiss you with unrestrained passion.

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter and the things Erik revealed about his past? There are more issues concernig some canon aspects from the comics' storyline that I'd like to explore 
> 
> Also, thank you for the new comments and kuddos! It's always nice to hear from you and know you like the story.
> 
> Finally, click [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/30400020) to keep reading _Erik’s route._


	38. Ch. 28: The magic in your sights (Charles’ Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charles’ route:** Reader wakes up in Charles’ bed (when he receives an important phone call) and they ‘have fun’. And, plot-wise, a new character’s POV is introduced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, there are like two paragraphs describing moderate, kinky role-play. This chapter was supposed to be smut free, but I guess I just couldn’t help it; so... **#Smut & #Fluff**
> 
> PS: Feel free to skip the last part if you don't feel like reading the brief sexy scene after the word 'Professor' appears. You won't miss anything relevant to the plot.

 

Things have come together like Moira alerted you all: It took no time for the news about the US block to the isle of Cuba to be known world-wide since President Kennedy made his iconic public appearance on TV explaining the current nerve-wracking situation with the Russians; and so, an air-naval block has been deployed around the island. 

As expected, nor the Soviets nor the socialist in Cuba are taking this measures very well. For this reason, the URSS has not backed off. They see Cuba’s quarantine as an aggression from the Americans. Consequently, the tension in the air is palpable. Just like you foresaw it, the missiles approach and with them the menace of the beginning of World War III looms ahead all of you.

Nevertheless, a sudden change in the Soviet vessels's speed has made the USA heave a brief sigh of relief. They may not have changed their course, but in the last hours the Soviet cargo ships have slowed down on their way to the island. The closest American vessels to Cuba remain expectant, waiting for instructions as they intend to avoid any major conflict while the two parties reconsider the possibilities to negotiate. There are those on both sides who look forward to a peaceful resolution as there are rumors of a plausible trade that might involve the removal of the atomic-powered missiles from Cuba as long as those placed in Tukey are disassembled.

Unfortunately for humankind, Sebastian Shaw has been paying attention to the reports of diplomatic dialogues between the US and the USSR, and he has no intentions to let a conciliatory agreement to take place. In the eyes of this man, global nuclear war is the fastest and most effective solution to a planet dominated by an inferior species. Every single piece of the chessboard has been strategically placed, and Shaw cannot wait to make the final move:

This is the day in which the world as it is known will be irrevocably transformed. And **he** will be the one to give mutant-kind its own realm to rule over.

He thinks about all this while stepping into the hidden, specially-made, mirror chamber where he usually absorbs part of the energy propeling the submarine that carries him and the rest of his followers. This morning, however, Shaw does not require these remnants of nuclear energy as he is not injured, weak, or in need to revitalize as in the past few weeks. However, it is always pleasant to feel such power just for the sake of it. It does not harm him; on the contrary, _it charges him,_ and channeling it into his being inspires him. That is why he has come here daily in the last few weeks.

Shaw has not felt this thrilled in decades. He closes his eyes and opens his hands, extending his palms to the glowing column in the center of the room. He breathes in, feeling the light warming up his body. He can almost taste the strength growing inside him. He exhales, and any uncertainty he has leaves his mind with the air abandoning his lungs.

He has seen this moment of history in his dreams countless times. Once these Soviet ships disembark on Cuba, the slightest instigation will trigger the thermonuclear war he has been awaiting for years. These humans have been foolish enough to set everything ready for their own annihilation. And it matters not which side provokes the other one first, for they both will strike and counter-attack with nuclear weapons of mass destruction at the more meager of provocations.

Just imagining such destructive power unleashed sends an electrifying blow through Shaw’s body that arouses his eagerness. If radioactivity makes mutants stronger, the magnitude of the radioactive energy released in a worldwide nuclear conflict shall make him invincible. He has plans for a new world where mutants will govern over the limited amount of human who will survive.

 **“And _'I'_ shall be their leader.”** He remarks out loud with a twisted grin on his face.

 

· · ·

 

It’s still dark when you wake up with a jolt to an annoying, earsplitting, ringing noise right next to you, but soon you feel your boyfriend's strong arms pulling you closer to his bare chest as he growls and frowns.

“Who dears calling us at these hours?” Charles murmurs with his eyes shut before he pecks your lips; and you can’t help but smile wider when noticing the word he uses. “That’s right, love. From now on it’s _‘us’_.” He comments after reading your thoughts. He immediately rolls on the bed; sits next to you, and picks up the still ringing phone on the bedside table. “Yes?” His eyes open completely as soon as he hears the voice at the other side of the phone. “Hello, Moira. No, no, it’s fine. Tell me.” His gaze fixes on the wall for a moment before looking down at you.

You want to ask what’s going on as it’s too early in the morning and she’s supposed to be back in the mansion in about three hours anyway, but Charles extends his hand asking you to remain silent while he listens to the agent’s instructions. He nods a few times and holds your hand reassuringly not parting his eyes from your curious face as he agrees to whatever Moira is telling him. You then kiss his knuckles, sit beside him, and wait patiently until he hangs up.

“What is it, sweetheart?” You ask with a worried expression on your face.

“You were right, my love. The CIA wants us to stop Shaw. Today.” He explains giving you a hug and kissing your temple. “Moira will be here in about two hours with other agents and a ride to pick us all up and transport us to a military base. Don’t worry, though. Only if the situation gets critical by then we’ll fly to Cuba. There’s still hope it won’t be necessary to intervene.”

“Oh…” You reply, not knowing what else to say.

You blink a few times, still in Charles’ arms and, in a flash, your worst visions come to mind. But, without delay, your attentive boyfriend gently lifts your face; making you look into his heavenly eyes as he says:

“Fear not, my darling. We’ve seen this day before, and we know what to do.” You rest your palms on his naked torso and listen to him. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He strokes your cheek with his thumb as he hasn’t yet parted his hand from your face. He holds you tighter with his other arm when your eyes start getting wet, and he kisses your eyelids the moment the first teardrops escape from them. “There’s no need to cry. I’m not leaving your side, (y/n).”

“Promise me, Charles, that we won’t let those terrible dreams come true. The kids-…”

“The kids know what they’re facing, my darling. And we won’t let the bad guys win.” He states giving you an encouraging smile before stealing a kiss from your lips. “Now _‘you’_ promise me you won’t be thinking anything sad and today you’ll just concentrate on the bright future ahead of us.”

He wipes your tears away as he says so; and you giggle when he rests his back on the headboard, not taking his eyes off your exposed body.

“If you’re the one asking…” You declare reluctantly after heaving a sigh, and soon you give up once you lay eyes on that lovely smile of his. “Fine, I promise.” You state, holding his face and gently caresing his cheek.

“Now, that’s my girl!” He exclaims and then pulls you closer, making you sit on his lap as he ogles you. “Now, where were we, love?”

“I believe we were interrupted before even waking up.” You answer, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning toward him. _“Good morning, 'Professor'.”_ You seductively greet him, brushing your lips against his.

“Oh, Lord...” He murmurs excited when you bite his lower lip. You two kiss, and his hands descend from your back to your rear and thighs as he fondles and squeezes your bare skin. "You better stop teasing me like this or I’ll discipline you... _'You, naughty lass'.”_  He replies, in character, with a husky voice.

“I’ll behave, I swear.” You manage to say convincingly before chuckling.

“Good. Because we don’t have much time, my love.” He says with that wicked smirk on his lips that never fails to turn you on.

You gasp when he guides you to sit astride him, and you cling to your lover’s shoulders at the exquisite feeling of his hardened shaft against you. He kisses along your throat and down your chest. You can't help to whimper when you feel his manhood settling between your legs with ease as his skillful mouth teases your breasts. You adjust to him and start rocking your hips to a slow pace; which after a minute accelerates once Charles' strong hands holds your hips, stablishing a new rhythm at the same time he licks, sucks and nibbles your nipples. He starts thrusting faster and, soon, both of you are moaning each other’s names.

Right before reaching your climax, though, Charles holds you in his arms and hints you to lay back on the bed. You comply, not taking your eyes off him. You grip his nape with your hands and his waist with your legs as you guide his lips to yours. Your mind-reader lover soon takes your breath away with a passionate kiss which he deepens, nibbling your tongue, lips and jaw. He whispers how much he loves you with his lips pressing against the juncture of your neck and shoulder before playfully sinking his teeth into your skin as he keeps thrusting into you the way he knows you like it. The two of you cry in ecstasy at the sudden sensation, and he instantly feels your channel tightening around him as your orgasm triggers his own release.

Both of you remain on the bed, panting and looking at each other with a silly grin on your lips. You relax and close your eyes while your lover kisses you along your neck and shoulder. He stops right where he nibbled you a moment ago and plants several small, gentle kisses on the already visible mark, before cuddling with you.

It is fifteen minutes later when Charles finally speaks, waking you up from your slumber:

“Good morning, my dear.” He whispers in your ear.

You roll on the bed to face him; and you murmur with a smile on your face and your eyes shut: “It’s always nice to wake up in your arms, sweetheart.”

“Come with me.” He says, holding your hand and hinting you to stand up. “It’s almost time, and we have to get ready.”

You follow him as he takes you to his bathroom, and a mischievous smile appears on your lips as you step into the bathtub with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/30820071) to keep reading Charles' route.


	39. Ch. 27: Questions (Erik’s Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erik’s route:** Resuming from the scene from last chapter, Erik has an important question to ask you; you find out something you wouldn’t have guessed about some of your friends, and… a cliff-hanger!  
>  ** #Fluff**

“What did I do to deserve you, (y/n)?” He manages to ask before your lips meet.

He hints you to rest your weight on his torso, interlacing your legs in the process. The way he devours your lips and the rest of your body is both sensual and caring. It seems after the previous confessions you’ve reached a milestone in your relationship and now your bodies and souls connect with ease.

“You didn’t do anything…” You reply briefly caressing his lips. "I... Chose... You.” You provocatively add; remarking each word with a peck on one side of his neck, under his ear; on his Adam’s apple, and on his chest, right between his clavicles.

He snickers and lifts your chin so you look into his eyes. “Don’t you regret choosing me after all I’ve told you about my past, meine Liebe?”

He might be saying it lightly, but you see the doubt behind those dazzling, multicolored irises. You really like the way they change their hue with the light.

“No.” You shake your head not parting your gaze from his. “Never, my dear.” You reply firmly and sincerely. “Besides, it’s nicer to hear the story from your lips than just glimpsing it in my dreams.” You add and smirk, which makes him raise an eyebrow even though you’re being honest.

“Oh! _‘These lips’?_ ”  Erik playfully asks, grazing both your throat and collarbone with them.

“Uh! Yes... Those… Lips…” You moan and purr with a soft voice as his lips and hands graze your skin.

It takes you and Erik longs minutes to finally take your hands off each other. Finally, the two of you rest in each other’s arms, snuggling and enjoying the moment until sunset. You both know soon you’ll have to get out of the bed and meet everyone else in the mansion before facing Shaw. It’ll be a long day and you want to be in bed with your lover as much as you can.

“I’ve never asked you this, but…” Erik asks with curiosity after a long silence. He gently holds your closer to him, inviting you to rest your cheek over his shoulder. “Why did you come with us? I mean, that day when Charles and I found you by mistake-…”

“It was no mistake, Erik...” You smile at him, placing the palm of your hand on his cheek. “It was meant to be.”

Your words make him smile, but even if he wouldn’t have believed anybody else saying so, Erik understands the meaning behind your words. And he can feel the certainty in your voice: You wouldn’t have wanted to live in any other present that the one you chose.

He exhales, amused, and smiles.

“Allow me to rephrase it then, (y/n). Why did you want to come with us? If you really knew what you were getting into…; if you had already dreamt about all this…, about us?“

“That’s exactly why, my dear.” You reply. You lock your eyes and Erik’s heart skips a beat at the expectation of your next words: “Meeting you in my dreams intrigued me. I wanted to be here with all of you; I wanted to meet you all; I wanted to get to know you, Erik. Believe it or not, I’ve seen more than what you imagine. I still can’t see our future as one solid path to take together, but I know one thing, my love: We’ll always be there for each other; either in body or in spirit. Although, when I met you in person I only had a vague idea who the man in  my dreams was…”

“What do you mean, Schatz?”

“It wasn’t until a few weeks after I got here to the mansion that I realized who you really were, Erik.”

“And who am I?” He inquires with curiosity.

“The… man of my dreams?” You venture, noticing Erik’s furrowed brow. “Quite literally in fact.” You reply with a chuckle. “You are my dear and loved one, Erik. My friend; my companion, and soul-mate.”

It both amazes and confuses Erik to hear you say so. But _you are_ the clairvoyant one after all. He scoffs and smirks when thinking so as you resume your narration:

“Sorry, dear, but I didn’t recognize you in that café when I first saw you, and I didn’t understand my feelings until a few hours ago, but now I know you’re the love of my life, Erik.”  Your answer stuns him, and he can see you lowering your gaze and gulping before you look at him again to continue: “My premonitions only show me your future self as my companion from now on. There are others, of course; but they’re just good friends and people I care about. You, on the other hand... I don’t know for certain how long we’ll be together, but the brief time I’ve foreseen us is just perfect.”

“Don’t say that. You know how I feel towards you, mein Liebe.” He rests his hands on your bare back, caressing it up and down with fondness until your gazes meet. “I don’t call you like that just because. You’re my beloved one, my treasure. And I don’t want a life without you in it. That’s why…” He looks down, licking his lips before speaking; which, you note, is both cute and sexy. “I should’ve probably asked you this last night, but for some reason, I couldn’t find the right moment to do so…” He clears his throat and frowns. The lines on his forehead becoming even more evident than usual when he takes your hands in his and, kissing your palms, he asks: “(Y/n), Schatz, would you be my girl?”

You can’t hold back a giggle when you take his hand and kiss his knuckles before you nod and answer:

“Of course I’d love to, dear. I thought it was implied after last night and what I told you this morning about my dream.”

He blinks a few times as a childlike smile takes over his lips and the rest of his face.

“Oh. Good…” He sighs with relief. “Are you sure? You’ve seen what I’ve done; you’ve probably got an idea of what I’ve been doing before meeting Charles and you…, and you still want to be with me?” He teases, but you can tell there’s still a bit of fear in his voice.

“I know part of your history, Erik. I can only guess what you’ve done this past decade, and I can tell a few things from your futures…”

He knows you have powers he could only dream of. Passive powers, maybe, yet full of knowledge and with the potential to hold certainty. That’s why Erik listens to you very carefully as you say:

”No matter the future you choose, you don’t have to go through it alone. I know I don’t want to experience the many possible lives I’ve seen without you, my love.” You smile and reassure him: “Regardless the outcomes, we’ll face them together.”

You can see his bliss in the way his eyes light up the moment you confirm him you’re as his as he’s yours. No wonder why Erik is so fascinated with you because ─even if you’ve seen his bare soul─ you still want to be by his side as his girlfriend. And, God, he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with you..., starting right now.

You expect any reaction from Erik except for him to scoff with that wicked grin that drives you crazy and roll you on the bed to pick you up and effortlessly throw you over his shoulder. All right, maybe you could’ve anticipated the mischievous smirk and the rolling part, but only to pin you down and kiss you ─and maybe have his way with you?─ and not to have you helplessly hanging upside-down from his shoulder as he firmly grips one hand on your rear and the other one on your thigh to carry your naked self across his bedroom into his bathroom.

“What…!!!” You yelp at his back and trying to get free of him, but he only grips you tighter.

“Stop it, Liebe.” He practically barks with his velvet-like voice and you obey immediately, letting him state: “You can’t expect me to let you go so easily once you confess something like that, can you?”

You can’t complain, though. You have to admit this unexpected response of his and the sudden control he has over you and your body is both exciting and sexually arousing. Not to mention the perfect view you have to his equally perfect ass.

You sigh, allowing him to enter with you into the shower. Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea.

 

 

 

The sky is much brighter when you and Erik leave his room to go to yours. You might have showered with him, but you can’t stay all day with the clothes you wore yesterday.

When you’re outside your bedroom, hand on the doorknob, Erik tells you he’ll wait outside for you. You agree, saying you won’t be long. However, you stop dead in your tracks as soon as you open the door, which immediately captures Erik’s attention.

Your boyfriend peeks inside behind you to find your roommate and a blue Raven asleep in her bed. The sight is as odd as cute: Raven rests her head on Cath’s chest as her arms so tenderly wrap the redheaded girl’s torso. Both girls sleep peacefully with a subtle smile on their faces. And if you look close enough, you can see the thin, translucent force-field the younger mutant unconsciously ─and protectively─ projects around the two of them.

You and Erik blink a few times and you stare at each other with a questioning look. You are about to state the obvious, but he puts a finger on your lips, shakes his head, and silently hints you to enter anyway and grab your clothes without disturbing the girls. You comply, taking only the essential items into your bathroom and trying to be as quiet and brief as possible when changing in there.

 

“What the hell was that?” You inquire a moment later, closing the door behind you and stepping into the corridor in your new clothes.

“I don’t know, but maybe they’re just two good friends comforting each other?” He smiles, wrinkling his brows. “I mean, there’s a reason why Raven and Catherina are my favourite students." He says a little too proud after seeing that Cath can proyect a force field even in her sleep and that Raven took his advice about beeing herself. "They’re the only ones who constantly train in their free time, and some times they do it together… I guess that's what happened. They were exhausted, or just having a girl talk… You already know yesterday wasn’t a good day for Raven.”

“Yes, I know.” You grab the fabric covering Erik’s chest ─this time a dark purple turtleneck that lights up the color of his eyes─ and you pull him closer to kiss him. “I guess I have to thank her for last night’s misunderstanding that led us to confess our feelings for each other.” You giggle, recalling the jealousy you felt knowing a naked Raven had left Erik’s room and that they had kissed.

“Mmm… Indeed.” He purrs over your lips, holding you by your waist and pulling you closer to him.

“Come on. Let’s have some breakfast.” You propose, breaking the kiss and pulling his hand to the stairway. You want to surprise your friends with a homemade breakfast and you want your man to help you to accomplish so.

You can’t help to smile when you hear Erik’s complaining whine at the lost contact and the wasted opportunity that no one else is looking at you. But he walks by your side anyway.

It’s in the middle of the stairway on your way to the kitchen that both of you freeze when hearing someone talking in to your ears. Erik opens his eyes wide and looks at you at the sudden intrusion. You, on the other hand, are already accustomed to this voice in your mind. Although, usually it’s around ten in the morning that Charles starts chatting with you once he’s sure you’ve woken up. This time, he contacts you way earlier:

 _“(Y/N)!”_ You hear the slightly worried voice of your friend and host in your head. _“I need you all to be ready to leave in about two hours before Moira gets here. The day we were waiting has finally come. Remember what we discussed yesterday in the meeting. See you all in the kitchen in an hour and a half.”_

And as abruptly as the message begins, it ends.

You note Erik’s eyes still on you.

“Did he talk to you too?”

“Yes. Moira will be here soon, and my premonitions are about to come true if we don’t do something.” You answer him and continue descending the last steps of the stair.

Erik stares at you for a second and then he follows you close behind.

“What do you mean, Schatz?” He says as you step into the desolated kitchen. You can hear the concern in his voice. “What premonitions?” He questions, knowing you’ve foreseen both good and bad things.

“You know some of the futures I’ve seen are quite sorrowful, Erik.” You state and he can see something’s troubling you. “I guess I just was looking for saving you all the trouble of meeting that destiny…; and I wanted to spare you as much pain as I could.” He sees you frowning and blinking a few times as if you were trying to find the right words. “That’s the answer you wanted to hear, I suppose. I’d never thought about it until now. That’s why I’m here today and I’m going with you, Charles and the kids wherever our future takes us. We must prevent those futures from coming true.”

Speaking of it..., you shut your eyes and breathe in and out a few times; concentrating on having new visions of your loved ones. Odd enough, the only ominous sight you’ve had lately is the one you had this morning about Erik and you. But you have no clue what fate has in store for your friends and family today; and it doesn’t matter how much you try to focus, no vision comes to you unless they’re about the immediate future.

You gasp and open your eyes in shock, noticing something is wrong either with you or with the future itself. And as soon as you meet Erik’s eyes, teardrops run down your face.

Without ado, Erik takes you in the circle of his arms as if trying to protect you from your own fears. He might not know what you just experienced, but he immediately understands you need the comfort of his embrace. And so, he gently rocks you offering his firm chest as support, moving locks of your hair to a side and kissing the back of your neck when you start sobbing.

“Shush, mein Häschen. Not everything has to be as you’ve seen it, right? Wasn’t that one of the first things you told us the very day you arrived here?”

Only when you’re about to reply you exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Oh, dear! That’s not it. Not at all…” You raise your head as you desperately attempt to explain him: “I can’t see, Erik! Things get blurry when I try to focus on one path… On what happens to us after today.” You place one hand on his cheek with a surly look on your face and he holds you tighter by your waist. “I’ve been trying for a while to have a glimpse of what to expect. Yesterday I saw we were confronting Shaw…, but now... I see nothing. Erik, I… I can’t see the future!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/34331427) to keep reading _Erik’s route._


	40. Ch. 29: A feeling (Charles’ Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off with your powers and Cath lectures you about relationships. #subplot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't seen the end note in chapter 6 already, then let me tell you I like thinking part of [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYZJiTORzK4) is the dream you had about Raven and Hank before meeting them... or at least the first half of that scene (from minute 1:03 to 1:20).

Charles had already let everyone know they should be ready in an hour and twenty minutes when you left his room. He had insisted in accompanying you to your bedroom and help you change your clothes before reuniting with everyone else downstairs for breakfast, but you declined his offer reminding him that it wasn’t just _your_ bedroom and so, you didn’t want you roommate catching the two of you alone ─and probably, as his eyes suggested, half-naked or in a compromising position─ in there.

Of course, he already knew this, but it didn’t hurt to ask anyway. Who knew! Maybe he didn’t have to use his powers at all to convince you to let him see you naked again this morning. Not that he'd ever done that, though.

On your rushed way to your shared bedroom, you can only beg Cath is still asleep given that you don’t want her to notice you didn’t spend the night in your room. You know she won’t stop teasing you until you confess what's going on between you and Charles.

 _"She'll never stop saying 'I told you so'."_ You remind yourself then, as you open the door to your room.

You are relieved to see your roommate is not there yet, and so, you hurry up. You don't want to miss breakfast with everyone. You wonder where she is and so, using your clairvoyance ─which is way easier than asking Charles to mentally contact her─ you try to quickly glimpse at her imminent future and everyone else’s. But what you get to see is too chaotic to understand.

There’s definitively something odd about the way you get to peep into random events, and you’re not sure if you should worry or not. This has never happened since you started training with Charles’ aid. And when you ask yourself about those optimistic outcomes you once saw, something is different; something is wrong. You have a bad feeling about the future from the things you can make out.

You breathe in and out, forcing yourself to calm down. You try again with little success, yet only then you get it: Something is missing. Some futures you’ve recurrently dreamed of are no longer there.

What worries you most is that, no matter how much you concentrate, most of the time Hank and Raven do not appear in your visions; and when they do, they are no longer together. You can only assume either you or them haven’t yet decided which role to play in the closest future ahead of you. That, until you see a particularly unsettling future.

Suddenly, familiar steps on the corridor stopping at your door catch your attention.

"Cath?" You ask as you button your pants.

"Yeah. It’s me. May I come in?"

"Yes, please. We have to talk. Now." You inform the girl in a stern tone as you put on your shoes.

She doesn’t hesitate to enter the room when hearing you say so. You then note she’s wearing the same clothes than last night. She looks at you with a puzzled, almost scared look while waiting for you to continue; so you ask:

"Have you been talking with Raven lately?"

"Yeah, I told you so in the note I left...” She glimpses at her bed where you found her note last night before continuing, but her eyes widen and her voice cracks a bit. “What's wrong, (y/n)? You're scaring me."

"I knew it! So it was _‘you’._ What did you tell her about Hank?" You reproach Cath. "You have **no** idea what you've done, you little punk! **I've seen it.** "

Cath freezes. Those last words are more than enough to make her understand.

"Shit!" She curses, now realizing the consequences of her night visit to her friend’s room. "Don't tell me they're splitting up, are they? Because I still think they're perfect for each other! Well…, if by perfect you mean not that bad…"

"I don't know whether they're splitting up just yet, but it's difficult to pick anything from either Raven's or Hank's futures... Harder than getting something from any of us, anyway..."

"Oh, no! Is somethig bad going to happen to them!? It can't be! All I did last night was talking to her." She defends herself before you can make another accusation.

"I can't tell. That's the problem. What did you two talk about, then?" You inquire. "It may help if I know." You explain.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, (y/n)." She practically hisses. "Don't get me wrong but since you've been so busy with Charles lately I visited her because she's the only other girl around; but I swear I didn’t do anything! Ok. I did go to Sean and Alex’ room first because I was a bit nervous about today and we just talked about our hopes and fears… And once I left their room, I still had this unnerving feeling hunting me on my way to our bedroom; so, I went to check on Raven. I knew she was as scared as I was. We ended up talking about our lives until we fell asleep. Listen, the only reason I spent the night in her room is that I didn't feel like having that talk with anyone else. You know, there’s no way I would’ve had this kind of deep conversation with the guys..., and I don't trust Moira." She knits her brow.

"Why not? Because she's not a mutant?" Something in Cath’s distrust about the agent intrigues you.

"No, no. She's a nice woman, but… It's just... Could she be spying on us? She spends too much time with Charles working on secret stuff, and... Come on! She works for de CIA! I don't want her knowing about my personal life… Well, more than what she already knows. Besides, she wasn’t around then and neither were you, so I ended up in Raven’s room."

"Oh." Only now you consider what your friend suspects. Moira and Charles do spend a lot of time locked up in his study, and they always evade everybody's questions about what goes on in those meetings. You shake your head and you decide not to think about it right now, reminding yourself your boyfriend has just been working with the agent. “Whatever. You were saying...?"

"The thing is, even if I'm almost ten years younger than Raven... Because you know that, right?" Cath asks you, but given your surprised look she continues: "Oh, no! You didn't know? Well, yes. She's just a few years younger than Charles. I know! It doesn’t look like she was that age, right? Well, turns out ‘ _she’_ was the one who needed a piece of advice about her romantic life. So, when I visited her last night we ended up talking about our relationships. That's all; please don’t be angry with me!" She says this last part really fast as if it was just one word.

"And when did you and your tactless tongue screw it up?" You sarcastically interrogate the young women before you. She might have behaved the past weeks with everyone else, but you’ve heard her speaking back when you used to meet her in bars and pubs. You don’t call Catherina ‘punk’ for no reason.

"To be honest, Raven approached me and suggested the topic of our conversation a few days ago. She asked me about Hank because she had seen me alone with him in his room and in the laboratory before. She was curious. As he gets along with me, Raven wanted to know what I think of him. She intends to make official her relationship with Hank, so she wanted to hear another girl's opinion about the guy she likes before, you know..., declaring herself to him and..." Cath gives you a _'you know what I mean'_ look.

"Oh. Is she...?" You're surprised to hear Hank and Raven hadn't already taken their relationship any further. From what you've seen since you came here, they should be boyfriend and girlfriend by now.

"If what you say is true, then probably not, my dear." Catherina answers with sarcasm. “And trust me, after what she told me last night, I doubt they’ll get back together anytime soon. If you had seen her… She was heartbroken. I don’t know what Hank was thinking when he gave her something to _‘fix her looks’…_ ; but if he thinks he’s the man Raven needs, he’s just wrong…”

"Why do you say so?" You question your friend.

Cath looks at the ceiling for a second, gulps, and then she fixes her eyes on yours before replying:

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but they had a fight last night. That’s the main reason I stayed with her and slept there.” She points her index finger in your direction for a second. “Let me make it clear that I never expected to make her think Hank isn't good for her. I just said that, in my experience, going along with the things I disliked about my ex and ignoring them was nothing but a recipe for failure. If your other half can't understand how important it is to you to feel loved the way you are, and not just the way you show yourself to the rest of the world, then you deserve better. That's one of the reasons my last relationship didn't succeed, and I don't want Raven to go through all that. I know what’s like to be loved for what someone thinks you are when that's not the real you; or, at least, that's not all that you are. And I'm sorry for Hank, he's a good guy and a great friend, but what he thinks about Raven's mutation and his own... it insults me deeply and it hurts Raven's feelings. She's my friend and I can't allow that. When I think about it I can't understand why Raven likes him. It’s so evident that he's not the one for her. Not yet, anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

You can't believe your ears. Until recently Catherina has been one of the biggest supporters of Raven and Hank dating. Could it be that her recent friendship with Raven —along with some sort of protective feeling for her— has changed her mind? If you didn’t know her better you would even say she’s a little jealous.

"What I'm saying is that Hank needs time to accept himself as a mutant. The last thing Raven needs is another guy making her feel awkward, or unworthy. As long as Hank despises his mutation, his looks and feet, Raven won't think of him as someone she can trust and rely on when feeling insecure or judged by others. Even if that insecurity and isolation is precisely what they had in common once…, and even if it’s the foundation they have built their relationship upon; no matter how much Hank thinks he cares for Raven, he won't be able to give her the love she needs as long as he's not capable to accept and love himself. **Raven deserves better**."

You understand the way Catherina thinks but, still, you've known Raven and Hank for the potentially strong, happy couple they can be. That is how you knew them in your dreams before meeting them in real life, and how you have thought of them all this time.

"Oh, and who is that, then? **You?** ” You scoff, but then Cath takes a step closer to you and she places her hands on your shoulders.

She looks convinced when she says:

"Listen. I adore the way they look together, the smile that lightens Raven's face whenever she sees Hank, or when she hears his name, as well as I admire the devotion in Hank's eyes when he's with her. I can tell they love each other in ways I can't even dream of. But you have no idea how much Raven suffers because of that love. She would never break Hank's heart by ' _breaking up_ ' with him. But after last night, she's having serious doubts about whether they should start dating and make their relationship official. She’d love to marry him; she really would. And I can tell there's no other direction Hank thought their relationship was going... We’ve talked about this and I’ve always supported him. The science in sci-fi ain't the only thing we talk about, you know?" Cath gives you a wink and lets you go.

"So..." You try to understand what Cath is implying. "You were telling Raven one thing..., **and the opposite to her boyfriend?** " You frown.

"Oh, no. No. It's not like that." She says, right away. "I've only been honest with them. It's **their** problem if one of them asks me about what's wrong in their relationship while the other one just tells me what he loves about the girl he's attracted to. Besides, regardless of what we all say and think, technically, they're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet since neither of them has made a move..."

"Really!?" You ask and, after Cath nods affirmatively, you sigh and continue: "You know what, Catherina? You could always tell them what the other tells you. You're the closest friend they have in common and they trust you."

"Actually..., if I had wanted to intervene in their love life, I would've done it already. But I've kept my distance. You know why? Because what one of them confesses to me is not something I'm supposed to talk about with the other. It's their relationship, so, it's their responsibility to tell the other what they're thinking and feeling; and I’ve advised them many times to do so. Both Raven and Hank have asked me not to let the other know what our conversations are about. Really, I'm not even sure I should be telling you about any of this... Damnit! Please, (y/n), promise me..." Cath looks at you, pleading, and before she can finish her request, you promise without thinking it twice about it since she's your friend:

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." You close your eyes and sigh in defeat. You just can't be mad with her.

However..., your words trigger her doubts:

"Not even Charles? I'm not sure how that thing you two have works, but I know he gets in your head as much as he wants... **_'Are you listening to us now, Charles?'_** _"_  She inquires staring at you so much it is awkward. _" **'Don't you dear doing something about Raven and Hank...'** "_

"Calm down, he's not listening right now..." You chuckle.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I can feel it...? I don't know how to put it in words. He lets me know he's there when he's in my mind, reading my thoughts… He’s very polite about it, actually." You tilt your head with curiosity. “And my powers alert me, somehow.”

"But he could spy on anyone without us knowing if he wanted to. Don't you see?"

"He wouldn't do that." You try to explain that's not how Charles is. "Not with us."

"I hope so. Raven trusted me not to let him know what we talked about. For fuck’s sake, she entrusted me with this because Charles can’t access my mind without me allowing him first! Please don't let him know until she makes a decision. Now I can only trust him no to get in your mind, (y/n). Use your powers if you have to."

"Alright, Cath. I'll warn him the couple needs their privacy and I’ll reprimand him if he tries to find answers about what's going on with Raven and Hank in my mind. Although, you must give me your word you'll talk to Hank and Raven and fix this before it’s too la...-te." You close your mouth before you reveal more information.

"Is it _‘that’_ bad?" The perspicacious girl before you inquires. "The future you see if they're not together, I mean." Cath glances at you for a second and lowers her head in remorse. She doesn't need an answer. You've said enough.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't." You reply. You've already been warned about worrying people about things you're not sure are actually going to happen.

Not that this was one of those cases, though. You're certain.

"Come on! I know you better, (y/n)." She places her hand on your shoulder when pronouncing this last part., comprehension filling her eyes. "You're concerned about them, aren't you? Don't be." You look at her, and your silence makes her continue. Confident, she states: "I'll talk to them. I'll find a way to fix it."

"If we're still on time..." You sigh and declare, defeated.

"I don't want to ask about what may take place if we're not, but..." She gives you the sweetest and more honest smile you've seen her give to anyone in all the time you've met her. "I promise I won't let it happen."

You hope so. Right now, the last thing you all need is mistrust and resentment among your mutant friends. Particularly since that kicking in your stomach keeps warning you about something your clairvoyance can’t still elucidate.

“Fine. Now get ready, girl. I’m afraid there are other things we should be worrying about. Moira will be here soon.”

“Sure.” Cath says, entering the bathroom and running the shower. “Hey, (y/n)!” She calls you by your name before you can reach the door. You stop and look at her and you can’t miss the mischievous grin lightening her face. “Give Charles my best wishes. Would you?”

“Sorry?”

“Don’t take me for a fool, girl. I know you didn’t spend the night here.” You blush when you hear her. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.” She makes this gesture of sealing her lips. “Besides, I approve it.” She winks at you and closes the door.

You giggle and carry on. Your boyfriend is waiting for you in the kitchen and, if you hurry, you’ll be there before your friends can interrupt you.


	41. Ch. 28: Missing (Erik’s Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your abilities and someone are not longer there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> And Charles' route will be ready in about two weeks, along with a new chapter for Erik's route.

This had never happened to you before. You are used to sometimes getting distorted images and even silent premonitory dreams; but lately that has not been the case. Ever since training with Charles, and after seeing part of your friends past, you've been capable of control your powers. That's why not being able to perceive a single thing at this very moment terrifies you so much.

Needless to say your plan of surprising your friends with a homemade breakfast to start this day on the right foot didn’t turn up the way you expected. No matter how many times Erik tries to reassure you there’s probably nothing wrong, you still don’t know what to think. Right now you just want to concentrate on what you are doing in the kitchen so you don't overthink about your lack of powers. 

You dear Erik can tell you are not feeling alright, though. He is besides you, helping you with simple tasks since you insisted you still wanted to prepare breakfast for your friends as a way to thank them for everything they’ve done for the two of you. After several minutes trying to convince him you’re fine, he’s already learned that the last thing you need right now is someone reminding you that something might go wrong today, or that if you don’t find a way to fix whatever is going on with your powers you might not be able to help those you love. And so, fearing something he says might make you believe that, he's remained silent.

He’s not going to push you to tell him what you’re thinking. He already knows you're afraid that the reason you can’t have a premonition is that something will happen to you before you even get to face Shaw. This is _his_ fear too; except that he knows he won’t let anything harm you. He’s resolute in this matter, and that is the only reason he’s kept his mouth shut. And it seems that, instead of trying to help you to find an answer, letting you relax is working: You already look a bit happier cooking when he sets the table before people start arriving.

 

As if on cue and by the time you are almost ready with the pancakes, Charles enters in the kitchen and looks at the two of you with a brooding expression. Not saying a word, Erik nods at him and then gestures to you. It is only when the telepath apologies behind you that you notice his presence in the room:

“I’m sorry. I should’ve checked on you sooner, (y/n).”

You turn off the burner and turn around, not looking at your friend in the eyes.

“I shouldn’t have kept it from you.” You confess and let him comfort you both with the warm of his embrace and the soothing wave of calmness oozing from him. You have to admit there’s something about Charles’ hugs that calms you like nothing on this world. Erik seems to know this too since he doesn't interrupt you.

“It’s all right, love.” Charles tenderly whispers in your ear, still holding you and caressing your back. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to…” He then pauses and smirks, reading your thoughts. “Although, of course that my dear, stubborn girl will go anyway. Are you sure, (y/n)?” He asks, stepping back and letting you go.

You gaze at the figure of your boyfriend folding his arms and leaning on the fridge. He looks too comfortable with the recent display of affection he’s witnessed despite having fallen out with Charles last night. And, locking eyes with you before looking at your friend, he says in a serious tone of voice:

“That’s what I’m afraid of. I’d rather she stayed. She shouldn’t go with us if she’s not feeling well.” Erik then steps beside you and, both circling his arms around your waist and softening his voice, he tells you: “But I won’t stop you if you want to be by my side. It’s up to you, Schatz.”

You mentally scoff at the idea he’s probably showing off to your mutual friend how close he’s come to you lately; yet, you still appreciate that he’s allowing you to make your own choices. You know Erik just wants you to be safe; whether it means staying away from the battle, or fighting right next to him.

“What do you say, darling?” Charles asks, already knowing your answer.

You smile at him as you hug Erik back and reply:

“We still don’t know if you’ll need me, and I want to be there no matter what happens.” You feel the tender kiss from your significant other on the top of your head. It makes you blush and chuckle, but you still state: “I’ll go with you, guys.”

“That’s the spirit!” The telepath exclaims, glad that you didn’t change your mind and also happy for you and Erik being together. He resolved that it’s better this way. “You’ll be seeing the future soon, darling.” Your dear friend nonchalantly reassures you after a few seconds as he sits at the table. “It’s probably just nothing. The stress of the moment, most likely.” He smiles at the two of you. “Congratulations, by the way.” He says, taking a piece of cake for him before brewing the tea. “Oh, this smells wonderful!”

You won’t lie to yourself. You were indeed preoccupied for both your friends interacting after their discussion and the way they would react once Charles found out about Erik and you. And you mentally sigh in relief seeing how this has gone so far.

 

You don’t have to wait long for the younger mutants to arrive; which gives you enough time to serve what you have prepared. Alex; Sean; Catherina; and the confident, blue Raven with red hair you bumped into last night —albeit this time she is wearing clothes— sit at the table with the three of you and they immediately start devouring the meal you prepared for them.

The sight is so familiar that for a second there you forget about what's been worring you and you feel at home. You smile to Erik, silently thankig him for making this possible. This is exacly what you wanted: to share a moment with your new friends and... Wait a second.

“Where is Hank?” As if reading your mind, your boyfriend asks.

Cath’s gaze briefly meets Raven’s as if silently asking where their missing friend is. It is then that a concerned Charles asks his sister:

“He wasn’t with you?”

You see Raven shaking her head in response as she says:

“I haven’t seen him since last night. I thought he was still in his room, but I'm not sure... Cath and I went to see him before coming here. He didn’t answer when I called at his door.” Raven explains.

“We thought he was in the bathroom…” Your roommate adds. “Or that, maybe, he was still upset and didn’t want to talk to us...”

“Did anything happen?” You inquire, fearing this has something to do with what your powers do not show you.

“Nothing, really.” Raven says, blushing. “We just had our first fight.” She confesses in a whisper.

Everyone’s astonishment is evident. You see Erik looking at you with widen eyes, making you both turn your face to look at the girl while everyone else stares at her. You can't help thinking about what Erik said to her last night in his room. Does Hank's absence have anything to do with that, then?

When the silence is unbearable, Raven’s eyes seek for Charles’s in a silent plea. The telepath nods and he immediately places his fingertip on his temple.

“I- I’m sorry; I don’t feel him anywhere near…” He lets her know; which worries Raven, you, and Erik even more.

A nervous smile takes over Raven’s face when she asks:

“He’s not in his room then?”

“No.” Charles says. “(Y/n)?” He fixes his gaze on you, as if asking you to help him regardless the difficulties today you’ve had with your clairvoyance.

His trust means the world to you.

You close your eyes; focusing on sensing Hank. You then clear your mind and exhale, but after several attempts you feel nothing.

“Oh, no... I can’t see him.” You reply when you realize you still can’t use your powers. You sigh, trying to remain calm, and you explain: “I mean, I can’t have a premonition of him any time soon. I know he’s not in trouble, but I have no idea _‘where’_ he is.” You add, not wanting your friends to panic.

You must have been too obvious because you feel how Erik moves his hand under the table to rest it on your thigh, comforting you, as you hear Charles in your head trying to take your mind off your troubles:

 _“It’s fine, love. We’ll figure out what’s going on with your powers before you have to use them, all right?”_

“Don’t look at us. We don’t know either.” Alex and Sean state, raising their hands when you note your eyes are absentmindedly resting on them.

“What could have happened to him then?” Cath asks.

“Maybe he had something to do? He's not the kind of guy that's late for a meeting.” Alex murmurs. “Last time I saw Hank…, last night at midnight I think…, he was in his lab. Didn't he say anything to you?”

“That’s it! Of course, that's it!” Charles exclaims. His face beaming as he seems to remember something. “He mentioned something last nigth... Don't worry. He's fine. I bet he'll come back soon.

You speak for everyone when you exclaim:

“Seriously!? How could you forget that?”

"I know he had to do something; I just though it was in the mansion. He said we'll meet in a few hours.” He shrugs and explains, making you all heave a sigh.

With not much time before Moira gets to the mansion to pick you all up, you are forced to begin the briefing you had prepared for the occasion without Hank.

It’s at that moment that you all hear Moira calling at the front door. And once she joins you at the kitchen, you start thanking your friends for both their help and their compromise. Then, encouraged by Charles and Erik —mostly by Charles, to be honest—, you tell your friends about Erik and you, and about the dificulties you have when trying to see the future. You try to explain there's nothing wrong with your powers or the future, that the reason you can't use them is probably because there's nothing certain about what will happen today. You still have your powers and you have a general idea about what may happen, especially in the immediate future.

Moira then steps in and hugs you to let you know how happy she is for you and Erik and to show her suport. It moves you that she lets you know everying will go according to plan and she will be next to you no matter what. Charles also says a few comforting words after her; and Moira and you then give some new instructions, considerig maybe you won't be of much help as originally intended. The three of you then remind your friends about some scenarios you have foreseen and what to do in case something else arises.

“Today is a very important day for all of us.” You finally explain. “However, it’s not the fighting what makes it special, but the fact we’ll be making history with those we’ve come to care for.” You can’t help crossing gazes with Erik before looking at the rest of your friends as you conclude encouraging them to do what they know best: trusting their friends and having a good time working together.

“Are you ready to go?” Moira asks once the speech is over and the team's morale is high.

"Sure, love." The telepath says to the agent, and you all look at each other and nod. "But before we go, there's something we have to do. Come!" He gestures you all to follow him upstairs.

Once you all are in front of the lab door, you can see the handwritten note on it that reads: _“Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X. Hank”_

“So that’s where he is.” Sean comments. “Of course we should’ve started looking for him in _‘The Airbase’_.” He mutters in jest.

“If only we knew what airbase he’s talking about…” Alex scoffs.

“I know.” Moira interrupts, and you all look at her. “And we have to hurry if we want to be there on time.” She adds, checking her wristwatch.

“All right, then! Let’s find this… crate, then.” Charles asserts, reading Hank’s note once more time.

“He didn’t have to sing it. Just look at this paper. It’s kind of obvious Hank wrote it.” Cath taunts, taking the graph paper from the door as Charles opens it.

You would've laughed at her observation, but you are distracted by Erik's startled voice:

“What… the Hell happened here?” Erik asks, knitting his brows at the shocking sight.

The place is a mess. Almost all the scientific equipment and furniture is on the floor and probably broken. It is difficult to walk in the room except for this clear path to a metal box at the other side of the laboratory. At least it looks like some stuff behind it made it, as they remain in one piece. The theatre curtains; the piano; harps; as well as the paintings hanging on the walls ─which once were the central items of this room─ are all safe in their place.

When Charles opens the chest with a huge black X on top, he freezes; which makes you all walk to his side to see what Hank wants you to fetch him. What the _marked-with-an-X crate_ contains, however, couldn’t surprise you more. It all makes sense to you now ─in fact, you should have seen this coming─; but your friends frown when they realize what they’re supposed to do with the box’ content.

“Hank _‘has’_ been busy.” Erik jokes beside you, breaking the awkward silence.

For a second there, he’s the only one smirking. That, until his observation sinks in in everyone’s mind and makes Cath, Alex and Sean giggle nonstop. The insinuation of Hank spending his time sewing black and yellow leather costumes for every one of you is disturbing enough to keep anyone else from saying anything. Although, you think the kid probably just ordered the suits.

You, on the other hand, grip your boyfriend’s shoulders and bury your face in his back as you try to suppress your laughter. Your amusing reaction makes Erik snort before he pats your hip twice to shush you. Still, it pleases you to know he can have this effect on you. Heaven knows you need to stop worrying for things you’re not even sure may take place. And Erik's comment certainly helped.

“Do we really have to wear these?” Alex asks, almost pleading not to wear the horrible uniforms.

“As none of us mutated to endure extreme G-force **and** being riddle by bullets, I suggest we suit up.” Charles responds, closing the metallic box.

Sean and Alex mockingly look at Catherina.                                                          

“Oh, no! I was so close!” Cath whines in jest; but also meaning it a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, no one really wanted to use those outfits.
> 
>  


End file.
